Quédate en mi mundo para siempre
by Heavenly94
Summary: Una historia de amor, lujuria, deseo y humor. Que narra la historia de  Hermione y Ron después de la guerra y al paso de los años. Contiene escenas lemmon y románticas. Contiene spoilers.
1. Después de todo

Me presento, me llamo Gloria pero me suelen llamar yoya, tengo 17 años, y ya he escrito otras historias pero ninguna relacionada con HP, espero que les guste esta historia, porque es lo que yo estoy buscando para leer, algo que nos pueda dar una idea de cómo fue la vida de nuestros protagonistas con un toque ya no tan infantil(aunque no considero las obras que Harry Potter infantiles). Al principio me centraré en la vida de Ron y Hermione, posteriormente de Ginny y Harry y un poco en general sin olvidarme de mi pareja favorita (Ron y Hermione).

Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K rowling. yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginacion

Espero que os guste. Gracias por leer.

Podríamos decir que todo cambio, y sería cierto, después de la guerra hubo grandes pérdidas, pero toda aquella tristeza quedo ocultada bajo un manto de felicidad, el señor tenebroso, como lo llamaban algunos murió, yo, Hermione J. Granger lo llamaba Voldemort ya, no temia ni al nombre ni a lo nombrado. En aquel verano me prometí no coger un libro, aunque fuera mi pasión, quería ver otra cara de la vida, disfrutar cada momento y no volver a mirar atrás. Había sufrido de tal forma, os preguntareis ¿por qué? Soy una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el niño que le dio caza a ese ser. Bellatrix(Aliada de la serpiente asquerosa), me torturó, me hizo ver en sus ojos que lo perdia todo, a mis padres, a Harry, a los weasly´s, me hizo ver que perdía a Ron, solo pensarlo me da escalofríos, él era el varón más pequeño de la familia Weasly, luego estaba Ginny la única niña y mi mejor amiga. Nos dieron las notas en Howgarts, como todo el mundo, habíamos aprobado, pero al año siguiente deberíamos hacer pequeños exámenes de esas notas, pero no pensaba estudiar, ya sabía todo lo necesario para seguir respirando por ese verano, sabía que mis padres estarían en una casa junto a los Weasly durante este verano incluso algo más de tiempo.

Harry ahora era feliz estaba junto a Ginny, los Weasly aunque su perdida fue infinita y dolorosa lo saben sobrellevar, Fred, querido y amado por todos casi siempre, su alma gemela? George, claro está y el que más le duele todo pero, amaba tanto a su hermano gemelo que es incapaz de no sonreír aunque sea una vez al día, pero, lo que realmente me hace respirar cada día, es Ronald, no solo me hace respirar, si no sudar, reírme, enfadarme incluso me pervierte y sin que el se lo proponga, él ni lo sabe.

En la batalla pasaron muchas cosas, seria mentira si dijera lo contrario, no solo muerte y sangre, hubo miedo, risas, llantos, pero en mi cabeza solo caben tres cosas, la muerte del mal nacido, la muerte de Fred y lo que sucedió entre Ron y yo, que aún no lo hemos aclarado, aquí les dejo lo esencial.

¡Espera un momento! -dijo de pronto Ron- ¡Se nos olvidaba alguien!  
>-¿Quién? –preguntó Hermione.<br>- Los elfos domésticos. Tienen que estar todos en la cocina, ¿no?  
>- ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ir a buscarlos para que luchen de nuestro lado? -preguntó Harry.<br>- No, no es eso -respondió Ron, muy serio-. Pero deberíamos sugerirles que abandonen el castillo; no queremos que corran la misma suerte que Dobby, ¿verdad? No podemos obligarlos a morir por nosotros.  
>En ese instante se oyó un fuerte estrépito: Hermione había soltado los colmillos de basilisco que llevaba en los brazos. Corrió hacia Ron, se le echó al cuello y le plantó un beso en la boca. El chico soltó también los colmillos y la escoba y le devolvió el beso con tanto entusiasmo que la levantó del suelo.<br>- ¿Os parece que es el momento más oportuno? -preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz, y como no le hicieron ni caso, sino que se abrazaron aún más fuerte y se balancearon un poco, les gritó:- ¡Eh! ¡Que estamos en guerra!  
>Ambos se separaron un poco, pero siguieron abrazados.<br>- Ya lo sé, colega -dijo Ron con cara de atontado, como si acabaran de darle en la cabeza con una bludger- Precisamente por eso. O ahora o nunca, ¿no?

Seré estúpida que aún no he hablado de… bueno ya sabéis, de esto. Realmente lo había esquivado, al principio involuntariamente…

-Me tengo que ir, buscar a mis padres por toda Australia y volver para el funeral –Espetó Hermione con una gran tristeza en los ojos, mientras hablaba con, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Molly.

Pe-pero… - Se le corto la voz - ¿estarás para el funeral, Hermione, cariño, es dentro de dos días? Preguntó Molly.

Si, estaré, la noche anterior ya estaré durmiendo en mi cama, y mis padres estarán en la casa que está cerca de aquí, esa que compré después de todo, con el dinero que me dio el ministerio por el juicio– Dijo de forma clara y precisa mirándolos a todo pero en concreto a él.

Os aclaro, el dinero del juicio del ministerio, era una indemnización a causa de los daños psicológicos, físicos, y materiales que había causado toda la guerra contra Voldemort, cada uno había recibido una cuantiosa suma de galeones, Hermione había decidido invertir una parte y otra guardarla, la familia Weasly, había comprado lo necesario para vivir mejor, y algún que otro capricho, Harry había hecho igual que Hermione, Ron había hecho algún que otro regalo y había decidido hacer lo mismo que Harry y Hermione.

Me fui, no me costó tanto encontrar a mis padres, si no más convencerlos de que yo era su hija, hacerles el hechizo recordador, y contarle toda la historia, omitiendo algunos detallitos.

Llegue la tarde-noche antes del día negro, deje a mis padres en la nueva casa y fui lo más rápido que pude a la casa Weasly, cuando llegue solo estaba Ginny y Harry en el salón me dijeron que todos habían salido a hacer preparativos para el día siguiente y que Ron estaba en el granero pero, lo que ellos no sabían es que él iba allí a pensar, relajarse o simplemente tumbarse. Yo lo sabía porque ya lo había pillado varias veces y viceversa, porque a mí también me encantaba ir a pensar o leer allí entonces deje a Ginny y Harry solos y me dirigí hacia el granero.

Iba andado de manera lenta pero continua, mire al cielo y vi como las nubes amenazaban lluvia para el día siguiente, entonces, me fije en que Ron estaba tumbado en un sillón viejo, tenía los ojos cerrados, pensé que estaba dormido y entre, me acerque a su cara a mirar cada una de sus pecas de cerca, y ha cerciorarme de que estaba dormido, pero sin esperarlo abrió los ojos, perdí el equilibrio y caí encima de él y solo en un par de segundos.

Me has asustado, Ronald – Chillo la morena mientras reía y se apartaba lentamente de encima de el. - Ah! Pero si no es un sueño, y estoy viendo un ángel de verdad – Dijo el mientras la sujetaba del brazo para que no se apartara. – Jajaja, si un ángel que viene de Australia cansado y con hambre, por cierto, podrías soltarme ¿no crees? – Dijo ella poniendo cara de enfado. Pues…no, no creo, me gusta tenerte así de cerca. – Dijo el acercándose más a sus labios – Ron, no creo…-Dijo Hermione. Ron se acercó aún más a ella y en ese justo momento donde sus respiraciones parecían juntarse.

Tenemos una conversación pendiente – Dijo el cambiando su faceta seductora a seria. – Ron , no es el mejor momento, y lo sabes – Dijo ella fríamente mientras se apartaba. – Mañana es lo de tu hermano, creo que deberíamos esperar un tiempo.

Entonces Ron se levantó y gritó -PERO, ¿TÚ CREES QUE A MI HERMANO LE IMPORTE SI ESTOY CONTIGO O SIN TI O NI SI QUIERA SI TE HAGO EL AMOR AQUÍ MISMO? - Se tranquilizó y ruborizó ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar - Lo siento, pero creo que a Fred le gustaría verme bien.

Ron, no es por Fred si no por el resto de tu familia, sería injusto…Aparte quién te ha dicho que sea una chica fácil no me dejaría hacer el amor aquí ni aunque lo deseara con todas mis ganas...- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole, sonrojándose y cogiéndole de las manos, acercándose a él- Tenemos que hablar, en cuanto pase todo esto y… bueno, arregle todos los asuntos de los juicios y mis padres, te prometo que hablaremos ¿vale?

Ron sin más aviso se acercó le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la abrazo susurrándole en el odio tres palabras – Gracias, te adoro.¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido decir eso cuando lo que realmente quería decir era algo totalmente distinto "te quiero", eso era lo impronunciable, lo que no salía o no podía salir de su boca, su corazón. En cuanto se separó sonrió justo esa sonrisa que hace que Hermione se convierta en gelatina. – Sé que el lugar no importa – Hermione se quedó perpleja pero él siguió hablando – Cuando haces el amor, el lugar no importa, si no la persona y la forma es todo lo importante.

Hola tortolitos – Dijo Ginny junto a Harry desde la puerta haciendo que automáticamente ambos "tortolitos" se separaran.

Hola hermanita, ¿Es hora de cenar? – Pregunto Ron con tono gruñón.

No, bueno si, pero Molly nos dijo que cenáramos nosotros cuatro y ya es tarde, ¿os parece bien? – Pregunto Harry con una mirada de perdón dirigida a Ron.

La cena fue tensa, Hermione conto alguna batallita que tuvo que librar para llegar hasta sus padres, pero en realidad todos pensaban en el día siguiente, ese día que pocos podrían olvidar.

Espero que os guste. Gracias por leer.Espero comentarios y si es así subiré el segundo cap.


	2. El dia negro

**Este capitulo es algo triste, pero quizas no acabe tan mal. LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN J.K**

**Espero que os guste espero reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un día negro y largo amenazaba en comenzar por la ventana de Hermione el cielo estaba nublado para ser verano y amenazaba con lluvias, no había podido dormir nada, decidió bajar a la cocina de su nueva casa de veraneo, allí ya estaban sus padres preparando el desayuno, ella con un simple gesto puso a fregar a los platos con su varita.<em>

Bueno días, el funeral es a las 10, tengo que desayunar e irme a ayudar a casa de los Weasly – Dijo Hermione mientras juntaba mantequilla en el pan.

Ok, Hermione, ten paciencia es un día difícil debes ser fuerte, Ron lo necesitará y toda su familia- Dijo su padre

Si, papa, pero que sepas que entre Ron y yo no hay nada – Dijo ella

Claro, pero es tu amigo ¿no? – Dijo su madre en defensa de su marido.

Si claro, bueno me voy a vestir, me pondré el vestido negro y la rebeca – Afirmo la morena con gran tristeza en su voz.

_Llegó a casa de los Weasly todos aún estaban desayunando, había que montar varias cosas en el patio trasero pero ninguno tenía ánimo, en sus rostros la tristeza se veía reflejada mezclada con odio y desesperación. Ginny la única algo más tranquila junto a Harry charlaba de forma susurrante, por ello, Hermione decidió hacer algo que sabría que para Ron no sería el conjuro perfecto para olvidar el día pero si para despejarlo y que comiera algo o quizás para sacarle una sonrisa. Se acercó con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla delante de todos, pero en ese justo momento giro la cara, posando sus labios con alguna miga de pan sobre los de la morena con algo de vaselina con sabor a fresa, ambos se dejaron llevar unos segundos para luego separarse avergonzados por la situación._

Hermanito te lo tenías callado ¿eh? – Soltó George de golpe, gracias a ello a todos se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, menos a Hermione y Ron que estaban rojos de vergüenza.

Yo, eh… te iba a dar un beso en la mejilla Ron, lo siento – Intentó aclarar la morena.

Eso, eso, que intenta guardar la pobre las compostura ante sus suegros y tú vas y casi le haces un hijo- dijo George lo que esta vez creo algunas risas.

_Después de estas bromas que fueron seguidas por algunas maldiciones por lo bajo de Ron, y algún que otro sonrojo de Hermione, arreglaron la casa y el jardín. Ya se había oficiado un funeral en Hogwarts, dando galardones al mérito, la valentía, entre otros pero, los Weasly habían decidido que Fred descansaría cerca de ellos al otro lado del rio de una de las hectáreas más lejanas de los Weasly, en un prado._

_Pocas personas fueron invitadas, gente de la orden, familiares muy cercanos de los Weasly, los padres de Hermione, Harry y algún amigo de la infancia de Fred, no habría más de 25 personas, pero en los primero bancos, solo los Weasly, al lado de Ginny, Harry, y al lado de Ron se situaba Hermione._

_Todos dijeron unas palabras, que causo algunos llantos, pero entonces llegó el turno de Ron, el último._

Hermano, eres un estúpido, me dejaste tirado en el peor momento, ahora que te necesito, te fuiste para no volver, ahora que tengo** todos** los motivos para ser feliz,(remarcando la palabra todos)la tengo a ella(esta información chocó contra Hermione que pensó – ¿Seré yo?) y ahora te vas y me lo impides, debería odiarte, pero te quiero, siempre he odiado tus bromas sobre mis amores, pero ahora las echo de menos sobre todo porque siempre eran de guarrerías que me hacían reír. Hermano, siempre te echare en falta a mi lado, (entonces Ron se arrodillo y empezó a llorar, a todos se les rompió el corazón) - po-por f-favo-or no me dejes solo, no quiero estarlo…

Ron seguía suplicante delante de la tumba de su hermano, justo en frente de su ataúd de rodillas, Hermione se levantó y lo abrazó se agacho junto a él y lloró a su lado susurrándole al oído – No estás solo, nunca lo estarás el siempre estará contigo, y yo también, te lo prometo.

Entonces Ron se levantó se acercó al ataúd mirando a su Hermano que yacía muerto y susurrando – Hermano, cuídanos, se mi ángel de la guarda y ayúdanos a Hermione y a mí a superar cualquier obstáculo por favor.- Justo en ese momento un rayo cruzó el cielo empezando a chispear cada vez más fuerte. Hermione que había escuchado cada palabra , aunque Ron solo las susurraba mientras lloraba, se acercó a él y lo abrazó – Vamos ya es la hora, adiós Fred, gracias te echaré de menos.

El funeral no duró mucho casi todos dieron el pésame a la familia y se fueron, los padres de Hermione fueron hacia la Madriguera, y Molly con un hechizo secó sus ropas, Hermione prefirió ducharse necesitaba sentir el agua caliente pegaba su pie, necesitaban a pensar, necesitaba... lo necesitaba a él.

Gracias Herm – Dijo Ginny junto a ella. – Has sido un gran apoyo para Ron, ninguno de nosotros podíamos poder hacer lo que tú has hecho, gracias, te quiero.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa, y Ron se acercó a ella. – Hermione, deberías cambiarte estas tiritando – El ya estaba seco por el conjuro por ello la abrazo dándole calor entre sus brazos, hasta que escucho un sollozo de ella contra su pecho – ¿Te he hecho daño?.-Preguntó el anonadado. No, tan solo me duele la cabeza, tengo frio y me quiero ir a duchar- dijo ella de forma fría. Esta bien, ve corre – Le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la morena.

Hermione nunca se solía dar baños tan largos, este en concreto estaba durando más de lo normal, quería huir de todo lo que había vivido ese día, nunca había visto Ron tan destrozado, vulnerable, en pocas palabras, mal. De repente, se escuchó un ruido, alguien estaba entrando en el baño, ¿había sido tan estúpida para no echar el pestillo? Pero, ¿quién era tan escandaloso para entrar en el baño?

¿Quién es? Está ocupado.-Dijo Hermione.

¡Ah! Hermione... t –te es-estaba buscando...-Dijo Ron medio borracho.

Ron, ¿estás borracho? Sal, estoy desnuda, ¡vete!-Dijo la morena al ver cómo el pelirrojo intentaba abrir la cortina.

Herm... yo te quiero... no me dejes solo, por favor.-Dijo Ron, mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo y lloraba.

Hermione cogió una toalla se la lío al cuerpo y salió de la bañera, Ron lloraba de rodillas en el suelo era evidente que estaba borracho, ella se agacho y la abrazo. Ron, nunca te dejare pero por favor sal un momento y espérame a que me vista.-Dijo Hermione a su lado.

Hermione a levantarse resbaló terminando sin toalla encima de Ron, este río hasta notar el cuerpo desnudo de hasta ahora su amiga. Herm... estás desnuda.-Dijo el pelirrojo colorado del calor producido por el alcohol y la situación en sí misma.

Ron noto cada parte del cuerpo de la morena intentando controlarse, finalmente cerró los ojos mientras Hermione se colocaba la toalla y posteriormente mientras Ron estaba fuera se vestiría.

Hermione había estado buscando Ron, pero este había vuelto sólo al salón volviendo a beber como un loco, todos o su alrededor intentaba detenerle pero ninguno lo conseguía, Hermione vio cómo la madre de Ron, Molly, se le acercaba.

Por favor, Hermione haz algo, a ti te hará caso, inténtalo por favor.-Dijo la madre del pelirrojo de forma desesperada.

Hermione se dirigió a Ron y antes de poder decir nada éste le soltó un beso en los labios, no como su primer beso si no uno lleno de pasión y desesperación, un beso que le había hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago, mezclando sus salivas, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera de puntillas y por unos segundos olvidara todo lo que tenía alrededor. En cambio casi todos los que estaban en el salón se dieron cuenta de aquello, sonrieron y algún que otro se sorprendió.

Hermione, te estaba buscando, siento haber entrado en el baño y haberte pillado desnuda.-Gritó efusivamente el pelirrojo.

Ron, deja de decir tonterías, vamos a tu cuarto.-Dijo la morena.

Por favor, Hermione llévatelo a su cuarto, quédate con él esta noche e intenta que no haga locuras, yo avisaré a tus padres de que pasarás la noche.-Dijo Molly de forma desesperada.

Está bien, pero si yo duermo en la cama de Harry ¿dónde dormira Harry?.-Dijo Hermione.

No, Hermione duerme tú con Ron, Harry dormirá en su cama.- Dijo Molly pensativa.

Pero... mmm ¿estás segura?.-Dijo la morena con cierto sonrojo.

Hermione confío en ti y que cuidarás de Ron.-Dijo la madre del pelirrojo con cierto tono cariñoso.

* * *

><p><strong><span>En el siguiente habrá un toque lemmon! :)<span>**

SOLO UNA COSA MAS: _**REVIEWS**_


	3. Una noche calurosa de verano

Espero que os gusten los capitulos, se aproximan unos muy interesantes :D . Este es para mayores de 16. Espero que os guste capitulos cortos, faciles de leer, que quizas demasiados largos y pesados. Un kiss!

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK**_

* * *

><p>En cuanto Ron entró en su habitación se tiró la cama pero sin soltar a la castaña, Hermione queda justo debajo del pelirrojo, este la miraba con deseo, lujuria, pasión. La morena nunca se había sentido de esa forma, deseada, sentía fuego y cosquillas a la vez por todo su cuerpo, pero debía parar la situación. Ron borracho se abalanzó a su cuello besándolo como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, entonces se dirigió a sus labios, los hermosos labios de su amiga.<p>

No, Ron para.-Dijo Hermione jadeante, recordando esa canción que había escuchado recientemente en la cual la letra muggle decía: no me dejes ir, no me dejes ir esta noche, ir esta noche. .com/watch?v=L1ndmQUP5fI .- Ron estás borracho debes dormir y descansar un poco yo me quedaré aquí contigo, pero debes devestirte.- La canción resonaba en su cabeza-

Hermio...ne, tengo sueño.-Dijo Ron, en el momento en el que se quedó dormido encima de ella.

Hermione, tuvo que desvestir al pelirrojo, pero cuando intentó ponerle el pijama, el exclamó: no... t-te... tengo su-sueño...- Ron, estás cansado y ha sido un día largo.-Dijo Hermione tirándole de los pantalones, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que Ron estaría en

bóxer pero cuando intentó ponerle el pijama entre bostezos el hombre que estaba tumbado en esa cama tan deleitablemente musculoso determinó acalorado de que hacía demasiada calor para dormir en pijama y que quería dormir desnudo, también era cierto que aunque había llovido era un día demasiado caluroso pero, a Hermione no se le pasaría por la cabeza quitarle los boxer a Ron, bueno, en esa situación, en muchas otras, sobre todo en sueños, si se le había ocurrido y no sólo eso, lo había hecho. Está bien, Ron dormiría en boxer y ella con un camisón o quizás con un pijama largo, no quería que nadie malinterpretar todo aquello.

Cuando finalmente, todo estaba preparado para irse a dormir, se tumbó en la cama donde estaba el pelirrojo, al igual que ella tenía la costumbre de dormir con una fina sábana, se tapó junto a él y le dio la espalda, nada más hacerlo, este la abrazo por detrás, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que hacía demasiada calor para poder dormir con un pijama largo o un camisón junto a otra persona. Se levantó, se quitó el pijama rápidamente y de igual forma se metió en la cama, se tapó con la sábana y nuevamente Ron la abrazo, le obligó darse la vuelta, y mirarse cara a cara, él seguía borracho, pero entonces la miro a los ojos y pronunció esas palabras, que hasta hoy nunca le había dicho directamente a ella.-Te quiero, y no como una amiga o como una hermana sino que también te deseo, y sé que estoy borracho y que mañana no me acordaré de nada por eso te digo esto y también que si no lo estuviera, y estuviéramos así como estamos ahora, te haría mía, te haría el amor hasta el amanecer, hasta que ambos no pudiéramos más, hasta que tu cuerpo temblara debajo de mio, hasta oír tus gemidos y mi nombre.

Hermione se quedó perpleja al oír estas palabras, antes de poder contestar, él ya estaba dormido, los muggles suelen decir: que sólo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. Ella en pocas palabras estaba feliz, se sentía deseada, pero a la vez sentía tristeza ya que Ron no le habría dicho estas palabras si no hubiera estado borracho.

Pero a Hermione esos pensamientos solo eran susurros comparados con lo que se repetía en su cabeza, lo que le hacía sentir completa y sinceramente llena, no me dejes ir, no me dejes ir esta noche, ir esta noche…Esa canción resonaba en su cabeza mientras Ron pese al calor no la soltaba y la tenía encajada en su cuerpo, como dos piezas de tetris que encajan a la perfección. Ella de espaldas a él, notaba cada parte de su cuerpo, en la espalda, en el trasero e incluso en las piernas y no quería separase por mucha calor que hiciera o aunque Molly llegaran ese mismo instante y le dijera que se separara de él ahora mismo, ella quería sentirlo, cada trozo de su piel, cada gota de sudor, cada pelo o cada suspiro que él le proporcionaba en el cuello cada "equis" tiempo mientras dormía, con el único fin de que él no la dejara ir…

Ya eran las 11:30 de la mañana, el día había amanecido soleado, sin ninguna nube que lo amenazara, Hermione acababa de abrir los ojos, miraba por la ventana mientras se percataba de que estaba en ropa interior, encima del pecho de Ron y, en la estaba abrazando. En un acto reflejo pegó un bote, haciendo que el chico pelirrojo que se encontraba junto a ella también abrieran los ojos.

Buenos días.-Dijo Hermione enérgicamente.

¡Ah!no chilles... ¡Hermione, qué haces aquí!.-Dijo iluso el pelirrojo.

¿Tú qué crees que hago aquí en tu cama semidesnuda?.-Dijo la morena mientras el pelirrojo se tumbaba y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo y lo miraba.

Hermione... por favor dime ¿qué pasó anoche? Y no te saltes ningún detalle.-Dijo de forma dudosa el pelirrojo.

Ron, podrías imaginártelo tú mismo, tú y yo en la cama en ropa interior ¿qué crees que pasó? ¿No te acuerdas de nada, pero de nada, nada?.-Dijo ella de forma sensual.

Hermione, no me acuerdo de cómo llegue a mi cuarto, ni que hago aquí, cuéntamelo todo por favor, es que... no me acuerdo de nada.-Dijo de forma decepcionada el muchacho.

Pero mmm... De verdad ¿quieres saber todos los detalles?.-Dijo de forma muy sensual, más que la anterior. El sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba tragar saliva.

Anoche estabas muy borracho, y tu madre me pidió el favor de que cuidara de ti, y te llevará dormir aquí a tu cuarto, me dijo también que podía quedarme a dormir contigo para que no hicieras ninguna locura, pero de repente tiraste de mi empujándome hacia la cama, y...-Y,¿QUÉ?.-Interrumpió el pelirrojo.-Es difícil de contar, me empezaste a besar del cuello con desesperación.-La morena nada más recordar aquello se le secaba la boca y como acto reflejo la abría, añadiendo más sensualidad al relato, por eso Ron optó por mirar al frente y cerrar los ojos, aunque eso no impedía imaginarse la situación que había sido real.-Bueno, sigo.-Dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.-Luego intentaste besarme en los labios, pero... entonces yo, te mordí los tuyos, luego seguiste besando mi cuello y mordiste mi oreja, y me volviste a besar mis los labios, con mucha decisión y desesperación y bueno… lo demás ya te lo puedes imaginar tu.-Dijo ella.-No Hermione, cuéntamelo.- Dijo colorado y acalorado.- Puf… bueno, yo me puse encima tuya y me quitaste sujetador, lo tiraste por ahí y empezaste a besarme el cuello de nuevo y, bueno, seguiste besando más abajo en... luego tú me diste la vuelta quedando yo abajo, empezando un reguero de besos desde el cuello hasta más abajo de mi ombligo, me quitaste la única prenda que me quedaba, y... empezaste a…a.-Ya lo entendí Hermione.-Reclamo él con la voz ahogada. -Bueno, posteriormente volvía yo a estar otra vez arriba y al igual que tú te bese desde el cuello bajando por tus pectorales, hasta llegar a tus bóxer, te los quite, y bueno, ya sabes...Ron por un momento hubiera preferido que la morena siguiera en esa zona a todo detalle, pero no fue así.-De nuevo te pusiste encima mía, abriendo mis piernas te introdujiste, al principio lento y pausado, ya que me molestaba incluso dolía, pero cuando ya estábamos más relajado subiste el ritmo y ya también sabes lo que paso, seguimos borrachos, pero te levantaste te pusiste los bóxer y me diste mi ropa, y luego nos quedamos dormidos.

Pe-pero…- El pelirrojo no alcanzó a decir más, Hermione estaba mirándolo, estaba mas blanco de lo normal con las orejas rojas y cara de acabar de haber visto un fantasma.

Si, Ron lo hicimos.- Dijo ella aguantando la risa.

¡Oh, no! Hermione, no puede ser…podrí-as-as estar em-embarazada, ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? Fui un idiota.- Decía Ron, hasta que se percató de que Hermione de la risa se había caído al suelo.

La morena seguía riéndose intentando sentarse la cama, pero de la risa no podía separarse del suelo.-No se qué te hace tanta gracia.-Espetó el pelirrojo.-Podrías estar embarazada...-La chica al oírlo volvió a reir a carcajadas.- Ron, pareces un niño, te lo has creído jajaja.- Ron la miro con alivio y enfado.- Te mato, yo pensaba que lo había hecho por primera vez y ni me acordaba, encima borracho, me sentía muy mal y era una tonta broma tuya.-La muchacha lo miró con una leve sonrisa, llena de ternura y compasión y con una mirada llena de perdón.

Realmente, ¿no te acuerdas de nada?.-Preguntó ella curiosa.

Si, me acuerdo de algo que sucedió en el baño contigo, te caíste encima mía desnuda ¿no?.-Dijo el pelirrojo, que ahora era él, el que reía al ver la cara descompuesta de Hermione.-Ronald, te acuerdas de lo que te interesa ¿no? De lo **realmente** imporante **nunca**.- Dijo ella con tono de enfado derivado en broma. Ronald en cambio se quedo pensando ¿A qué se refería con lo **realmente** importante?.- Anda, vamos abajo.-Dijo finalmente, como si la castaña pudiera leerle la mente y pretendiera escapar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_** _THX!_**


	4. Pruebas ardientes I

_**MENSAJE:**Me alegro muchísimo que os guste, perdón por la tardanza, pero espero que sea recompensa este capitulo un pelin mas largo!_**  
><strong>

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK **

**YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO COMO METODO DE LIBERAR MI MENTE SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración:<strong> Aunque Hermione, parece que no bebió, se tomó dos chupitos de Whisky de fuego, lo que le hizo olvidar algún que otro detalle.

El día siguió normal, bajaron al salón ya con ropa, desayunaron algo ligero, Hermione preparó una poción para la resaca, aunque Ron determinó que, no estaba muy buena de sabor, se la tomó. Ginny estuvo haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo Hermione sobre la noche pasada.-No me desea, después de lo que le conté, el tonto no se alegra, parece que le iba a dar un infarto.-Dijo Hermione a Ginny.

No creo que sea eso, tan sólo estaba asustado.-Dijo la pelirroja.

Si claro defiéndelo, me quiere pero no me desea, quizás me vea como una hermana.-Dijo la morena.

Qué tal si hacemos una de mis inventos, una prueba, para determinar si realmente Ron te desea o no.- Dijo Ginny.

¡Ui! Que nos conocemos, ¿en qué estás pensando?.-Dijo Hermione.

Ya verás, sólo confía en mí. Mi madre me ha encargado, antes de salir, que limpiemos la casa, los cuatro. ¿Qué te parece si... fregamos el salón mientras bailamos esa canción que tú y yo ya hemos practicado varias veces?.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero... esa canción, Harry y Ron están en el salón, ¡ah! Ya entiendo...-dijo la morena con cara de comprender perfectamente a su amiga.

Ginny y Hermione se habían puesto unos pantalones según Hermione demasiado cortos, una camiseta de tirantillas, demasiado pegada, y para rematar la locura de su amiga Ginny se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de hacer el bailecito con fregonas, sin sujetador y en la hora de más calor en la que se podía hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo.

.com/watch?v=T4_hwcBGQus (primero mirad el video)

Las chicas llegaron al salón, y de forma decidida le dijeron a los chicos que era hora de limpiar, pero que ellas primero iban a fregar el salón, que se estuvieran que quietecitos en el sofá y que apagaran la televisión ya que ellas iban a poner música. Ambas cogieron una fregona.

Pero hacerlo con magia.-Dijo Harry.

¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo vayamos hacer con magia, Harry?-Dijo Ginny de forma seductora.

La música empezó sonar, entonces las chicas empezaron a moverse,[ Hermione: Madonna(Santana) Ginny: Britney ( Britanny ) ] los chicos se quedaron anonadados, como si con ellos no fuera la cosa, pero en cambio no podían dejar de mirar aquellas respectivas chicas, con su ropa ceñida con su cuerpo sudoroso, y bailando al ritmo de la música. [Ambas seguía la corografía del video de forma más sensual y lenta jugando de forma provocativa con los palos de las fregonas]

Hey, Ginny dices que quieres perder el control, ven que tengo algo que enseñarte (canción en inglés).-Dijo Hermione mirando directamente a Ginny de forma muy sensual mientras movía sus caderas.

Chica sexy, prefiero que menees tu espíritu.-Dijo Ginny, mientras la morena se dirigía de forma muy sensual hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el sudoroso pelirrojo para ese entonces Ginny ya estaba junto a Harry, la morena y ella se agacharon como si algo se les hubiera caído al suelo dejando unas vistas perfiladas a los chicos de su estructura femenina.

Mientras bailaban, con su varita hacían que los platos de la cocina se limpiaran, el suelo fuera fregado y que se limpiase el polvo. Ambas hacían movimientos de cabaret sensuales y llenos de despreocupación. Finalmente para ellas, acabó la canción. Las chicas reían a carcajadas, mientras los chicos las seguían mirando.

¿Qué ha sido esto?-Dijo Harry.-Me encanta.- Ron no había dicho nada seguía callado con la boca media abierta y las orejas rojas.

Ves, no dice nada.- Dijo Hermione en un susurro hacia su amiga.

Bueno, chicos hay que limpiar, mamá lo dijo, chicos vosotros el piso de arriba incluido el baño nosotros limpiaremos nuestro cuarto, el salón y la entrada, ¿vale?- Dijo Ginny

Okey, está bien.-Es lo único que logró decir Ron

Con ayuda de la magia, la tarea de la limpieza se terminó velozmente, hacia un día demasiado caluroso, Harry y Ron habían decidido seguir viendo la televisión, mientras las chicas desde la cocina ideaban algún nuevo plan, en el entraba el agua y el hielo.-Pero, ¿Cómo quieres que sea sexy bebiendo agua?¿Y con un hielo, qué quieres que haga con el hie…?-Su amiga le estaba demostrando lo que debía hacer.-Ah, comprendido, ¿empiezo ya?.-Dijo con vergüenza.-No, primero debemos llamar su atención ¿ Y cómo se llama la atención de un hombre?.-La pelirroja miro a su amiga esperando la respuesta pero esta solo supo poner cara de no saber lo que estaba pasando.- Hermi, te lo digo desde el cariño, para los libros y estudios, estupenda.-La morena sonrió.-Pero…para los hombres te hace falta un cursillo, esta noche hablaremos. Bueno, que se me olvida, la RISA Hermi, una risa es capaz de cautivar la mirada de cualquier hombre, así que ríete sonoramente, y procede.- La morena asintió.

Jajajaja.-Sonó bastante real, no sería ¿Qué lo había hecho más veces? Pensó Ginny mientras veía como su hermano y querido novio miraban a Hermione, mientras el segundo dirigía su mirada a ella y sonreía para después dirigir toda su atención de nuevo al televisor, el primero se había quedado fijo a la castaña expectante a algo más. En ese momento Hermione, como habían acordado anteriormente, dirigió sus labios al vaso, jugando con el, humedeciéndolos con el agua fresca que contenía, y pasando el borde de aquel recipiente de cristal por su labio superior, y posteriormente inferior, con un ligero roce para luego sonreír sensualmente mientras se mordía el labio.

Soltó el vaso, y cogió el hielo que estaba en su interior, se lo dirigió a sus labios dándole un cálido beso y haciendo de nuevo el ritual de roces sobre sus labios, sintiendo el frio y la sensualidad de aquella situación, el trozo de agua congelada, se dirigió lentamente hasta su cuello, posteriormente, hasta sus hombros y un poco después a su pecho para luego subir de nuevo y hacer el mismo recorrido en sentido contrario pero esta vez la mirada de Ron y Hermione choco como dos titanes, el del hielo y el del fuego, ambos sabían el deseo que sentían en ese momento, pero ninguno supo capaz de descifrar el del otro, la edad, la poca experiencia o dios sabe qué, ambos estaban ciegos. Pero decididamente esa imagen quedaría grabada a la perfección en la mente de Ronald Billius Weasly.

Gracias a dios, Ginny había tenido alguna que otra experiencia.-Está echando humo Hermione, y dices ¿Qué no te desea? Si no estuviéramos aquí Harry y yo, te hubiera hecho lo que yo prefiero no imaginar sobre la mesa de la cocina.- Dijo la pelirroja en un susurro hacia su amiga, que había dejado de jugar con el hielo.

Pues iros.-Dijo sin pensar la castaña.- Ginny, nunca me había sentido así tan…

Excitada.- Proclamo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Niña, ¡No digas esas cosas!.-Se sonrojo.

Es algo muy normal después del numerito, pero esto acaba de empezar Hermi, ahora viene el helado.- Dijo sin mucha preocupación.

¿el qué? Dios Ginny me estas asustando, pero ¡quiero hacerlo!-Dijo no muy segura.

Ya todo estaba dicho, Ginny iba a hacerlo también, según ella para jugar con el pobrecito de Harry, aunque según Hermione, no tenía nada de pobrecito. Primer punto, llamar la atención de los chicos.-Ginny ¡por dios! No digas esas guarradas, jajaja.- Dijo con cierto sonrojo la castaña, era increíble como mentía la puñetera, pensó Ginny. Todo había salido tal y como esperaba habían captado la atención de los dos muchachos.-¡eh! Tú, no estarás pervirtiendo a mi hermanita ¿no? Harry que si es así…-Dijo en tono sobreprotector Ron mientras atizaba un porrazo en el hombro de su amigo, antes de fijarse en **ella**, que rio fuertemente ante su comentario. Hermione había cogido un _mini-bombón de chocolate con leche,_ y Ginny igual pero, el suyo llevaba pequeños trozos de almendra.

Y en ese instante donde Ron fijó de nuevo toda su atención en ella comenzó el juego. Hermione empezó a introducirse la puntita del el helado en la boca rozándolo con sus labios lentamente y sacándolo de su boca como si estuviera dándole un largo y calmado beso, luego paso su lengua de abajo hacia arriba con sensualidad y sobre todo mucha lentitud, sonrió de forma que parecía una niña pequeña con su mayor tesoro, claro, eso a la visión de otros, para Hermione y Ron era muy distinta, esa sonrisa mostraba deseo, pasión y lujuria. Hermione saco su lengua de nuevo pero esta vez para perfilar sus labios lentamente y con gran erotismo, eliminando a fondo cada resto de chocolate que quedaba en ellos, de nuevo se introdujo el helado en la boca, pero esta vez mordiéndolo, y causando escalofríos al pelirrojo que lo observaba con un notado ya bulto entre las piernas. Elimino todo el chocolate que existía en el helado dejando solo la vainilla, introduciéndose todo el resto del helado dentro de la boca para posteriormente volverlo a sacar. Miro a Ron, que estaba hipnotizado ante aquella imagen, sin ni siquiera prestarle atención a su hermana, que estaba encima de Harry, compartiendo más que helado.

Hei, Ronald, ¿quieres helado?- Dijo mirándolo, pero este seguía cautivado mirando fijamente a sus labios, Hermione para más inri, se los volvió a lamer lentamente mientras se acercaba con el resto de helado de vainilla en la mano, se sentó en su regazo y el muchacho despertó del trance.- ¿Quieres helado o no, Ronald?-Dijo con un gran tono de sensualidad y una sonrisa cautivadora.

Umm…y-yo…si, gra-gracias.-Tartamudeo el pelirrojo, mientras aparto por un segundo la mirada de la chica y miro el helado que estaba derritiéndose, se lo acerco lentamente a la boca, dándole involuntariamente sensualidad a la situación.

Oh no, Ronald, ¿quién te ha dicho que te lo vaya a dar así?.-Dijo ella perspicaz.

Entonces..N-no enti-entiendo.- Dijo el volviendo a fijarse no tan solo en sus labios sino también en sus ojos que desencadenaban olas de fuego en su alma.

Yo te enseño, no te preocupes.- Dijo tomando una gota de vainilla con el dedo que le había caído muy cerca del pecho e introduciéndoselo a Ron en la boca.- ¿Te gusta el helado, Ronald?

El pobrecito pelirrojo, solo supo lamer el dedo y asentir embobado, mientras el bulto ya muy notable para Hermione aumentaba la presión en el pantalón. La morena se introdujo de nuevo el helado en la boca cogiendo una cantidad moderada de este y, sin previo aviso lo beso, los besos de Hermione y Ron habían sido muy castos solo habían practicado los típicos, aquellos de mover los labios y saborearse mutuamente sin llegar a más, pero como ese beso, en particular, ninguno, Ron abrió la boca un poco para cambiar de postura, entonces, Hermione aprovecho para introducir la lengua, el pelirrojo al no esperar esa sensación fría a causa del helado y una lengua traviesa, se sobresaltó, pero siguió entonces jugando con su lengua con la de Hermione, sintiendo ambos esa electricidad, como si un rayo entrara por la boca y lo recorriera de pies a cabeza pasando por cada terminación nerviosa de ambos.

No, ¡para!- Dijo de repente el pelirrojo, moviendo a Hermione a un lado y corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de baño. Hermione afligida miro a su amiga que la miraba perpleja.- Ve a hablar con él, ¡corre!-Dijo Ginny con disposición.

No, no y ¡no! De esa manera no, Ron quería ser un romántico y ella…sus labios, su sonrisa, su lengua…No le permitían ser romántico, sino un niñato movido por las hormonas, que ni si quiera podía…podía controlarse. Miro su pantalón, encima le había caído helado justo ahí, e intentaba quitárselo cuando Hermione entró asomando la cabecita por la puerta ¿qué pensaría ella al verlo así?

Ron, siéntate en el váter anda, que te voy a limpiar.- Dijo ella ya sin ese tono meloso.

Lo siento Hermione, pero…-Dijo el.- ¡ay! Madre mía, le estaba tocando justo en esa parte del pantalón, Ron, contrólate.-Se dijo así mismo en sus pensamientos.

Hermione terminó que la mancha mal situada en el pantalón de Ron, se sonrojó al cerciorarse de que los labios de Ron también estaban manchados, ella estaba agachada con una rodilla en el suelo justo en frente de él, elevo un poco la mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le limpio el resto que le quedaba de vainilla en la boca con una toalla húmeda.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Ron?- Dijo ella mientras le sostenía la mirada, pero él la desvió y volvió a fijarla en ella.

Hermione, salgamos esta noche a cenar, a donde tú quieras, ¿No querías ir a un "italamo" o un restaurante muggles?-Desvió la pregunta, no porque no sabía cómo explicar aquella situación ya pasada, pensaría que era un pervertido, pero el motivo por el cual desvió la pregunta, era porque llevaba días queriendo hablar con ella, y ¿por qué no invitarla a cenar?

Jajaja, Ronald, que voy a hacer contigo…es un italiano.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa aún más cercana al rostro de él.

Lo siento, pero ¿vendrás?- Dijo el instintivamente.

Sí, claro. Iremos al que te dije yo que te iba a encantar la comida ¿te parece bien?- Dijo ella mirándolo insegura, como si pensara que él se iba a echar atrás.

Okey, me tendré que llevar dinero muggles y darle alguna explicación a mi madre.- Dijo mientras sonría.

Pero…no hace falta que me invites.- Dijo ella ya de pie mientras salían del cuarto de baño.

¿Cómo qué no? Aparte con el dinero de los juicios, puedo invitarte a cuarenta "italamos" de esos.- Dijo el bastante gentil.- ¡Ah! Por cierto, ponte guapa…aunque ya lo eres, no pienses que no creo q tú seas…ponte un vestido, el mejor que tengas, pero sencilla. Yo me pondré un vaquero y una camisa, ¿comprendes lo que quiero?- Dijo haciendo varias muecas

Ron, gracias.- Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Y sí, se lo que quieres decir perfectamente, guapa, sencilla, un vestido, pero no demasiado arreglado.-Sonreía mientras lo decía y se marchaba junto a Ginny que esperaba en la puerta de su cuarto esperando que la castaña le contara todo lo que había sucedido. El simplemente se quedó parado ahí tocándose la mejilla donde ella le había besado, sentía fuego. Su amigo lo golpeó en la espalda y de nuevo volvieron abajo a ver la televisión.- ¡qué día más raro, amigo! – Dijo Harry con desdén.- ¡Aja!-Respondió el pelirrojo que escucho algún "qué fuerte" de su hermana, grititos y risas provenientes de su cuarto. Y apenas era la hora de comer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEWS!<em>**


	5. Un amor lento y sencillo

**_Muchas Gracias por vuestro coments! El cap de PRUEBAS ARDIENTES II, queda para la siguiente subida. Este es un suceso en medio... Muajajaja_**

OS LO DEDICO A TODAS LAS LEYENTES LAS QUE SI O NO COMENTAN!

**LOS PERSONAJES COMO SIEMPRE PERTENECEN A JK!**

* * *

><p>Hermione decidió pasar el día en casa, pero sus padres la sorprendieron ya que habían sido invitados por Molly a comer. Hermione no se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir.<p>

Molly, ¿Tú tienes algún problema porque mi hija y Ronald sean novios?.- Dijo la madre de Hermione seriamente.

Yo, no, por supuesto, estaría encantada por tenerla de nuera.- Dijo sin más Molly.

Entonces, no lo comprendo, veo la mirada de tu hijo, y veo la mirada de mi hija, y no hayo razón por lo que no son n..-Estaba diciendo la madre de Hermione.

¡Mama! Ron y yo seremos lo que queramos ser, además hoy hemos quedado para cenar, como amigos, claro.- Dijo ella sin mucha importancia.

¡Ah! Pero no te ha contado lo del beso, fue maravilloso ¡vamos! igual que el del otro día aquí, a mí me lo dijo mi Ginny, aunque estaban envueltos en tragedia…- Molly suspiró con nostalgia y alegría. Hermione miró regañando a la pelirroja que estaba justo en frente.

Hermione Jane Granger, un detalle, que no has contado ¿no crees?- Determino Jane (la madre) con resignación.

Mama, primero no es momento ni lugar para hablar si beso o no al chico que me gusta, también quieres que te cuente en una reunión familiar si hago el amor con él o, si es tan solo sexo. Y segundo, son dos detalles ya que han sido dos besos.- Dijo Hermione enfadada y sin pensar mucho lo que decía mientras veía como Ron a su lado se sonrojaba.

Tres, si contamos el de esta mañana.- Dijo Ron bajito pero decidido y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios _"el chico que me gusta", _se repetía a sí mismo.

Ahí te equivocas, Ron, cuatro.- Y así sin más, sus respiraciones se unieron en una sola, este beso no tenía nada que ver con el de esta mañana, quizás algo más cohibido, menos esperado, o incluso deseado pero, aun así Ron poso una mano sobre la cintura de la morena y la otra sobre la nuca, acercándola a él. Hermione poso sus brazos sobre su cuello, y abrió la boca dándole permiso al pelirrojo para empezar esa guerra de lenguas. Se sentía la misma electricidad, pero eran sensaciones totalmente distintas, la de esa mañana fue lujuria, la de ahora era amor, Ron y Hermione lo sabían y no por las situaciones, si no por el simple hecho de que sintieron un gran peso en su corazón, y como este se aceleraba, dejaron de oír gritos de euforia de George, Ginny o Harry, y solo escuchaban a sus corazones. Pero de nuevo, sabían muy bien lo que sentían ellos mismos, pero no lograban descifrar lo que sentía el otro. A vista de los demás había sido el beso más lento y lleno de amor que nunca habían visto pero, que muchos habían sentido.

Dios.- Suspiro la morena mientras miraba a los ojos del chico que acababa de besar, aunque lo miraba bajando la mirada por la vergüenza de sus actos, no se arrepentía de nada y tenía una gran sonrisa.

¿Quién quiere postre? No, Hermione tú no puedes tomar ya te lo has engullido.- Dijo George guiñándole un ojo. Los más jóvenes rieron.

Lo siento.- Dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ron.

No, yo lo siento, hija, hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden forzar, deben ir simplemente…-Decía el padre de Hermione mirando a su hija, ya mujer, con gran ternura.

Lento.- Dijeron Jane y Molly al unísono y ambas se echaron a reír.

Pero hija, me deberás contar eso tres detallitos, que me he perdido ¿eh?- Reprocho Jane

Mama…-Dijo avergonzada la castaña

Sobre las tres de la tarde **todos** los Granger tiraron para su casa. Hermione iba feliz, Molly había hablado con su madre para poderse quedar a dormir con Ginny, así Hermione tendría más libertad para estar con Ron. Esta noche, iba a ser especial, lo sabía. Quedaba la última prueba, y se la había propuesto ella misma. No sabía con exactitud lo que Ron quería hablar con ella, esperaba que no fuera nada malo, pero ella quería saber, deseaba saber, si el la deseaba tanto como ella a él. No sabía cómo se había comportado así, ella no lo era, pero la mala influencia de Ginny…Hermione sinceramente era una niña demasiado niña a todo lo referido al sexo, y siempre que había tenido que hacer cada numerito, solo se había dejado llevar, sin pensar en nada más. Pero quizás eso le cobraría factura.

Ron estaba tumbado en su cama, vaya día había tenido, completo. Pero lo mejor había sido…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Canción del flash back: **__**.com/watch?v=2fRVaAuysfg**_

_**If all the flowers faded away**_

_(si todas las flores se marchitaran)__**  
>And if all the storm clouds decided to stay <strong>_

_(si todas las nubes negrasde cidieran quedarse)__**  
>Then you would find me each hour the same<strong>_

_(tu me encontrarias, a cualquiera hora)__**  
>She is tomorrow and I am today <strong>_

_( Ella es el mañana, yo soy el hoy)_

_**And if right is leaving I'd rather be wrong**_

_(porque si lo correcto es marcharse, prefiero estar equivocado)__**  
>She is the sunlight and the sun is gone<strong>_

_(Ella es la luz del sol, y el sol se ha ido)_

Herm…-Dijo bajito

Si, dime.- Respondió ella de la misma forma

Ven.- El pelirrojo se la llevó al granero mientras todos charlaban tomándose el postre.- Hoy a las nueve te recojo, reserve a las nueve y media ¿te parece bien no?

Ella asintió.- Pero, ¿por qué vamos a cenar?- La duda había surgido en la comida cuando lo había dicho, pero no había sido lugar para preguntar.

Porque sí, se me apetecía estar contigo, y poder hablar contigo tranquilamente, de varias cosas.- Dijo con una risueña sonrisa en el rostro.- Tranquila nuestra conversación pendiente(sobre beso en Hogwarts) seguirá así, aún no es el momento. Lo sé – Dijo seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Vale, está bien, se puntual.-Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, un pico y se marchó a su casa con sus padres.

_**floving her is a heartache for me**_

_(Y si amarla es una angustia para mi)_

_**And if holding her means that I have to bleed**_

_(Y si retenerla significa que debo sangar)_

_**Then I am the martyr and love is to blame**_

_( entonces yo soy su mártir el amor es el culpable)_

_**She is the healing and I am the pain**_

_(Ella es la cura y yo soy el dolor)_

_**She lives in a daydream where I don't belong**_

_(ella vive en un sueño donde yo no estoy)_

_**She is the sunlight and the sun is gone**_

_(Ella es la luz del sol, y el sol se ha ido)_

_**I said if right is leaving **_

(Dije que si lo correcto es marcharse)_**  
>I'd rather be wrong.<strong>_

(prefiero equivocarme)_**  
>She is the sunlight,<br>The sun is gone. **_

_(Ella es la luz del sol, y el sol se ha ido)_

_**She is the sunlight,  
>The sun is gone.<strong>_

_(Ella es la luz del sol, y el sol se ha ido)_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Durante todo lo que restaba de día, Hermione había estado preparándose. El pelo se lo había dejado suelto, con su típicamente flequillo hacia un lado, no se lo había rizado del todo, pero tampoco se lo había dejado liso, se lo había dejado aguado con algunos tirabuzones por la parte delantera más acentuados y algunos por todo el pelo menos ondulados. Su vestido era azul marino, de palabra de honor, le llegaba un palmo por encima de la rodilla, lo suficiente para ser sofisticada y sexy ya que era muy sencillo, en el escote tenía algunos botones y en la zona de la cintura quedaba más ajustado con un cinturón fino marrón, la caída del vestido tenia algunos pliegues pero era tremendamente sencillo. Tenía unas sandalias marrones a juego con el cinturón y con las costuras azules, y decidió no llevar bolso. Eso es lo que había decidido ponerse. Se había echado su colonia favorita, y solo faltaba maquillarse natural, lo hacía muy poco la verdad y casi siempre para los juicios, pero esto era una ocasión especial. Se perfilo los ojos de negro de forma muy fina, y luego con algo de rímel. Tocaban a la puerta, sus padres había salido a pasear con Arthur y Molly, entonces sin más remedio fue ella quien abrió.

Sien….- Estuvo un momento callada.- -to la tardanza, estaba arriba maquillándome.

Ron, estaba impresionante, llevaba una camisa azul marino, con doble raya marrón (casi unida las rayas), muy finas, y una más oscura que otra, formaban cuadros de veinte por veinte centímetros más o menos, debajo llevaba una camisa negra de tirantillas, pero Hermione no la vería de momento. La camisa la llevaba con dos botones abiertos, una parte metida y otra no por el pantalón, el pantalón era vaquero y recto, pero llevaba un cinturón a juego con el marrón de la camisa, y con una hebilla cuadrada que producía que le quedara más ajustado en la cintura, haciéndole una figura esplendida. Las deportivas eran de vestir se la había regalado Harry, azules, muy chulas.

Estás impresionante Herm...- Ron iba a terminar de decir su nombre, cuando la dueña de él, lo besó, algo sencillo, muy sencillo. Se separaron, Hermione se cerró la puerta.- Tu también estás estupendo, Ron.-Dijo ella y se desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Sinceramente gracias a todas por comentar, espero que os guste, y espero que sigais no tener muchas faltas de ortografía pero no tenia ganas de repasar. Siguiente CAP lemmonn?<p>

_**Haheron Potgrawe 3 :**__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me ha animado mucho a subir, y espero que sigas comentando cada capitulo, desde ahora te nombro mi critica. Te aviso que el siguiente capitulo ira dirigido exclusivamente a ti por haberte esmerado tanto en comentar. Por curiosidad de donde eres? Porque es cierto que escuche un grito hace tiempo...¿no serias tu? Jajaja. Yo soy de España. De nuevo GRACIAS._

_**PD : REVIEWS!**  
><em>


	6. Del Romance a la lujuria PA II

Este capi(Es la segunda parte de pruebas ardientes!) va en especial para **Haheron Potgrawe** y todas las demás que han comentado y dado su apoyo, GRACIAS, este cap no iba a ser así exactamente pero salio de me imaginacion sin pensarlo mucho. _**GRACIAS. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**_

**PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A JK**

* * *

><p>Ron y Hermione aparecieron en una calle, muy conocida en Londres Langton Street por su gran variedad de restaurantes, a Ron se le había ido los ojos con cada uno de ellos, y decidió que llevaría a su familia a comer allí. Todo eso le encantaba, llevaban un rato andando por la calle mirando escaparates, precios, distintas comidas mientras escuchaban cada uno con un casco la música del mp3 de Ron.<em><strong>.comwatch?v=s2ns6MoWIPM**_(esta era la canción que sonaba)

_**Echada aquí contigo tan cerca a mí  
>Es difícil luchar contra estos sentimientos<br>Cuando no se puede respirar  
>Atrapada en este momento<br>Atrapada en tu sonrisa**_

Ron solo hablaba para comentar, o preguntar algo sobre los restaurantes, esa canción estaba llegando muy dentro de su corazón, lo que no sabía es que había una castaña que también le estaba llegando muy dentro. Y de manera simultania ambos tararearon:

_**Sólo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna  
>Sólo una caricia en el fuego ardiendo con tanta intensidad<br>Y no quiero echarlo a perder…**_

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron como dos adolescentes, que dentro de lo que cabe,era lo que eran. Hermione nunca pensó sentí r tanto peso en su cuerpo, todo el amor que sentía, se coló en su mirada, en su sonrisa incluso en su alma, como si tratara de una flecha que la traspasaba de pies a cabeza.

Vamos, es allí ¿no? . Ya es la hora.- Tuvo que decir el pelirrojo a ver como la castaña le seguía mirando de esa manera.

Eh…si, es allí.- Dijo ella señalando el restaurante de nombre "La Famiglia".

Fue Hermione la que pidió el vino tinto y un par de cervezas, una pizza _amorevole_, que llevaba carne picada varios tipos de queso, cebolla, y algunas especias, aparte del tomate. Y también pidio una lasaña boloñesa con mucha bechamel, y una ensalada _rotolo _que llevaba pequeños trozos de pan frito, y una canatista con pan de ajo.

¿Todo eso nos vamos a comer?- Dijo Ron preocupado.

Lo siento, es verdad que pagas tu, si quieres pago yo, pero no me he traido el dinero, perdon.- Dijo la muchacha preocupada, quería que ron probara mucha comida, pero si no le gustaba...

No es por eso Herm, es que no quiero tirar comida, tranquila si quieres puedes seguir pidiendo.- Dijo el sonriendole

Lo que sobre no lo llevamos para tu casa, y mañana que se lo coman.- Dijo risueña.

Lo primero que probo, Ron el pan de ajo, le encanto, Hermione, solo cogio un trozo, de los cinco que trajo el camarero.-Efto efta eftupendo, Hermi, me encafta.- Dijo Ron mientras reía.- Tiene una pega... deja tan mal aliento como el _dragon tartarus, _ pero tranquilo con el resto de la comida.- Dijo ella.-Tengo sed, Hermione.- Hermione le sirvio algo de vino en una copa y otra cerveza .- Bebe lo que quieras, pero sin emborracharte, que despues dices tonterias¿eh?.- Ella sonrio levemente.

Hablaron de cosas banales, quidicht, Howgarts, el verano, la piscina, tonterias. Ronald estaba fascinado con la comida, la ensalada era pequeña, y Hermione solo pincho un par de veces, no tenia much hambre, la verdad. La pizza era enorme, pero Ron se la comio entera menos dos trozos, que comio Hermione, por ultimo la lasaña, Ron casi lloraba de alegria, eso para el era un manjar, le encantaba sentir toda aquella explosion de sabor en la boca, con el vino, en cambio no habia sido de sus alegrias, él prefería la cerveza, en cambio aquella morena, solo tomo un poco de lasaña, y todavia le quedaba cerveza.

Van a querer postres los señores.- Dijo el camarero mirando a Ron.

Si, unos profiteroles con chocolate con leche, para compatir.- Dijo Hermione

Perdon, pero si puede prepararnos, un par de pizzas como esta y 4 lasañanas para llevar, me haría un rey, se lo voy a llevar a mis hermanos, para que lo prueben.- Dijo duditativo el pelirrojo.

El camarero lo miro asombrado.- Si, señor, como usted mande.-¿Cuantos hermanos tenia muchacho para tanta comida? ¿Le pagaría?

Hermione rió.-Vaya cara se le ha quedado.-Miro al pelirrojo.- Ron, quiero hablar de Fred.- La mirada de Ron estaba en otra mesa, en una mujer, bueno no, en su comida, estaba comiendo como gusanos largos y rojos.- Espera.- El camarero llego con el postre.- Tambien quiero dos como eso para llevar y si tiene algun tipo mas un par mas para cada uno, ¡ah! y para estos pongame 12(señalando a los profiteroles), tengo muchos hermanos ¿sabe usted?.- Dijo en plan broma. El camamero se quedo alucinado, y solo asintió.

Quería a Fred mas que a mi vida, y si pudiera dar mi vida por el la daria, porque así a George no le faltaria su mitad.-Dijo el mirandola a los ojos.

Pero me faltaría a mi.- Dijo ella sin más.- Ron, no has hablado de ello con nadie, debes desahogarte con alguien.

Voy a construir la piscina con George, la estaban haciendo para el bebe de Fleur, y no se terminó. Apenas duermo por las noches y siento una estaca clavada en mi corazon Hermione, tengo miedo de que el dolor no pase nunca.- Dijo él. Aunque no le quitó importancia al comentario de ella, prefirió no decir nada.

Yo tengo pesadillas, y tampoco duermo mucho, la verdad, siento tanto todo aquello, cada muerte recae sobre mi, Harry se siente muy mal por ello aunque no lo aparente, dice que el amor de Ginny le alivia, yo le creo. Ojala todo fuera dolor pasa, con el tiempo, mucho tiempo...- Afirmo ella, cogio un poco de chocolate con el dedo y se lo puso en la nariz a el.- Que graciosilla.- Hermione partio los profiteroles, cogio un ternedor y pincho lo mojo en chocolate espeso y nata y se lo llevo a la boca a él, la abrio y cuando lo introdució le brillaron los ojos. Hermione pensó.- ¿como se puede ser tan feliz comiendo?.- Asi estuvieron un rato dandose de comer uno a otro.

Son 325 libras señor.- Dijo el

Solo tengo esto Hermione.- Sacando un manojo de varios billetes de 50 libras.

Ron, dame.- Tomo el manojo en el cual podia haber aproximandamente mas de mill libras.- Tome.-le dio 350.-La siguiente vez, preguntame sobre el dinero que te tienes que traer, pareces rico Ronald.- Rieron

El camarero trajo la vuelta y el pedido que ocupaba 3 bolsas, todos en el restaurante lo miraban asombrado, Ron solo sonreia, el era feliz así.

Mandaron la comida a la madriguera con un patronus, diciendo que era la comida de mañana, invitacion de Ron. Ya que aún era temprano solo las 11.30. Decieron aparecerse en una calle _Carnaby Street , _llena de tiendas de suvenir que a esa hora ya estaban cerradas, Ron preguntaba curioso como un niño por todo. Llegaron a _La madriguera_ cerca de las doce pasadas, pero seguían paseando por el prado. Hermione se sentó en una ladera, la luna llena hacía de todo el paisaje bastante visible, Ron tan solo la acompaño, saco el mp3 y puso música, escucharon varias canciones, Ron sabía su lista a la perfección, no utilizaron cascos ya que el mp3 tenia un pequeño altavoz audible para ellos dos en medio del campo. Y cuando por lo menos llevaban seis canciones dijo.- Si no te gusta alguna dilo y la cambio.- Ella con algo de frio se apoyó en su pecho, y la última canción dejó de sonar, para empezar una que conocía muy bien.

**_.com/watch?v=Fx4heGy0ej8  
><em>**

En cuanto la musiquilla empezó.- Ron, cántala conmigo, me encanta, tú haces del chico y yo de la chica ¿vale?.- Ron titubeo.- Pero….- Cuando el cantante empezó a cantar Hermione le pego un codazo y el empezó a cantar, al principio con desconfianza pero luego, lo hacía bastante bien, no iba para cantante, pero no lo hacía nada mal.

_**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**_

_**When I met you**_

_**(empezó aquí)**_

_**I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around**_

_**Turned you into someone new**_

_**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet**_

_**Success has been so easy for you**_

_**But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now**_

_**And I can put you back down too**_

_(Se levantó y tiro de ella poniéndose de frente uno a otro, de pie, él se ponía la mano en el pecho y cantaba emocionado el estribillo de abajo, mientras con otra mano hacia que diera vueltas sobre sus pies hace rato descalzos)_

_**Don't, don't you want me?**_

_**You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me**_

_**Don't, don't you want me?**_

_**You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me**_

Hermione cantaba bajito, acompñandolo a el. Y el como siempre se quedo asombrado.

_**It's much too late to find**_

_**You think you've changed your mind**_

_**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**_

_(Ambos cantaban emocionados el estribillo, como si fueran palabras reales)_

_**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh...**_

_**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh..**_

_(Su voz a solas, no se la esperaba, era como tocar el cielo y volver a caer a sus pies. Ella por vergüenza al principio echo la cara hacia atrás pero él la atrajo más hacia él, notando su aliento cuando cantaba. Pero luego ella empezó a bailar y cantar muy metida en su papel)_

_**I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar**_

_**That much is true**_

_**But even then I knew I'd find a much better place**_

_**Either with or without you**_

_**The five years we have had have been such good times**_

_**I still love you**_

_(Estas dos últimas frases(arriba) había mirado a Ron a los ojos, acercándose tanto o más como antes, como si quiera decirle que todo era cierto, que lo quería no durante cinco años si no siete, a la vez el estribillo de la canción penetraba en sus mentes, ¿no?¿no me quieres(deseas)?_

_**But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own**_

_**I guess it's just what I must do**_

_(Esta parte la hicieron muy compenetrados y mirándose a los ojos mientras bailaban y hacían los tontos)_

_**Don't, (Don't)**_

_**Don't you want me? (Don't you want me)**_

_**You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me**_

_**Don't (Don't)**_

_**Don't you want me? (Don't you want me)**_

_**You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me**_

_**It's much too late to find**_

_**You think you've changed your mind**_

_**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry**_

_(En esta ultima parte ambos daban saltos y casi gritaban mientras cantaban, a Hermione le encantaba ver a Ron tan entregado, sintiendo la cancion, y a él simplemente le encantaba su voz)_

_**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh...**_

_**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh...**_

_**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh..**_

_**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh.**_

_**Don't you want me baby? Baby?**_

_**Don't you want me ohhh...**_

_**Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh..**_

_**Don't you want me baby?**_

Se quedaron de pie uno junto a otro, Ron la tenía agarrada de los brazos y ella estaba igual, sonreían, por el espectáculo que acaban de hacer, pero en un solo Segundo de su cara se borró esa sonrisa, se acercaron mucha más que antes, sus pieles se rozaban, él la cogió de la cintura y la acerco. Y sin previo aviso uno se lanzó contra el otro, como si quisieran ganar el mayor partido de quidditch del mundo, con una única diferencia, aquí no existía balón, solo sus labios, todo sus movimientos eran desesperados, rápidos, lujuriosos, Hermione abrió la boca y Ron la invadió con su lengua, volvieron a chocar como esa mañana, dos titanes, la electricidad que provocaban era inmensa. Pararon, necesitaba tomar oxigeno, se miraron de nuevo y se aparecieron dentro de la madriguera, en el salón. De nuevo Hermione tiro de Ron y se apoyó en la pared, siguieron besándose, tocándose, Ron había posado sus dos manos sobre los pecho de ella, se había separado y ella sin darle más importancia, lo siguió besando, sentir las manos de él, sobre ella, la llenaba de deseo, de satisfacción, ella subió una pierna mecánicamente y apoyándola en el trasero de él, lo empujo para estar más cerca, quería sentirlo, el agarro su pierna y agachándose mientras le besaba el cuello con desesperación agarro la otra, la tenía cogida de la cintura y ella estaba atrapándolo con sus piernas apretando fuertemente, cómo si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Ron la agarro firmemente y se la llevo hacia la mesa, en el camino le quito la cremallera del vestido bajándolo hasta su cintura. Ella gimió al sentir el contacto de mesa fría sobre su espalda.-¡ah!Mmm…Te deseo Ron, cómo nunca he deseado a nadie jamás.-Dijo en un gemido ahogado.-El bajo desde su cuello, hasta su pecho aún con sujetador.- Yo también te deseo, como jamás podría desear a ninguna mujer.- Dijo el, que involuntariamente sus caderas pegaron una embestida contra ella, la castaña pudo sentir todo, desde sus palabras, hasta el hecho de que sí, la deseaba, su gran bulto se lo acababa de demostrar, no puedo evitar gemir de nuevo cuando Ron siguió dándole besos por el ombligo.

En esa fracción de segundo, al escuchar el gemido ahogado de Hermione, Ron pensó, la deseo, la deseo, y le haría cosas impensables hace meses ahora mismo sobre esta mesa, pero la amo, y no, no deseo que sea así. Él simplemente paró. Ella se quedó extrañada de como de repente él se apartó de ella.

Pensaba que el plan de Ginny estaba funcionando.- Dijo movida por la lujuria

Hermione, ¿qué plan?- Dijo volviendo a la realidad, ofuscado.

Ron, no pienses…-No pudo terminar de decir ella

Me estabas utilizando ¿Hermione? ¿Qué soy, un deseo?.-Dijo él alterado, pero en un susurro, el resto de la casa dormía.

No, es que yo pensaba que tú, que tú... entonces hice lo del helado, el hielo, el baile…-Ella solo logró decir eso y mirar apenada hacia abajo mientras empezaba a sollozar.

Eso he sido para ti hoy, un juego, me voy.- Y sin decir más que eso Ron, subió la escalera. Entro en su cuarto, con el corazón dañado, escuchando el llanto de Hermione en la habitación de al lado, solo consiguió sentirse torturado, y al paso de unas horas se quedó dormido.

Ella en cambio, se quedó allí, en sujetador en medio del salón. Llorando, se había dejado llevar, sin pensar, por el deseo, la lujuria, sin pensar en el amor, se mareo y decidió ponerse de pie, subirse el vestido y tomar un vaso de agua. Las lágrimas caían por su cara, sin que ella pudiera remediarlo. Subió a su habitación y Ginny, estaba dormida pero se despertó al oírla entrar.

¿Qué ha pasado amiga?.- Dijo ella a verla tan sumamente mal.- ¿Qué te ha hecho mi hermano?

Dirás que le he hecho yo a él.- Solo logró decir eso antes de echarse a llorar

**FIN FLASH BACK** (**Aclaracion**: Hermione le cuenta lo sucedido a Ginny, desde PREUEBAS ARDIENTES I, aunque ella está presente, Hermione le cuenta su perspectiva, y Ginny comenta lo que ella pensaba a ver visto, como yo escribí. Sin avisaros del **FLASH BACK**, creo que quedó mejor.**Alcaración II:** Ron tiene un Flash Back, Hermione no lo sabe, claró esta, pero si sabe lo que sucede en el granero.)

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado comentad!<p>

_**REVIEWS!**_


	7. Peleas deshechas y hechas

_Antes de nada agradecer a todas por leer y seguir comentando! Os nombraría una por una, pero tengo sueño, y estoy super cansada. Un beso y espero que os guste el capitulo, la verdad me costó mucho meterme en el papel, tanto de Ron como de Hermione y espero no fallar._

_**PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A LA GRAN ESCRITORA JK!**_

* * *

><p>Hermione se levantó temprano, y se fue a su casa, le dijo a Ginny que lo sentía pero que ella no podía soportar ver a Ron y mirar el asco que había visto en sus ojos esa noche.<p>

Buenos días mama.- Dijo Ginny

Hola cariño, y ¿Hermione?.- Dijo Molly curiosa.- ¿habrá dormido contigo no?

Bueno, la verdad, dormir no mucho…se fue hace dos horas, para su casa.-Dijo la pequeña pelirroja.- Dice que lo siente.

Buenos días.- Dijo Ron, con cara de poco amigos.

Buenos días Ro…-Su madre se asustó, al ver la cara del pelirrojo.- Ronald, ¿qué te ha pasado? Tienes ojeras y los ojos rojos, ¿y por qué Hermione se ha ido ya?- En ese momento todas las piezas encajaron, pero al pequeño Weasly ya se le había roto de nuevo el corazón, ella había huido.

Mamá, cállate, se han peleado y creo que por mi culpa.-Dijo Ginny en un susurro ahogado hacia su madre.

Ginny tu siempre en medio.- Dijo en voz alta.

Ron, quisiera hablar contigo después de desayunar ¿vale?-Dijo Ginny lo más cariñosa que pudo.

Vale.- Dijo centrado en sus huevos con beicon, o por lo menos eso parecía.

Mientras a unos metros de allí, había una castaña, en su cuarto, estaba algo mareada, había intentado romper su promesa de no leer pero no había podido, estaba cansada, y a su mente venían todo lo sucedido anoche, tumbada en su cama, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, él, lo era todo para ella, y ella lo había herido, perdido y dios sabe qué más. Al rato, el sueño la venció y callo en un sueño profundo.

¿Qué quééé?- Dijo Ron chillando en medio de salón.

Lo siento, Ron, no pensaba que fuera a terminar todo así, es que, ella estaba mal pensaba que…- Ginny se calló.

¿Qué pensaba?-Dijo el más calmado.

Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, porque no vas a verla y lo arregláis, hoy Harry y yo vamos al rio, invítala y limáis asperezas ¿no crees? Perdonadme, pensé que erais como Harry y yo, pero aún no habéis llegado a ese punto de amor. Lo siento.

No pasa nada, supongo, yo soy un bobo, y ella…-Se quedó pensante.

Demasiado inocente, aunque anoche no lo pareciera Ron, lo es, es una niña, bueno, en esos temas, tú me entiendes.- Dijo Ginny sonriéndole.

Yo y Harry creo que vamos a tener una seria charla, de hermano sobreprotector a novio pervertido.- Dijo el con semblante serio

Creo que la pervertida soy yo…-Dijo ella

¡Ginny! Demasiada información, borrar eso de mi mente me costara semanas.- Dijo riendo.- Voy ahora a su casa.

Y sin más cogió la puerta y se fue. Cuando llegó allí, el miedo que sintió no lo podía explicar. Pero de repente abrieron la puerta.- Hola Ronald, está arriba, no ha salido desde que vino esta mañana.-Dijo el padre de ella.- Mujeres…por cualquier cosilla ¿eh?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

No. Es importante, y siento haberla hecho llorar.- Dijo seriamente.-Hasta luego.

Ron subió las escaleras, nunca había estado allí, pero sabía cuál era el cuarto de Hermione por el simple hecho de que la puerta estaba cerrada, las demás estaban abiertas, ninguna guardaba ningún secreto menos esa. Toco en la puerta y nadie contesto, no quería verlo pensó.

Está dormida.- Dijo una voz detrás de él, la de Jean.-No sé qué ha pasado, pero por lo que veo en tu mirada, nada bueno. Estáis los dos hechos una mierda.- Ron la miró sorprendido.- Anda entra.

Ron giró el picaporte lentamente, dando paso a su habitación, a la de ella, era rosa claro, con una alfombra de colorines, la cama estaba junto a la el cuarto estaba lleno de libros, estaba la estantería muggles y la mágica, pero, lo que más llamo su atención fue todas las fotos de sus padres, de los Weasly, de Harry y Ginny, pero había una que destacaba como la que más, de ellos dos, era una que se hicieron después de salir Hermione de la enfermería en segundo, solo salía ella y el, a una distancia bastante considerable, estaba colgada en el techo debajo de la cama en modo de poster, y al lado, una de hace unas semanas, pero ahora estaban cogidos de la mano y sonreían, era de la batalla, lo sabía por sus pintas.

Nunca podría haber visto una estampa más bonita, Hermione dormía plácidamente, pero se fijó en su rostro lleno de lágrimas, había llorado y eso a Ron le partió el alma al ver que tenía abrazado nada más y nada menos que la bufanda de los Chudley Cannons, se la había dado antes de que se fuera a Australia, y sabía que era la suya porque tenía el bordado de R.W. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó, desde la cama se veía la madriguera, y la ventana de su cuarto a la perfección. Le acaricio la cara, y le apartó un mechón de pelo. Hermione se sobresaltó, y abrió los ojos, él le sonrió y empezó a llorar.- Encima alucino.-Dijo ella.

No creo que lo hagas Herms.- Se agacho y le pego un beso en la frente.

Ronald…-Dijo sollozando.

Lo sé.-Dijo él.-No llores, me partes el corazón, somos unos idiotas. Hermione seguía acurrucada mientras apretaba la bufanda contra su pecho. El decidió tumbarse detrás de ella, y abrazarla. Hermione se sintió muy aliviada a sentir a Ron así tan fraternal. Y sin decir nada más ambos se quedaron durmiendo.

Hermione.- Dijo una voz.

Sí, mamá, pasa.-Dijo la castaña y la puerta se abrió. Hermione no se le pasó por la cabeza que su madre podría pensar mal, si viera a Ron dormido al lado suyo, ya que ambos estaban vestidos.

Os traje algo para beber y comer.-Le sonrió tiernamente a ver a Ron tan entregado mientras dormía.- Ois, que mono, bueno, me voy.

Hermione se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Ron, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.- Vamos Ronald, que es hora de comer.-Dijo ella.

Ron abrió sus ojos azules, que se encontró con los marrones de ella, y sonrió levemente.- Buenas tardes.

Ron, fui una completa estúpida.-Dijo ella.- Lo siento.- Las lágrimas se le escapaban

Yo sé que no fue un juego tuyo, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? Es que yo creía que me estaba dejando llevar, y veía cosas donde no las había, y simplemente eras tú, tentándome.-Dijo algo cohibido, su cercanía, no hacía fácil la conversación.

Me da mucha vergüenza decirte esto, Ron, pero yo… yo pensaba quetunomedeseabas.-Dijo muy rápido.

¿Qué?.-El pelirrojo no había entendido nada.-Hermione, no estoy enfadado, ni te voy a regañar, anda dímelo.

Hermione empezó a llorar de nuevo.- Es que y-yo, pen-pensaba, que, que t-tu no, no me de-dese-abas…- Dijo entre sollozos.- Y se lo dije a Ginny, y claro yo pensé que era buena idea. So-soy una es-tupid-a, perdóname por favor. Y Ron, tu ayer demostrarte, que no te dejas llevar, que la revolucionada soy yo, que tengo las hormonas revueltas. Tu eres un gran hombre Ronald Billius Weasly.

Gracias Hermione, tu eres la chica más inocente, que conozco y fue mi hermana la que te revolucionó.-Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.- Por lo menos sabemos que siempre hay algún sensato entre los dos, ayer me tocó a mí, pero sueles ser tú. Hermione, no te perdono.- Dijo el, al ver la reacción de ella, que se acorruco en sí misma y de nuevo se puso a sollozar dijo.- Porque no tengo nada que perdonar, haremos como si no hubiera pasado. Hermione levanto la vista cogió su varita y apunto hacia los dos. Anoche cenamos, cantamos, y nos fuimos a dormir Obliviate.- Todos los recuerdos desde el beso, fuero levemente borrados dejándolos muy borrosos.- Sé lo que paso, pero no lo recuerdo.-Dijo el pelirrojo muy sorprendido.-Siempre ese tono de sorpresa ¿eh?-Ambos sonrieron.-Eso es lo que yo quería. Sabemos lo que pasó pero no lo podemos recordar. Lo estuve pensando anoche, el hechizo. Gracias Ron, eres mi mejor amigo.

Mamá me dijo, que fuerais todos a comer, como tu padre salió, podéis venir tu madre y tú, hay comida italiana ¿te apetece?- Dijo el entre risas, se levantaron y cogieron el té frio y unas patatas fritas que le había dejado Jean. Hermione se sentó en un sillón, donde solía leer cómodamente y él seguía sentado en la cama.- Mi padre viene ahora, ha ido a comprar una cosa, para tu familia, se lo diré a mi madre si está de acuerdo iremos a comer ¿vale?-El asintió.

Ron estuvo solo un rato, le dio tiempo a mirar como más detalle la habitación de su amiga. Era preciosa, era típicamente Hermione.

Dice que sí, que en cuanto vuelva papá, vamos.-Se fijó en el que miraba al techo.- ¿Qué miras?

Las fotos.- Dijo el sin desviar la mirada del techo.- Las dos son tan distintas pero me encantan y no se cual me gusta más. ¡Ah, Hermione! Llévate el bañador, esta tarde iremos al rio, Harry, Ginny, tu y yo. ¿Quieres?

Claro, mira ven.- Saco dos prendas del cajón.- ¿El rojo, o el negro?.- Pregunto ella al sacar dos biquinis, ambos muy parecidos, el rojo, era más triangular en la parte del pecho y tenía rayas azules y blancas por algunas partes, en cambio el azul, la parte del pecho era más redonda y tenía dibujitos de color verde y florecitas.

Mmm…el rojo, supongo.-Dijo el, sin saber que decir.

Ron, debería cambiarme de ropa.- Dijo ella

Claro.-Dijo el, pero sin moverse, entonces ella lo miró y lo entendió.- Voy abajo a hablar con tu madre una cosa. Por cierto desde aquí, se ve mi ventana, bonitas vistas ¿eh?- Tan solo rieron

Hermione se puso un vestido verde suelto, bastante cómodo. Bajo y vio como Ron, intentaba explicarle a Jean como se hacía la tarta de calabaza. Jean lo escuchaba atento. Al rato llego su padre, y decidieron marcharse a La Madriguera.

Cuando llegaron, Ginny miro significativamente a su hermano y a su amiga, y se alegró al verlos bien. El padre de Hermione les había regalado un teléfono fijo, que Hermione instaló con magia, la red eléctrica, y ahora, Molly y Jean podían llamarse cuando quisieran o Ginny y Hermione, o Ron y… Bueno, comieron muchísimo, según todos la comida italiana estaba buenísima, aunque Ron no apartaba la mirada de la morena, que seguía sin comer mucho y Arthur, no paraba de hablar sobre las aplicaciones del teléfono.- Esos aparatos vendrían bien al ministerio, me gusta hasta el color, blanco, muchas gracias.- Decía felizmente.

Los corazones de ambos latían a la misma frecuencia, sus miradas lo desvelaban, o por lo menos es lo que pensaba Ginny. Harry y ella retornaron su beso, en el salón, no solían molestarlos, y la presencia de su amiga y su hermano, simplemente le daba igual. Cada vez que Harry le besaba sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo le abandonaba, Harry, por respeto no había querido llegar a más, pero siempre tenía esa sensación, no era lujuria, como le había pasado a Hermione y Ron, era deseo, pasión, la pasión ella la definía como la mezcla de amor y deseo más incontrolable que existe.

No se puede tener una conversación con estos dos cuando están juntos.-Dijo Ron mirando a la tele y causando una risa a la morena.-Ronald, no seas corta rollos, a ti, ¿te gustaría que te lo hicieran?- Dijo riéndose mientras miraba la tele, había conseguido que Ron se enganchase a unos dibujitos llamados los Simpson, en algunas ocasiones, Homer, le recordaba a él, pero mucho más guapo era Ronald, que el hombre gordo.- Te pareces a Lisa.- Dijo Ron.- Guapa e inteligente. – Pues tu a Homer, comilón y gracioso.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa dibujada.- Hombre gracias ¿eh? Dijo el en tono de enfado.

Hermione, ¿decías algo de corta rollos mi hermano? No, hombre, solo es un pesado…-Dijo Ginny algo enfadada.

Estas atenta a todo, Ginny, mas a mí, que a tu novio ¿eh?¿por qué será?-Dijo él con el deseo de chincharla.

Pues pregúntaselo a él.-Dijo Ginny enfadada, dejando a Ron atónito.- Vamos Hermione, pongámonos el bañador.

Caminaron hacia el rio, Ginny le comentó a su amiga porque estaba enfadada con Ron, Harry no la quería llevar al paraíso, por culpa de " Ron, es mi amigo, primero debo hablarlo con el, es tu hermano, le debo un respeto".-Seguro que cuando mi hermanito vaya a… no va a venir a pedirme permiso ¿no? Pues entonces, los hombres son unos **idiotas**.-Dijo la pelirroja.-No quiero imaginarme a Ron pidiendo permiso, por dios me moriría de la risa.-Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.- Ginny es un poco tonto pensar en esto pero, yo creo que Harry quiere hacerlo bien, y te quiere, aparte de que sospecho que también es su primera vez y tendrá miedo, te quiere demasiado como para hacerte daño ¿comprendes?-La pelirroja se quedó pensativa.- Gracias Hermione, te quiero muchísimo amiga. Y espero que hayas arreglado todo con mi hermanito ¿eh?-Toma le di chilló, le do al gnomo, Jajaja.-Canturreaba Ron, y la mirada de él y de ella se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron.

Las chicas iban andado muy delante de ellos, Ron se entretenía tirando piedras, y Harry tan solo caminaba a su lado.- A ver, amigo, dime, que te ronda en la cabeza ¿qué estás tan callado?.-Dijo Ron tirando una piedra y casi dándole a un gnomo. Es sobre el enfado de Ginny, sé que le pasa y también esta mosqueada conmigo.-Dijo Harry algo nervioso.- ¡Ah si! ¿qué le pasa?.-Dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia.-Ron, Ginny y yo, queremos intimar, y yo he pensado que debería pedirte permiso, eres mi mejor amigo y su hermano, ella no lo entiende…-Fue cortado.-Porque yo no le preguntaría a ella ¿Cierto?-Dijo Ron sin mostrar ni enfado ni alegría.-Tienes mi permiso, no me gusta imaginármelo, ella es mi inocente hermanita, y está más adelanta que yo, pero yo quiero que sea feliz, y si es estando contigo ya sabes cómo, que sea así ¿no crees?- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa forzosa.-Gracias.- Dijo Harry y se abrazaron.-Toma le dí chilló, le do al gnomo, Jajaja.-Canturreaba Ron.

La idea del rio no salió como se esperaba, con el permiso de Ron y las palabras sinceras de Hermione los dos tortolitos no hacían más que besarse. Ron estaba obsesionado con que Hermione seguía tentándolo con aquel biquini tan ceñido, el escote era exuberante y eso que ella tampoco podía presumir, o por lo menos eso creía ella misma. Hola.-Dijo alegremente mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo por detrás, dentro del agua. Era cierto que el cuerpo de Ronald, era un paraíso, no estaba moreno, pero cada una de sus pecas, su espalda y su torso sin rastro de pelo, era realmente sexy. Hola.-Dijo él de una manera poco afable.- ¿jugamos al balón?.-Dijo la castaña con una pelota de playa en las manos. Si.-Dijo con desesperación, así no se fijaría, en su vientre, en sus curvas, en su pecho, solo concentrado al balón. Empezaron a jugar pero el plan de Ron salió muy equivocado, Hermione tenía que saltar cada vez que le daba al balón y eso hacía que su pecho se moviera de arriba abajo una y otra vez, incluso Ron estaba tan embobado que se llevó un balonazo en toda la cara.-Ronald, lo siento de verdad.- Hermione se había acercado y le toco la mejilla donde estaba colorado suavemente.

¡Para ya! ¿no? .- Grito tan fuerte que Harry que estaba tan concentrado intentando tocar lo que existe entre el cuello y el ombligo de Ginny paro de golpe y dijo.- LO SIENTO. Pero se dio cuenta de que no iba por él, y suspiro aliviado.

Hermione, para ya, de saltar, de abrazarme y de acercarte con eso puesto.- Señalando el escote de su amiga.- No, no voy a caer, no me tientes, ¡Que no pienso caer! Porque seguro que te lo has puesto aposta, ese tan pequeñito que..que..

Hermione se había asustado por el grito, y se había apartado de él, al escuchar sus palabras, se sintió estúpida, al pensar que Ron, era un gran hombre era…- ¡Un idiota!, eso eres, un mísero imbécil ¡Ronald Weasly, ven aquí! .- Gritó, Ron estaba caminando hacia La madriguera, pero paro en seco, se dio la vuelta y la tenía a un metro de distancia. Primero, yo no elegí el biquini, lo hiciste tú, estúpido. Segundo, eres un pervertido, ¿Qué quieres que venga, vestida de monja y con un cinturón de castidad?- Dijo gritando y furiosa.-Mas o menos.- Dijo Ginny que se calló cuando Harry le dio un codazo.- ¡auch!

No sé qué cinturón es ese, pero sí, tú vas, así enseñándolo todo, y moviéndote y haciendo que yo...- Dijo gritando pero con un tono algo dudoso.

Pues no mires, o ¿miras a tu hermana? Qué lleva lo mismo que yo y a ella no le dices nada.- Dijo la morena aún muy furiosa, Ron miro a su hermana, era cierto, esta vez había sido él.-Eres un completo estúpido, Ronald Billius Weasly.-Hermione cogió sus cosas y le pego un empujón, y se fue hacia su casa. Ron había visto lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione y nuevamente había metido la pata, y esta vez hasta el fondo.- Por una vez tengo que darle la razón, eres imbécil Ron, es solo un biquini, tentador, siempre, pero contrólate amigo.- Dijo Harry alejándose hacía la madriguera, y dándole unos tortacitos en la espalda a su amigo.- Yo me quedo aquí luego nos vemos.- Dijo el pelirrojo desanimado, su hermana se acercó a él, le dijo un beso en la mejilla y le dijo.- Estúpido no, estúpidas hormonas, Hermanito, gracias, te quiero y te quiere, no lo olvides.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

><p><em>Que pasará? Pobre Ronald, las hormonas le fallan en el peor momento, pero claro es tentador ver a la chica que te gusta con menos ropa que nunca.<em>

_Un beso para todas!_

_Suelo subir cada día o dos ESTAD ATENTAS, por lo menos hasta que empieze el curso! Pero aún seguiré!_

_**REVIEWSS!**_


	8. Almas desgarradas

_**Hola, siento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido unos dias muy ocupados, que las vacaciones hay que disfrutarlas, os rescompesaré con dos capitulos hoy, espero que os gusten. GRACIAS A TODAS POR COMENATAR AÑADIR A FAVO O ALERTASUn besillo y aqui os dejo el capitulo.  
><strong>_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A MI QUERIDA JK!**_

* * *

><p>Hermione nunca se había sentido tan agredida psicológicamente, sí, claro que antes le habían insultado, y eso le había arañado el alma, pero cuando te insulta, uno de tus mejores amigos, tú… una persona que quieres, el arañazo aumenta a desgarramiento, del alma y corazón. Se sentía destrozada, y aún peor, la rabia no le cabía en el cuerpo, quería chillarle aún más hasta que él se sintiera como ella se estaba sintiendo ahora. Nada más llegó, su madre supo que había pasado algo, pero prefirió no decir nada. Hermione miro a la ducha, era hora de relajarse, cuando el agua caía sobre su rostro, todo ese odio hacía Ron se fue con el cauce por las tuberías. Seguía sintiéndose muy dolida con Ron, pero ahora no le deseaba ningún mal, necesitaba descansar, se puso la ropa interior, un sujetador cualquiera negro, y unas braguitas de pantaloncito del mismo color. Gracias a dios, tenía camisetas largas, que utilizaba para estar en casa, le quedaban bastante anchas, evitando así el calor. Había cogido la primera que vio, una de propaganda de su madre, era azul y le llegaba tres palmos por encima de la rodilla, sinceramente era corto, pero estaba en su casa. Hermione decidió, quedarse en su cuarto, mirando por la ventana, eso le relajaba aparte, estaba de nuevo mareada y cansada.<p>

Era un completo estúpido, ahí estaba parado, más de media hora, esta vez, había sido un ridículo niño que movido por las hormonas y por sucesos ya más que pasados, había cometido el peor error de su vida, o, por lo menos hasta ahora. Se sentía, cómo decirlo, como si una parte de sí mismo hubiera sido desgarrada, y no había más culpable que él. Sí, ella lo había insultado, pero se lo merecía aunque no estaba dispuesto a perderla. De repente, empezó a andar, pero no a la dirección, que todos esperaríamos que sería, La Madriguera, no, se dirigía, hasta la casa de ella, con paso firme, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo se llamaba la casa?

Ron pegó en el timbre, le abrió la madre de ella, su cara era de interés, quería saber que había pasado, se le notaba.

Hola, señora Granger, podría pasar a ver a Hermione.- Dijo dubitativo.

Claro, no sé qué os pasa últimamente, o simplemente es que siempre ha sido así, pero claro como mi hija solo cuenta lo bueno de ti…no sé qué pensar, pero ¡vamos, pasa! Está arriba en su cuarto.- Dijo Jean claramente, la mujer se sorprendió al ver la desesperación del muchacho iba con el bañador y sin camiseta, aunque llevaba la toalla y algo más, encima del hombro.

No soy malo, tan solo…-Ron quiso dar una breve explicación.

Lo sé, no me malinterpretes, solo creo que estáis revueltos, y no me des explicaciones, anda sube.- Dijo Jean con una sonrisa.- Y no hagas cosas indebidas

Alguien corría por las escaleras, era raro, porque su madre no corría así, de repente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y ahí estaba él, aún tenía el pelo mojado, llevaba el bañador puesto e iba sin camiseta. ¿ Qué hacía, la quería terminar de matar de un susto? Y ahí estaba ella, de pie, mirando por la ventana con un vaso de agua en las manos, llevaba una camiseta larga, quizás debería haber llamado, ya que ella se sobresaltó, pero el vio a cámara lenta como su pelo húmedo, se movió mientras se giraba para mirarlo. Y ahí estaban ambos mirándose, como si el tiempo no pasara, Ron se acercó algo más y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué haces? No quiero verte, ¡vete!- Dijo ella, ya que su cuerpo había vuelto a ese estado de furia, anterior.

No, no me pienso ir, hasta que me escuches y me perdones.- Dijo él lo bastante serio para que Hermione se tranquilizara un poco.

Ronald, eres un estúpido, cómo te atreves a decirme eso, me estabas llamando fresca, era un biquini y nada más, no puedo ir con un jersey a **bañarme ** al rio.- Dijo ella algo más calmada.

Lo sé y lo siento, esta vez, fueron las hormonas, las mías, y el calor acumulado.- Realmente no era el calor lo acumulado, si no su satisfacción sexual había sido escasa, llevaba meses sin hacer nada, en el baño de la tienda, era imposible con Hermione dentro de la tienda, en la guerra ni pensó en ello, y hasta hace un par de días tampoco, pero todas las hormonas estaban acumuladas y le pasaban jugadas como la de estos últimos días.- Perdóname.-

No, que cualquier persona me insulte, Ron, eso duele pero que lo hagas tú…o Harry me…me…-La furia de la castaña se convertía en rabia y posteriormente en dolor, y unas lágrimas empezaron asomarse por sus ojos.

Yo me sentí como si me desgarraran el alma, y por eso no me moveré de aquí hasta que me perdones, y si tengo que dormir aquí, justo en el suelo lo haré.-Dijo el con gran decisión y desafío.

Nadie podría haber descrito como se sentía ella, como lo había hecho él.- Okey, pues duerme donde te dé la gana, pero no creo que a mi padre le haga mucha gracia.-Dijo ella con indiferencia.

Vale, hablaré con él en cuanto llegue.-Dijo él.- ¿podría ducharme? Tengo arena del rio, por todo el cuerpo. Hermione hasta ese momento no se había fijado, que a Ron le caía arena de la cabeza, la espalda y los brazos.- Si dúchate, ahí.-Dijo señalando la puerta la castaña.-Y sí tengo cuarto de baño en mi cuarto, y no, no tienes ropa.- Dijo con un gran tono de indiferencia.- Accio ropa.- Dijo él y en unos segundos aparecieron un bañador limpio, unos bóxer y una camiseta que entraban por la ventana de ella.

Ron entro al baño y Hermione escucho el agua de caer, ¿sería capaz de quedarse ahí? Involuntariamente, cogió la camiseta del pelirrojo, la olio, olía como siempre, a melocotón, su colonia le encantaba no podía parar de respirar. De repente dos puertas se abrieron, en una de ella, Ron, solo se le veía la cabeza.-Necesito toallas Herm….- Y en la otra puerta su padre.- Hermione me ha…-Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Su padre cambio de expresión al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba desnudo, en el cuarto de baño de su hija, mientras esta estaba con la camiseta de el, en las manos.-Toma Ron.-Le alcanzo una toalla que había utilizado ella antes, ya estaba seca, necesitaba que la cabeza de el desapareciera.- Vamos dúchate.-Dijo con cara de pocos amigos.-Hasta ahora señor.-Dijo el desapareciendo por la puerta. Ron miro la toalla, y se dio cuenta que la morena estaba oliendo su camiseta, cuando abrió la puerta, que mala suerte tenía, el padre lo había pillado en el peor momento. Se ducho rápidamente, y al coger la toalla se dio cuenta que desprendía un olor en particular, el de ella, olía a coco, y alguna que otra flor que no era capaz de reconocer, pero sí su olor ¿la habría usado ella? Bueno daba igual, tenía que dar explicaciones y rápido.

Nos hemos peleado.-Dijo ella

Pues vaya forma de reconciliarse.-Dijo su padre algo malhumorado

Ese es el termino, aún no lo hemos hecho.-Que mal sonaba eso.- reconciliarnos digo…

Sigo sin entenderlo, entonces.-Dijo el señor Granger.

Señor, lo siento, no debería, pero por ello quiero hablar con usted, le tengo que pedir un favor muy importante. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?.-Dijo Ron de repente que salía del cuarto de baño ya duchado, peinado y con ropa. De nuevo el olor propio de el llegaba a las fosas nasales de ella, que respiro profundamente.- Toma Hermione, gracias.- Dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo pero con semblante muy serio.

Ven, Ron, hablaremos abajo en el despacho.- Dijo el señor Granger.

Hermione se sentido ignorada por ambos. Ella bajo detrás y se quedó en la cocina con su madre, que la miro algo sorprendida.- Ron quiere dormir, en mi cuarto, porque no le he perdonado, y quiere convencer a papá de que lo deje, lo dudo.-Dijo Hermione.- Pero, ¿Qué te ha hecho?.- Miro furtivamente la puerta del despacho donde se había oído un "que" a los cuatro vientos proveniente de su marido.- Creo que papá se acaba de enterar, digamos que miro donde no debía y en resumen me llamo fresca.- Dijo ella.- Las hormonas de los hombres a veces juegan malas pasadas, pero tú también tienes culpa hija.- Dijo Jean, y su hija la miró sorprendida.- Tienes buen cuerpo, eres guapa y juraría que él está enamorado de ti, pues el pobre lo pasa mal, las hormonas.- Jean sonreía al ver que con cada palabra su hija se sonrojaba mas.- Mamá no digas tonterías, anda.

Entonces, ¿Me dejará?.- Dijo Ron suplicando.

Pues claro que no.- Dijo con semblante muy serio.

No pienso acostarme con Hermione.- Dijo con seriedad

El padre de la castaña se quedó sorprendido por la gran sinceridad de sus palabras.

Si quisiera acostarme con su hija, no lo se diría y menos lo haría de una forma tan poco especial.- Dijo el pelirrojo.- Pídame lo que quiera, pero si no lo hago, no me perdonará y quiero demostrarle…

Muchacho tu sinceridad me perturba, como mi mujer diría, eres muy tierno pero ¿Qué quieres demostrarle?.- Dijo el señor Granger.

Que la amo, y que siempre será así, y que no pienso que sea una fresca ni mucho menos.- Dijo Ron.

Vale, está bien, te lo permitiré esta vez, pero con dos condiciones.- Dijo el hombre

¿Cuáles?- Dijo Ron muy serio de nuevo.

Una, que dormirás en el suelo, nada de acercarte a la cama.- Dijo el castaño

Está bien ¿Y la segunda?- Dijo el pelirrojo

Yo siempre quise un hijo, Ron, pero cuando nació Hermione nos dimos cuenta que dos hijos serían demasiado para estar los dos trabajando, el nombre de Hermione, empieza por H porque si teníamos un hijo su nombre también empezaría por H y me gustaría que mi primer nieto varón, empezara por H, el nombre elegidlo vosotros, pero que empezase por H.

Pero…yo no sé si tendré hijos y, si ni siquiera sé si serán con ellas, señor.-Dijo Ron muy sonrojado.

Da igual, pero por si fuera así, prométemelo.- Dijo ¿su futuro suegro?

Si, está bien, no hay problema.- Dijo Ron

Vale de acuerdo entonces.- Dijo el señor Granger, saliendo por la puerta del despecho.

¿Qué, que?.- Dijo la castaña desde la cocina.- Papá, no le habrás dicho que sí ¿no?

Si hija, si, pero si tu quieres puedes echarlo.-Dijo su padre sonriendo.- Pero yo no lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>REVIEWS!<span>_**


	9. Amor y pesadillas contigo

**_Bueno aquí el segundo CAP prometido. Espero que os guste, a partir de el siguiente, se acabaron la peleas, de momento, y empieza la CHISPA._**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A JK!**

* * *

><p>Todas las almas, tienen una identidad oculta la cual solo es hallada, por el ser que realmente la ame.- Leyó Ron, y Hermione cerró el libro de golpe.<p>

No me dejas leer.- Dijo ella

Lo siento.- Dijo él.

Ron había llamado por teléfono, su madre tardo en contestar, y finalmente le explico todo. Luego cenaron, una comida llamada tortilla que hizo Hermione, y vieron la tele, posteriormente y sin avisar se levanto dijo buenas noches y ella se fue a su cuarto, y él siguió sus pasos, haciendo lo mismo. Hermione no lo había echado, pero ganas no le habían faltado.

Antes cuando me duché, me diste la toalla que habías usado.- Dijo el pelirrojo

Lo siento.- Dijo sonrojada.- Es que la situación…¿cómo sabias que la había usado yo?

No pasa nada, me da igual. Porque olía a ti.- Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo

Ella se quedó embelesada con su sonrisa, era tan maravillosa.- Vamos a dormir ya, tengo sueño.- Dijo ella rápidamente.

Ron dormiría sobre la alfombra que había junto a la cama de Hermione con una almohada, y ella en su cama. Ron se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó, en cambio ella seguía con su camiseta larga. A la luz de la luna el cuerpo de Ron se veía muy marcado, tableta de chocolate finamente marcada, brazos musculosos y espalda ancha. Hermione se tumbó en la cama no debía pensar más en él.-Buenas noches.-Dijo él.

Buenas noches, Ronald.- Hermione estaba mirando por la ventana abierta, dándole la espalda a él, ella se hecho por encima una sábana, pero parte de la espalda quedo descubierta de tal manera que todas las curvas de ella se veían con exactitud, y su trasero expuesto a la mirada del pelirrojo, ya que la camisa no tan larga se subió tres palmos por encima del culo, dándole una vista en perspectiva bastante interesante, llevaba unas bragas negra, de encaje, los cuales algunos hacían dibujos transparentes y se marcaban bastante bien. Ron.-Dijo ella con voz de enfadada y tapándose toda la espalda, que es donde el muchacho miraba. El se quedó sorprendido pero entonces lo vio un espejo, justo enfrente de ella, debajo de la ventana, en el escritorio, a través de él, vio su sonrisa fugaz, para después esconderse bajo la sabana.-Lo siento, no quería.- Ella no contesto, ahora comprendía lo que le había dicho su madre, y si antes le causaba enfado, ahora era todo lo contrario. Hermione escuchada la respiración de Ron tranquila y pausada, y así con la protección de él, se quedó dormida, al rato Ron también se quedó dormido, aunque en realidad estaba muy incómodo, pero valía la pena.

**SUEÑO**

No, no sé nada más.-Grito la chica

¿Cómo que no?.- Grito una mujer de aspecto desarreglado y pelo negro.- Crucio

La chica lloraba, en su mente pasaban tantas imágenes, la garganta se le desgarraba de los gritos, Ron se desangraba, la sangre Salia de su brazo a litros y ella solo podía mirar.- Sigues sin recordar nada, Granger.-Dijo la mujer.

Bellatrix, no, la matarás.-Dijo una mujer rubia.

Entonces de la varita de Bellatrix salieron unas luces, atravesaban la piel de Hermione haciéndola sangrar.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Ya eran las diez de la mañana Ron, veía como la morena dormía tranquilamente, hasta que empezó a chillar, y moverse, decidió acercarse a ella y despertarla pero ella se movió cayendo de la cama y casi sin tiempo a él para cogerla y que no se hiciera daño. Ambos quedaron tumbados, Hermione encima de Ron, su respiración era irregular, y se quedo extrañada al abrir los ojos y encontrar los suyos.

Casi te caes.-Dijo Ron.-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla te movías, y te cogí.

Lo siento.-Alcanzo a decir ella en un susurro, esas pesadillas la dejaban trastornadas, intento levantarse pero las manos de él en su cintura se lo impedían.- Ron, déjame levantarme.

No, hasta que no me perdones.-Dijo el, que la miraba curioso, y por un impulso quizás, rozo sus labios con los de ella para luego separase, viendo como ella se acercaba más a él, ella anhelaba ese beso tanto como él, pero Ron se lo dio en la frente y la soltó, sin embargo ella seguía ahí inmóvil, sintiéndose segura en sus brazos desnudos.- Te puedes ir cuando quieras, pero he sido un estúpido, y no te quiero fuera de mi vida, y si te tengo que agarrar y atarte a mí, para que no te vayas, no dudes que lo haré, pero si eres tú la que decide marcharse, aunque muera de dolor, te dejaré ir. Hermione no necesitó escuchar más, y sin que él se lo esperase lo beso, un beso lento, donde sus lenguas chocaron y bailaron, para luego separase.

Te perdono y, no quiero que te marches de mi vida nunca, porque sé que cuando yo caiga tú estarás ahí para cogerme.- Dijo ella

Está bien.-Dijo Ron que la hecho a un lado, se puso de pie la cogió en brazos y dejándola en la cama.

Weasly, te dije que a más de veinte centímetros de la cama y eso son solo cinco.-El señor Granger estaba junto a su esposa en la puerta, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí?

Oh, papá, mamá, bueno días, me caí.-Dijo la pequeña Granger.- Mis pesadillas…

Si, por eso subimos, te oímos gritar.-Dijo su madre

Entonces…-Dijo Hermione

Sí, sin querer, hemos visto todo el espectáculo.-Dijo el señor Granger.

Lo siento, señor, no era mi intención.-Dijo Ron que se ponía la camiseta rápidamente.

Después de desayunar, Hermione quiso acompañar a Ron hasta La Madriguera, no supo porque, pero se cogieron de la mano mientras caminaban, y sinceramente, a ambos le encantaba.

Tu casa no tiene nombre.-Dijo Ronald intentando evitar la incomodidad de la situación.- La del señor Lovegood, se llama, "La morada" la nuestra, "La madriguera", tienes que buscarle un nombre.

Yo sola no, lo haremos los dos.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Vale, esta tarde, en el rio.-Dijo él.

¿Esta tarde?-Dijo ella sorprendida

Sí, hagamos un picnic esta noche, pero quedemos antes para ir al rio, solos, luego iremos a nuestras casas nos cambiaremos y haremos un picnic, yo traigo la comida, y tú trae cirviza.

Cerveza.-Dijo ella cariñosamente.- Bueno, está bien. Ya llegamos

Sí.-Dijo él, que se puso frente a ella.-Hasta esta tarde.-Se iba a ir, pero la mano sujeta de Hermione se lo impedía.

Hermione sonrió.-No quiero que te vayas.-Ella no tuvo que decir nada más porque él se le acercó y le dio un beso como el de esta mañana.

Ronald menos ma…-Interrumpió Molly.-Lo siento, menos mal que has venido, hola Hermione, necesito ayuda en el cobertizo.-Ambos estaban colorados y mirando expectantes a la madre del pelirrojo.-Bueno, te espero ayer, me alegra verte Hermione.

Igualmente.-Alcanzo a decir la morena.-Adiós Ron, hasta esta tardea las cinco.- Dijo mientras se marchaba en dirección contraria de donde quería estar

Adiós.- Dijo tristemente el pelirrojo y se dirigió dentro de La Madriguera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOLO PIDO UNA COSA: REVIEWS!<strong>_


	10. No quiero vivir sin tí

_**PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A JK!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Para situarse un poco hoy es: 16(aproximadamente) de mayo de 1998<strong>

**La guerra fue el día 3, la historia comienza el día 12. **

**En ese transcurso de tiempo, están el hospital de San Mungo, recuperándose y no tienen ningún contacto entre ellos, menos Ginny, que los visita a todos, y Harry que ve a Hermione y a Ron, una vez. Hermione se dedica a prepararse los juicios, ya que ella asistirá, por los Weasly, y por ella. Hermione sale del hospital el día 7, Harry el 10 y Ronald el 11. El día 12 se ven por primera vez, Ron y Hermione, pero en familia, le explica todo lo relacionado con el dinero por daños y prejuicios que les dará el ministerio y posteriormente cuando anuncia su viaje a Australia es donde empieza en capitulo.**

Las horas se hicieron eternas para Hermione, eran las cinco menos cuarto cuando bajo a abrir la puerta, su madre hacía horas que se había marchado con su padre, bajo a toda prisa, con el bañador puesto.

Buenas tardes señorita Granger, venía a infórmale de que trajese también ropa para cambiarse ya que nos ducharemos en un lugar muy especial que espero que le guste.- Dijo Ron con el tonito que solía poner Percy.- Aunque estas preciosa así.-Añadió

Jo, Ron, siempre me pillas con unas pintas… ¡Ven, pasa¡ Estoy sola, mis padres salieron para la consulta.- Dijo ella mientras cogía una mochila del perchero.

Estamos ¿solos? ¿En tu casa?-Dijo Ron que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Sí, subo un momento a por las cosas pero, ¿dónde nos vamos a arreglar?-Dijo ella pero al no recibir respuesta lo miró y ahí estaba él mirándola con esa mirada que podría matar a un ángel de gusto, entonces todo concordó, la miraba a ella, estaban solos y no necesito saber nada más.- ¡RON! Deja de pensar en guarradas…-Dijo y luego soltó una carcajada.

Ron solo puedo tartamudear.- Lo-lo-lo s-sien-to.- Pero al ver como ella se reía la miró extrañado.- ¿De qué te ríes?

De tus pensamientos.-Dijo ella

Pero si no pensaba nada raro, es que…-Dijo acercándose a ella.

Solos, tu y yo, en mi casa, sin nadie, por horas…-Dijo ella

Él ya estaba demasiado cerca para que ella pudiera hablar con coherencia.- Encima me deleitas con estas vistas.-Susurró el

Hermione que hasta ese momento lo miraba, escondió la mirada, timidez.-Me voy a buscar mi ropa arriba, y controla tus hormonas.- Dijo antes de volver a reír. En cambio, él se sentó y prefirió pensar en otra cosa.

El día en el rio fue espectacular, Hermione no hacía que intentar a Ron, abrazándolo por detrás, pero Hermione siempre resbalaba y terminaba por hundirse ella, jugaron al balón, y esta vez fue Hermione la que se fijó en sus pechos, dandose cuenta de la fuerza de la gravedad, se concentró tanto, que el balonazo llego directo a su cara y Ron muy caballeroso la cogio y la tumbo en la orilla.

¿Dónde te he dado?¿aquí?-Pregunto señalando la frente, ella afirmo tristemente y el la beso justo ahí.-¿Y aquí?-Hizo el mismo proceso en su mejilla.-Y…¿aquí?.-Dijo señalando a sus labios.

Ahí es a dónde más me duele.-Dijo ella de forma risueña. El poso sus labios en los de ella, los abrió levemente, y ella hizo lo mismo, él fue el primero que introducir su lengua y jugar a descubrir la boca del otro, a causa del aire, se tuvieron que separar.

Ron, ¿por qué hacemos esto?.-Preguntó ella y él se echó a un lado mirándola.

No sé, ¿por qué lo haces tú?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

No sé, me gusta, supongo ¿y tu?-Pregunto ella curiosa.

Supongo que porque también me gusta.-Dijo él sin darle mucha importancia.- Nos debemos una conversación, Herm.

No es el momento, Ron.-Dijo ella con tristeza.

¿Por qué no?- Dijo enfadado.- Yo quiero tener esa conversación, aclararme, y sé que a mí familia no le molestaría.

No es eso, Ron, yo… me voy por un mes.- Espetó con gran tristeza en sus ojos la castaña.

¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?- Se apresuró a decir Ron

Llevo los juicios de toda tu familia, los de mi familia y algunos menos importantes, esta semana tengo tres y la semana que viene otros tres, luego el mes de julio tengo todos los días uno, relacionado con tu familia, y estar de aquí allí todos los días es muy pesado, entonces alquile un piso en Londres, cerca del ministerio, y estaré fuera todo el mes, en los fines de semana me prepare los casos, que por cierto me tienen quedar los recuerdos para verlos en el pensadero y memorizarlos bien. También los tuyos.-Dijo ella, triste, pero con la mirada fija en la de él.

No, los míos, iré yo.-Dijo él serio, Hermione pesó que incluso enfadado.- Así tendré una excusa para verte ¿no crees?-Dijo sonriendo.-Gracias por hacer todo esto, por mi familia. Sera el peor mes de Julio de mi vida, iré a verte, y así me dará tiempo a construir la piscina, que dejo a medias Fred y George, y ayudare a George en la tienda.- Su tono cada vez más apagado.

Lo echas de menos ¿eh? Yo también.- Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Sí, no sé cómo lo hacen el resto, pero cada día me levanto como si me faltara algo dentro de mí.- Ron tenía una triste mirada oculta en su sonrisa. Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes pequeña, quiero hacer lo que me gusta.- Y así hizo la beso de nuevo, su manos se posó en su cuello erizando la piel que tocaba, Hermione de lado poso una mano en el suelo para apoyarse y otra gusto en el torso de él, en su corazón, que latía fuertemente. La piel de Hermione era exquisitamente suave, y la de él llena de curiosa pecas, se separaron de nuevo para tomar aire, y en ese momento un patronus con forma de ciervo, apareció, "Ron son las siete y media, dijiste que te avisara".-La voz era la de Harry. Iban caminando de la mano, con la mochila, Hermione estaba callada, no se encontraba bien, estaba agobiada por todos los juicios y se sentía mareada.

Aquí es, el cobertizo, la ducha sale del techo. Había una hilera de mármol blanco, y se dividía en tres cubículos.-Desde aquí no se ve nada, puedes ducharte tranquilamente iré por unas toallas ¿vale?-Dijo Ron que salió por la puerta.

Hermione se dijo en aquel cubo que le falta un lado, de la pared salían grifos de champú, empezó enjabonándose, el pelo cuando entró de repente y ella pego un grito.- Perdón, te dejo aquí las toallas y me marcho.-Dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente.- Ron, no pasa nada, no se ve recuerdas, es que me has asustado.-Ron se iba a marchar, está muy rojo, tanto como su pelo.- Quédate, así me das conversación y ¡Mírame! .-Dijo ella

Al principio hablaron de la ducha, hecha por Arthur el verano pasado, luego de tonterías hasta que Ron se empezó a fijar como el jabón bajaba de la cabeza a los hombros y como Hermione se rozaba con los brazos, solo veía eso, pero dios, que sufrimiento.- Hermione, últimamente veo que come menos, ¿por qué?- Espetó él por no fijarse mucho.- Otro igual, mis padres me dicen lo mismo, simplemente no tengo tanto apetito.- Dijo ella que no quería darle muchas vueltas.- Bueno vale, voy a por mi ropa, que ya estar terminando.-Ron se disponía salir de allí.- Ron.-Chillo ella. Lo último que logró ver, fue como Ron se volvía mirarla con los ojos asustados y luego todo borroso y negro, sintió un dolor muy grande en la cabeza y "pum" y ano se acordaba de más.

Hermione.-Chilló él, había visto como se desplomaba de repente, sin más. Ella esta desnuda en el suelo, no era obvio verla, pero hecho un vistazo, sangraba por la cabeza, es lo único que se dijo antes de coger una toalla envolverla y cogerla en brazos, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ver los ojos de Hermione cerrados le causaba una angustia existencial, sangraba bastante por la cabeza, debía haberse dado con algún grifo en la cabeza al caer. Llegó a la madriguera y Ginny grito horrorizada.- ¿Qué le has hecho, Ronald?- Dijo Ginny mientras le pegaba. Llegó Molly que también soltó un grito desgarrador.- Ronald súbela a tu cama que es la más grande, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto al ver a Ron subiendo las escaleras mientras lloraba.- Se ha desmayado, mamá yo no hice nada, se cayó mientras se duchaba.- Dijo entre sollozos. Soltó a Hermione en la cama.- Tranquilo, Harry está llamando a sus padres y el médico de urgencia, tranquilo.- Ron lloraba desconsolado junto al cuerpo de Hermione, y su madre lo abrazaba por la espalda. No, no quería perderla por nada del mundo.- Sentenció

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEWS<strong>_


	11. Perderte

_**Os deje con la incognita ¿eh? Bueno no seré mala...**_

_**A todo esto...CUANDO HABLARAN ESTOS DOS TORTOLITOS! bah bah...**_

**PJ's PERTENECIENTES A JK!**

* * *

><p>Una gran punzada de dolor, le agitó en la cabeza, de repente un desplandor de luz le entro por los ojos.-Se está despertando.-Dijo una voz desconocida.- Hermione, mi amor, despierta, soy yo Ron.- Se le notaba preocupado. Hermione abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la habitación de Ron, el cual estaba a su izquierda y un señor con bata de medico a su derecha, en la puerta, estaban Molly, Ginny y Harry y justo en frente su madre. El doctor hablaba con Ron pero ella no le presto mucha atención, se notaba rara, entonces se percató, no llevaba nada de ropa y tenía el pelo muy húmedo, en ese momento recordó lo ocurrido.<p>

Estoy desnuda…-Logró decir.- Y me duele muchísimo la cabeza.-Se llevó una mano justo atrás de su cabeza y al retirarla había sangre.- Mira Ron, sangre.- Lo dijo irónicamente, como si fuera algo nuevo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué estoy así?

Hermione, te desmayaste y te diste con un grifo en la cabeza, llevas inconsciente mas de cuarenta minutos, te traje yo aquí, tranquila no vi nada, no me preocupaba eso en ese momento.-Dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha.

Bueno, muchacho, ahora necesito que alguien cercano, se quede con ella, tengo que revisarla.-Dijo el doctor, dándole a entender de que debía ser una chica y no él.-Yo me quedaré.-Dijo Jean.

No…-Dijo débilmente Hermione.- Mamá si no te importa, quisiera que fuera Ronald, por favor.- Cogió con más fuerza la mano de Ron, no quería que se alejara.

Pe-pero Hermione, mejor que sea tu madre.- Dijo él.

No, Ron quédate tú, si ella es lo que quiere.- Y con una leve sonrisa Jean salió de la habitación.

Bueno, levante a la señorita Granger, necesito que levante la espalda, la voy a auscultar.- Dijo el doctor mirando a la muchacha.

Pero estoy desnuda y Ron…-Dijo ella mirándolo a él, que estaba muy ruborizado.- Lo siento, por eso alguien cercano ¿no?-El docto asintió.- Bueno, da igual ¿no Ron?

Ronald, poso una mano en la parte de la cintura derecha, por delante del abdomen y Hermione con mucho esfuerzo se puso el brazo encima del pecho, y haciendo fuerza con el otro se levantó levemente, con ayuda del otro brazo de Ron que le sujeto la espalda.- Ya está.-Afirmo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía.-Respira.-Decía el doctor.-Bueno, ahora necesito lo mismo pero por delante.- Cuando escuchó aquello Ron, se sonrojo hasta niveles insospechados.- Esta bien.-Dijo firmemente Hermione.-Ron, baja tu mano todo lo que puedas, y yo soltare la sabana, pero sujétame bien por la espalda ¿vale?.-Dijo ella, pero antes de poder soltar la sabana.- Hermione.-Dijo él, fue un susurro, y sus miradas se cruzaron.-No dejes de mirarme.- Simplemente se le ocurrió, así ni miraría donde no tenía que mirar, y así ella vería que no miraba.-Respira.-Volvía a repetir el doctor.- Espira.-Y lo decía nuevamente.- Ya puedes tumbarte.- Ron sin dejar de mirarla la tumbo lentamente, y cogió las sabanas que estaban justo encima de donde tenía su mano y la subió, ella se la acomodó. Hermione vio tanta preocupación y seriedad en la mirada de él, que por primera vez se sentía mucho más pequeña al lado de Ron, tan insignificante, pero tan segura y resguardada que prefería estar desnudada y con esa mirada, que con ropa y sin ella.-Ahora te haré un análisis de sangre, sentirás un pellizco en la zona de la muñeca.-Decía el doctor.-Y luego como que te extraen algo, ya lo sabemos ¿verdad Hermi?- Y así ocurrió, una mueca de dolor se quedó en el rostro de ella por un segundo, hasta que vio la sonrisa de él, el doctor introdujo su sangre en un tubito de cristal, señalo con la varita y la sangre cambio de color, aun color metalizado.- Ajá, usted tiene anemia.- Dijo firmemente el doctor.- Las causas, grandes pérdida de sangre, una alimentación escasa, demasiado esfuerzo físico, no dormir por las noches.-Dijo el doctor.- Las consecuencias, mareos, vértigo, nauseas, desmayos.- Intervino Ron .- Con todo lo de la guerra Doctor, hay secuelas, ninguno en esta casa dormimos bien, pesadillas, mal estar etc… es cierto que Hermione no ha comido mucho últimamente.- Hermione lo miraba extrañado, ¿tanto se preocupaba por ella?

Bueno, todo eso tiene solución.-Hizo una pausa.- Tiene que tomarse estas pociones, la azul, antidepresiva, que os la mandare para quince días a todos, sin rechistar, luego, esta para Hermione que es el hierro e igual, quince días, y esta que te sanara la cabeza y te hará sentir mejor y descansar, así que tómatela, dormirás bastante. Y Ronald, cuídala, que se tome todo ¡Ah¡ y nada de sobre esfuerzos en dos semanas, ustedes ya me entienden.- Finalizó el doctor que salió por la puerta.-Gracias, o sea nada de juicios por dos semanas, Hermione.-Dijo Ron que prefirió evitar el comentario del doctor.

Pero Ron, debo hacerlo.-Hermione lo miró y allí de nuevo su mirada sería.- Vale le diré a Luna que lo haga.-Dijo resignada.- pero no te vayas, quiero dormir aquí contigo.- Dijo Hermione.

Está bien.- Ron se tumbó en su cama y Hermione se acurrucó en sus brazos, y el la atrajo más hacia sí mismo.-Tómatela.- Le dio la poción, olía mentolada, y Hermione se la tomo de un buche. Hermione se quedó dormida en un instante, pero Ron no la soltó, incluso se acomodó para dormir el también.- Ron, dice la señora Granger que Hermione se quede ahí hasta que este recuperada.- Dijo Ginny desde la puerta.- Pero galancete, estando así yo también me pondría bien en un santiamén.- Dijo Ginny sonriéndole.- No molestéis, que vamos a dormir, enana.- Dijo él.- Vale, "vamos" ¡ja!-Dijo Ginny entre risas.-

Mamá Ron también va a dormir con ella, parece ser que no quieren separarse. Para que Harry no moleste, podría dormir conmigo ¿no?.-Dijo Ginny.- ¿Me has tomado por tonta, Ginny? Harry dormirá en el cuarto de Charlie y ya está.- Dijo Molly

Y eso fue lo último que escucho Ron, antes de dormirse junto a Hermione.

Ron escuchó el despertador que le amartillaba la cabeza, eran las nueve y media, y tenia muchísimo calor, miró a su lado, y vio como Hermione lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.-Buenos días, princesa.- Dijo él.- ¿cómo estas?.

Bien, nunca he dormido mejor.- Dijo ella

Hay que desayunar – Hizo una pausa – Pero antes te tienes que vestir.

Cierto, sigo desnuda.- Afirmo la castaña con un sonrojo.

Aquí te traigo la ropa, Hermione.- Dijo Ginny desde la puerta.- ¿Podrás vestirte sola?¿no?

Si, claro.- Dijo Hermione decidida.- Ron quédate en la puerta por si necesitara ayuda, por favor.- Ron asintió y salió del cuarto.

La cabeza le dio un vuelvo, sintió como si se la taladraban a martillazos se sentó en la cama desnuda, y el cuarto le dio vueltas, debería avisar a Ginny, pero no, no haría ella sola, se puso el sujetador blanco con gran esfuerzo, le temblaban las manos y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Posteriormente cogió las braguitas y levanto la pierna, el mundo se le iba abajo, tardo más de cinco minutos en ponérsela, se sentía fatal.-Hermione, ¿Estas bien? Tardas mucho.- Dijo Ron desde la puerta.- Ron, entra por favor, necesito ayuda.- Dijo ella con la voz demasiado temblorosa.- Ron lo notó y entro inmediatamente, la miró, estaba sentada y temblaba, solo tenía puesta su ropa interior, Ron se agacho y la miró.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Tienes frio?- Dijo el preocupado.- No, es que tengo mareos, y tiemblo, necesito que me ayudes a ponerme la ropa, por favor.- Dijo ella aún temblorosa mientras lo miraba.- Esta bien.-

Ron cogió el pantalón azul corto que había junto a Hermione y bajo hasta sus pies, sus pequeños pies, metió uno y luego el otro, después subió el pantalón hasta encima de la rodilla y la miró.- Agárrate con fuerza a mi cuello, yo tiraré y te subiré los pantalones ¿vale?.-Ella solo hizo lo que le pidió, aunque su fuerza era mínima, notó como las manos y dedos de Ron pasaban por su trasero, rodeaban su cintura y llegaban hasta el botón, primero subió la cremallera despacio, en esa zona para él, era un tanto delicada, luego abrocho el botón y la dejo levemente sobre la cama, ambos estaban cerca, pero Hermione se soltó.- Levanta los brazos.- La camiseta tenia botones delante, y era de tirantillas de color blanco. Hermione intentó abrochar los botones para tapar el sujetador y su escote, pero las manos le temblaban, Ron se las apartó y, fue abrochando uno a uno, a veces su mano involuntaria mente rozaban con algún trozo de piel de ella, y eso le producía escalofríos.- Ya está.- Dijo dejando dos abiertos.- Así te queda mucho mejor.- Dijo sonriendo.- Ahora las sandalias.- Hermione ignorando los mareos se sentía como Cenicienta, él le cogió un pie y empezó a meter la sandalia y abrocharla.- Pensé que te perdía, solo veía sangre, Ginny me pego y yo solo corría contigo en brazos, me sentí muy mal, no me vuelvas a hacer esto, Hermione.-Ella quiso replicar, pero él que ya había terminado con las sandalias se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.- Te quiero demasiado para perderte ¿entiendes? .- Ella se levantó y de nuevo se mareó, pero Ron fue rápido y la apoyo contra su pecho.- Yo también te quiero.- Dijo ella pegada a su pecho, su respiración era entrecortada, se separó un poco y lo miró, de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas, que ella con su pulso tembloroso, borró, se acercó lentamente y…- Hermio…ne, lo siento.-Ambos se separaron, pero Ron seguía sujetándola.- Solo venía a ver si estabas bien, pero veo que sí, el desayuno ya está hecho.- Dijo Ginny mientras su hermano la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.- Vamos a desayunar princesa.- Dijo Ron, y sin avisar la cogió como el día anterior.- Ron, bájame, puedo caminar.- Dijo ella pegándole en el hombro.- No, sigues con mareos y es porque no has comida nada en horas, y nos tenemos que tomar nuestras medicinas ¿recuerdas?.- Ella asintió.

Ambos desayunaron bajo la atenta mirada de Molly, que vio como Hermione cogía color poco a poco y mejoraba su ánimo, se lo comió casi todo, una tostada y media, un zumo de calabaza y un poco de fruta, luego las pociones, una para los dolores y otra para la anemia, por un instantes se sintió muchísimo mejor, después simplemente bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya gustado REVIEWS<strong>_


	12. Sonorus

Bueno chicas, aquí otro capitulito, espero que os guste, tendré que hacer algun que otro salto de tiempo, por el simple hecho de que si no tardaría 19 años en llegar a ese dia en la estacion...Pero no seran saltos muy grandes. Y hasta dentro de unos cuantos capitulos no sucederan, por lo tanto no se preocupen.

_**Aviso 1:**_ PRONTO VENDRAN PROBLEMAS A MANOS DE _**LAVENDER**_

_**Aviso 2:**_ Siguiente capitulo contiene **_Lemmon,_** por lo tanto lo hare de una forma de que quien no queria o no deba leerlo, no lo haga, ya lo explicare mejor.

_**AVISO DE SIEMPRE: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN SIEMPRE A JK!**_

* * *

><p>En esos días, Hermione, mejoro mucho más, comía en su casa junto a Ron, daba paseos con él y alguna vez que otra con Harry y Ginny, y posteriormente cenaba con los Weasly, así fue su últimas semanas con ellos, antes de ir a Londres, no deseaba ir a los juicios, ver todo aquello, los recuerdos, pero era un trabajo que debía hacer. Entre ella y Ron no había pasado nada especial, algún que otro beso no muy apasionado o algún pico de despedida casi siempre interrumpidos por Ginny.<p>

**1 de Julio de 1998**

La luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación no era mucha, la casa estaba en el centro de Londres, a cinco minutos del ministerio, dejó la maleta encima de la cama y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, miro los armarios, y no había absolutamente nada, desayunaría en cualquier bar, y luego iría al ministerio, tenía cita a las once, con el ministro, con Kingsley, le daría el itinerario de juicios de todo ese mes y luego haría la compra. Tenía mucha hambre, normalmente la estaba teniendo a causa de la medicación, se encontraba mucho mejor, el médico le había recetado unas vitaminas, pero ahora Ron no estaría para hacérselas tomar. Al pensar en él una punzada atravesó su pecho, le había costado despedirse de sus padres, de Harry y de los Weasly pero de Ron, había sido un mal trago, no quería marcharse ahora que las cosas iban bien, lentas pero bien.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Bueno, Ron me tengo que ir.- Dijo ella al ver que era del único que no se había despedido aún.

No quiero que te vayas, quédate, te acompañaré todos los días.- Dijo de forma desesperada.

Sabes, como están las cosas, debo ir y prepararlo todo bien, te llamaré esta noche y te diré cuando debes venir para tus juicios, y podremos pasar el día juntos.- Ella no quería llorar, no quería irse y se esforzaba por no derrumbarse.

Está bien, pero me cuesta tanto separarme de ti.- Dijo en un susurro.-Cuando… cuando me fui y os abandoné a ti y Harry, me sentí tan mal, no quiero volver a perderte.- Dijo mirándole a los ojos. Ella tan solo pudo sonreír levemente al recordar lo ocurrido hace meses, él se fue, la abandono, y se sintió tan dañada, no había noche que no llorara.

Esta vez no es así, te llamare todos los días, y los fines podrás venir ¿vale? .- Volvió a sonreír. Ella añoraba tanto sentir sus labios, la noche anterior Ginny había interrumpido lo que podría haber sido un maravilloso beso. Él le leyó los pensamientos y agarro su cara con sus dos grandes manos y acercó su frente a la de ella.

Te echare tanto de menos, sabes que te quiero ¿no?- Dijo él y ella asintió.- Yo también.-Añadió

Ron no pensó en el espectáculo que estaban dando, todos los miraban sorprendidos, o expectantes y algún que otro con cierto enfado, Hermione en cambio sonrió levemente al darse cuenta cuantas personas estaban a su alrededor viendo la escena, pero le dio igual, cerró los ojos y él se acercó, posando sus labios el uno con el otro, se dieron un cálido beso donde sus lenguas se rozaron, fue quizás demasiado corto pero lo suficiente confortable para poderse decir adiós.

Y así fue, se separó de él, ambos sonrojados.- Joder, Hermanito la tienes en bandeja.- Dijo George.- Ejem.- Tosió el señor Granger, que miraba con desaprobación la situación.- Bueno hija, ya te iremos a visitar.- Dijo Jean con ternura.- Pásatelo lo mejor que puedas .- Dijo Molly.

Ten cuidado con los Londinenses.- Dijo Harry y Ginny añadió.- ¿Pero qué Londinenses? Teniendo aquí un hombre con mi hermano, no digas tonterías Potter.- El comentario hizo que ambos se sonrojaran antes de mirarse por última vez.

Gracias a todos por despedirme, esta noche os llamaré.- Dijo antes de aparecerse en su futura vivienda.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Había asistido al ministerio, el itinerario, era horroroso, en esta semana tenía los testimonios y juicios del "_Testigo de Arthur Weasly" _sobre Lupin y Tonks. Había comido y estaba viendo los recuerdos en el pensadero, era amartillante volver a vivir esa realidad, desde tantos puntos de vista, ver a Fred corriendo, antes de… Incluso se vio a sí misma antes de entrar en la cámara. Y momentos después vio la muerte de ambos amigos. Sacó la cabeza de allí y miro al reloj, eran las siete y media de la tarde, se asomó por la ventana mientras las lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro, sería un mes doloroso.

Ya era casi la hora de cenar y decidió llamar a su madre, y le comentó lo ocupada que estaría y que sería mejor que la visitara el miércoles próximo, que lo tenía libre, su madre cariñosa repetía que la echaba de menos, y hablaron de cosas banales y sin importancia.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono empezó a sonar Hermione pensando que era su madre de nuevo lo descolgó.- Mamá que se te ha olvidado.- Espero la voz de su madre, pero no fue así.

No creo que a tu madre se le olviden las cosas, Hermione, es tan inteligente como tú.- Escucho decir a una pelirroja.

Ginny, es que acabo de colgarle, ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.

Nada, aquí mi hermanito, que como no sabe utilizar el teléfono lleva todo el día dándome la tabarra, para que se lo enseñe, y llamarte. Y ¿qué tal tu día?

Bueno, bien, supongo, ajetreado, y tuve una revuelta con un muchacho, que se empeñó en llamar desde la cabina que tuve que entrar, y casi llego tarde.

Con que tuviste un problema con un guapo muchacho Londinense.- Repitió Ginny cambiando y añadiendo palabras.

Bueno exactamente no dije que fuera guapo.- Se apresuró a decir, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya no estaba al teléfono y que se escuchaba de lejos.- ¡Ah! Ronald, no seas bruto no hace faltas que me quites el teléfono de esa forma…

Hola Hermione, ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Tuviste algún problema?- Dijo rápidamente.

No, realmente no.-Se apresuró en contestar ella.- Estuve viendo los recuerdos de tu padre, y poco más, te echado de menos.- Dijo de forma más calmada.

Yo también, fuimos al rio y he empezado a construir la piscina, estoy molido.- Dijo él.

Me gustaría que vinieras el sábado, y pasaras el día aquí, si quieres.- Dijo ella, estaría ocupada el domingo, pero podría disfrutar el sábado.

Claro, ¿por qué no? Por cierto ese muchacho guapo…-Dijo de repente.

No era guapo, y no tuvo importancia.-dijo ella seriamente.- Estoy muy cansada.

Entonces te dejo, recuerdos de todos y un beso de Harry y Molly.- Dijo él triste.- Y una cosa de esas que me gustan para ti.-Dijo para que su hermana no le entendiera.

También besos y recuerdos para ellos y uno en especial para ti.- Dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba.-Buenas noches Ron.

Buenas noches Hermione.- Dijo el antes de colgar mientras Hermione escuchaba a Ginny decir.- Eso que a ti te gusta ¿qué es?- Posteriormente solo escucho el sonido característico del teléfono, "Pi"-"Pi"

Ya era viernes, la semana no había sido fácil pero había conseguido algunos beneficios para el pequeño de Teddy, y había conocido algunas clausuras que debía comunicarle a Harry. Había llorado como una niña chica, varias veces al llegar a su casa, todo aquello era demasiado doloroso. El juicio de hoy había empezado a las tres y tardo tres horas en finalizar. Decidió llamar a Harry comunicarle aquello.

El teléfono, empezó a sonar en la casa Weasly, y fue Ron quien lo cogió, ¿sería la castaña? No había llamado desde el martes, y el decidió no llamar, estaría cansada.

Hola, ¿quién llama?- Dijo Ron de forma seria.

Soy yo, Hermione, ¿Está por ahí Harry? Necesito hablar con él.- Dijo ella, estaba tan cansada que no le dio importancia a que llevaba días sin hablar con Ron, y era porque llegaba tarde de los juicios se quedaba dormida en la cama y cuando despertaba debía preparar el siguiente juicio.

Vale.- Respondió él de forma seca.-Harry ponte, Hermione quiere hablar contigo.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de todo aquello hasta que Ron dijo aquellas palabras, sonaba triste y era cierto que había quedado con él y no le había dicho nada. ¿Si, Hermione?- Dijo Harry.

Harry hoy termine con la sentencia de Lupin, y hay una cláusula que te afecta directamente a ti.- Dijo ella de forma rápida pero exacta.

Está bien, soy su padrino, una cláusula, dímela.- Dijo Harry serio, que miro significantemente a su amigo que refunfuñaba en el sillón.

En verano, tendrás un mes a Teddy, si este cuando sea algo consciente es decir, a los 11 años de edad quiere vivir contigo, te tendrás que hacer cargo de él, y las navidades también deberás pasarlas junto a él.- Dijo ella.- Creo que eso era todo, porque económicamente, se encarga el ministerio.

Vale, me parece bien, ¿Debo firmar algo?.- Dijo Harry.- Hermione intenta hablar con Ron, esta algo enojado contigo.-Dijo en un susurro.

Si, los papeles te los mande por lechuza, deben estar al llegar.-Dijo ella.- Pásamelo.-Exigió.

Ron ven, quiere hablar contigo.-Dijo Harry.-No, no se acordó de mí en toda la semana y ahora le cojo el teléfono y no me dijo ni hola.- Escucho decir Hermione al pelirrojo.- No quiere Hermione.-Dijo Harry.

Apunta al teléfono con la varita y haz el hechizo _Sonorus, _por favor.- Le dijo Hermione a Harry, y posteriormente lo hizo.

¿Se me oye?-Dijo Hermione

Perfectamente.-Chilló Ginny desde el sofá.

Ronald, sé que me estas escuchando, y no seas tonto, he terminado tardísimo en el ministerio, y nada más llegar me quedaba dormida, y cuando despertaba trabajaba para el siguiente juicio. ¿Crees que no me acordado de ti? O sea, de todos.

Si ahora intenta arreglarlo.- Escucho decir a George.

Por favor, Ron, te tengo que decir cómo llegar a mi apartamento mañana ¿Vendrás cierto?- Sonó preocupada.

_Silencius.-_ Exclamó el pelirrojo, para eliminar el anterior hechizo.- Hermione, mañana iré a tu apartamento, dame la dirección, iré al ministerio y de ahí a tu casa.- Sonaba enojado o demasiado serio.

Lo siento, Ron, pero estuve muy ocupada, lo pasé tan mal, no puedes imaginar, aparte estoy supe cansada y no he tenido tiempo, de verdad.- Dijo rápidamente.- Te echado muchísimo de menos.- Dijo de forma cariñosa.

Yo también.- Dijo el algo menos serio.- Hoy también estarás cansada, mejor que cuelgue, mándame una lechuza con la dirección y descansa, pero antes cena algo.- Sonó serio pero a la vez preocupado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO! UN BESO A TODAS!<strong>_

_Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE SOLO HACEN CLICK EN FAVORITOS: COMENTAR "sigue" NO GASTA TANTO TIEMPO O POR LO MENOS GASTA MUCHO MENOS DEL QUE PODRIA GASTAR LEYENDO EL CAP._

_**UN CONSEO : REVIEWS!**_


	13. Pipipiripipipi

Antes de nada** AVISO LEMMON, **el capitulo empieza normal, quien no quiera o no deba(+16 para no descubrir cosas nuevas)** CUANDO EMPIEZE UNA RAYA Y ABAJO PARTE DEL CAP ES LA PARTE LEMMON, LUEGO TERMINA DE NUEVO LA RAYA Y PODEIS SEGUIR LEYENDO**(sin problema)**.**

**Consejo:** A quien no le guste lo lemmon, ya que no es la esencia de JK, que no lo lea, pero que tampoco critique, yo avisé, tengo la mente pervertida y demasiada imaginación.

A quien le guste el** lemmon**: Nos gustaría que Ron, os hiciera eso? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**PARA TODAS:** Espero que no os decepcione el cap, que sigais comentantdo con tanto ánimo, ME ENCANTA y me gustaria saber mas de vosotras(Edad, lugar donde vivis, que es lo que mas o menos os gusta de la historia, trabajais o estudias, o simplemente no haceis nada, jajajaja) Contestar a lo que querais. Un beso my grande para todas.**  
><strong>

**-EN PARTICULAR-  
><strong>

**Toritovitorito:** Me encanta, que este teniendo tanto éxito, muchísimas gracias por leer, y criticar, sé que no soy Jo.K.R. Pero si lo fuera no estaría aquí escribiendo, Jajaja, intento hacer una visión de lo qué paso entre R&H, quizás más pervertida, y cambiando algunos detalles, pero creo que Hermione y Ron estuvieron ambos muy, pero muy deseosos uno del otro. Me alegra que te guste, y que estés enganchada. Harry Potter nunca acabará, nos quedan muchas cosas, nuestros recuerdos y POTTERMORE, que espero que estés atenta a ello y sino búscalo en google.

**Yaci-chan:** Gracias por tus comentarios de animo, y me encanta que te encante. EL LEMMON ES MUCHO LEMMON ¿eh? Jajajaja.

**Haheron Potgrawe 3**: Siempre fiel, gracias por cada crítica, me haces reír mucho ¿Cuántos años tienes? GRACIAS POR CADA COMENTARIO! Que siempre son positivos, CRITICAME, encima que te doy la oportunidad…jajajajajajaja. Un beso

**Hermy Jean Weasley:** Gracias por comentar :D

**Marianne Dashwood:** Me alegra de que no te convenza, a mí tampoco. Gracias por criticar y comentar, no crees que Molly pediría a Hermione ayuda con su hijo?. Bueno, es tu opinión y la respeto, pero es cierto lo del funeral, pero en parte fue aposta, ya lo verás más adelante.

**the-strong-storm:** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo.

**XamaStark**: Very thax!

**sofia1010 ,moni-tks ,sammy-loly69,****Summerbreeze2, yara weasly, Erwin-Solomon, AngelaGranger: **GRACIAS A TODS POR COMENTAR Y ANIMAR!

ESPERO QUE TODAS ESTEIS APUNTANDAS EN POTTERMORE, SI NO OS MATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP NORMAL!<strong>_

Cuando colgó se sintió muy cansada, puso el despertador a las ocho y media, suficiente para dormir un rato, cenar y seguir durmiendo. Mando la lechuza con la dirección a Ron.

_Querido Ronald_

_Siento haber sido así, pero lo de Harry era de suma importancia, y estoy demasiado agobiada_

_Aquí tienes la dirección: Hemitage St. Número 14, puerta 109. Espero que no te pierdas._

_Te quiere, Hermione Jane Granger._

Se tumbó en la cama de matrimonio, y echo un vistazo a la casa, pequeña pero acogedora, la cocina era tipo americana y se podía perfectamente desde la cama, junto a la puerta que estaba a unos dos metros de la mesita de noche, y entre la cama y la ventana, existía un armario empotrado. Había dos puertas, la de salida y entrada que estaba junto a la cocina de color rojo, y la del baño, que contaba con una bañera amplia para dos personas y lo necesario en un baño, que estaba situado justo en frente de la cama. Finalmente, pensando en Ron y que mañana entraría por esa puerta, se quedó dormida.

"Pi-pi-piripi-pi-pi". - Sonó el despertador. Eran las siete y media, pero ella lo había puesto a las ocho y media, se tumbó de nuevo para seguir durmiendo, hacia un día demasiado caluroso para ser Mayo en Londres, tan solo llevaba un tanga-braga, es decir, un tanga pero en vez de ser un hilo lo que pasaba por su trasero era algo que le tapaba parcialmente algo más, de color negro; No llevaba sujetador, pero si una camiseta bastante ancha de color azul, y que le tapaba muy poco su trasero.- Uff, que calor.- Pensó. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, se levantó para mirar por la mirilla, no pensaba abrir, seguro que era el de las pizzas que se había vuelto a equivocar ya que el número 109 de su pasillo estaba roto y se convertía en un 106 de vez en cuando.

Pero al mirar por aquel pequeño agujerito, no creía lo que veía, abrió la puerta y se lo encontró de golpe, ahí estaba Ron, con cara de sorprendido al verla con esas pintas. Ella saltó efusivamente hacía el pasillo y lo abrazó, pero él se quedó tieso. Definitivamente su vista era más que cierta, ella no llevaba sujetador, pensó al sentir, sus pechos sobre su torso.

Hermi-one, estas casi desnuda, abrazándome en medio del pasillo.- Dijo entrecortado

Es cierto, vamos entra.- Ella al cerrar la puerta se percató de su vestimenta, y se sonrojó.

Tuve que haber avisado, de que venía pero era una sorpresa.- Dijo él mientras se fijaba en el pequeño tanga que apenas dejaba cabida a la imaginación.

No pasa nada.- Ron se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?-Preguntó.

No, no quiero nada de beber, Hermione.- Ron había cambiado de actitud, era más sensual, su voz era mucho más ronca y hablaba con lentitud.

Hermione por vergüenza se separó de él rápidamente.- ¿Y de comer? Debes estar cansado.- Dijo ella nerviosa, al ver como él de nuevo se acercaba.

Sí, quiero algo de comer.- Dijo nuevamente de forma ronca, mientras se acercaba a la cocina donde se intentaba refugiar ella.

Dime, qué quieres tengo, pastel de calabaza, patatas fritas, tostadas…-enumeraba Hermione que ya se encontraba contra la pared del final de la cocina. Ron la tenía sujeta por la cintura, y se la pegaba a la suya, Hermione tenía una mano en el pecho de él, y otra pegada a la pared, giró la cara para esquivarlo pero entonces Ron deposito un beso cálido en su cuello, produciendo que ella se encorvara y que él se acercara a su oído.- Te quiero comer a ti, Hermione, quiero hacerte mía aquí y ahora. Hermione soltó un leve gemido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP LEMMON<strong>_

Ron, la cogió a horcajadas apoyándola sobre la encimera, mientras besaba desfrenadamente su cuello y tocaba con sus manos sus piernas y su culo. Hermione hacía lo mismo, nunca se había sentido tan húmeda, tan deseada. Apartó levemente a Ron y le quito la camiseta, dejando todo su torso al aire, lo toco, lamió sus pezones y se fijó, como suspiraba y sus orejas empezaban a coger un color rojizo, sin olvidar su gran bulto ya erecto bajo el pantalón. La cogió de nuevo y le llevo a la cama. Arranco la camiseta y atrapo uno de sus senos con la boca, con desesperación, ella solo podía gemir de placer y sentir la humedad que ya existía en su tanga que era incontrolable. Ron se separó de ella, y esta se quejó, pero él rápidamente se bajó los vaqueros y se quitó las deportivas, quedando a la vista su bóxer azul oscuro con un gran bulto.

Hermione tiro de los hombros de Ron de nuevo y empezó a besarlo con efusividad, apretó las piernas en su culo, sintiéndose ambos, él la humedad de ella y ella la dureza de él.- Ella era virgen.- Pensó Hermione de sí misma.- Soy virg…-Intento decir la castaña jadeante.- Lo sé, yo te enseñare todo lo que sé, pequeña.- Dijo Ron de nuevo con ese tono tan seductor. Eso significaba que él ya lo había hecho, y seguro con esa bicharraca. Hermione volvió a gemir y sus pensamientos volvieron a volar muy lejos, Ron estaba besándola por encima del tanga, lamiendo con su lengua, poco a poco lo bajo y los tiró por algún lado, ella por vergüenza, junto las piernas, pero él se las separó, se acercó y la miró, ella tenía un rostro sonrojado y lleno de timidez. Él, primero besó con suavidad, produciendo pequeños gemidos de ella, luego juego con su botoncito con los dedos para luego hacerlo con la lengua, escuchaba sus gemidos, los escucharían todo Londres. Subió y la besó, aún tenía el sabor a ella en los labios y eso la excitó, le dio la vuelta sobre la cama y se sentó justo en el bulto de él, moviendo las caderas produciendo pequeños gemidos de él. Empezó a besar su pecho y sus pezones y bajo hasta aquella montaña y sin pensarlo se deshizo de la tela que le impedía contemplarlo. Se sorprendió por el tamaño, pero sin miedo, lo atrapó con la mano y lo movió de arriba abajo, se acercó y sacó su lengua chupando levemente su puntita y posteriormente propinándole un beso, entonces él la subió a la altura de sus ojos, le dio la vuelta quedando el de nuevo arriba y le estaba introduciendo poco a poco su virilidad…

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP NORMAL<strong>_

"Pi-pi-piripi-pi-pi".- Sonó de nuevo el despertador y Hermione se despertó jadeante y sudando, miro al su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo vacío que estaba aquello, ahí no estaba Ron, miro hacia abajo, y seguía con la ropa puesta, húmeda, pero puesta. Había tenido un sueño erótico con Ron, y no supo explicar cómo su mente pudo hacer toda esa historia, sin ni siquiera ella conocer algo sobre sexo.

Ron despertó de golpe, estaba sudando y con una gran erección que le dolía a horrores

.-mierda.- Exclamó. El chillido de su madre hacía su hermana lo había sacado de aquella maravillosa experiencia. Sabía de sexo, lo típico que puede llegar a saber cualquier hombre a su edad, pero esos extremos. Ya estaba harto, de acusar a Hermione de cosas que no eran así, como lo del biquini, o de tener esos sueños, que le atormentaban casi todas las mañanas y como en este caso, en la hora de la siesta. Se fue al baño y se encerró ahí por más de quince minuto, necesitaba desahogarse, y así lo hizo, y aunque se sintió terriblemente culpable, lo hizo pensando en ella, en su trasero, en sus pechos, en sus gemidos, en su humedad.

Sonó el teléfono, él acababa de bajar felizmente del cuarto de baño y lo cogió.

¿Sí?- Preguntó.

Ron.- Susurro ella. Ron se puso blanco, cómo se había enterado, habría echado algún conjuro.

Lo siento, no quería, es que si no lo hacía reventaba, de verdad Hermione, perdóname.- Se puso a decir él como un loco. Y ella no lo comprendió, había decidido llamar, porque necesitaba escucharlo con un tono normal, sin ningún enojo, sin ninguna sensualidad, y le soltaba esa tontería. Involuntariamente sonrió.

Ronald, ¿de qué hablas?- Dijo ella mientras reía.- Ni que hubieras cometido un delito.

Casi…-Susurró él.- Es que siento lo de antes. Perdóname.- Dijo rápidamente.

Ella se quedó trastornada, cómo que casi. Mañana lo interrogaría a profundidad, y seguro que se reiría, sobre todo por el tono, que escuchaba a Ron hablar.- No pasa nada Ron, necesitaba escuchar tu voz normal.-Remarcando la última palabra.- Y decirte que te mande la lechuza. ¿Te llegó?- Dijo ella con un tono mucha más normalizado.

Sí, claro que sí, ya te la envié de vuelta.-Dijo más tranquilo.- mañana estaré allí a las nueve y media de la mañana, te lo digo para que no entre por la puerta y tú puedas estar en paños menores.- Al darse cuenta de la referencia al sueño que había hecho casi se empieza a dar con el teléfono en la cabeza, era estúpido.

Claro, Ron.- Respondió extrañada ella al recordar el sueño.- Estaré vestida normal, de calle, supongo, pero vamos, que mi pijama no es que enseñe mucho.- Bueno, el que llevaba ahora mismo puesto sí. Pensó.

No me mal interpretes….- Empezaba a decir él cuando se escuchó.- ¡A cenar Ron!- Proveniente de Molly.- Bueno, lo siento de nuevo, me tengo que ir a cenar, ya sabes como es mi madre, descansa y come, hasta mañana, te quiero.- Dijo él con su tono normal.

Que te aproveche, yo también, descansa y hasta mañana.- Dijo ella aliviada.

Gracias, adiós.- Dijo Ron antes de colgar.

Mañana no será un día fácil, y ciertamente ellos no sabían cuánto. Las nubes amenazaban tormenta de nuevo, como es típico en Londres, seguía haciendo esa calor sofocante y húmeda.

Hermione decidió abrir la ventana y poder respirar aire fresco, se asombró al ver nubes tan negras, y suspiró, en cuanto terminara todo eso, hablaría con Ron y confesaría **todo** bueno, casi todo, ese sueño no saldría de su boca, por lo menos en mucho tiempo. Harry roncaba como un poseso, tenía sueño pero, no podía descansar por la calor, y porque no paraba de venir esa imagen de Hermione desnuda sobre él, era de locos, pero lo tenía decidido, en cuanto ella volviera, tendría la velada perfecta, le confesaría todo lo que siente, bueno quizás no todo, algunos detalles prefería ahorrárselos. Y finalmente, pensando uno en el otro, se durmieron, pero esta vez, sin estragos sexuales.

_**FIN CAP**_

* * *

><p><em>Dios mio, espero que os guste, es mi primer lemmon, y pufff...<em>

_Bueno, no os entretengo mas, GRACIAS Y ESPERO..._

**REVIEWS**!


	14. Cosas de hombres

_**Perdón chicos, es que confundí el comentario, Erwin-Solomon , Toritovitorito EL CAPITULO DEDICADO PARA VOSOTROS Y ESAS COSAS QUE LES PASAN A LOS HOMBRES...**_

_**Me alegra tener MACHOTES leyendo mi fic, (machotes aunque tengais 13 años... jajajaja)**_

_**A mis chicas, les digo, que pobre de los hombres, que no saben ver a las mujeres, y que espero que os guste el CAP!**_

_**Sinceramente, no me gusto como me quedo el CAP, pero era necesario que fuera así para poder llegar a la siguiente parte.**_

_**AH! Vuestras teorías sobre "LAv-LAv" van muy desencaminadas...traera problemas a principios de JULIO de 1998, y de momento seguimos a dia 6 de Junio de 1998  
><strong>_

**PJ'S PERTENECIENTES A JK!**

* * *

><p>Sonó el despertador, y un Ronald somnoliento, se levantó de la cama, la noche anterior lo había dejado todo más que preparado, se puso la ropa, una camiseta verde con rallas blancas, y unas bermudas, cogió la cartera y miró su dinero muggles, sería suficiente, cogió su varita de encima de la mesa, y se dirigió a la cocina, pensó que su madre estaría dormida, pero se equivocó.<p>

Ya te preparé el desayuno, Ronald.- Dijo cariñosamente.- Tu padre se acaba de ir, de urgencia, para el ministerio.

Buenos días, mamá.- Dijo felizmente

Buenos días.-dijo Molly mientras le plantaba el desayuno a su hijo, que empezaba devorar.- Recuerda que a las siete de la tarde cierra el ministerio, así que deberás irte antes.

Vale, está muy rico todo, gracias.- Dijo Ron, alagando a su madre.

A través de Red flu, apareció en el ministerio, y posteriormente salió de él. Hermione una vez le había explicado que aquellos coches negros con la palabra "taxi", lo llevarían donde quisiera.

Perdone caballero, sabría usted llevarme a esta dirección.-Dijo Ron, enseñándole un trozo de pergamino, con la dirección y el número de calle a un hombre rechoncho y con bigote.

Extranjeros…-murmuro.- Te lo voy a decir porque soy buena gente, estas en esa calle, dos manzanas más abajo esta ese edificio, si fuera otro, te hubiera cobrado el viaje.-Dijo el hombre con un gran tono profundo pero muy amable.

Gracias, señor, ha sido usted muy amable.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Así estuvo más o menos diez minutos, hasta llegar al número catorce, la cancela estaba abierta, y era más que un edificio, una residencia de estudiantes, tenía cinco plantas, Ron decidió subir por las escaleras, en la primera planta llegaba del ciento uno al ciento seis, en la segunda del ciento siete al ciento doce, empezó a caminar por el pasillo que era una especie de balcón hacia la calle, el edificio no era muy alegre, era gris, con tonos azules, llego a la puerta y toco dos veces.

Hermione se levantó, y ni si quiera desayuno, se pegó una ducha, hacía demasiada calor, se estaba lavando los dientes y ya se había hecho una coleta, se vestiría dentro de un rato, Ron llegaría sobre las diez y apenas eran las nueve y cuarto, llevaba un pantalón corto, que le tapaba un poco del muslo y una camiseta ancha pero esta vez con un sujetador. Estaba con el enjuague bucal cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Y-ae vuoy.- Dijo mientras escupía el líquido. ¿Quién sería tan temprano? Se pellizco, definitivamente estaba despierta. Se lavó la cara rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Hermione tardaba mucho en abrir, o se había equivocado, pero había escuchado algo, pero no sabía exactamente el qué pero de repente se abrió la puerta de golpe, y la vio, tenía la cara algo angustiada o triste, pero en sus ojos vio el brillo, el mismo brillo que cuando se marcho de su lado, sin previo aviso, ella se le echó encima, al igual que en el sueño, pero esta vez no notó nada extraño, sino una gran calidez y bienestar.

Hermione, me estas abrazando en pijama, en medio del pasillo.- Dijo él.

A ella le vino de nuevo el sueño a la cabeza y se separó de él inmediatamente, pero había sido un momento muy feliz. Miró hacía los dos lados y como siempre no había nadie.- Pasa, llegaste casi una hora antes Ron, me has pillado con estas pintas, lo siento.

Oh.- Si se había percatado del pijama, pero no del pantalón, que gracias a Merlín, tapaba lo justo y necesario.- No pasa nada.- Cerro la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama, ella había desaparecido en lo que parecía el cuarto de baño y se escuchaban varios ruidos.

Lo siento, me pillaste lavándome los dientes.- Dijo saliendo por la puerta del baño.-Bueno, esta es mi casa y, ahora, la tuya, también.- Su sonrisa era triste.

Hermione, ven siéntate aquí.- Dijo con dulzura y el le hizo caso.- Si estas mal por lo que paso ayer, es un tontería sin importancia.

Hermione empezó a sollozar, al ver a Ron sano y salvo, había recordado cada detalle sobre la muerte de sus amigos, de repente, sintió los brazos de él abrazándola y ella así acurrucada en su pecho lloro, cómo una niña.

Lo he pasado muy mal esta semana, Ron, no te imaginas, como es revivir todo aquello, una y otra vez, viendo sangre, muerte, desesperación, sufrimiento y sin poder hacer nada.- Dijo pegada a su pecho, no sabía cómo, pero había acabado tumbada en la cama abrazada a él.

Ya está, tranquilízate, estamos sanos y salvos, tu y yo, aquí y ahora, es egoísta, pero quiero que lo pienses así.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

Cuando los sollozos se calmaron de nuevo, ella de nuevo habló.- ¿Qué te parece este plan? Dormimos un poco más, luego desayunamos y después damos una vuelta por ahí.

Dormir ¿Juntos?- De repente Ron se había dado cuenta de donde estaba y quien tenía escasos centímetros, a veces era demasiado bobo.

Sí, aquí, hasta las once, ¿te parece bien?- Dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que estaban en la misma cama.

S-si.- Tartamudeó. Hermione se acercó de nuevo a él, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y abrazándose a su pecho, y dando un largo suspiro cerro los ojos. En cambio él estaba tieso al principio, como una estatua, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo, y acomodándose abrazó a Hermione.

De repente abrió los ojos, pero lo veía todo desenfocado, hasta que sintió un paso sobre él, Hermione estaba sentada en su abdomen con una mirada muy picara en los ojos.

Sigamos lo que dejamos a medias el otro día chiquitín.-Dijo de forma provocativa quitándose de encima de él poniéndose de pie en el suelo y, quedándose completamente desnuda, se acercó como una gata en celo y le arranco la camiseta, las bermudas y los calzoncillos, empezó dándole besos en el cuello y poco a poco bajo, él se dejó hacer, pero justo cuando iba a llegar a aquella parte tan íntima.

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido, era un trueno, pero no llovía, abrió los ojos y la miró a ella, estaba colorada, y sudando, al igual que él, ambos se miraban, sonrojados de vergüenza y de la calentura, ya que ambos, casi habían tenido un sueño erótico de nuevo. Ron se dio cuenta de su situación, tenía una erección de mil demonios, se sentó de golpe en la cama, dándole la espalda a Hermione, que estaba sumamente acalorada y avergonzada, abría notado él que estaba en un grado de excitación bastante grande.

Hermione, voy al baño.- Dijo tan rápido como se levantó y se encerró en él.

¿Estás bien, Ron? ¿Te he incomodado de alguna forma?- Dijo ella temerosa.

No, no, de verdad, son tan solos cosas de hombres.-Dijo él intentando sonar normal.- Siento haber sido tan brusco.

Ella en el fregadero, y él en el grifo del baño, ambos refrescándose la cara, no sabían si había sido, por el calor, por estar juntos, o por el simple hecho, de estar ambos compartiendo la misma cama, pero aquel sueño definitivamente había sucedido, claro que sí, en sus mentes.

Ron calmo su ánimo, y salió del baño hacía donde se encontraba Hermione, en la cocina, justo cuando entró un vaso movido por un planto que cambio de posición la morena, iba a caerse, Ron se movió rápidamente, como buen buscador cogió el vaso, pero perdió un poco el equilibrio, atrapando a Hermione contra la pared pegada a su cuerpo. Y de nuevo una luz en el cielo estalló, y en sus mentes, el sueño hacía de las suyas.

Lo, siento, el vaso se caía.- Dijo rápidamente cuando al darse cuenta de que aún seguía de pie junto a ella, se separó. Algo distantes desayunaron, Ron prefería no hablar y, cuando decidió hacerlo ella lo interrumpió.- Voy a cambiarme al baño y nos vamos a dar un paseo.- Cogió algo del armario y se encerró en el baño.

Hermione, no, no, y no, como puedes tener un sueño así, con él, justo al lado, seguro se dio cuenta y salió corriendo, eres tan estúpida. Y cómo puedes imaginarte parte del cuerpo, que nunca has visto y desnudarte así como si nada, venga vamos a echar un…- Se decía Hermione así misma mientras se cambiaba.

Ronald, eres un completo estúpido, tener un sueño erótico, con tu mejor amiga, "guión", algo más, en su cama, con ella al lado, y sí se dio cuenta de tu… y encima te la imaginas como nunca la has visto y la dejas hacer, todo lo que se le plazca…estúpido, se queda corto.- Se regañaba Ron apoyado en la cocina.

Gracias a Merlín, el día siguió algo mejor, pero lleno de mala suerte, fueron a comer a un restaurante chino, pero había cerrado y terminaron comiendo un McDonald's, pasearon por tiendas y un parque cercano, se sentaron en un banco, el día estaba feísimo, nublado y algunos truenos amenazaban lluvia, se sentaron en un banco a charlar de un perro con el pelo feamente recortado que había pasado a su lado.

Sí, parece una escoba a la cual le ha pasado un corta césped por encima.- Dijo Ron, y soltó una carcajada al ver como Hermione se sonrojaba y empezaba a reír como una loca. Se fueron acercando entre risas y cuando sus pieles estaban a punto de rozarse, empezó a llover, pero no unas pocas gotas, sino un diluvio. Y empezaron a reír y estremecerse por la frialdad del agua. Ron tiro de su brazo arrastrándola, y llevándola un lugar seco debajo de un árbol grandioso y hermoso.

Son, las seis y media, debería irme ya para coger la Red flu.- Dijo él con tristeza.

Ronald, el ministerio los sábados cierra a las cinco.- Dijo Hermione, como diría cualquier dato. En cambio a Ron se le descompuso el rostro.- Pensaba que te habías traido la escoba para volver, o un translador, no sé, la verdad no pensé en tu vuelta.- No quería pensar en ella.

Pe-pero, pero, Hermione, si no vuelvo, cómo, cómo, ¿dónde duermo?- Tenia mil preguntas estaba totalmente confundido.

Bueno, a mí no me importa que te quedes hasta maña…el lunes, mañana domingo, El Ministerio tampoco abre.- dijo Hermione desconcertada, no había pensado en nada de eso.-Lo siento.

No tengo ropa, y gastare tu comida.- Dijo Ron.- ¿Hasta el lunes? Y, ¿Tus padres? ¿Mis padres? ¡Mis hermanos! – Dijo de forma seguida y esto último como si le metieran una patada en el estómago.

Tranquilo, ropa, ahora te compramos algo, a tus padres los avisaremos, y bueno los míos, mejor no decirles nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO CHICOOOOOOS Y CHICAS!<strong>_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	15. Profesora o aprendiz?

_Perdon, por tardar, pero es que estuve fuera de casa, sin la posibilidad de terminar el capitulo. Espero que os guste. ESTE CAPITULO SERÁ UN ANTES Y UN DESPUÉS EN LA RELACION DE AMBOS. Y en el siguiente Ginny/Harry tendrá algo de protagonismo._

_Aviso: Esta semana estaré de FERIA, por las fiestas de mi ciudad, por eso puede que solo suba un par de capitulos, pero intentare que sean bastante INTERESANTES ¿ Quizás un lemmon ? Bueno espero que no os defraude CHICAS y CHICOS! ;)_

_**Como siempre los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa y esplendida JKR ;)**_

* * *

><p>Y eso hicieron, compraron ropa, todo tipo de ropa, de vestir, que compraron de más, ya que Ron utilizaba ropa muggles, y la tienda que le gustaba estaba de rebajas, se compró más de cinco camisas, para llevar abiertas, más de diez camisetas y tres pantalones, y un par de deportivas nuevas. La situación empeoró para Hermione, cuando tuvieron que ir a comprar ropa interior, ya que Ron no podría tirarse todo estos días con los mismos bóxer, sería de puercos, al principio Ron no sabía su talla, luego se probó una talla pequeña, y obligó a Hermione a ir por otra más grande.<p>

Aquí tienes.- Dijo ella con desgana.- Ese es muy bonito.- El bóxer era negro con unas finas rayas rojas en el elástico de la cintura y ponía la marca justo en medio.

Ajá.- Escucho a Ron decir mientras se cambiaba de bóxer rápidamente.- Es que no sé, yo lo veo cómodo, pero no sé si me queda demasiado apretado, Hermione, ¿podrías mirármelo tú?

¿Qué?-Preguntó anonadada la morena, llamando la atención de lo de la tienda.

Ven.- Escucho antes de que un brazo tirara de ella para dentro del probador, ella mecánicamente se había cubierto los ojos.- Anda, Hermione no seas tonta, a parte algunas vez me habrás visto así, o cuando me viste en bañador. No, la verdad, Hermione nunca había visto a Ron, en bóxer, y claro que no era lo mismo que un bañador, esa prenda iba pegada a su piel más sensible.- Ron, no creo que sea buena idea.- De repente sintió unas manos que le agarraban las suyas y automáticamente lo miró, tenía aún la camiseta puesta, y los bóxer negros también, él se dio la vuelta y ella como si hubiera visto un fantasma y con la boca abierta lo admiraba. Sinceramente nunca había visto nada parecido, tanta perfección, Ronald no tenía un gran culo, pero si lo bastante respingón para rellenar los bóxer y marcar lo suficiente, tanto detrás como delante, pero delante, ¿demasiado apretado? Simplemente perfecto. Ron se había dado cuenta de la expectación y de que su idea no era buena idea.- Bueno, y ¿Qué piensas? Me queda un poco apretado por dela…-Se calló al percatarse delo que iba a decir.- Pero luego estiran un poco, y más grande me quedara demasiado fofo.

Esta…- A Hermione no le surgían más palabras.- bien.- Y no supo por qué pero salió de allí rápidamente.

Ambos no hablaron de camino a casa, nada mas entrar por la puerta un teléfono sonaba y Hermione lo cogió.

¡Oh! Mamá, si claro, bien, muy bien, no, se acaba de ir, si el ministerio le hizo un pase especial, ajá, si, claro, gracias mamá, yo también te quiero, un beso.- Y colgó pero volvió a sonar.

¡Ah! Molly, si tuvimos un problema, el ministerio cierra a las cinco, y no lo sabíamos, si no te importa, Ron, se quedará aquí, hasta el martes que declare.-Se acababa de acordar que Ron declaraba el martes.

Mañana estará cerrado el ministerio, lo sé, mmm, pásamelo.- Dijo la madre, no muy convencida.

Ronald, no me parece bien, que duermas con Hermione, allí tan lejos, nada de hacer hijos, ¿me entiendes no? – Dijo Molly rápidamente al notar que su hijo estaba al otro lado.

Pero mamá yo no busque esto, no te mosquees por favor, hacer hijos, mamá ¿estás loca? Por dios, soy demasiado joven para eso, y de todas formas soy mayor de edad, pero tranquila, Hermione y yo solo somos amigos.- ¿Por qué daba tantas explicaciones?

Me da igual que seas mayor de edad, en cuanto, vuelvas tú y Harry, tendréis una conversación seria y después de lo que ha pasado aquí.- Dijo Molly enfada.- Mañana te mandaré dinero por una lechuza ¿Esta bien?

Si, buenas noches mamá, te quiero y dile a Harry que ya hablaré con él.- Dijo Ron.

Me parece bien que hables con él, pero predica con el ejemplo, Ronald, te quiero y duerme a distancia ¿eh? .- Dijo Molly desesperada

Si, adiós.- Y colgó, que difícil era su madre.

Hacer hijos.- Repitió Hermione incrédula, por dos motivos, ni se le había pasado por la mente compartir cama con Ron de esa forma y segundo ¿Dónde quedaba el hacer el amor por simple placer?. Rió ante sus pensamientos.

Sí, lo sé, es una burrada, que tú y yo, bueno ya me entiendes.- Dijo Ron involuntariamente, era una locura pensar que ambos iban a caer en esa tentación, sin apenas ser novios, pero no supo por qué, sonó todo tan mal.

¿Qué quería decir él, con eso? ¿Qué pasa? Nunca había tenido la tentación de soñar con hacerle el amor, a alguien, aunque no fuera ella. Ella esa mismo día, había tenido un sueño. Eso la dejo pensativa, Ron la deseaba, eso ya era casi un hecho, pero nunca se la había imaginado bajo sus sabanas.-Bah.- Bufo y lo miró, este le miraba expectante.- Vamos a cenar.

La cena estuvo llena de risas, ya que Ron, al tomar, esa bebida con gas de color marrón, casi la hecha por la nariz, al notar como las burbujas le explotaban en la boca, Hermione no podía para de reír, y lo peor es que, hacia mohines con la cara, y entonces es cuando Hermione lloraba de la risa, aun así cuando terminaron, Hermione no paraba de reír y se cayó, haciendo que Ron riera a carcajadas, ya que ella había quedado con las piernas separadas y con cara de frustración.

Tanto Hermione como Ron entraron al baño a cambiarse de ropa, Hermione se puso unos pantalones cortos por medio muslo, y una camiseta ancha, y con su respectiva ropa interior. Ron, lo había tenido más difícil, y salió en bóxer del cuarto de baño, no habían comprado un pijama.

No tengo pijama.- Dijo mientras miraba a Hermione ya tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro, había incumplido la norma. Ella lo miró esperándolo ver con ropa de calle y no así de nuevo, intentaba no mirar, pero los ojos iban intermitentes, era bastante fastidioso.

Ron se tumbó en la cama, algo avergonzado, él era un inexperto, ¿Cómo leches había llegado su madre a la conclusión de que se iba a costar con Hermione? Pero si no sabía nada sobre sexo, era un completo principiante, sabía algunas cosas, escuchadas por sus hermanos, y completamente desnuda, había visto a su hermana con dos o tres años de vida, y en sus sueños realmente no veía nada con claridad, era una estupidez pensar en aquello, ni si quiera sabía cómo había llegado tan lejos con Hermione, el instinto, quizás era la respuesta, pero a partir de ahora dejaría que Hermione, le enseñara, poco a poco, y sin prisa ¿pero que sabría ella de sexo?

Intento visualizar de nuevo el libro, Ron estaba pensativo tumbado a su lado, con aquellos bóxer azules. Ella no sabía nada sobre sexo, o contacto sexual, nunca había tenido que satisfacer las necesidades de nadie, ni siquiera de ella misma. Con Ron, había llegado bastante lejos sin ser novios, y eso no estaba bien, quizás él hubiera aprendido mucho con "Lav-Lav" pero a lo mucho que había llegado con Krum, había sido un beso tímido. Dejaría de buscarlo, aunque nunca sabía cómo lo hacía, él era el experto sexual gracias a su ex novia.-Pensó con asco.- Así que, si el no la buscaba, hasta que no aclararan nada, no iba a prestarle atención, aunque se pusiera bóxer apretados.- Buenas noches.- Dijo como un enojo.

Buenas noches.- Dijo Ron.- Hermione ¿Estas despierta?

Mmm .- Logró decir

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo intima?- Ron que estaba mirando la espalda de la morena con un codo apoyado en el colchón, esperó la respuesta.

Ron, nos conocemos de hace mucho, pregunta lo que quieras.- Dijo ella con tono cansado.

Tú, con Krum, ¿Cuánto de lejos a llegado?- Dijo el algo dudoso y con cierta ira.

Ella se dio la vuelta de golpe y se encontró con un Ron sonrojado, y sonrió tímidamente.- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- Espetó de golpe

Simplemente curiosidad.- Dijo él

Bueno, pues yo con Krum…verás es difícil de decir.- Dijo ella agachando la mirada.

Cuéntamelo por favor.- Ron la cogió de la barbilla subiendo su mirada sus ojos, en ellos pudo ver miedo, quizás hubieran llegado demasiado lejos y le de vergüenza o miedo contárselo.- No me enfadaré lo prometo.

No creo que lo hagas.- Y Ron la miro incrédula.- Bueno, verás yo, yo solo me bese con Víctor, solo rozar los labios…yo…

Ron había escuchado suficiente para estar tranquilo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba decir algo más.- Yo, soy virgen Ron.- Dijo tan rápido y cerrando los ojos, que Ron tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para no reír. Aunque, la verdad que esas información le relajaba bastante.

¿Y tú, con Lav?¿Qué? – Dijo ella, también curiosa.

Pues, sinceramente, besos, y bueno alguna vez me puso cachodi…- Se calló de golpe, olvido que no estaba hablando con Harry.- Pero también soy vir-gen.- Se atragantó al decir aquello.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba que Ron fuera a decir todo aquello en una frase, así que sin darle mucha importancia lo que aquella…le produjo a él, se acorrucó en su pecho, sintiendo su piel, en sus manos, suave y tersa. Se relajó, al sentir como Ron también se acomodaba, y ambos entraron en un profundo sueño.

Ron abrió los ojos, Hermione estaba de espaldas y él la abrazaba por la cintura, apoyando su cuerpo levemente en ella, decidió ducharse, y preparar el desayuno. Se levantó con cuidado y cogió algo de ropa, y entro en el baño, dejo la puerta entre abierta, para que ella escuchara la ducha y no entrara, ya que el baño no tenía pestillo.

Hermione se levantó aturdida, y como siempre, con grandes ganas de ir al baño, se levantó con los ojos semicerrados, y abrió la puerta del baño, se bajó los pantalones y las braguitas se sentó, e hizo pis.- ¿Hermione?.- Dijo el pelirrojo asomando parte de la cabeza y torso por la cortina de ducha, y ella automáticamente cogió una toalla y se la echo encima.- Lo siento, me olvide, estaba dormida lo siento.- Dijo ella.- No pasa nada.- Se metió de nuevo en la ducha y ella aprovecho para cubrirse con su ropa.- ¿Me pasas la toalla, que hay encima del lavabo?- Dijo él, y ella se percató de que había sido la toalla que ella había cogido.- Toma.- Dijo ella sin mirar decidió a salir de ahí, pero, una voz la llamo de nuevo y miró, Ron estaba tapando con la toalla sus partes nobles.- Hermione, espera a que yo prepare el desayuno, por favor.- A Ron le caía el agua desde el pelo, semipeinado, y era encantadoramente sexy, pero Hermione había tenido una charla mental, entre profesora y aprendiz, ella en esa relación seria la tímida aprendiz. En cambio Ron, decidió actuar con naturalidad, como si de su hermana se tratase, porque entre profesor o aprendiz, él iba a ser el correcto aprendiz.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y vosotras seriais, la profesora o la aprendiz?<strong>_

_**Y vosotros?¿eh?**_

_**Yo dejaría que Ronald me ensañara O_O"  
><strong>_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	16. Un domingo anormal

_**Espero que os guste el CAPITULO! Estoy super cansada, ayer estuve de fiestuqui, y parece que me metieron una paliza.**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A JK!**_

* * *

><p>Después de ese incidente matutino, desayunaron y estuvieron charlando de lo que harían el resto del día, lo primero sería terminar con los recuerdos de los juicios de esta semana, para Hermione y, para Ron, sería mirar de nuevo sus recuerdos en el pensadero y contestar bien a las preguntas de Hermione.- Mis preguntas serán suaves, las del ministerio no.- Hermione debía preparar a Ron para lo peor. Ella sabía que Ron era un chico que no solía mostrar sus emociones, no lloraba, solo lo había visto llorar dos veces, el día, de la muerte de Fred y el día de su funeral, y sinceramente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante las preguntas del ministerio.<p>

Ya había terminado con Ronald, cuando se dispuso a ver y memorizar todo los recuerdos, el lunes eran los de Molly, Ginny y Arthur, todo aquello era tan doloroso, revivirlo una y otra vez, que sentía que le habían metido un clavo ardiendo en el pecho, que le atravesaba el corazón, y le partía el alma, terminó los recuerdos de Arthur y Molly, y se dio cuenta de cómo Ron la miraba, pero no dijo nada, introdujo los de Ginny, y la pequeña Weasly, no había visto tanto sufrimiento a su alrededor, porque sus recuerdos eran más enfocados a su familia y a Harry, pero ver el sufrimiento de la pequeña hacia su hermano Fred, fue lo peor revivido para Hermione, aquel chillido, lleno de agonía, el llanto, lleno de sufrimiento fue demasiado, Hermione levantó la cabeza agitada, respiraba muy rápido, se dirigió al armario, cogió ropa limpia.- Me voy a dar un largo baño.- Dijo intentando sonar normal.

Pero Ron, no era tonto, quizás algo patán a veces, o despistado, pero tonto no, los recuerdos de Ginny, ya los conocía, era su hermana pequeña, había hablado con ella, sabía perfectamente hasta qué punto eran desgarradores, pero vivirlos de nuevo, para Hermione debían ser como… no tenía la palabra exacta para mostrar tanto sufrimiento. Estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos hacía atrás, cerró los ojos, y pensó cual podía ser la solución. Los abrió y se dirigió al baño abrió la puerta, y allí estaba ella, de pie en la bañera, desnuda, una desnudez hermosa, ella se tapó lo más rápido posible con la cortina de baño.- ¡Ron, sal ahora mismo! Si querías hacer pis o algo, podrías haber llamado.- El ignoro, la cara de rabia de la castaña y se centró en sus lágrimas, había llorado, se quitó la camiseta, y de un tirón los pantalones y los bóxer, la volvió a mirar, y ella estaba mirando fijamente, a un punto debajo de su cadera, él ya sabía cuál, entonces lo miró a los ojos, con sonrojo y sorpresa.- Hermione, no pienso salir.- Dijo con calma mientras se acercaba a la bañera quitaba la cortina y se introducía dentro, la abrazó por la espalda, y ambos sintieron sus cuerpos, pero no dijeron nada, Hermione estaba paralizada, y él la beso en el hombro, se sentó e hizo que ella la siguiera, la abrazó, y el agua cálida, la tranquilizó, hay estaban ambos, abrazados, en la bañera y completamente desnudos mientras Hermione lloraba, en los brazos de Ron.

¡Imposible!- Exclamó aún sentado en la cama, abrió los ojos y, Hermione lo miraba expectante, desde la puerta del baño, que estaba junto enfrente.

¿Qué es imposible?- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa, estaba destrozada, pero ver a Ron en esa postura y hablando solo era bastante cómico. Entonces su risa desapareció para convertirse en sonrojo, había un pequeño bulto, justo debajo de la cintura de Ron, y ella se quedó mirando descaradamente. Ron que la estaba mirando con vergüenza, se quedo perplejo al ver donde dirigía su mirada, se sonrojo, salió corriendo y cerro la puerta del baño, mientras, al otro lado, escuchaba a Hermione reírse a carcajadas, por lo menos había conseguido que se riera.

¿Qué, pensando en "Lav-Lav?- Dijo con guasa.

No, no precisamente.- Dijo con enfado

A ver, entonces, dime, ¿Qué es tan imposible, que te hace alcanzar ese estado?- Dijo ella pegada a la puerta, mientras reía. El grifo estaba abierto o por lo menos eso escuchaba.

Ron se estaba refrescando la cara hacía demasiada calor últimamente, escucho la pregunta y se quedó pensativo.- Pues la verdad, tú.- Dijo sin más y escucho como Hermione paraba de reír.

¡Por dios! Cómo podía soltarle eso, así de repente, se había quedado paralizada. Ron abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, quieta con la oreja pegada a lo que antes era la puerta, entonces fue él, el que empezó a reír, ella estaba aún mas colorada que el pelo de él.- Hermione, somos un hombre y una mujer, y tu imagen en el baño me perturba.- Dijo con gran seriedad para luego empezar a reír.

¿Es una broma no? Por merlín, Ron, no pienso ducharme más en tu presencia.- Dijo mientras la risa de Ron se le contagiaba.

Quizás sea verdad o quizás no ¿Quién sabe? – Dijo con sorna.

Anda vamos arréglate, que vamos a por eso.- Dijo ella mientras la risa se apagaba.

Hasta ese momento no se había fijado que Hermione llevaba ropa de calle, habían quedado en ir a una pizzería y alquilar una peli.- Vale.- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa, se sentía orgulloso de cómo había salido de aquella situación.

* * *

><p>Harry, vamos.- Decía Ginny mientras tiraba de él hacia la cama.- No hay nadie, vamos aprovechar lo que no nos dejaron hacer ayer.- El inoportuno de George, los había pillado con las manos en la masa, y claramente se había enfurecido, y se enteró toda la casa.<p>

Ginny ya se había desecho de casi toda la ropa de Harry, y la de ella, tan solo quedaba la ropa interior. Ginny se había subido encima de su bulto y movía las caderas, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Entonces sintió como algo o alguien la apartaba de él, y para su sorpresa no era George, si no el propio Harry.-No, Ginny, ayer nos pillaron, y yo quiero y deseo que sea especial, es nuestra primera vez.- Declaró el muchacho.

Eres estúpido, Harry, mírame cuando te hablo, después de todo, ¿Tu crees que me importan el donde o el cuándo? A mí solo me importa el ahora y el junto a ti, ¡nada más! – Chillo ella.

Pues debería importante, porque será un recuerdo, y yo también quiero estar junto a ti, Ginny Weasly, pero de la forma más especial que pueda- Dijo Harry y Ginny salió de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Hermione y Ron comían un trozo de pizza, mientras veían una película de risa, elegida por Ron, había momentos en los que parecían amigos y otros en cambiaban mucho su actitud, Hermione sabía porque se debía, esa conversación, tan importante para ambos todavía no se había hecho. La película terminó.- ¿Crees que haya pasado algo, entre Harry y mi hermana? – Dijo él.<p>

Si ha pasado, no me extrañaría, son **novios**, han pasado por mucho sufrimiento y se necesitan, pero creo que no, Harry es demasiado bien hecho.- Dijo ella, que seguía mirando la pantalla.

Yo también te necesito, pensó.- Soy demasiado protector, lo sé, pero mi hermana aún es joven.- Dijo en su defensa.

Tiene un año menos que yo.- Dijo con enojo.

Y ¿qué? – Intento desviar la atención.

Pues Ron, no me niegues, que si **yo** tuviera **novio**, o **tu **tuvieras **novia**, no ¿**tendríamos **relaciones? Por separado, claro, cada uno con su respectivo…-Dijo aclarando la explicación.

Hombre, yo soy un tío, claro que sí, pero tú no sé.- Dijo con arrogancia, nada más imaginarse a Hermione con otro hombre en esa misma cama, le producía odio.

Tu eres un tío, blablablá.- Repitió con el mismo tono que él.- Pues claro que también Ron, soy una mujer ¿y qué? También tengo necesidades, quizás no tan notables como las tuyas de esta tarde o esta mañana, pero también tengo hormonas. Me voy a dormir.- Sin más apago la tele, se hecho la fina sabana por los hombros y se tumbó.- Seguro que si hubieran estado juntos, ya se hubieran acostado y más conociendo a Ron, ¡estúpido! Bueno, ella no hubiera dicho que no...

Mujeres.- Y bufo mientras se tapaba y le daba la espalda a la morena.

_**FLASH BACK(DE AMBOS)**_

_Entonces Ron se levantó y gritó -PERO, ¿TÚ CREES QUE A MI HERMANO LE IMPORTE SI ESTOY CONTIGO O SIN TI O NI SI QUIERA SI TE HAGO EL AMOR AQUÍ MISMO? - Se tranquilizó- Lo siento, pero creo que a Fred le gustaría verme bien._

_Ron, no es por Fred si no por el resto de tu familia, sería injusto…Aparte quién te ha dicho que sea una chica fácil no me dejaría hacer el amor aquí ni aunque lo deseara con todas mis ganas...- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole y cogiéndole de las manos, acercándose a él- Tenemos que hablar, en cuanto pase todo esto y… bueno, arregle todos los asuntos de los juicios y mis padres, te prometo que hablaremos ¿vale?_

_Ron sin más aviso se acercó le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la abrazo susurrándole en el odio tres palabras – Gracias, te quiero. En cuanto se separó sonrió justo esa sonrisa que hace que Hermione se convierta en gelatina. – Sé que el lugar no importa – Hermione se quedó perpleja pero él siguió hablando – Cuando haces el amor, el lugar no importa, si no la persona y la forma es todo lo importante._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

El lugar no importa, cuando haces el amor, el lugar no importa, si no la persona y la forma es todo lo importante.-Dijo en un susurro. Y al momento sintió los brazos que lo rodeaban por la barriga y se pegaban a él.- Los recuerdos de Ginny son muy…- Empezó a decir ella.-Lo sé, lo mejor es que duermas, mañana será un día largo.- Dijo él que se dio la vuelta y encontró a la Hermione de once años llorando, desconsolada, la apretó contra su pecho dándole un beso en la frente. Así durmieron, porque el lugar no es importante, sino la forma y la compañía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es bonito el capitulo ehhh? Espero que os haya gustado!<strong>_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	17. Gatita

_Antes de nada, agradecer mucho a todos los que comentan, y espero que lo sigan haciendo.**PROMETO**, que apartir del siguiente capitulo las cosas entre ambos van a cambiar drasticamente, pernsaba hacerlo en este, pero las ideas me vienen a la cabeza y si no las suelto, rebiento. Bueno, espero que os guste el capitulo!_

**PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A JK!**

* * *

><p>Lunes, malditos lunes, levantarse temprano y desayunar, Hermione se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la situación, tenía puesta una pierna encima de Ron, formando un triángulo con ella, y justamente por debajo de su cintura. Pero se sonrojo mucho más al notar, de nuevo el bulto de Ron, se sorprendió, así notándolo justo en el muslo parecía mucho más grande que ayer. ó y una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Sin querer se movió un poco, provocando un gemido proveniente de Ron.- Mil demonios, Hermione…no hagas eso.- El corazón le latía fuertemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que él seguía dormido. Espera, un momento, si sigue durmiendo, ¡está soñando conmigo! No supo lo que la llevo a hacer aquello, quizás la excitación del momento, el simple hecho de conocer más aquellas situaciones o simplemente por palpar la zona, ¡soy demasiado curiosa! Pero empezó a mover la pierna suavemente, rozando aquel bulto, el cual se hacía cada vez más grande, al igual que su sonrojo y los leves gemidos del pelirrojo.- Hermione para, o no podré aguantarme, mmm, gatita.- ¿gatita? Ya era suficiente, a parte, ya había palpado, todo lo palpable, considero, que no me esperaba que eso fuera tan…grande.- Ronald, despierta.- Dijo ella en un susurro, a su oído. Ui, parece que ha funcionado<p>

Buenos días, dormilón.- Dijo ella, y recibió una sonrisa de él.- Tienes un pequeño problema ahí abajo, no es normal, Ron.- Dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa. El en cambio no noto de lo que hablaba, hasta que ella volvió a mover su pierna levemente, y de su garganta salió un gemido ahogado.- A mí, sinceramente, no me molesta, me parece divertido, pero creo que deberías hacer algo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dijo ella entre sensual y niña tímida y volviendo a mover la pierna.- Hermione.- Dijo furioso.- Espera, ¿no te molesta?- Dijo incrédulo

No, bueno, es algo normal en los hombres ¿no? Y solo tiene un remedio, bueno, dos, pero solo uno accesible para ti, que yo sepa.- Dijo ella entre risas, y aún con su pierna ahí.

Como sigas moviendo la pierna, Hermione, me voy a correr, así que yo de ti la quitaría o no necesitare ninguno de los remedios. ¿Estás muy chistosa tu hoy no? ¿Qué remedios?-Pregunto sin saber de lo que ella hablaba.

Ala, ¡que finura! Y no me importa, que te pasen estas cosas mientras, sean en sueños, y conmigo, tu gatita.- Esto último intento decirlo tan sensual como lo había dicho él en su momento, dando un último movimiento y apartándose de él y yendo directamente a la cocina mientras reía, sin antes mirar, el gran bulto de Ron, que intento tapar lo más rápido posible.- Ron, o te lo remedias tú, o te lo remedia alguien ¿Entiendes?- Dijo antes de que este desapareciera en el baño.- Es algo normal en los hombres, lo siento.- Gritó desde el baño. Hermione había decidido tomárselo con naturalidad, y reírse de ello, pobre Ron.

Al rato Ron salió del baño, con solo una toalla, y buscando algo de ropa, se iba a meter en el baño, pero la morena se coló, cuando salió este ya se estaba poniendo la camiseta !Que lastima!

Ron, no te avergüences, mira la parte buena, hoy me voy al ministerio más contenta.- Dijo al ver que él no hablaba y solo comía.

Nof ef efo.- Dijo y repitió después de tragar.- No es eso, tan solo no me gusta, me parece mal, y lo siento mucho.- Dijo seriamente.

Bueno ¿pero ya te has desahogado no? Pues todos contentos.- Dijo ella mientras sonreía, le esperaba un día demasiado duro.

No, no lo he hecho, me parece una falta de educación, me he dado una ducha fría, y ya está.- Dijo él

¿Cuándo nos hemos cambiado los papeles? Bueno, pero mañana estarás igual, yo aprovecharía estas cuatro horas de soledad, para más que pasear y preparar la comida. ¡pero lávate la manos!

Mierda, Hermione, para ya, por favor, o harás que me sonroje.- Dijo él con algo de enojo.

Bueno, me voy, gatito, que tengas mejor día que yo.- Dijo cariñosamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras el, lavaba los platos.

Que te sea leve, y no pierdas la sonrisa, solo te tienes que acordar de mi esta mañana.- Dijo él con sorna.

Ella salió de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Granger, de nuevo le hago la misma pregunta, ¿por qué todo los integrantes se niegan a declarar, menos Ronald Weasly?

Se lo repito señor, revivir todo aquello es demasiado doloroso, y ninguno lo ha deseado, menos Ronald.

Está bien, entonces empecemos.-Dijo el ministro.- Puede describirme como se sintieron Molly, Arthur y Ginny Weasly, al presenciar el cadáver de Fred Weasly, y por favor, no dude en contarnos cualquier emoción.

Y así empezó su relato de nuevo, ya se lo sabía de memoria, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal, como si el aire le faltaba, hacía grandes pausas para no llorar, pero aun así alguna lagrima se le saltaba. Así durante cuatro horas, durante cuatro largas horas.

Ron en cambio, volvió a tumbarse en la cama, Voy a recoger la casa e iré a por comida china, para la comida, pero podría… ¡No, y no! Ni se te ocurra tocarte ni lo mas mínimo, aquí, piensa lo que diría Hermione.- ¡ay! Ron, me parece tan divertido, es normal entre los hombres.- Dijo poniendo el tono típico de Hermione.- Estúpido insolente Se levantó y se puso a limpiar todo aquello. Tardo tres horas, y ya tenía la comida, se tumbó en la cama. Era cierto, tenía que desahogarse, y sin más lo hizo, allí en el cuarto de baño, posteriormente se ducho y se puso ropa.- Hola, Hermi…- Ron se quedó congelado, cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta, de sus ojos salían lágrimas, tantas, que podría haber llenado un tarro de dos litros de jugo de calabaza, ella salió corriendo y lo abrazó, estaba temblando o por lo menos eso percató Ron, ella sollozaba.- Ha si-sido horrible, Ron, nunca lo he pasado tan mal, no podía soportarlo más.- Ron no dijo nada, solo espero que sus lágrimas pasaran, mientras la abrazaba.- Me han preguntado, la barbaridad, de si a tus padres, le hubiera gustado que hubiera muerto otro hijo en vez de Fred.- Dijo algo más tranquila.- Y ¿Tu que has dicho?- Dijo Ron algo confundido.- Pues, la verdad, que hubiera sido igual de doloroso con cualquier hijo, y que si fuera por ellos, darían la vida por cualquiera.- Hermione empezó a llorar de nuevo.- Ya está, gatita, relájate, he traído comida china, y eso que me ha costado una barbaridad para que me entendieran.- Sinceramente, no quería hablar Fred, llevaba esquivando el tema desde hace mucho.

La tarde había pasado silenciosa, Ron, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, sobre Hermione, no le gustaba verla así de mal, pero ella después de comer solo había querido coger el pensadero e introducir los recuerdos de George, en cambio el hacía como si repasara las preguntas que le había escrito Hermione. En cambio ella se había concentrado al máximo sobre su trabajo, no quería defraudar a nadie y menos a nadie que tuviera el apellido Weasly. Había llegado la hora de dormir, pero antes decidió comer un resto de comida china que había sobrado, ya que Ron se había comido una tarrina de helado.

Ron tengo mucha calor, no te importa si duermo en ropa interior ¿no? – Dijo ella con tristeza.

No, no me importa, es tu casa, soy el yo el que no debería estar así.- Dijo con suma tranquilidad, Hermione no estaba para tonterías.- Sabré controlarme.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.- Gatita.- Esto último provoco una leve sonrisa en Hermione, que se desprendía de su ropa y para su sorpresa, se habían puesto la misma ropa interior, pero claro de distinto sexo, él aquellos bóxer negros que se compró, y ella un conjunto de la misma marca con los mismos colores, negro con finas rayas rojas, este detalle le produjo risas a ambos. Hermione se tumbó de espaldas a Ron y este le abrazo por detrás, ella se sentía tan tranquila sintiéndolo así de cerca, sintiendo su calor, aunque realmente huía del calor del ambiente, pero el calor de Ron era sumamente distinto.

Ten cuidado con tu gatito.- Le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

El tigre, dirás, está en su jaula.- Ron se sentía complacido al escuchar su risa.- Buenas noches princesa.

Buenas noches tigre.- Dijo riendo. Y así fue, se quedaron profundamente dormidos, esperando el último día.

El último día, para sorpresa de Ron y aun mas de Hermione, no había existido problema matutino, gracias a Merlín, pensó Ron. Ron se colocó la ropa más decente que tenía después de la hora de comer, donde habían existido comentarios bastante quisquillosos de Hermione.- Ron, cómo se nota, que ayer te lo pasaste bien tu solo ¿eh?- Ron solo ponía cara de pena, no había podido resistirse ¿qué le iba a hacer? El juicio era a las cuatro, el testimonio era a la misma hora, en la misma sala y juntos. Hermione contrariamente al día anterior, contestó fríamente a todas las preguntas, sin mostrar un ápice de tristeza o de dolor, pero en su interior quedaban aquellos recuerdos que quisiera asumirlo o no, le apartaban de una felicidad completa.

Me cago… ¿Está dando atender, señor ministro, que prefería la muerte de otro hermano mío, por el simple hecho de que no vivía conmigo, en mi casa? – Dijo Ron, más enfurecido de lo que esperaba Hermione.

Cuide su lenguaje, sí, a eso exactamente me refiero.- Dijo el ministro con lentitud.

Prefería morir mil veces yo, volverme loco por la maldición _cruciatus_, antes de que algún miembro de mi familia, incluido Harry y Hermione, sufriera cualquier daño. ¿Responde eso a su pregunta, señor ministro?

Si, ya hemos terminado, pero acérquense ambos al estrado por favor.- Dijo el ministro. Hermione se quedó sorprendida, quizás quería reprocharle algo a Ron, porque eso no era normal.

Señorita Granger, Hermione, siento lo de ayer, no quería ser tan rudo, pero debo serlo, y no me gusta, pero es mi papel, lo siento. Y Ron, te digo lo mismo, me obligan hacer estas preguntas, no eres el único que ha sufrido con ellas.

Lo comprendo Kingsley.- Alcanzó a decir Hermione

Señor Ministro, váyase un poco a la mierda.- Dijo Ron tirando de Hermione hacía fuera.

¡RONALD! No puedes soltarle eso a Kingsley y simplemente salir corriendo.- Dijo ella bastante furiosa.

Vamos a casa, tengo que recoger mis cosas e irme, y sinceramente, no me gustaría irme y que estuvieras mosqueada.- Dijo más tranquilo

Tus cosas están ahí, mande a que la trajeran o si no quizás no llegarías a tiempo.-Dijo ella.

¡Oh no!- La cara de Ron, se transformó en horror.- Tus padres y los míos, no han llamado, eso es malo, muy malo ¿lo sabes no?- Ella asintió.- No quiero irme, y dejarte aquí sola, pero sabes que no tengo elección ¿verdad?-Ella volvió asentir.- ¿No vas a decirme nada?.- Dijo él tristemente. Sí, pero me pondré a llorar.- Dijo ella ya con los ojos aguados.- Te quiero, y te echare muchísimo de menos, el viernes es la sentencia, a las tres, es necesario que vengas, pero que sepas que te iras.- Hermione vio como la cara de Ron cambia según sus palabras.- El sábado haré una visita a mis padres y quizás te os vaya a visitar ¿vale?- Dijo con la voz descompuesta.

Te quiero mucho Hermione.- Desde que había llegado no la había besado, no sabía el por qué pero quitando algunos incidentes, producidos por el calor y las hormonas, se habían comportado más como amigos que como otra cosa. Y por ello le planto un dulce beso en la mejilla, como buenos amigos. Somos amigos ** aun** Pensó Hermione camino a casa, ya lo echaba de menos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AVANCE<strong>_

_No, Ron, ni se te ocurra tocarme, bastante la habrás tocado a ella en esta dos semanas, ¡me das asco!- Chillo la castaña_

_Pe... - No pudo terminar ella y habia pegado el portazo. Esta vez, Ronald Billius Weasly, la habia cagado hasta el fondo._

_Ronald, ¿qué no entiendes? No quiero ser tu novia, eres un pervertido.- Estaba enojada, muchisimo, pero lo dijo tan tranqila que se sorprendió de sí misma._

_Creo que es hora de la charla, señoritas - Dijo Molly mirandolas a ambas._

_Pero...- Iba a reclamar pero no se lo permitió._

_Sé que tus padres habrán hablado contigo, pero en el mundo magico es distinto.- Dijo Molly con una tierna sonrisa._

**Ahí teneis un adelanto de los siguientes capitulos.Y LAV LAV tiene mucho que ver...**_**ARGG!**_

_**REVIEWS!  
><strong>_


	18. Desafiando a la gravedad  I

_Bueno este capitulo y el siguiente esta lleno de las canciones que me llevaron a hacerlo, quizas demasiadas? Bueno da igual, jajajaja. Espero que os guste, creo que dentro de un rato subire, la otra parte._

**_ESTE CAPITULO VA EN ESPECIAL PARA TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS REGISTRADAS QUE GASTAN SU TIEMPO EN COMENTAR Y AGRADECER PORQUE SIN ELLOS NO HABRÍA FIC! GRACIAS A TODOS ELLOS._**

**PERSONAJES de JK!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONTRA LA GRAVEDAD (PARTE I)<em>  
><strong>

**4 de Julio de 1998**

Para Hermione esas dos semanas, se hicieron eternas, visitó a sus padres, y consiguió ver a la familia Weasly, y los progresos de Ron en la piscina, pero eso había sido tan solo un par de horas, prácticamente llevaba dos semanas sin verlo. Gracias a dios había terminado todo el tema legal, aunque todavía tenía que decir las sentencias. Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que el cuerpo le temblaba, el ministerio había decidido que llegara en taxi, aunque hubiera tardado mucho menos en Red Flu, ya veía la casa a lo lejos.

Ron, estaba ansioso, últimamente estaba muy cansado, a causa del esfuerzo físico que gastaba al construir la piscina, su musculatura estaba algo más dura, y era algo que agradecía. Ese día se levantó temprano, llevándose no una muy grata sorpresa.

Hermione salió del coche, mientras el conductor sacaba su baúl del maletero.- Adiós, señorita Granger, un gusto en conocerla.- Dijo el buen hombre.- Adiós Alfred.- Mientras miraba a un punto pelirrojo. Era Ron y, no estaba solo, junto a él, la inconfundible "Lav-Lav" pensó con repugnancia el estúpido nombre. Él hablaba acaloradamente con ella, no era una discusión, sino una conversación agitada. Hermione no sabía si él la había logrado ver, pero tampoco le importaba. Cuando estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia se impresionó a ver como la chica se abalanzaba contra él, y lo besaba, él cerró los ojos al instante y la cogió de los hombros como queriendo acercarla más, pero Hermione no se fijó más, paso junto a ellos propinándole un porrazo con el maletín que llevaba en su mano derecha a Ron en todo la pierna. Cuando Ron se apartó con repugnancia de la chica escucho como la puerta de La Madriguera ya estaba cerrada.

Cuando entró, Ginny lo miraba enojada y Harry resignado.- Ha pedido ir al baño.- Dijo Molly.

Hermione rompió a llorar en aquel baño, se fijó en los albornoces, todos eran iguales, excepto por el color, sin embargo, todos ellos tenían 3 finas rayas en el cuello y el cordón de distinto color, con el bordado de sus iniciales al lado derecho. El de Ginny era rosa con rallas azules, el de George, rojo con rayas blanca, y el que era el de Fred tenia los colores invertidos, el de Arthur era verde, con rayas amarillas, y el de Molly inverso, el de Percy blanco y gris, el de Harry era inverso al de Ginny y el de Ron, era azul marino, con rayas grises.- Estúpido, es el que más me gusta.- Pensó Hermione.

A los cinco minutos se lavó la cara y bajo, allí estaba él, mirándolo impasible.- Siento a ver subido, pero necesitaba ir al baño desde que empecé el viaje en el ministerio.- Dijo con suma tranquilidad. Y fue Ginny la primera en abrazarla con fuerza, posteriormente saludo a todos menos a Ron.- Siento deciros que tengo prisa, traigo las sentencias para leerlas y debo irme porque mis padres me esperan, debo hablar con ellos.- Dijo seriamente.-Esta bien, sentémonos.- Dijo Molly viendo el sufrimiento de la pequeña morena, esos juicios debían ser horribles, según le había contado Ron, y tenía la esperanza de que no hubiera visto ninguna escena con "Lav-Lav" estúpido nombre

Se sentaron, en un extremo Hermione, algunos también se sentaron a los lados, pero la mayoría estaban de pie. Hermione cogió su maletín y extrajo tres carpetas. Abrió la primera.

Solo, hablaré de los presentes, tanto Bill, Charlie y Fleur, quedaran al margen, y se lo mandare por lechuza.-Todos asintieron.-

_Harry James Potter por los daños tanto psicológicos, morales y físico el Ministerio le ofrece una cantidad de ochenta mil galeones y un puesto de Auror en el ministerio de Magia, pero claramente antes deberá realizar las pruebas de acceso aunque no dudamos que las pase sin ningún esfuerzo._

_Molly y Arthur Weasly, por perdida de un miembro familiar, daños psicológicos y físicos le ofrecemos la cantidad de veinte mil galeones a cada uno y aunque ese no es el precio de su perdida es todo lo que el ministerio puede hacer._

_Ginny Weasly, por daños morales, psicológicos y físicos el ministerio le ofrece sesenta mil galeones por todo los daños psicológicos producidos._

_Percy Weasly, por los mismo motivos que a su hermana se le dan veinte mil galeones, y un puesto de secretario del ministro fijo, por su tenacidad y profesionalidad, pero esperemos que esta vez, sea firme a sus ideales, y que piense antes en la familia._

_George Weasly, sus daños no son comprados con los de los demás, sentimos su perdida profundamente y hemos decidido, aparte de la cantidad de sesenta mil galeones añadir un contrato para ofrecer los productos de Sortilegios Weasly al extranjero._- Como si eso arreglara algo.- Bufo George que enfadado subió las escaleras sin avisar.-Lo siento.- Dijo Hermione.-Es tu trabajo, Hermione, no lo sientas.- Dijo Molly lo más cariñosa que pudo.

Hermione pensó que el nombre se le atragantaría y así fue.- _Ro- Ronald Billius Weasly a usted junto a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger, por mostrar su valía y ayudar a Harry Potter, a parte de todos los daños producidos hacia su persona le ofrecemos la cantidad de setenta mil galeones más un puesto fijo de Auror para usted, y, un puesto en cualquier bacante del Ministerio, el cual quiera ocupar Hermione Granger._

_Sin más esta es la sentencia, solo deben fírmala, todo los presentes y se le ingresará dicha cantidades en el banco. Un cordial saludo Kingsley._

No, no puede ser…- Dijo Ginny saliendo de su shock.

Si no estás de acuerdo con algo puedes decirlo, y yo comunicárselo al ministerio.- Dijo Hermione

Soy rica…-Dijo ignorando a Hermione

Eso no es importante, el dinero, Ginny, no vale nada, cuando has perdido a un hermano.- Dijo Ron, bastante enojado.

Lo sé, ¿crees que no he pensado en eso? Pero es que somos ricos, ¡Ron! Ricos ¡mañana voy a comprarme ropa! Hermione, ¿vendrás?- dijo emocionada.

No creo, id firmando aquí.- Dijo Hermione mientras veía que justamente después de firma la pelirroja le miraba con interrogación.- Me voy con mis padres en una semana.- Todos miraron sorprendidos pero nadie dijo nada, todos abandonaron la habitación dejando a Ron a solas con ella, todos lo deducían, algo grave había pasado. Ronald se acercó e intento cogerla del brazo.

No, Ron, ni se te ocurra tocarme, bastante la habrás tocado a ella en esta dos semanas, ¡me das asco!- Chillo la castaña

Pe... - No pudo terminar ella y había pegado el portazo. Esta vez, Ronald Billius Weasly, la había cagado hasta el fondo.

Ron salió corriendo tras ella, se iba, esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como si cien sartenes le dieran al mismo tiempo.

Hermione, yo te quiero, y quiero que seas mi novia.- Chillo

La castaña que había salido con baúl en mano y el maletín en la otra, iba corriendo pero cuando escucho aquello se giró bruscamente quedándose a unos metros de Ron, el pelirrojo la miraba con miedo.-Ronald, ¿qué no entiendes? No quiero ser tu novia, eres un pervertido.- Estaba enojada, muchísimo, pero lo dijo tan tranquila que se sorprendió de sí misma.- No soy tu objeto sexual de Londres, cuando aquí tienes al Lavender, tu novia.- Se giró y siguió caminando. Entonces noto como algo la retenía Ron la había girado hacia si con tanta fuerza que la maleta voló hacia un lado.

Hermione, ella me ha besado de improviso, no me lo esperaba, me ha estado dando el coñazo todo el día, y ahora me entero de que te vas, te digo que te quiero y me dices que me vaya con Lavender, no es mi novia.- Ron tenía la voz ronca, más de lo normal, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y le costara respirar. Pero a Hermione no le importó, se mostró impasible.

Me da igual, lo que hagas Ron, como si te acuestas con ella en el cobertizo, yo me voy en una semana a Londres, y si me ves, será porque vendré a ver a Harry, Ginny y al resto de tu familia, no porque se me apetezca verte a ti.- Dijo con odio pero con gran tranquilidad, copio el baúl, y de nuevo empezó la marcha, y Ron no paro de mirarla hasta que cruzo la puerta de su casa.

Hermione saludo alegremente a sus padres, no quería preocuparlos.- Si papa, iré con vosotros a Londres, no hay nada que me retenga aquí.- Dijo con tristeza subiendo escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, puso la música en la radio y sonó aquella canción. (.com/watch?v=9wEQqxhj_fY)

Hermione miro por la ventana y se fijó como él estaba a unos cuarenta metros mirando justo donde ella estaba.

_**Ohh, how about a round of applause,  
>Hey, standin' ovation,<br>Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah.**_

You look so dumb right now,

_(Te ves tan tonto ahora mismo)**  
>Standin' outside my house,<strong>_

_(Esperandome fuera de mi casa)**  
>Tryin' to apologize,<strong>_

_(Intentando disculparte)**  
>You're so ugly when you cry<strong>_

_(Te ves muy mal llorando),**  
>Please, just cut it out.<strong>_

_(Por favor, para esto ya)**  
><strong>_

_**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,**_

_(No me digas que lo sientes, porque se que no es así)**  
>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,<strong>_

_(Yo se que solo lamentas que te haya pillado)**  
>But you put on quite a show (oh),<strong>_

_(Pero montaste un gran espectaculo)**  
>You really had me goin',<strong>_

_(En realidad me tenias convencida)**  
>But now it's time to go (oh),<strong>_

_(Pero ya es hora de irse)**  
>Curtain's finally closin',<strong>_

_(El telón finalmente se cierra)_

-En ese momento Hermione bajo la persiana-_**  
>That was quite a show (oh),<strong>_

_(Fue un gran espectaculo)**  
>Very entertainin',<strong>_

_(Muy entretenido)**  
>But it's over now (but it's over now),<strong>_

_(Pero ya ha acado)**  
>Go on and Take A Bow, ohh ohh.<br>**(Vete y haz una reverencia)_

_**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone),**_

_(Cage tu ropa y vete, debes darte prisa)**  
>You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on),<strong>_

_(Antes que se encieda el riego automatic ¡Vete!)**  
>Talkin' 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one,<strong>_

_(Diciendo cosas como tequiero o eres unica)**  
>This just looks like a re-run,<strong>_

_(Solo parece una repeticion)**  
>Please, what else is on.<br>**(Por favor, cuando pararás)_

_**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,**_

_(No me digas que lo sientes, porque se que no es así)**  
>Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,<strong>_

_(Yo se que solo lamentas que te haya pillado)**  
>But you put on quite a show (oh),<strong>_

_(Pero montaste un gran espectaculo)**  
>You really had me goin',<strong>_

_(En realidad me tenias convencida)**  
>But now it's time to go (oh),<strong>_

_(Pero ya es hora de irse)**  
>Curtain's finally closin',<strong>_

_(El telón finalmente se cierra)_

-En ese momento Hermione bajo la persiana-_**  
>That was quite a show (oh),<strong>_

_(Fue un gran espectaculo)**  
>Very entertainin',<strong>_

_(Muy entretenido)**  
>But it's over now (but it's over now),<strong>_

_(Pero ya ha acado)**  
>Go on and Take A Bow, ohh ohh.<br>**(Vete y haz una reverencia)_

And the award for the best lier goes to you (goes to you),

_(Y el premio es al major mentiroso es para ti**)  
>For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me,<strong>_

_(Por hacerme creer, que pudiste serme fiel)  
><strong>Let's hear your speech OUT… (But you put on quite a show<br>You really had me goin'),  
><strong>(Escuchamos tu discurso?_

_**But now it's time to go (oh),**_

_(Pero ya es hora de irse)**  
>Curtain's finally closin',<strong>_

_(El telón finalmente se cierra)_

-En ese momento Hermione bajo la persiana-_**  
>That was quite a show (oh),<strong>_

_(Fue un gran espectaculo)**  
>Very entertainin',<strong>_

_(Muy entretenido)**  
>But it's over now (but it's over now),<strong>_

_(Pero ya ha acado)**  
>Go on and Take A Bow, ohh ohh.<br>**(Vete y haz una reverencia)_

**5 de Julio de 1998**

Hermione se sentía destrozada, pero necesitaba hablar así que llamo a Ginny.- Amiga, no puedo más.- Dijo ella sollozando.- Esta bien, voy para allí. Hermione le contó todo lo que había visto a su amiga que casi se cae del espanto.- Pero, Hermione, no te enfades, mi hermano no ha visto a Lavender en estas dos semanas, no sé cómo consiguió el número, y estuvo llamando, pero siempre le decíamos que estaba ocupado, y se presentó esta mañana, Ron llevaba días, preparando tu llegada quería darte una sorpresa.- Ginny se veía compungida.- Te creo, pero la beso, y se dejó besar, que es lo más doloroso, por eso me voy, quiero luchar contra mis sentimientos, quiero olvidarme de él.- Dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.- Aunque sea lo último que haga.

No, no es justo.- dijo Ginny.- No quiero que lo hagas.

Ambas se quedaron calladas y empezaron a cantar la canción que sonaba en la radio (.com/watch?v=cvC8ubSXG18&feature=fvst)

_**Algo ha cambiado en mí,  
>algo ya no es lo mismo,<br>ya estoy cansada de jugar,  
>del juego de otro,<strong>_

_**Es tarde para pensárselo otra vez,**_  
><em><strong>demasiado tarde para volver a dormir,<strong>_  
><em><strong>es el momento de confiar en mis instintos,<strong>_  
><em><strong>cerrar los ojos y saltar.<strong>_

_**Es la hora de intentar**_  
><em><strong>desafiar a la gravedad.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Creo que intentaré desafiar a la gravedad.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dame un beso de adiós,<strong>_  
><em><strong>estoy desafiando la gravedad.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y tú no me vas a hacer caer<strong>_

_**Se acabó aceptar los límites**_  
><em><strong>sólo porque alguien dice que los hay<strong>_  
><em><strong>algunas cosas no puedo cambiarlas<strong>_  
><em><strong>pero hasta que no lo intente no lo sabré.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Demasiado tiempo he temido<strong>_  
><em><strong>perder el amor que supuse perdido<strong>_  
><em><strong>bueno, pues si es amor,<strong>_  
><em><strong>hay que pagar un precio muy alto.<strong>_

_**Pronto voy a desafiar la gravedad.**_  
><em><strong>Dame un beso de adiós,<strong>_  
><em><strong>estoy desafiando la gravedad.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Creo que intentaré desafiar a la gravedad<strong>_  
><em><strong>y tú no me vas a hacer caer<strong>_

_**Pronto voy a desafiar la gravedad.**_  
><em><strong>Dame un beso de adiós,<strong>_  
><em><strong>estoy desafiando a la gravedad...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Creo que voy a intentar<strong>_  
><em><strong>desafiar a la gravedad<strong>_  
><em><strong>y tú no me vas a hacer caer.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hacerme caer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh, oh<strong>_

Algo ha cambiado en mí y creo que intentare desafiar a la gravedad.- Se repitió Hermione durante toda la noche.

**10 de Julio de 1998(Viernes)**

La semana no fue para nada buena, ir a La Madriguera significaba ver a Ron cosa que no podía soportar. Harry y Ginny se echaron una mirada significativa.- Hermione ya que no te puedes quedar a cenar, te acompaño a casa.- Dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione, creo que deberías hablar con él.- Dijo la pequeña Weasly

No, no quiero hablar de ello, ya bastante daño me ha hecho.- Dijo con determinación

¡No seas estúpida! – Dijo con enfado Ginny.- Te quiere muchísimo Hermione y eres tan estúpida que no te quieres dar cuenta, Harry me ha dicho que ha estado llorando todas las noches, y sé que está destrozado.

Eso sí que no te lo permito, no me insultes, pues que llore, como yo he llorado por él mil veces, y nunca le ha importado ¿Verdad? Al igual que no le importó, dejarme sola aquella vez en el bosque, con Harry, no le importó nada.- Gritaba como si se desahogara.- En Londres, soñó conmigo, disfruto con las vistas y cuando llegó aquí, disfruto de Lavender, no tiene otra explicación. – Dijo mientras su voz se desvanecía, y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sintió un gran golpe, Ginny la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

Sin tan solo le dieras una oportunidad.- Dijo Ginny en un leve susurro.

Estuvieron un tiempo así.- Te tengo que contar algo .- Dijo Ginny y la morena asintió.- He hecho el amor con Harry.- Dijo mientras su tono de voz se iba apagando.

Puagg.- Dijo Hermione con cara de asco.- Me alegro por ti, pero es que Harry es como un hermano.

Te lo contaré en una cena, mañana, ¿qué te parece?- Dijo Ginny con emoción.

No sé también me gustaría despedirme de Harry pero, tengo un día muy ajetreado.

Sí, pero mira, cenamos en un lugar chulo, y luego Harry que se vaya hacemos noche de chicas aquí, así cuando te vayas duermes en el coche ¿Te parece bien? – Dijo Ginny esperando un sí por respuesta.

Está bien, pero, nada de detalles escabrosos ¿escuchaste? – La pelirroja asintió.

Ponte muy elegante iremos a un sitio maravilloso.- Y diciendo esto dejo a Hermione en la puerta de su casa.

Harry había entendido el comportamiento de Ginny.- Ron, ¿podemos hablar?- el pelirrojo asintió.

Creo que deberías luchar, por ella, no rendirte ¿Tu la amas? – Dijo Harry mirando a Ron mientras en la radio sonaba (.com/watch?v=ovAXL5gxdAw)

La amo, mas que a mi propia vida Harry .- Respondio .- Estaré a su lado.

_**Oh! porque estas tan triste?  
>hay lagrimas en tus ojos<br>vamos, ven a mi ya**_

_**No te averguences de llorar**_  
><em><strong>dejame conocerte a fondo<strong>_  
><em><strong>porque yo tambien he visto el lado oscuro<strong>_

_**Cuando la oscuridad cae sobre ti,**_  
><em><strong>no sabes que hacer,<strong>_  
><em><strong>nada de lo que digas<strong>_  
><em><strong>podra hacer que te ame menos<strong>_

_**Estare a tu lado**_  
><em><strong>no dejare que nadie te haga daño<strong>_  
><em><strong>estare a tu lado<strong>_

_**Si estas loco, se aun mas loco**_  
><em><strong>no te lo quedes dentro<strong>_  
><em><strong>vamos, hablame ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>hey! que tienes que esconder?<strong>_  
><em><strong>yo tambien estoy enfadado<strong>_  
><em><strong>ya ves, me parezco mucho a ti.<strong>_

_**Cuando estas en una encrucijada**_  
><em><strong>y no sabes que camino elegir<strong>_  
><em><strong>dejame acompañarte<strong>_  
><em><strong>incluso si te equivocas<strong>_

_**estare a tu lado**_  
><em><strong>no permitire que nadie te haga daño<strong>_  
><em><strong>estare a tu lado<strong>_  
><em><strong>llamame en tus peores momentos<strong>_  
><em><strong>y nunca te abandonare<strong>_  
><em><strong>estare a tu lado<strong>_

_**Y cuando, cuando la noche caiga sobre ti, cariño**_  
><em><strong>cuando te sientas completamente solo<strong>_  
><em><strong>no lo estaras realmente<strong>___

_**Estribillo x4  
><strong>_

No dejaré que nadie le haga daño, Harry.- Dijo con firmeza.- Lucharé hasta caerme muerto.

Entonces, te contaré mi plan amigo.- Dijo Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Pronto subire el siguiente, espero que os haya gustado.<em>

_**REVIEWS!**_


	19. Desafiando a la gravedad  II

_Espero que os guste, ayer no pude subir, porque no me dio tiempo a terminar, se me fue la inspiración._

_Un beso a todos! Y gracias por los comentarios, seguid ASI!_

_**PJ's PERTENECIENTES A JK!**_

* * *

><p>Hermione recogió todas sus cosas y la metió en cajas, lo hizo con magia y posteriormente ayudo a sus padres de la misma manera. Había sido agotador empaquetar todos sus libros, y fotos, miró fijamente a una. Salían Ron y ella abrazados y riéndose, no puedo luchar contra la gravedad, pensó. La radio sonó.<p>

Allí estaba Ron, solo en el cobertizo con una copa de whisky de fuego. Esta noche, sería el todo o el nada. La radio sonó.

Y ambos cantaron (.com/watch?v=vf7tkS0dk_A )

_**H:**__** Imagino recuerdos perfectos,  
>Dispersos por todo el piso <strong>__(la foto)__**.  
>Tomo el teléfono porque<br>Ya no puedo lidiar más con ello.**_

___**Ambos:**__** Y yo me pregunto si alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente  
>Porque a mí me sucede todo el tiempo<br>Es un cuarto para la una,  
>Estoy totalmente sola y te necesito ahora.<br>Dije que no llamaría  
>Pero perdí todo el control y te necesito ahora.<br>Y no sé como pueda prescindir,  
>Simplemente te necesito ahora<strong>_

___**R:**__** Otro trago de whisky,  
>No puedo dejar de mirar a la puerta<strong>__(del cobertizo)__**.  
>Deseando que vinieras sollozando<br>De la manera en que lo hiciste antes  
><strong>__**Ambos:**__** Y me pregunto si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente  
>Porque a mí me sucede todo el tiempo<br>Es un cuarto para la una,  
>Estoy un poco borracho<br>Y te necesito ahora.  
>Dije que no llamaría<br>Pero perdí el control total y te necesito ahora.  
>Y no sé cómo pueda hacer para prescindir,<br>Solo te necesito ahora**_

___**H:**__** Sí, preferiría resultar herido que no sentir nada en lo absoluto  
>Es un cuarto para la una,<br>R. Estoy completamente sola y te necesito ahora  
>Y yo dije que no llamaría<br>**__**Ambos:**__**Pero estoy un poco borracho y te necesito ahora  
>Y no sé como pueda prescindir,Solo te necesito ahora,<br>Oh, cariño te necesito ahora**_

Esta sería la última noche, allí y ya no volvería más, nunca más, su padre le había ofredico la casa si convencía a Harry para vivir con ella, no iba permitir que Hermione durmiera sola en una casa tan grande. No se lo había dicho a Ginny, pero no pensaba volver allí, no podía, implicaba verlo y no, no podía.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápidas ese día, para ambos, Ginny había quedado en recogerla y así fue, pero su amiga no estaba tan arreglada como decía que iba a estar. Hermione llevaba un vestido rosa fucsia con una cinta negra y cogido a un hombro, le llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla donde nacían unas flores negras. En cambio Ginny llevaba unos vaqueros, eso no cuadraba.

Harry y yo pensábamos en darte una sorpresa de despidida.- Dijo Ginny sin darle tiempo a responderle y tapándole los ojos con un pañuelo negro.- Nos vamos a aparecer.- Y sin más Hermione sintió como su cuerpo calló de golpe al suelo.- ¡Ui! Tendremos que andar, me aparecí unos cuantos metros lejos.- Ginny, no me gustan las sorpresa.

Ginny ignoró su comentario y estuvieron andando unos minutos hasta que escucho unas copas.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto cariño? – Ese era Harry.- Me aparecí una colina más abajo, aún no le he cogido práctica.- Esta bien, ¡vamos!

Y se escuchó ¡CRACK! – ¿Dónde estáis? – No podía quitarse el pañuelo. De repente sintió como unas manos le tocaban el pelo y se dirigían al pañuelo atado atrás de su cabeza.- ¿Harry?- pero nadie contesto y ella supo por qué. Le quitaron el pañuelo lentamente, descubrió una mesa preciosa redonda y llena de velas. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y tuvo ganas de correr.- yo, yo, yo debo irme.- Dijo temblando pero entonces Ron, la cogió de las manos.- Hermione, no sé cuándo te volveré a ver, por eso solo te pido una cena, la despedida, te juro que no hablare de eso, por favor, quédate.- Ron parecía tan sincero. Hermione aparto las manos de él con fuerza y rapidez.- Esta bien, una cena.- Mientras Hermione se sentaba Ron hecho unas chipas rojas con sus varitas y Harry y Ginny aparecieron con una bandeja cada uno. Se fijó en que Ron tenía la corbata del mismo color que su vestido y que su traje era negro con una camisa blanca. Harry llevaba zumo de calabaza y cubiertos.

Era mi cena de despedida con vosotros.- Dijo Hermione resentida mirando a sus amigos que llevaban atuendos de camareros.

Si, pero nosotros te podremos ver…- Ginny n o pudo terminar la frase.

En cambio, yo, no te veré nunca más.- Termino Ron muy serio, la miró a los ojos con tristeza, y tuvo que apartarle la mirada.

Bueno, señores, de cenar hay ó bien, pollo al curry, ó pollo al curry.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

¿Qué te parece? Yo creo que tomare, pollo al curry.- Dijo Ron

No sé, es difícil, bueno, yo distinto, yo tomaré pollo al curry.- Dijo Hermione dedicando una sonrisa sincera.

Está bien.- Dijo Harry mientras servía la comida. Ginny mientras ponía una botella de champagne con hielo junto a la mesa.- Y el champagne para el brindis. Y el postre, ya sabes Ron.

Cuando Ginny y Harry se volvieron a desaparecer, un silencio incomodo se formuló.- Si no piensas hablar, mejor me voy.- Dijo Hermione intentando zona infidiferente.

No, no por favor.- dijo Ron haciendo un pausa.- Ayer acabé la piscina. Está muy bien.

Seguro que sí, Fred estaría muy orgulloso.- Hermione notó como en Ron se reflejaba tristeza.- Lo siento no quería…

No, está bien, es natural, Ginny es mucho peor, ni si quiera nombra a Fred, y a veces piensa que quiere olvidarlo.- Dijo Ron de forma pasiva mientras comía.

Esto está muy bueno, felicita a tu madre.- Dijo Hermione suponiendo que la comida la había hecho Molly.

En realidad, lo hicimos Ginny y yo, más ella que yo, gracias, me alegra que te guste.- Dijo Ron con una pequeña mueca de felicidad.

Y así transcurrió la cena hasta el postre, donde Ginny le mando una mirada significativa No la cages y otra a su amiga Te ama aunque la haya cagado Llego la hora del brindis.

Brindemos, porque seas muy feliz Hermione, que obtengas todo lo que deseas y que nadie te haga sufrir.- Dijo Ron con la mano en el corazón.

Y por ti, que obtengas todo lo que desees, porque sinceramente lo mereces.- Hermione lo miro fijamente, chocaron sus copas y tomaron un sorbo de aquel líquido. Hermione no se sentía bien a tan solo unos centímetros de él y no ayudo que él pusiera música (.com/watch?v=Z99RskSQVfI )

_**Lo suficientemente cerca como para empezar una guerra, todo lo que tenía está en el suelo,  
>sólo Dios sabe porque estamos luchando,<br>de todo lo que digo, tú siempre dices más.**_

___- Ron se acercó tanto a ella que pudo notar su respiración y como ella intento escapar, pero la detuvo aferrando su cuerpo contra el de él. No se le iba escapar-_

_**No puedo seguir con cómo le das la vuelta a las cosas, cuando me manipulas no puedo respirar.**_

___ -La respiraciones se cortaron, y por unos segundos nadie dijo nada-_

_**Así que no dejaré que te acerques tanto como para herirme, no, no te preguntaré, para que solo me dejes. No te puedo dar lo que te piensas que me diste tú. Ya es hora de despedirse de esta forma de darle la vuelta a las cosas, de darle la vuelta.**_

___-Hermione intento huir, pero él no se lo permitió, iba luchar contra la gravedad aunque muriera en el intento-_

_**Bajo la más dura apariencia puedo ver, ohh,  
>que donde el amor se perdió se encontró tu fantasma. Capeé un millón de tormentas para dejarte, y da igual todo lo que lo intentes, jamás me derribarás.<br>**_

Hermione, déjame hablar y sí cuando termine quieres irte te dejaré marchar, te lo prometo.- Ron parecía estar profundamente concentrado y ella solo asintió, escuchar algunas estupideces y macharse de aquel tormento.

Lavender llego esa mañana, yo ni siquiera sabía que iba a venir, pero madrugue para prepararte una sorpresa, estuve todo el día intentando deshacerme de ella y no lo conseguí hasta la que le dije que tu vendrías pronto y necesitabas descansar, fue un tormento, no se me despegaba ni para ir al baño. ¡ Ni que me fuera a escapar! Aunque lo intenté, pero no pude, cuando nos vistes, yo le estaba diciendo que se marchara, y ella me planto el beso, yo no tuve nada que ver.- Sentenció él.

_**No puedo seguir con cómo le das la vuelta a las cosas, cuando me manipulas no puedo respirar.**_

Hermione dudo si marchar, pero quiso no callarse.- Ronald, me sentí como un juguete, el cual, cuando tienes lo utilizas y cuando no, te buscas otro con el cual entretenerte. No me molesto que la besaras si no que la correspondieras, fui una tonta al pensar que me…- Hermione no pudo continuar, no quería derrumbarse.

Te quiero, Hermione y sí te deseo, y nunca quise que pensaras que era para mi un juguete.- Ron se sintió feliz, ella no había huido.- No le correspondí ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

_**Así que no dejaré que te acerques tanto como para herirme, no, no te preguntaré, para que solo me dejes. No te puedo dar lo que te piensas que me diste tú. Ya es hora de despedirse de esta forma de darle la vuelta a las cosas, de darle la vuelta.  
><strong>_

Cerraste los ojos y la agarraste de los hombros.- Afirmo con decisión ella.- Me quieres como una amiga, y me deseas como cualquier mujer. -Hermione se sentía destruida, nunca había expresado esto de esta manera tan abierta.

_**La próxima vez seré más valiente,  
>seré mi propia salvadora,<br>cuando oiga la llamada del rayo.**_

Hermione, yo no te quiero como una amiga, yo, yo te amo.- Ron la miro a los ojos y vio la sorpresa en ellos.- Yo no le correspondí cerré los ojos al igual que los hubiera cerrado si me viniera una bludgers a toda velocidad contra mi cara, y lo la agarre si no que quería separarla de mí, pero tarde en hacerlo, no me lo esperaba ¡Maldición! Luego la mande a la mierda, sentí tanto odio dentro de mí, que el infierno parecería, al lado, un santuario.

__**La próxima vez seré más valiente,  
>seré mi propia salvadora,<br>valiéndome por mi misma.**_  
><em>

Ron, estas confundiendo tus sentimientos.- Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. No, no me ama, no es cierto

Te amo tanto, que daría mi vida para que fueras feliz, y te dejaría ir si eso es lo que quisieras, pero lo veo en tu ojos, quieres permanecer junto a mí.- Sentención Ron acercándose a sus labios.

_**Así que no dejaré que te acerques tanto como para herirme, no, no te preguntaré, para que solo me dejes. No te puedo dar lo que te piensas que me diste tú. Ya es hora de despedirse de esta forma de darle la vuelta a las cosas, de darle la vuelta.**_

Espera.- Ordenó Hermione y el pelirrojo se separó de ella librándola de su agarre, entonces fue ella la que poso sus brazos por el cuello.- ¿Quieres saber por qué te bese?- A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero asintió.

Está bien, te lo diré, pero no me interrumpas, no sé si con apenas once años se puede sentir amor, pero me llamaste tanto la atención, al principio me parecías, horrible, feo, y estúpido, te odiaba y por eso me fijaba tanto en ti, así poco a poco te vi como un gran amigo, odioso, pero amigo, en tercero, cuando Sirius, bueno… pase tanto miedo, pero me di cuenta de lo valiente que eras y eso me conquistó. En cuarto, bueno, fui un poco estúpida al no pedírtelo yo por miedo a que me rechazaras, y estuve celosa de Fleur, y decidí hacerte la misma jugada con Krum, en quinto, estuvimos más unidos que nunca, porque Harry estaba demasiado enfocado al E.D y tú y yo hablamos más y nos conocimos mucho mejor. En cambio, en sexto nos distanciamos, no soporte verte con ella, pero cuando susurraste mi nombre, sé que lo hiciste, aunque no te acordaste, no podía perderte, no podía luchar contra la gravedad, sigo sin poder hacerlo. El último año estuvo lleno de cosas buenas y malas, maduraste, creciste como hombre, y me di cuenta de todo lo que sentía, estaba locamente enamorada de ti, Ronald Weasly, y cuando aquella frase fue pronunciada por tus labios, pensé en que quizás alguno moriría ese día y que quizá nunca pudiera probar el sabor de tus labios y decidí hacerlo porque después de todos tus defectos yo, yo te quiero Ron, como nunca he querido a nadie y eso me asusta.- El chico la miró sorprendida.- Te quiero Ronald Weasly.

¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hermione J. Granger?- Pronunció Ron en un susurro.

Tendrás que enseñarme a serlo, Ron, porque no tengo ni idea, iremos lento ¿esta bien?- Dijo ella en otro susurro mientras el chico asentía y se acercaba y ella recibía los labios carnosos del pelirrojo con ternura.

Creo que sentí lo mismo que tú los primeros años, cuando estuviste con Krum, te odie, me gustabas y estaba celoso, en quinto estuve apunte de pedírtelo, pero no tuve valor para hacerlo y en sexto todo se presentó tan fácil que acepte para luego arrepentirme mi corazón era tuyo y hasta inconsciente te lo demostré. Cuando dije esa frase pensé como un hombre, y recibí tus labios como si fuera néctar dulce y cálido, olvide todo el sufrimiento y pensé que no podría recibir un beso más maravilloso, pero lo acabas de superar.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.- Y que sepas, que nunca te utilizare como un juguete sexual, iremos todo lo lento que quieras y te cuidare, lo prometo, pero tú también deberás enseñarme.- Dijo Ron mucho más serio.

Estoy acostumbrada a ello.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa para que sus labios se volvieran a unir.

Hermione, mañana te vas.- Dijo él y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AVANCE <strong>

_3 meses después_

_Creo que es hora de la charla, señoritas - Dijo Molly mirándolas a ambas._

_Pero...- Iba a reclamar pero no se lo permitió._

_Sé que tus padres habrán hablado contigo, pero en el mundo mágico es distinto.- Dijo Molly con una tierna sonrisa._

_Ron, tienes horchata en las venas.- Grito furiosa ella y el la miro extrañado ¿Horchata?_

_La puerta se cerró de un portazo.- Mujeres.-Murmuró._

_Te he oído.- Grito ella mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_Maldición.- Dijo él.- ¿El sexto sentido?_

_No maldigas, Ronald, y no, las mujeres tenemos el oído fino._

* * *

><p><em><strong>MORALEJA:<strong> NO SE PUEDE LUCHAR CONTRA LA GRAVEDAD EN TEMAS DE AMOR!  
><em>

_Ui, ui, ui CHARLA? Pero esperen, y si Hermione se va..._

_**REVIEWS!**  
><em>


	20. No avanzamos

_Siento haber tardado tanto pero estuve con fiebre y regular de salud. PERO HE VUELTO._

_Espero que os siga gustando mi FIC! Y simplemente al que no guste pues que no lo lea._

_Un beso muy grande para vosotras y un abrazo para vosotros!_

**LOS PERSONAJES SIEMPRE SON DE J.K**

* * *

><p>Podemos solucionarlo.- Dijo ella al ver la cara angustiosa del pelirrojo.<p>

Pero si te vas, ¿Cómo podrás estar junto a mí?- Dijo él

Quizás opte por quedarme.- Una mueca de felicidad surgió en el rostro de ambos.

Ron fue demasiado rápido y de improviso la beso, fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor, la amaba, de eso estaba más que seguro, y no se permitiría perderla.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Dijo Ron después de separarse unos centímetros.

Convencer a Harry.- Afirmo ella mientras la cara de Ron se convertía en un poema.- Si Harry viene a vivir conmigo, a la casa, mis padres me dejaran quedarme, fue la condición, pero como yo me negué desde el principio…

Vale, entonces vamos.- Ron hizo aparecer las chispas rojas de nuevo y ambos amigos se aparecieron.

Harry acepto gustosamente y no por que estuviera mal en casa de los Weasly si no por el simple hecho de que no soportaba la idea de ver marchar a su amiga, aparte que en casa de los Weasly era un ocupa, mientras que en casa de los Granger ayudaría económicamente.

Al día siguiente, hubo sorpresas de todos tipos, al señor Granger no le hizo mucha gracia que su hija se quedara allí con Harry tan cerca de Ronald, pero tuvo que aceptar, aunque su disgusto fue mucho peor al enterarse de que su pequeña Hermione era novia, de nada menos que Ronald Weasly. Todos dieron saltos de alegría, sobre todo sus respectivas madres.

¡Oh! Mi Hermione, querida como me alegra que te lo lleves a buen puerto, a ver si contigo se centra, felicidades.- Dijo Molly dándole un gran abrazo.

Ron, ven aquí.- dijo Jane de la misma forma desafiante que lo hacía Hermione, y él involuntariamente hecho un paso atrás, pero la mujer llego a él con un abrazo.- Cuídamela, como si fuera tu hermana, y no hagáis locuras, que la vida es muy larga.

Hermanito ya tienes con quien mojar, a ver si así se te bajan los humos.- Dijo George, que recibió algunas miradas serias de los adultos y otras risas de Harry y Ginny.

Todos los felicitaron, incluso el padre de Hermione le dio un apretón de manos más fuerte de lo normal a Ron. Tanto Ron como Hermione se sentían sumamente avergonzados, todos los miraban, mientras estaban cogidos de la mano, era extraño, sin embargo, una sensación sumamente feliz le recorrió por el cuerpo, cuando sus miradas tímidas se encontraron.

El resto del día con ayuda de los Weasly, Harry se colocó en el cuarto de Hermione haciendo unos pequeños cambios a la decoración y Hermione gracias a la magia cambio el cuarto de sus padres dándole un toque mucho más moderno.

Hei, compi de piso.- Hermione se acercaba hacía el muchacho.- Tus llaves

Gracias.- Respondió con una tímida sonrisa, Hermione de improvisto le abrazó como muchas veces había hecho antes.

A ti.- Dijo Ella separándose de él.- Hay que poner algunas normas, pero eso ya lo hablaremos. Ahora vete con Ginny que te está esperando.- Dijo señalando fuera de la casa

Adiós vuelvo en un rato.- Dijo el Harry saliendo por la puerta hacía el patio.

De repente ella sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, era extraño pensar así sobre él

.-Estamos solos.- sentenció ella mientras se daba la vuelta para abrazarlo con el mismo cariño, y con mucha fuerza.- Lo he pasado muy mal, que vergüenza.- Decía apoyada en su pecho, aún seguía sintiendo vergüenza con él, eran novios, algo completamente nuevo y distinto.

Yo lo pase mal, con tu papa, me miraba como si me fuera a fusilar.- Fueron las primeras palabras de él.- Me gusta mucho esta casa es como un nido, no sé, está lleno de amor, en mi casa es igual, pero no existe tanta tranquilidad, como puede a ver en un nido encima de un árbol, con un pollito, si no hay caos, como en una madriguera con muchas crías.- Él sonrió levemente ante su ocurrencia y ella lo miraba sonrojada.

Entonces definitivamente esta casa se llama El nido.- Dijo ella antes de comenzar un beso lento y calmado, era extraña la sensación, no era igual besar a Ron, que besar a mi novio Ron se sentía tan avergonzada tan tímida. El beso fue subiendo de tono, él tenía las manos en la cintura de ella pero por debajo de su camiseta, el beso se estaba volviendo más rápido y pasional. Ron podía notar la respiración agitada ella y sus pequeños gemidos cuando acariciaba su espalda. Hermione no sabía en qué momento había llegado junto a la pared. Ambos se separaron y se miraron, Ron sabía que no debía ir rápido, y menos llegar a ese punto, por ello, se separó de ella rápidamente como si le hubiera dado un calambrazo.

¿Pasa algo Ron? – Hermione estaba desconcertada ¿habría hecho algo mal? Se estaban besando y de repente no.

No, nada, perdóname, es que, bueno, me he acordado de que debo hacer unas cosas en La Madriguera y mamá debe estar esperándome.- Dijo él muy nervioso.- Bueno me voy, amor.- Dijo acercándose a la agitada Hermione que seguía casi sin aire junto a la pared y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que ella correspondió.

¿Amor? – Pregunto ella desconcertada.- Me gusta, amor.- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, seguía siendo tan extraño, ver a Ron como algo más que un amigo que lo que había pasado momentos antes ya no tenía importancia.- Te quiero.- Dijo ella regándole un beso.

Yo también.- Respondió el.- Me voy, mañana nos vemos ¿vale?

Ya era de noche. Harry ya no dormía con Ron y podía llegar a escuchar el silencio de vez en cuando. Él sabía que debía ir lento con Hermione, aunque ella no se había movido ni lo más mínimo para apartarlo, pero aun así, lento, lento y más que lento, no era un objeto sexual, se repetía Ron en su mente, no quería perderla, la quería.

Ella estaba en la habitación de sus padres, se sentía extraña, dormir allí, estaba demasiado sola, una idea se le cruzo por la mente y se sonrojo ante el pensamiento de compartir cama con Ron, era extraño la reacción de Ron esa misma tarde, intentaba recordar sus pasos pero ella no consiguió saber que había hecho mal. Tenía la necesidad de sentirlo y el se había apartado, quizás fuera verdad lo de su madre, Hermione prefirió no darle mas vueltas, lo quería y eso era lo importante.

_**2 meses después**_ _**[12 de septiembre de 1998**_]

Llevaba media vida esperando a Ron, o por lo menos ella lo veía así, y no habían avanzado nada, ya que siempre que empezaban a avanzar, o la señora Weasly los pillaba o él tenía algo que hacer. Y era curioso o por lo menos así lo pensaba Hermione, que casi nunca Ron quería quedarse a solas con ella en El Nido, y siempre quería estar en La Madriguera dónde sabía perfectamente que podrían ser interrumpidos. Pero bueno, la verdad que para lo que hacían, no se quejaba de los besos de Ron, y menos de sus conversaciones-disputas, que le hacían reír, pero sin embargo, Hermione Granger estaba llegando a su límite, Ron ni si quiera la tocaba, cada vez que un beso se profundizaba un poco, él se separaba corriendo diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y, las pocas veces que ella había conseguido ser algo más pasional, es decir, algún beso con lengua, cosa que le costó mucho empezar a hacer, o algún que otro beso por el cuello llegaba cualquier Weasly a interrumpir, la mayoría de veces la madre de Ron. En una semana sería su cumpleaños y cumpliría 19 años, ya se había independizado, necesitaba trabajo, que lo conseguiría en cuanto hiciera los exámenes en diciembre pero lo que más necesitaba era un hombre, y técnicamente lo tenía, pero este le esquivaba. Quizás Ron no estuviera listo para el sexo, era algunos de los pensamientos de Hermione que nunca había intentado hablar con él. Se sentía estúpida y avergonzada al hablar de ello y siempre solía esquivarlos. Pero ahora sí que se sentía estúpida, tenía a Ron junto a ella, en el cuarto de él y ni si quiera intentaba besarlo.

Ron hacía un sobre esfuerzo para no sobrepasarse con Hermione, llevaba dos encantadores meses juntos, pero a la vez los más torturados. Tenía que resistirse a la tentación que le brindaba su novia evitando situaciones comprometidas, como estar a solas en El nido. Pero sus pensamientos fueron callados al sentir sus labios junto a los de ella, la morena se había sentado a ahorcajadas sobre él y le estaba regalando una cadena de besos desde sus labios hasta el cuello, y volviendo de nuevo a su boca profundizando el beso.

Herm…- Dijo Ginny.- Lo siento, pero Molly nos busca.

Ya voy.- Hermione se quitó automáticamente de encima de Ron, de nuevo había pasado lo mismo.- Dentro de un rato nos vemos amor.- Dándole un pequeño un beso.

Ron, papá quiere que vayas al cobertizo urgente, a Harry también le dijo lo mismos.- Termino por decir Ginny que bajaba las escaleras con Hermione.

Siempre interrupciones.- Dijo Hermione.- No, no es tu culpa tranquila, sino me hubiera parado él.- Termino de decir al ver a Molly con los brazos en jarra esperando al final de las escaleras.

Creo que es hora de la charla, señoritas - Dijo Molly mirándolas a ambas.

Pero...- Iba a reclamar pero no se lo permitió.

Sé que tus padres habrán hablado contigo, pero en el mundo mágico es distinto.- Dijo Molly con una tierna sonrisa hacia Hermione.

Pero mamá, ¿Las dos? – Dijo Ginny demasiado nerviosa.

Sí, mejor tarde que nunca.- Afirmo Molly.- Dejad a Ron, que lo espera tu padre en el cobertizo.- Diciendo esto guiñó un ojo a las chicas.- Cosas de hombres.- Y todas rieron.

Al pasar Ron había rozado la mano de Hermione sonriéndole levemente, pero ella estaba enfrascada en lo que decía su madre, gracias a ella y a su padre le habían salvado de una buena hace cinco minutos.

¡Mierda!- Dijo al entrar y darse un porrazo.- ¿Qué querías "pa"?

Siéntate junto a Harry hijo.- Dijo con suma tranquilidad, demasiada, Harry estaba con cara de terror en el sillón viejo del cobertizo.- Tenemos que tener una conversación de hombres.

Tenemos que hacerlo ¿no?- Dijo Ron con miedo.

Sí, cosas de tu madre, ya sabes.- Dijo Arthur.-Pero, Harry, tranquilo que es solo información no te voy a interrogar. Voy a deciros lo que me dijo Molly y ya está.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AVANCE<strong>_

_Ron, tienes horchata en las venas.- Grito furiosa ella y el la miro extrañado ¿Horchata?_

_La puerta se cerró de un portazo.- Mujeres.-Murmuró._

_Te he oído.- Grito ella mientras bajaba las escaleras._

_Maldición.- Dijo él.- ¿El sexto sentido?_

_No maldigas, Ronald, y no, las mujeres tenemos el oído fino._

_**REVIEWS!**  
><em>


	21. Horchata por sangre

_ESTE CAP PARA VOSOTROS POR COMENTARME (aunque seaís los unicos) :(_

_**Erwin-Solomon y the-strong-storm**_

_Gracias por el apoyo. un beso_

_Aqui el cap._

_Siento el retraso pero he estado ocupadilla!  
><em>

**LOS PJ PERTENECEN A JK!**

* * *

><p>Bueno los métodos anticonceptivos muggles, ya sabéis cuales son ¿no? – Preguntó tanto Molly como Arthur en distintas situaciones y los cuatro implicados asintieron.<p>

**En el salón**

A ver, chicas, la poción del día después.- Dijo Molly sacando cuatro tarritos de color rosa intenso con un lazo justo en el tapón de corcho.- Dos para ti, y otros dos para ti querida.- La mujer hablaba con naturalidad mientras le daba las dichas pociones.

¿Del día después?-Pregunto Hermione, había leído algo sobre sexo, le gustaba estar informada pero nunca había leído nada sobre la poción.

Si, querida, Ginny y yo ya tuvimos esta conversación y me veo responsable de tenerla también contigo.- Dijo la mujer pelirroja.

Por eso, mamá ¿Por qué tengo que tenerla de nuevo?-Dijo Ginny indignada.

Porque Hermione es tu amiga y así es más cómodo para mí.- Dijo la mujer algo enfadada.- Bueno Hermione, te explico, a continuación te diré un conjuro de prevención pero por si el fulgor del momento se os olvida, y más con la cabeza que tiene Ronald.- Hermione estaba adquiriendo un color sonrojado cuando la madre de su novio, es decir su suegra hablaba sobre el tema.- Pero si os olvida, puedes tomarte la poción, en las seis horas próximas para no quedarte embarazada y no matarme de un disgusto.- La morena asintió.

Bueno, ¿alguna duda al respecto?-Dijo de nuevo la pelirroja y ambas chicas lo negaron.

Bueno, el conjuro es este.- Dijo haciendo un movimiento con la varita, tres circunferencias en el aire, un trazo horizontal desde un lado de la cadera hasta el otro y por último un toque justo debajo del ombligo.- Las palabras son _V__itandum__ (3 circunferencias)__ concipies__ (trazo)__gravida__ (golpecito).- _Y así se hace, la duración es de dos horas, así que cuidadito.

_V__itandum__concipies__gravida_.-Repitió Hermione impresionada, definitivamente la castaña se había percatado de que no sabía nada sobre sexo.

Ginny, cariño, tú lo has probado, ¿te ha dado algún problema? – Dijo Molly, Hermione la miró sorprendida, demasiada calma, Ginny enrojeció al momento, no se esperaba esa pregunta en ese momento.

¡Mamá! Y sí Hermione no lo supiera, ¡por merlín, qué vergüenza!- Dijo la pequeña pelirroja algo irritada.

Pero, es tu amiga, y yo tu madre y me intereso por tu salud.- Dijo Molly con indignación

No mamá, ya te dije, la primera vez me escoció un poco el vientre pero ya está.- Dijo Ginny con pesadez.

Esto también te puede pasar, Hermione, la primera vez te puede molestar, al igual que, bueno ya sabes.- Molly parecía ahora algo avergonzada y Hermione opto por asentir dándole tranquilidad.- ¿Alguna duda sobre otro tema?-La pequeña pelirroja iba a protestar.- Lo sé Ginny tú ninguno.- Ahora Ginny se sonrojo exageradamente.

Molly.- Hermione le había costado acostumbrarse a llamarla así, pero por fin lo hacía con más confianza.- Bueno, en realidad no es una duda, son varias.- Dijo con tono de duda la morena.

Pues entonces pregunta.-Dijo Ginny autoritariamente.

Bueno, no sé será la típica pregunta, pero ¿Duele mucho?- Dijo Hermione mirando hacia el suelo.

Bueno, querida, eso depende, a mí me dolió mucho, recuerdo que hasta lloré.- Dijo Molly que empezaba a iniciar una nueva historia.

Hermione, es cierto, no te conté nada, bueno, te dije que sí lo había hecho, pero no llegue a contarte nada.- Dijo Ginny algo arrepentida.- A mí me dolió, como un pellizco, algo tolerable, y sinceramente hasta la tercera vez pues no me empezó a gustar tanto.- Dijo con un tono mirando a Hermione.- Bueno luego te cuento lo de la primera vez.- Echándole una mirada a su madre.-Mas preguntas.

¿Tercera vez? – Dijo Molly, pero fue ignorada por ambas.

Bueno, realmente sobre sexo, no tengo dudas, las tengo sobre Ron.- Ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron.

¿Sobre mi Ronnie?- Dijo Molly con tristeza.

Antes de que fuéramos novios, me besaba, incluso bueno, nos tocábamos sin sobrepasarnos, claro, pero desde que lo somos, es imposible darle un beso más, más…-Decía Hermione

Pasional.-Termino por Hermione, Ginny. La castaña asintió.

Y bueno cada vez que la cosa avanza, digamos que él para, o somos interrumpidos, pero es que en vez de querer ir al El Nido, quiere aquí sabiendo que nos interrumpen.- Dijo Hermione apenada.- Yo he pensado, que quizás, bueno, quizás no esté preparado…- Dijo la castaña sonrojada y las dos pelirrojas se echaron a reír.

Hermione, los hombres están preparados para eso, desde que nacen.- Dijo la pequeña pelirroja mientras su madre asentía.

Querida, creo que eso deberías hablarlo con él, quizás te evita para no presionarte, o cualquier razón tonta.- Afirmo Molly mientras la miraba.- Ginny.- Dijo desviando la mirada a su querida hija.- Dale a Hermione el libro que te preste, que lo lea, ahí puede aclararse dudas o descubrir algo.- Dijo Molly levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Molly.- Dijo Hermione y la mujer le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.- Gracias, muchas gracias.

De nada querida.- Dijo Molly con gran felicidad, definitivamente era la mejor mujer para su Ronald.- Recoger todo eso que los chicos vendrán pronto.

**Mientras en el cobertizo**

Bueno chicos, este es el hechizo de precaución.- Hizo la misma explicación que su mujer.- Lo entendéis ¿no?- Los dos chicos asintieron.

Bueno, esa era la parte de Molly, ahora la mía.- Ambos chicos lo miraron angustiado.- Una mujer, sobre todo la que amas, es el regalo más preciado que puedes llegar a tener, por ello la primera vez debe ser mágica, y debes hacerla especial, porque muchachos, no os engañéis, le va a doler, sí o sí, así que hasta ese momento, hacerlo mágico, y después merlín dirá. ¿Entendido?- Dijo con suma tranquilidad. Y los chicos asintieron.- Bueno, ahora ¿alguna duda?

Ron era un saco de dudas, él sabía que su amigo ya lo había hecho, se había enojado, pero era normal, o eso intentaba concienciarse, aunque casi lo intenta matar cuando se lo dijo, y lo peor, se lo contó.

Papá, ¿Cuándo sabes que una mujer está preparada para tener…?- Dijo Ron.

Bueno hijo, eso poco a poco , se muestra tanto en ella como en ti, cada vez las situaciones van subiendo de tono, supongo.-Dijo Arthur.

Es que tengo un problema con Hermione.- Dijo Ron, sinceramente el pelirrojo lo tenía, porque esas situaciones hubieran ocurrido si él no hubiera parado, pero ¿ella estaba preparada? Su padre lo miro, esperando la explicación.- Bueno es que, yo y Hermione, no hemos avanzado nada, nos quedamos en los besos.- Dijo y fue cortado por su padre.

Ella no estará preparada para más.- Dijo Arthur.

No, al contrario, soy yo el que la para a ella, y no porque no esté preparado, estoy muy frustrado, pero ella me dejo claro que no quería ir rápido, y a veces me pone en unas situaciones.- Dijo Ron algo triste.

Pero hijo, para eso ella te puede decir que pares, no puedes apartarte de ella cada vez que creas que no te puedes controlar, porque entonces terminaras frustrándola a ella también, cuando ella quiera, te dejará seguir y cuando no, pues te parara.- Dijo Arthur algo confuso.

Eso es cierto.- Dijo Harry asustado. Y ambos Weasly lo miraron.

Mi consejo, habla con ella de bueno, de mantener relaciones, es una charla de toda pareja ¿A qué si, Harry?-Dijo Arthur

Bueno, e… sí, supongo, una charla difícil.- Dijo aún más asustado.

Entonces, tengo que hablar con ella de si quiere…- Dijo Ron.

No, introduce el tema, de otra forma, eso ya te lo dirá ella, no sé pregúntale cómo quiere que sea su primera vez.- Dijo Arthur y Ron asintió.

Bueno, creo que las chicas ya han terminado.- Dijo mirando a la entrada y de cómo ambas chicas salían de la casa.- Podéis iros, sois libres.

Ron se acercó a Hermione.- Que mal lo he pasado.- Dijo el muchacho.- Pues imagínate yo, es tu madre, Ron.- Dijo ella, él le había abrazo por la espalda.- ¿Podemos ir al nido? Me duele la cabeza y con George haciendo experimentos arriba…- Dijo él

La muchacha se extrañó ante la petición del pelirrojo, hacía más de un mes que no pisaba su casa.- es-esta bien.- dijo ella.

Cuando llegaron el silencio reinaba en la casa, Ron se sentó en el cómodo sillón y Hermione a su lado, esta empezó a besarlo, no tenía ganas de hablar, en cambio el muchacho iba dispuesto a ello. El beso se profundizo un poco ella consiguió introducir su lengua y saborear a Ron deseaba hacerlo de hacía tiempo, lo necesitaba y si no hubiera sido por la falta de respiración no se hubiera separado.- Vamos a mi habitación, te quiero enseñar algo.- El no puedo responder al sentir el brazo de Hermione tirando de él.

Ron nunca había visto esa habitación, ya que era la de los padres de Hermione, se quedó sorprendido al ver que era de color lila claro, con algunas flores pintadas, justo en medio, la cama de matrimonio, a los lados unas mesitas, y justo enfrente de la puerta un escritorio con fotos, al igual que el techo de su antigua habitación, ahora los libros estaban en una estantería encima del cabecero y otra encima del escritorio pero justo a un lado de la ventana.

Ella se había sentado en la cama y él se le acercó.- Me gusta tu habitación, es más grande.-Dijo él.- Siéntate.- Ordeno ella.- ¿Qué querías enseñarme?- Dijo él sentándose, pero ella no respondió, ya le estaba besando, de nuevo como abajo, había que aprovechar, hizo que Ron se tumbara quedando ella encima mientras lo besaba con pasión, él tenía sus manos en la caderas de ella, estaba tan sorprendido que no había reaccionado, correspondió el beso, era tan agradable la sensación de sentir la lengua de Hermione y la suya juntas, pero entonces Ron se percató de algo, y la separó de golpe. Como siempre Hermione estaba indignada, pensaba que habría hablado algo productivo, pero para nada, el seguía igual, deberían hablar, pero ella ahora estaba demasiado enfadada.

Hermione, tenemos que hablar, lo siento.- Dijo el con una tímida sonrisa incorporándose y moviéndole un mechón de pelo de su cara que le caía justo en los ojos.

Ron, tienes horchata en las venas.- Grito furiosa ella y el la miro extrañado ¿Horchata?

La puerta se cerró de un portazo.- Mujeres.-Murmuró.

Te he oído.- Grito ella mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Maldición.- Dijo él.- ¿El sexto sentido?

No maldigas, Ronald, y no, las mujeres tenemos el oído fino.- Dijo ella enojada desde la cocina.

Ron opto por bajar.- Hermione, perdóname, pero vine a hablar contigo.- Dijo él bastante triste.

Ella pensó él lo peor, quizás el pelirrojo optara por dejarla, su cara se tensó y se llenó de tristeza.- No pienso cortar contigo, tranquila.- Ron que a veces era demasiado lento esta vez fue demasiado rápido.

* * *

><p><em>El siguiente cap sera un poco lemmon :D<em>

_**REVIEWS!**_


	22. Tecnicismos

_Siento la tardanza, llevo dos dias para escribir el ultimo parrafo y por una cosa u otra no he podido, bueno, pero aquí el capitulo._

**AVISO:** Siento decir, que en cuanto empieze segundo de bachillerato, solo podré subi un capitulo a la semana, supongo que más largo, en vacaciones de navidad o fiestas supongo que subiré más seguidos, y en verano, mas o menos como he estado hasta ahora. La semana prevía a los examenes y la misma, dudo mucho que suba nada, pero intentare compesar. LO PROMETO.

_**AVISO 2 : Creo que me voy a cambiar de nombre, y la historia, así que si reciben el aviso de alguien raro y una historia rara, SOY YO! jajaja**_

Un beso para mis lectores! Y gracias a todos aquellos que se animaron a comentar. Este capitulo en especial para ellos.

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.**

* * *

><p>Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Hermione bebía de forma angustiada su zumo, Ron en cambio, tranquilamente se tumbó detrás de ella.- Ven, túmbate aquí conmigo.- Dijo mucho más tranquilo de lo normal.- Esta bien.- Respondió Hermione.<p>

Hoy hacemos tres meses.- Empezó a decir Ron.

Sí, lo sé, pensé que no te acordarías.- Dijo ella

Pues estaba usted equivocada.- Afirmo él.- No te he comprado nada, me parece una tontería tener que hacerlo todo los meses.

Estoy de acuerdo, al año, podemos celebrar.- Dijo la castaño

¿Un año? Parece lejos, pero en esa ocasión te regalare algo.- Dijo Ron

Si, parece muy lejos.- Dijo ella, creándose un silencio incómodo.

Hermione.- Susurró Ron mientras la abrazaba, ella lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Cómo, cómo qui…- Tartamudeaba.

¿Cómo qué, Ron?- Dijo ella desesperada.

¿Cómo quieres que sea tu primera vez?- Dijo por fin.

Ella automáticamente dejo de mirarlo y se sonrojo.- Nunca me lo he planteado.- Mintió, claro que Hermione Granger se lo había planteado, se lo planteaba todo.- Contigo.- Dijo después de un largo silencio.- lo demás me da igual.- Ron, ¿Por qué llevas estos meses, esquivando? Bueno, es decir, apartándome cuando nos acercamos.- Su voz temblaba.

No hago eso.- Dijo él.- Sí, si lo haces, y quiero saber por qué.- Dijo ella con un tono más autoritario de lo normal.

Dijimos de ir lento.- Dijo Ron

Sí, pero no como caracoles.-Dijo ella

Bueno, pero, cuando te ibas a ir, te sentiste como…- Dijo el pelirrojo, que no le salían las palabras.

Como un objeto sexual.- Dijo ella sorprendida.- Ron, yo no me siento así ahora.

Pero pensé que si teníamos sexo, bueno, te sentirías así.- Dijo algo más relajado.

Ron, ¿Quién te dijo que íbamos a tener sexo?- Preguntó ella.

Es que cada vez que nos besamos…-Empezó a decir él.

Ron, de besarse a tener relaciones, hay muchos pasos por medios, o por lo menos eso creo.- Dijo ella algo confusa, realmente no sabía cuánto pasos había por en medio.

Hermione, lo que te voy a decir me da mucha vergüenza pero, espero que no me interrumpas y menos que te rías.- Dijo él serio.

Está bien.- Dijo ella con la misma seriedad.

Bueno, lo que tú me provocas, es imparable, y tengo miedo, de que llegue un punto en el que no pueda parar, y te sientas, bueno así, ¡Que mal me explico! Y bueno, también soy u n total inexperto en ese tema, un ignorante.- Sentenció el pelirrojo.

Tan ignorante como yo, amor. Y aparte yo te pararé cuando crea que lo que hacemos no está bien, o simplemente no estoy preparada para ello.- Dijo la castaña.

No sé nada sobre sexo, Hermione.- Dijo él avergonzado de sí mismo.

Ni yo, tu mamá me ha dejado un libro, bueno, si quieres, cuando lo vaya leyendo, te puedo ir explicando.- Dijo ella tan colorada como el pelo de Ron.

Vale, está bien.- Dijo él, ella se había girado completamente, quedando a la altura de su pecho y lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa.- Te quiero.

Yo también.- Dijo ella posando un leve beso en sus labios.- ¿Sabes lo que es tener horchata en las venas?- El negó con la cabeza.- La horchata, es una bebida hecha con chufa, un tubérculo como la patata, pero con agua y azúcar, parecido a la leche pero más dulce, y cuando se dice eso significa que parece que no tienes sangre, que nada te mueve.

Entonces, tuve que convertir mi sangre en horchata esto meses, para poder aguantarme.- Dijo sin pensar.

¿Aguantarte? ¿Todo este tiempo has estado aguantándote?- Él la miraba extrañado, se lo acababa de explicar.- Si, lo sé, pero pensé que a veces era verdad tus excusas, o que simplemente no tenías ganas.- Dijo ella al ver su cara.

Siempre, me aguantaba.- Dijo tristemente.

Bueno, ya no tienes por qué hacerlo.- Dijo Hermione con voz melosa.- ¿Os sigue teniendo horchata en la sangre?- Pregunto divertida.

Ron sin previo aviso se abalanzó contra ella y sus labios se unieron, y esta vez Ron no se contenía en sus besos, pero de repente se separó bruscamente.- ¿Sigues pensando que tengo horchata?- Dijo él cogiendo una bocanada de aire.- Mmmm, un poquito.- Respondió ella. De nuevo se besaron, y chocaron sus labios, Ron abrió los suyos captando los de ella y al ver que la reacción de ella era la misma que la de él, introdujo su lengua ferozmente saboreando el sabor de ella, como si supiera que fuera a desaparecer, tuvieron que separarse, la falta de aire.

Creo, que aún tienes algo de horchata.- Dijo ella riendo y jadeando por la falta de oxígeno.

¿A si?-Respondió el antes de lanzarse a sus labios de la misma manera, esta vez sus manos no se estaban quietas en su cintura, mientras una ya había llegado al culo de ella y produjo un pequeño brinco de parte de la castaña otra iba lentamente a aquella parte de ella que nunca había logrado tocar cuando tan solo estaba a unos centímetros. La puerta se abrió.

Ui, perdón.- Dijo Harry sonrojado y cerrando un ojo como si no quisiera ver.- No sabía…

No pasa nada Harry, fue nuestra culpa.- Dijo Hermione que estaba ya de pie intentando colocarse la ropa lo mejor posible.- A parte incumplí la norma, lo siento.- Harry soltó una risa.

¿Qué norma?- Pregunto Ron sentado en el sillón dándole un gran sorbo al zumo de Hermione.

Nada en espacios públicos.- Dijo Hermione y Ron la miro, no comprendía nada.- Nada de acciones comprometidas en espacios públicos.

¡Ah! Vale.- Dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Ron, ¿Has visto que hora es?- Dijo Hermione muy nerviosa.- Veta ahora mismo, ya es tarde y Molly te regañará, es la hora de la cena.- Grito y tiraba de Ron hacía afuera.

Adiós amigo.- Dijo Ron saliendo por la puerta a Harry.-Buenas noches, amor.- Dijo dándole un pico en los labios y alejándose escaleras abajo del porche.

Hasta mañana.- Dijo ella con mucha más tranquilidad.

Harry y ella charlaron mientras cenaban, Hermione ya le había contado todo lo de Ron a Harry, que como siempre estaba en medio. Y decidió irse a dormir, un día muy ajetreado. Hermione estaba en su habitación cuando vio una lechuza en su ventana, tenía una carta, era la lechuza de Ron pero, la carta era de Ginny.

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_Con las bullas no te has llevado el libro, espero que la estúpida lechuza de Ron, Pig, pueda con él. ¡No te he contado lo mío y lo de Harry! Ya sé que debería contártelo en persona, pero estoy aburrida ahora que Harry se ha ido y bueno, que te lo voy a contar._

_Hace ya tiempo, me pelee con Harry, porque cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo, apareció George, ¡no sabes la que se lió en mi casa! Menos mal, que Ron estaba contigo en Londres. Otras veces, me dejo súper frustrada ya que paraba diciendo que el lugar era importante y a mí eso medaba igual, lo importante era él y yo, y por eso estuvimos un día y medio sin hablarnos._

_Pero luego me llevo a cenar a ese Italiano, al tuyo y de Ron, fue tan romántico, cuando volvimos yo esperaba ir a la casa, pero no, me llevo a un lado y destapo una tienda de campaña oculta con su capa, cuando entre, aluciné, la tienda parecía que no tenía techo, como en Hogwarts, nos tumbamos, y nos empezamos a besar, algo lento sin prisa, luego lentamente me quito el vestido y yo a él la ropa, seguimos besándonos, si supieras como es esa sensación, de sentir la piel del otro sobre la tuya, cada roce te hace suspirar, finalmente nos quedamos sin ropa, y hubo algunos preliminares, algunos besos por allí otros por acá, tú ya me entiendes, finalmente llegó el momento, estaba aterrada pero muy excitada, Harry es un gran amante, y se preocupó mucho por mí, al principio fue como un gran pellizco en una zona algo rara, y luego como un dolor más leve, aunque a veces podía notar algo de gozo, pero como ya sabes eso no ocurrió hasta la tercera vez. No era lo que me esperaba, la primera vez, pero la tercera, fue mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba. Es cierto, que la primera sangre, y en la segunda también pero mucho menos. Bueno eso es todo, amiga y espero que te sirva de ayuda con mi hermanito._

_**Besos de miel, Ginny.**_

Hermione tenía una sonrisa en la cara cuando terminó.- Esta loca-. Pensó.- Pero fue romántico y caballeroso.- Determino. Miró el paquete que momentos antes la lechuza de Ron había traído y lo abrió era un libro no muy grande pero si antiguo, con la portada de color burdeos y los filos de oro, con el título, _Todo lo que quieres saber sobre sexo_. Abrió el libro, y vio que estaba dividido en unos cuantos capítulos.

Hermione empezó a leer, estaba en medio de la cama con las rodillas recogidas y utilizándola como apoyo para su lectura, aunque ya hacía algo más de frio, seguía durmiendo en ropa interior. En ese momento, no estaba leyendo, estaba pensando en Ron, y para ser tan patán, había conseguido llegar a ser romántico y tierno, él tenía razón, ambos debían ir lento, pero sin pausa. Hermione empezó el primer capítulo titulado: _Besos húmedos._ Harry tocó y ella lo dejo pasar.

Perdón, no sabías que estabas así.- Dijo Harry colorado.

Harry es como un biquini, a mí no me molesta, pero si a ti si, puedo ponerme algo.- Dijo ella con inseguridad.

Eres mi hermanita, no me molesta.-Hizo una pausa.- ¿No prometiste dejar de leer?- Preguntó él.

Si, pero esto me lo ha dejado Molly, y debo leerlo, Ron está de acuerdo.- Dijo ella sonriendo.- Bueno, ¿Para qué venías?

¡Ah sí! Ginny ha llamado, me ha dicho que mañana vayamos a comer allí, que Molly quiere estar con nosotros.-Dijo Harry.- Creo que nos quieren decir algo.

Está bien.- Dijo Hermione.- Buenas noches Harry, mañana te toca hacer el desayuno a ti ¿eh?

Que sí.-Dijo de forma larga.-Buenas noches, te quiero hermanita.

Yo también, hermanote.- Dijo cuándo Harry cerraba la puerta.

Y de nuevo Hermione, se introdujo en aquella lectura tan apasionada, tan llena de especificaciones y de datos, que le daban vueltas a su cabeza.-¿Cómo le explicaría todo aquello a Ron?

* * *

><p><em>Os adelanto el nombre del capitulo del siguiente capitulo, y vosotros haceros una idea.<em>

**NOMBRE DEL CAP: _Besos húmedos._**

_y como siempre..._

_**REVIEWS!**_


	23. Besos Humedos: Grados

_Siento mucho la demora, estoy super agobiada, toda las mañanas voy con la bici, y por la noche estoy demasiada cansada para poder escribir con cordura. **PROMETO MAÑANA SUBIR OTRO CAP :) **_

_Gracias a los nuevos lectores. Un beso!_

**Toritovitorito: **_Hago el bach mas dificil, o bueno eso dicen, el tecnologico._

**the-strong-storm:**_ ¿Qué inge. quieres hacer? Yo quiero entrar en la I. de informatica o meterme en audivisuales, pero no tiene salidas :(_

**TODOS:**_ Gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de leer y por el animo._

**Anitikis:**_ Graciiias, me encanta que te encante Glee, espero impaciente la new season! Y aunque soy principiante espero ir mejorando!  
><em>

**valhallam: **_ Si la intriga es mucha engancha más, jaja._

_No puedo responder más reviews que no me da tiempo, sorry._

_**LOS PJ PERTENECEN A JK! ( Si fueran mios no estaría aqui)**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Esa noche Hermione durmió demasiado intranquila, como aquella vez que por primera vez supo de su colegio de Magia y estudió <em>Historia de la magia<em> durante toda la noche, de forma nerviosa. Alguien tocó a la puerta.- Hermi, ya está el desayuno es tarde.- Dijo al otro lado de la puerta Harry. Hermione miró al reloj, eran las once y media de la mañana. Hermione se levantó de golpe de la cama y se vistió rápidamente, se había quedado dormida, quería pensar como decirle a Ron toda aquella información.

Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, todo estaba como siempre, esa semana Bill y Fleur andaban por allí y George bromeaba sobre la gran barriga de Fleur que hablaba con Molly mientras Ginny miraba con diversión la escena, la chica seguía sin caerle bien, a Hermione en cambio, después de todo, le tenía celos cuando se acercaba a Ron, pero le tenía bastante aprecio. Saludó a Ron con un leve beso en los labios, y Harry la imitó pero, con Ginny.

Hola preciosa, vamos a mi cuarto.- Dijo Ron y Hermione lo siguió hasta su cuarto, después de saludar a todos los demás.

¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Hermione que estaba acorralada contra la puerta por culpa de Ron.

Tenías ganas de besarte.- Y así hizo, la besó sin más, un beso largo y profundo. Se separaron de golpe por la falta de aire.

Me di cuenta.- Dijo dando una pausa.- Beso de grado dos, creo.- Se había acordado del libro y había dicho un dato sin previo aviso. Ron la miro con una cara particular de él, que no tenía nombre, ella lo llamaba la típica cara de Ron cuando no entiende nada y, sonrió involuntariamente.

¿Grado dos?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

La chica iba a explicarse pero fue salvada por la campana, mejor dicho Molly.- Chicos a comer.- Chilló.- Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ronald; ¡Bajad ya!- Volvió a gritar.

Anda vamos, luego hablamos.- Dijo la castaña tirando del pelirrojo que no cambiaba de expresión.

La comida estuvo llena de risas, sobre todo de parte de George que no hacía más que hacer bromas sobre vacas gordas. Molly le había echado varias miradas a Hermione interrogándola sobre el libro, y esta le había asentido y susurrado uno, un capitulo y estaba más nerviosa que si tuviera que hacer un duelo contra McGonagall para nota. Ron no paraba de mirarla como interrogándola y Ginny estaba particular mente sonrojada.

Bueno, la razón de esta comida, es por dos buenísimas noticias.- Dijo Molly y todos callaron.

Yo lo sé, yo lo sé, el postre es de doble chocolate.- Dijo George con un tono infantil y todos rieron.

Sí, pero no es la buena noticia, la primera es que a Arthur lo han hecho jefe de su departamento.- Dijo efusivamente Molly y todos vitorearon a Arthur dándole su enhorabuena.

Y la segunda… es que mi pequeña Ginny ha recibido un contrato para jugar en un equipo de Quidditch en la temporada del 2000 o sea dentro de un par de años.- Dijo Molly y todos se quedaron callados y volvieron lentamente la cara hacía Ginny que estaba mucho más colorada que su pelo. Hermione que pensó que Ron se pondría celoso fue el primero en felicitarla levantándose de la mesa y abrazándola.- Enhorabuena, pequeña pelirroja.- Dijo Ron efusivamente.- Es que ya se lo decía a todos, tú eras la mejor jugando al Quidditch.- Y a Ginny se le saltó una lagrima, y esta vez fue ella quien abrazó a Ron y todos se unieron, menos Hermione y Harry.- No seáis tontos, venid.- Dijo Molly al verlos aún sentados y se unieron plácidamente.

El medio día transcurrió con normalidad, Arthur decidió echarse una siesta, Molly terminar la cocina, Fleur y Bill descansar en el porche, George seguir trabajando en sus inventos, Ginny y Harry debían hablar y fueron a dar un largo paseo, en cambio Hermione y Ron, estaban de pie, en medio del pasillo.- Vamos, a mi cuarto.- Dijo el pelirrojo con ansias.

Tengo que volver a El Nido, hay muchas que hacer.- Dijo ella.

Vale, te acompaño.- Dijo él y sin decir nada más se fueron hacia la nueva casa.

Al llegar Ron se tumbó en el sofá y puso la tele, la miró y le sonrió.- Si tenías cosas que hacer hazlas, yo no me muevo de aquí.- Dijo el pelirrojo. Hermione se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a él, para luego tumbarse.- Ayer leí un capitulo.-Dijo ella y él apago la tele.

¿De qué trataba?- Pregunto tímido

El capítulo se llamaba, Besos húmedos, así que lógicamente hablaba de besos.- Dijo ella como si lo estuviera leyendo de un discurso.

Bueno, en eso soy un experto.- Dijo el con prepotencia

No, según el libro no del todo.- Dijo ella con gran timidez

Y eso, ¿por qué?- Dijo él

Bueno te cuento, los besos son divididos en grados.- Dijo ella con calma.- Y creas o no, hay muchos tipos. Por eso el libro lo divide en seis grados.- Afirmo ella , mientras el asentía. Un libro había volado hasta las manos de Hermione y ella empezó a leer.- G**rado uno**: _besos de pico_ o de poco contacto, como puede ser _el beso ladeado_, son besos cortos y en los cuales no existe mucho contacto físico, normalmente son muestras de amor, lentas pero no pasionales.- el volvió a asentir.- **Grado dos:** como tu beso de esta mañana, si existe más contacto físico pero sin pasarse, son besos profundos, o con lengua, comúnmente llamando _beso francés_, son más pasionales, y son los previos al…- Hermione dudo en leerlo pero finalmente lo hizo.- al acto sexual.- El asintió con una sonrisa.- **Grado tres:** _besos corporales_, en estos es necesario el contacto físico, ya que se suele besar por la cara, el cuello, las orejas o incluso los hombros, pueden ser tanto besos de grado uno o grado dos. **El grado cuatro: **Mas que besos son pequeños mordiscos, considerados muy pasionales, y pueden darse en todas las partes del cuerpo que te mencioné antes, incluidos claramente mis labios.- Dijo ella.- ¿Tus labios?- Le respondió el con algo de sorna.- Si solo los míos, no te lo permito a ninguna más. **Grado cinco:** Estos besos son besos de grado uno, dos y cuatro, pero en partes más íntimas.- Ron sonrojo y Hermione prefirió seguir leyendo.- Sobre todo las extremidades y la espalda. Y por último, **Grado seis:** Son los besos más íntimos que existen, son besos llenos de pasión, considerados de grado dos y cuatro, algunas veces también grado uno, en partes íntimas, como pueden ser…- Hermione no podía leer aquello, se moría de la vergüenza, y Ron tenía esa sonrisa malvada pero deseosa.- Herms, si no quieres no lo leas, o lo leo yo.- Dijo el pelirroja, ella se negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a leer.- como pueden ser, los pechos femeninos, en concreto los de grado cuatro en los pe-zones.- Hermione casi se atraganta y eso no era lo peor.- En el hombre, en cambio, se utilizara más la lengua, y en ambos la succión*. También pueden aplicarse en el pene masculino o en la zona íntima femenina.- Hermione estaba mucho más roja que el pelo de Ron y Ron estaba en las mismas condiciones, mientras la primera se encerraba en el libro, el segundo, reía tímidamente.- El resto de la explicación sobre este tipo de besos, que en muchas ocasiones es considerado, otra cosa, se verá en el capítulo tres: _Tipos de sexo._ Ron.-Dijo mucho más dubitativa de lo normal.- Aquí tienes una foto de, de… bueno, mírala por ti mismo.- Ron no se esperaba aquella imagen, estaba en un margen de la página, había una mujer joven, de unos veinte pocos, dando un casto beso, de grado uno, según reconoció él justo en la punta de un pene.- Madre mía.- Dijo Ron al observar aquella imagen.- Ciérralo.- Ordenó y ella lo hizo de inmediato.- Esto…- Empezó a decir él.- No digas nada, es información y bueno, ya veremos qué hacemos con ella.- Y sin más palabras ambos se abrazaron intentando asimilar aquella información tan chocante, aquella foto, y aquel proceso, Ron al rato puso la tele echaban una película de dibujitos, _Hércules_, al rato Ron se refirió a sí mismo como el gran _Hércules_, y Hermione se hecho a reír.- ¡Un semidiós! – Grito Hermione como si fuera su club de fan.- y así pasaron la tarde, aparte de algunos besos de grado uno, dos y cuatro que surgieron sin más. Posteriormente Ron, se fue a cenar y Hermione preparó la cena para ella y Harry, que raramente no había aparecido en toda la tarde.

* * *

><p><em>CORTO PERO EN ESENCIA, espero que os guste MAÑANA MAS PERO NO MEJOR, PORQUE ES IMPOSIBLE!<em>

**REVIEWS!**


	24. Cumpleaños I Inocentes o Inexpertos?

_No tengo tiempo, el capitulo es super corto lo sé y lo siento, prometi subir y no pude, estaba super ocupada, espero que me perdonen, al igual que yo, por no comentar :(_

_Un besoo a todos!_

_**LOS PERSONAKES SON DE J.K!**_

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo dos: Tocamientos calientes.<em> Este capítulo definitivamente se lo saltaría, no se lo contaría a Ron, los sitios donde tocar, ya los sabía, algunos, más íntimos que otros, y los mas íntimos se desarrollarían en el siguiente capítulo, al igual que en el anterior capitulo con el tema de los besos, todo en el tema tres, que se titulaba, _sexo puro y duro_, y luego había un cuarto, ¿Qué habría posteriormente al sexo? Hermione, había decidido, leerle aquel capitulo a Ron ya que, era en el que necesitaban más ayuda ambos y explicárselo sería difícil pero no imagino que leerlo fuera casi imposible.

Los días habían pasado y Ron insistía sobre el tema del libro, ella le dijo que le leería aquel capítulo, el acepto gustosamente, faltaban tres días para su cumpleaños y había decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta en el patio de atrás con la familia y los amigos, necesitaban alegría y algo de felicidad momentánea.

Hermione, vamos lee.- Dijo Ron entre suplica y orden.

Si, ya voy.- Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, junto a Ron, sacó el libro de la mesita y lo abrió por el capítulo tres, Ron desde ese ángulo no podía ver nada y así ella podría leer tranquilamente, Ron se movió y tomando una postura algo particular, atravesaba la cama de una esquina hasta la barriga de Hermione donde apoyaba la cabeza tranquilamente.

Vale.-Hizo una pausa.- Comienzo.

_Capitulo tres: Sexo puro y duro._

_El sexo debe pasar por varias fases, llamadas preliminares, es decir, un conjunto de besos y tocamientos que se van acentuando progresivamente hasta llegar al extremo de necesitar tener sexo con la otra persona. Primero debe ser romántico, sobre todo si es la primera vez de alguno de los dos, o de la pareja, por ello se debe empezar con besos de grado uno y dos, se aconseja hacer el tipo de tocamientos íntimos grado tres en ocasiones anteriores, es decir, lo que se puede considerar la masturbación de la otra persona, en otros encuentros sin llegar al sexo. En el caso de la mujer debe agarrar el miembro del varon con una mano, bajarla y subirla repetidamente, u optar solo por un frotamiento ya puede ser por encima o debajo del bóxer. En el caso contrario el hombre debe frotar sobre un punto determinado de la mujer que se encuentra entre los labios vaginales, es como un pequeño botón, y puede frotarlo por encima o por debajo de la ropa._

-Hay un-una fo-foto.- Dijo Hermione, leer no era complicado, debía hacerlo sin pensar, o pensando lo que leía y pero mostrarle a Ron esa foto de los dos casos anteriores. Ron miró la foto y abrió mucho los ojos, ambos estaban colorados y decidió darle una sonrisa a Hermione para que se relajara.- Esta bien.- Logro decir.

Hermione siguió leyendo cada vez con más dificultad sobre todo cuando llego a la parte del sexo en sí mismo. _ El hombre debe penetrar a la mujer, si es la primera vez de ella debe tener cuidado ya que por muy excitada que este puede molestar o incluso doler, si no es así puede ser algo más bruto o rápido, después de acomodarse deben optar por un ritmo, o lento y profundo, o rápido y algo más descuidado, si fuera la primera vez de ella, debe ser muy lento hasta que remita el dolor._

Ya está.- Dijo Hermione con determinación.

Ha sido instructivo, ha estado bien.- Dijo Ron acomodándose a su lado y propinándole un leve beso en los labios.

Sí, eso creo.- Dijo ella.- Tengo miedo, de que me duela demasiado.

Yo también, no quiero hacerte daño.- Dijo él con gran tristeza

Faltan tres día para mi cumple, y había pensado que podrías dormir conmigo.- Dijo Hermione tímidamente.

Pe-pero, ¿Y mis padres?- Dijo Ron.

Pídeles permiso para dormir aquí porque terminaremos tarde, dormirás en el sofá.- Dijo ella.

¿En el sofá? – Dijo él preocupado.

Claro, pero ¿Quién ha dicho que solo?- Dijo ella con rin tintín.

Todo estaba perfecto ese día, la fiesta sería un éxito, habían invitado a Neville y Luna, a algunos compañeros de clase a, toda la familia Weasly y a Harry, claro. El patio estaba iluminado por luces de colores enganchadas en cuerdas flotantes, había dos mesas largas una llena de bebidas de todo tipo y otra de comida, ambas estaban en paralelo a unos quince metros de distancia. Hermione había decidido poner un vestido por encima de la rodilla y de palabra de honor, algo sencillo, elegante y fácil de quitar. Ron iba con una chaqueta americana negra y una camiseta blanca con el mensaje, si mi amor fuera oro, sería multimillonario, te quiero; y una bandera de Inglaterra justo en el mensaje. Ron le había costado convencer a Molly pero este había accedido, la tarta de Hermione era un libro abierto donde contaba el día del nacimiento de Hermione, fechas importantes, como que día recibió la carta de Hogwarts y encima de todo ello ponía "Felicidades Hermione" con letras de color morado. Todo era perfecto. Por la puerta de atrás vio a sus padres entrar, su madre sonreía mientras soltaba su regalo, algo pequeño, sobre una mesa no muy grande donde se acumulaban algunos de los regalos de su cumpleaños.

Estas preciosa.- Susurro alguien a su oído.- Te quiero.- Dijo Ron al darle la vuelta y propinarle un pequeño beso en los labios.- Quiero que hoy sea especial.- Dijo sensualmente. Hermione le había pedido que durmiera con ella, pero eso no significaba que fuera a tener relaciones, desde hace algún tiempo se sentía insegura, y no por Ron, si no por sí misma, era demasiado intelectual y poco practica a veces, como en clase de defensa contra la Artes Oscuras, tenía miedo de hacerlo mal.- Te quiero.- Respondió ella en un susurro antes de ir a saludar a sus padres.

Bueno, la fiesta da comienzo.- Dijo Hermione y todos la miraron.- Espero que os guste y os divirtáis, ya que a lo largo de la noche haremos diversos juegos, y va dar comienzo el juego de las sillas.- Y así se tiraron un rato, una de las veces Ginny por sentarse en la silla que se iba a sentar Harry, resbaló y se cayó de una manera muy graciosa que provoco las carcajadas de todos y la sonrojes de la protagonista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Subire en cuanto pueda. <strong>_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	25. Cumpleaños II Inocentemente Inexpertos

_Siento tanto la tardanza, nada más llegar al insti, ejercicios y acabo de terminar mi primera semana de examanes, EXTRESANTE. Pero bueno me dio qué pensar para la historia por ello os traigo este capitulo y espero subir otro el martes si nada me falla ya que hay puente. Es algo HOT pero para mayores de 13 años, espero que os guste y siento de verdad no haber podido subir antes. Espero que os guste_

_**DERECHOS PERTENECIENTES A J.K!**_

* * *

><p>La noche prosiguió normal, sin ningún incidente, o por lo menos hasta que se fueron los padres de Ron y Hermione, y después de unos cuantos juegos más, solo permanecían Neville y Luna tirados por el suelo dormidos, George, su novia, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.- Bueno, juguemos al verdad o atrevimiento.- Dijo entre gritos George medio borracho en cuanto vio desaparecer a los más mayores.- Por dios George, pareces un adolecente.- Dijo Ginny.- Anda Gin, no seas aburrida.- Dijo Harry más contento de lo normal.<p>

¿Qué te parece a ti, amor?- Preguntó Ron abrazo a Hermione.- Esta bien.

Y sin más se sentaron en círculo y empezó George dándole a la botella.- Ui, la cumpleañera, ¿Verdad o reto?-Hermione rió.- Mmmm, verdad, algo fácil ¿eh?-

¿Es cierto que tu tuviste que abalanzarte a besar a mi hermanito, porque si fuera por el seguiríais como amiguitos? .- Dijo George con animo

Hermione volvió a reír, había bebido más de la cuenta, y ella no bebía.- Bueno, no sé si se hubiera resistido a mis encantos femeninos, pero sí fui yo quien lo beso.- Dijo con desgana.

Ginny empezó a reír.- Está contenta la niña ¿eh? ¡Ronald no te sonrojes!- Gritó

Contenta tú.- Dijo Hermione mientras reía.- Te quiero Ron.- Dijo antes de propinarle un pequeño beso en los labios.- Ambos estaban algo bebidos pero ella más que él.

La ruleta volvió a girar tocándole a Harry que eligió truco.- Debes tocarle el culo.- Espera.- Gritaron los hermanos Weasly.- A Ron.- Dijo entre risas Hermione.-¡Ah! Vale…- Dijo George.- ¿Vale?.- Dijo Ron.

Anda Ron, déjate si sé que te gusta.- Dijo Harry con sorna y le pego un leve pellizco en el culo.- Lo tiene durito, Hermione; No seáis mal pensados… ¡por dios!- Rio Harry mientras giraba la botella tocándola a Ginny que eligió reto.- Gin, debo hacerlo, debes besar a Hermione en los labios.- ¿Qué, qué?- Grito Ginny mientras Hermione reía.- Te mato Potter.- Dijo Ginny mientras los demás reían.

Ginny estoy borracha, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, dame un beso y déjalos callados, total mañana no me acordare de nada.- Dijo Hermione seriamente a lo que Ginny contesto con un trago de vodka negro y un acercamiento. Ambas se unieron en un principio lo que iba a ser un pico, pero el alcohol y las risas hicieron que el beso llegara a más, algo más profundo, con algo de lengua de por medio, se sentenció con un silencio. Alguien tiro de Ginny.- Vamos Gin, tampoco era para tanto.-Dijo Harry.- Ahora te jodes.- dijo Ginny

Ron, tu hermana besa mejor que tu.- Dijo Hermione entre risas.- Lo dudo.- Respondió él.- George y su novia reían a carcajadas ante la escena.

Yo no me quejo, me ha parecido sensual.- Dijo Harry con la consecuente sorpresa de Ginny.

A mí también.- Respondieron ambos Weasly.

Son unos pervertidos.- Dijo Hermione.- Les excita cualquier cosa.- Las chicas rieron.

Ginny giro la botella y esta vez Ron era la víctima, escogió reto.- Me arrepentiré.

Bésate con…-Dijo Ginny.- No, con ningún tío, por favor.- Suplico Ron.- Bésate con Hermione, pero como si fuera el último beso que le pudieras dar en tu vida.- Terminó de decir Ginny.- Vamos más bien como el tuyo ¿no? .- Dijo George.- No, el mío era más en plan, vamos a la cama.- Dijo Ginny que dejó callado a su hermano. Todos quedaron expectantes a la pareja que se dio un corto pico en los labios.- No, no vale.- Dijo Harry.- Otro.- Dijo Ginny.- Un beso de verdad hermanito.- Dijo George.

Ron, cogió el cuello de Hermione acercando sus bocas, que lentamente se unieron dándose un cálido beso, tan pasional como el de Ginny, porque para qué mentir, a Ron le había excitado la idea de dos mujeres, no su hermana eso está claro. Pasional, pero lento, lleno de amor, como si fuera el último, se separaron lentamente y se miraron fijamente, había sido el beso de grado dos más maravilloso de la historia, daban igual los vitoreo de todos, solo importaban ellos.

Nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo George.- Tengo que llevarla a casa y está que se cae de sueño, no hagáis cosas pecaminosas ¿eh?

Son ya las cinco de la mañana.- Dijo Harry.- Es hora de irse a la cama a dormir.

Sí, vamos.- Dijo Ginny. Ginny no debería quedarse y Harry lo mostro con una mirada.- Mi hermano se queda a dormir, yo también, solo a dormir, Harry estás a pan y agua.- Todos rieron.

Buenas noches.- Dijo en un susurro Hermione desde el salón a Ginny y Harry que subían las escaleras hacia la habitación, llegaba un momento tenso.

Toma, el vaso de agua.- Dijo Ron, Hermione tomo un sorbo, tenía la boca seca, y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

Besas mucho mejor que tu hermana, solo que hasta hoy no me lo habías demostrado.- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ya, no sé estaba…- Dijo Ron sin terminar la frase.

Excitado, lo sé.- Dijo ella mientras en él se forma una cara de sorpresa, ¿tanto se había notado? – Digamos que lo he notado, lo suficiente.- Dijo Hermione echando una mirada hacia las partes bajas del pantalón de Ron mientras este se sonrojaba.

Perdón.- Dijo él mientras le echaba un brazo por encima del hombro.

¿Por qué? Es normal, y eso espero provocar en ti, pero espero que no sea siempre cuando bese a tu hermana, porque no estoy dispuesta a ello, ni a otra tía.

Siempre provocas eso en mí, justo aquí.- Dijo Ron señalando su corazón.- Una voz, tu voz, Hermione.- Repitió como aquel día.- Me provocas constantemente, con tu sola presencia.- Y sus labios se tocaron por unos segundos.

Vamos a dormir.- Dijo Hermione.- Al cuarto, no estoy dispuesta de romperme la espalda, estoy infinitamente cansada, no quiero sofá.- Dijo entre bostezos.

Lo que pasaría a continuación, Hermione no se lo esperaba. Ron la cogió en brazos como los recién casados y la llevo a la cama, allí la dejó tumbada, le quitó los tacones y sonrió nerviosamente. Ron se apartó de ella, se quitó la ropa quedando en bóxer y se sentó junto a ella.- Date la vuelta, y desabrocho la cremallera.- Dijo el pelirrojo, y ella obediente lo hizo. La manera de desabrochar de Ron, era lenta y pausada.- Ya.-Dijo él. Ella tiro del vestido que salió disparado hacia la silla, ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con vergüenza. Ron decidió levantarse dirigirse al otro lado de la cama y tumbarse con el codo apoyado en la almohada y mirándola a ella, que miraba fijamente al techo pensante.

¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó Ron con aire preocupado mientras miraba su larga melena caer por sus hombros hasta llegar a so voluptuoso pecho.

Hermione desconecto fortuitamente con lo que estaba pensando y volvió en sí lo miró con una leve sonrisa.- Es…una, es una tontería.- Dijo sin más desviando la mirada.

Vamos, Mione, no seas tonta, cuéntamelo.- Dijo Ron acercándose a ella, sus cuerpos se juntaron y a Hermione no le quedo de otra que mirarlo a los ojos notando su preocupación.

No me has mirado.- Dijo ella

¿Cómo qué no?¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora, entonces?- Le respondió él.

No me refiero a eso, si no… a que, bueno, estoy semidesnuda delante de ti y no me has mirado.- Dijo ella con vergüenza y sonrojo.

Espera, ¿todo es por eso? – Dijo el pelirrojo incrédulo.- Claro que te he mirado, desde tus largas piernas, tu cintura, hasta el color de tu ropa interior, pero he sido lo suficiente disimulado y respetuoso para que no te dieras cuenta, lo siento.- Dijo con una sonrojada sonrisa, la cual fue acompañada por un leve guantazo de Hermione y leve beso en los labios

Te quiero.- Dijo él.

Yo también.-Dijo ella.- Ponte boca-abajo, hazme caso.- Hermione se sentó en el culo de Ron propinándole caricias por la espalada, mirando cada cicatriz que había quedado en su cuerpo con más paciencia y esparciendo un reguero de besos por ellas. Ella también tenía, sobre todo de la tortura de Bellatrix, en los brazos, y en la espalda, al lado derecho al igual que Ron, tenía una larga cicatriz en forma de "S". Ron en cambio eran muchas cicatrices rectas, o marcas de golpes que no iban a desaparecer. Hermione se tumbó sobre él después del masaje.-Te quiero.-Susurro de nuevo en su oído. Se movió hacía un lado, y él se abalanzó contra sus labios, y la beso como momentos antes en el jardín, bajo hacia su cuello y de nuevo se dirigió a su boca, esta vez sus manos no se estuvieron quietas, las de Hermione arañaban uno de sus pectorales y otra arañaba su espalda, sin embargo las de él, situadas en la espalda de ella, no se atrevían a hacer ningún movimiento. Se separaron por un segundo.- Tócame Ron o me matarás.- Susurro suplicante la morena al oído del muchacho.- Es que…- Ron no pudo decir más Hermione le estaba besando como unos minutos antes y cogía su mano la ponía en su culo y la otra en su pecho, él sorprendido abrió los ojos, y ella se separó.- Vamos Ron, como si nunca hubieras…- Al ver la cara del pelirrojo se confirmó la situación.- Relájate es mi cuerpo y yo te doy permiso, igual que tú a mí.- Y sin más su mano se dirigió al trasero del pelirrojo que pego un pequeño bote, pegándose mucho más a ella y haciendo notar su calentura. Entonces fue ella la que se quedó estática.- Inexpertos.- Susurro Ron que no se había movido nada.- Sí, bésame y olvídate de todo. Y así hizo Ron que aunque su mano no se movió más que para apretar aquellas zonas un par de veces hasta que decidió mover a Hermione y ponerla justo debajo de él para besar su cuello y cuando estaba bajando, ella dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Esta vez ella se dejó llevar, y lo beso, con tanta pasión y amor, que se olvidó de todo y decidió que su mano bajara más debajo de su ombligo. Al notar el bulto en los bóxer con las manos, se sorprendió del tamaño, ¿todo aquello cabria por…? – Hermione.- Dijo él sobresaltado.- Tu mano.- Dijo medio tartamudo.- Lo sé, ¿te molesta? ¿La quito?- La morena lo preguntaba desde la inocencia, ambos no sabían nada, y como él decía, en los libros no se aprendía todo.- No, está bien, en realidad, muy bien, solo que no me lo esperaba.- Ron estaba dispuesto a besarla de nuevo pero las palabras de ellas se lo impidieron.- ¿Cómo lo hago? Ron, soy una inútil lo siento.- Dijo ella apenada.- No, para nada, solo somos inexpertos yo estaría que tu o mucho peor, yo ni si quiera me atrevo a…-Hizo una pausa.- Debes mover la mano de arriba abajo sobre...Bueno ya sabes sobre qué- Contesto.- Lento, rápido como quieras.- Respondió al ver reflejado en sus ojos la próxima pregunta y sin más la beso. Hermione empezó a mover la mano y Ron no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo, Hermione llego a comprender que cuando gruñía era porque le gustaba y no porque le doliera, decidió abandonar su boca y dedicarse a su cuello donde propino algunos mordiscos mientras escuchaba los quejidos del placer de su pelirrojo. Ron estaba a punto de explotar, y lo peor no era eso, si no que no podía parar, no quería, acerco aún más el cuerpo a ella cogió sus labios y los beso con desenfreno. Hermione no paraba de besar y mover su mano, que había empezado con un ritmo suave y había subido incluso Ron se había animado a agarrar su trasero y acercar mucho más su cuerpo. Pero por ese momento Ron no pudo aguantar más y tuvo que liberar su placer, Hermione sintió la humedad y paro lentamente, ambos se separaron lentamente y se miraron.- Lo siento, no quería…- Dijo él.- Yo sí.- Declaró ella, él se sorprendió por el comentario.- Quería brindarle a mi novio ese placer.- Sonrió plácidamente.- Gracias.- Dijo él depositando un leve beso en los labios.-Voy a limpiarme y traerte algo para que te limpies la mano.- Ron cogió su varita, y decidió ir al baño que había en su habitación, que Hermione había colocado estratégicamente con magia. Ron se limpió y llevo junto a la castaña una toalla húmeda con la cual le limpio la mano.- ¿Te ha gustado?- Pregunto la morena con vergüenza.- Creo que te lo he demostrado, ha sido maravilloso, te quiero.- Dijo él que empezó a besarla de nuevo con la intención de devolverle el favor, su mano bajaba por el ombligo.- Ron.- Dijo Hermione en un susurro y se separaron.- Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, son las siete de la mañana, y no podemos tirarnos todo el día durmiendo.- Pero tengo que…-Intento decir él.- Dormir.- Anda vamos.- Dijo ella a la vez que se acurraba contra él y se echaba la sabana por encima.

Hermione.- Dijo él al par de minutos de silencio.

Si.- Dijo ella

¿Por qué no quieres que…?- Dijo él.

Si que quiero, no es el momento, estoy demasiado cansada y no lo disfrutaría tanto, y es demasiado tarde, no pienses tonterías, ya me devolverás el favor.- Dijo ella seriamente.

Eso no lo dudes, cuando menos lo esperes.- Sentenció el con una gran sonrisa.- Te quiero.- susurro mientras daba un leve beso en el cuello de la morena.

Yo también.-Dijo ella.- Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto.-Dijo en un leve susurro.

Y así abrazados, inocentemente inexpertos el sueño les venció…

* * *

><p><em>GRACIAS POR SEGUIR!<em>

**_ESPERO REVIEWS!_**


	26. Desastres y Maravillas  Opuestos I

_Que pocos reviwes, pero gracias de todas formas por leer y add en favoritos, espero escrbir pronto besos!_

**ODIO EL INSTI!**

**PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A J.K**

* * *

><p>Y así abrazados, inocentemente inexpertos el sueño les venció…<p>

Siguiente cap...

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando el sol pegaba sobre la cama, tanto Hermione como Ron se tapaban con las sabanas para intentar esconderse del sol, alguien entró en la habitación, Hermione consiguió diferenciar la caballera pelirroja de Ginny, que encendía el ventilador y bajaba las cortinas, todo oscureció y el aire se refresco, y volvió a vencer el sueño…

Hermione estaba junto a Ron, boca abajo, Ron que también lo estaba le había echado una mano por encima y roncaba, cosa que Hermione a causa de la borrachera ni había notado.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, escandalosamente.-Gin, no seas pesada.- Dijo Hermione medio dormida.- Querida, lo siento, pero son cerca de las cinco de la tarde.-Dijo una voz temperamental y Hermione reacciono, volviéndose, y mirando a aquella mujer fijamente, aún no se lo creía.

- ¿Mo-Molly? No es lo que tú crees, de verdad.

- Decía mientras se tapaba con la sábana.-Dijo a morena con miedo.

- Yo no creo nada.- Dijo ella con tranquilidad.- ¡Ronald!-Grito Hermione mientras le pegaba para que se espabilara.- Tu madre está aquí.-Dijo en un susurro, suficiente para que Ron se volviera de golpe y se sentara tieso como una roca.

- Ma-mamá, ¿Qué tal? Buenos días.- Dijo de repente.

- De buenos días nada, me has decepcionado Ronald Weasly.-Dijo Molly.

- Pe- pero no es lo que piensas, el sofá era incómodo y…-Dijo Ron

- Señora Weasly, le juro, no hemos hecho nada, nada de nada…-Dijo Hermione

- Lo sé querida, y llámame Molly, pero este inútil me prometió algo que no ha cumplido.-Dijo Molly cambiando de tono según a quien iba dirigido el mensaje.

-¿Lo sabe?- Pensó Hermione ¿Tan obvio era?

- Mamá pero el sofá, pero si no hemos hecho nada ¿Por qué?

- Me lo prometiste y fue la condición.-Dijo secamente la pelirroja

- Molly, yo le dije a Ron que durmiera conmigo, el sofa deja la espalda rota y, bueno, me apetecía dormir, solo dormir, con él.

- Bueno, sí ha sido así, y como confió en Hermione, de que tú Ronald Weasly solo has dormido, te perdono, pero cuando quieras dormir con tu novia solo tienes que decírmelo, y no mentirme y bueno para las otras cosas, mejor no me digas nada… Confío en el juicio de Hermione.

- Yo solo he dormido.- Era cierto, no le habían permitido hacer nada mas

-¿Tu novia?- Se repetía Hermione en la mente, era raro escuchar esa palabra de la boca de un Weasly, o de cualquier otra persona existente, era raro.- Molly, lo siento.- Dijo Hermione sin saber que añadir.

No es nada cariño, vamos a desayunar-comer-merendar.- Dijo de forma simpática.- Y Ron vístete.- Dijo de forma severa saliendo de la habitación.

¡Qué vergüenza Ronald!- Dijo Hermione

Anda dame los buenos días.- Dijo Ron

No, a pan y agua, yo no sabía lo de la regla esa, y lo he pasado muy mal.- Dijo vistiéndose

Pero, amor, anoche ni me acorde de eso, entonces ¿no vamos a repetir lo de anoche?- Dijo de forma triste

Hermione se rio.- ¿Tanto te gusto?- Pregunto la castaña y el pelirrojo asintió.-Pues no va a haber más.-Dijo ella enfadada

¿Y, lo que yo te debo?- Dijo él mientras su manos pasaba por el ombligo de la morena y bajaba peligrosamente.

Eso, es distintito.-Dijo mientras reía.-Ahora no, Ron, tu madre está abajo, ¡por merlín!-Dijo mientras terminaba de subirse los pantalones.-Vístete, mejor dúchate y luego vístete.- Dijo al ver las pintas de Ron.

Eso es distinto, no, tú también.-Grito el pelirrojo

Vale.-Grito la morena desde el baño mientras se peinaba

Mierda, no me puedo resistir, vale, es distinto.-Gritó desesperado y escucho a Hermione reír

Ron, pensaba devolvérsela y cuando menos fuera oportuno, a pan y agua, después de lo de anoche, debía informarse, después de leer "Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a un bruja" debía ir por el tomo II para mayores de edad "Cómo hacer sentir magia a la bruja hechizada".-Creo que Harry lo tiene.- Pensó en voz alta.

¿Qué?- Dijo Hermione que pasaba hacia la puerta.-Bueno, déjalo, voy abajo, dúchate Ron ¡ya!

Estás preciosa.- Consiguió decir, era cierto, se había recogido la melena por los lados con una pequeña pinza justo atrás y estaba estupenda. Hermione se acercó le dio un pequeño pico en los labios.

Y lávate los dientes.- Añadió.- No con mi cepillo.- Te quiero.- Grito desde la escalera

Cuando Hermione bajo la escalera, el ambiente era tenso, a Harry y a Ginny también los habían pillado.- Vamos a desayunar Herm.- Dijo Ginny que se la llevo a una esquina de la cocina.

¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto la morena

No veas la que me han liado, y eso que mamá ya sabe que bueno, yo y Harry…-Dijo Ginny

Yo he pasado una vergüenza infernal allí arriba.-Dijo Hermione

Pobre Harry, en los lios que le meto…por cierto, tu y mi hermanito ¿qué?-Preguntó Ginny pícaramente

Por favor Gin, no me hagas esas preguntas con tus padres cerca…-Dijo la morena preocupada

Entonces eso significa que sí.-Chillo abrazando a Hermione, y todos se volvieron a mirarla.

No, no te imagines cosas raras Ginny Weasly, después te cuento, y te pregunto una cosa sobre...- Susurro que quedó cortado por la aparición del pelirrojo, que abrazo a su novia por detrás y le planto un beso de película.

Momentos después varias personas tosieron.- Ronald quieto, te lo he dicho antes a pan…-Dijo Hermione pegándole y percatándose de lo que estaba diciendo.- Antes de desayunar no me beses, déjame comer tranquila.-Corrigió

Bueno, nosotros no vamos, tenemos cosas que preparar.-Dijo Arthur intentando cambiar de tema.

Si nosotros os acompañamos, ¡Vamos Harry!-Dijo Ginny

¿Qué pasa hoy?- Dijo Ron

LA cena con los padres de Hermione, ¿no te acordabas?-Dijo Harry

Es cierto…-Dijo Hermione que se acababa de acordar.

Querida, ven un momento y tu también Ginny.- Dijo Molly llevándoselas a la otra punta del salón.

Entonces empezaron dos conversaciones paralelas:

Siento la regañina, pero ya sabéis como es Arthur.-Empezó a decir Molly.- Entonces, qué, la noche fue bien ¿no?

Sí mamá, solo dormimos.- Dijo Ginny.- Estábamos demasiados cansados.

Nosotros también.-Dijo Hermione en un susurro

Mientes.-Dijo determinantemente Molly

Sí.- Reafirmó Ginny

Hermione y yo, bueno, empezamos por algo fácil, bueno ella empezó, no sé ¿me entendéis?

Creo que sí.-Dijo Arthur

Mejor sin detalles.-Dijo Harry con cara de asco.

Eso eso.-Dijo Ron

Bueno, nosotros, yo… nosotros, probamos algo nuevo.-Dijo Hermione con gran sonrojo

Entonces tú…-Dijo Ginny

Sí.-Dijo Hermione

Y, ¿el a ti nada, querida?.-Dijo Molly

No.-Dijo Hermione

Qué mal hombre es mi hijo.-Dijo Molly produciendo un risa colectiva

No, no fue así, él quería, yo no le deje, bueno no me sentía preparada.-Dijo Hermione más abiertamente y ambas mujeres asintieron.

Ron, bueno hijo tu también le…¿no?-Dijo Arthur algo serio

No, no me dejo, estaba cansada, o eso dijo.-Dijo Ron algo triste

No está preparada.-Afirmo Harry

Sí, es eso.-Dijo Arthur

¿Pero qué?-Dijo Ron confundido

No se sentía cómoda o preparada hijo, es normal.-Dijo Arthur.-Bueno, nos vamos.

¿Pe-pero?.-Dijo Ron

Pues eso me parece bien, mostrándole límites, así se hace.-Dijo Molly

Bueno, nos vamos.-Dijo Arthur.-Vamos Molly.-Gritó

Ginny, no fue ese mi problema, bueno, es una tontería pero no sabía si tenía que estar preparada ahí abajo, tú me entiendes, depilación.-Dijo rápidamente Hermione lo que causa la risa de Ginny

Vamos Ginny.-Dijo Molly que fue hacia la puerta junto a su marido.

Bueno, depende, hay hombres que le gustan, pero no creo q mi hermana fuera de esos, argg.-Dijo al pensar lo que había dicho.- El conjuro es Depilatus bonum _fémina_, ese es el más higiénico, y bueno, creo que el adecuado. Me voy, te quiero cuñada.-Dijo entre risas al ver la cara de espanto de Hermione.

Soy una inexperta, adiós, yo también.-Dijo Hermione

Harry,¿ tú tienes el libro de: "Cómo hacer sentir magia a la bruja hechizada"?.-Preguntó rápido en cuanto su padre se fue.

Sí, ¿por qué?-Pregunto Harry dudoso

Déjamelo, soy un inexperto total y lo necesito, bueno ya sabes para qué, no le puedo preguntar cosas a Hermione de ese tipo, parecería más tonto de lo que ya soy, y no creo que ella sepa mucho más que yo.

Ron, punto uno, las mujeres sobre ellas, siempre saben, y punto dos, les encanta enseñar.-Dijo Harry de forma picara.- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-Dijo riendo.- Pero, tranquilo cógelo tú, el libro está en el tercer cajón de mi mesita.-Dijo Harry más tranquilo

Vamos Potter.-Dijo Ginny arrastrándolo del brazo.-Deja a los expertos.-Provocando algunas risas entre ellos.

Gracias Harry, te debo diez.-Dijo Ron, momentos antes de ver desaparecer la cabeza de Harry por la puerta.

Hermione se acercó a Ron sigilosamente y este la atrapó entre sus brazos, ninguno esperaba aquel día y ninguno sabía como iba a acabar.

* * *

><p><em>El siguiente cap esta calentito...jejejeje<em>

**REVIEWS!**


	27. La gomina y Britt

Bueno aquí otro cap, dará lugar a otro bastante movidito...Muajajajajaja...

Gracias por seguir leyendo y perdon la tardanza!

LOS Pj's PERTENECEN A J.K!

* * *

><p>Ron, tengo que ducharme y hacer mil cosas, entre tantas cosas, ir esta tarde a ayudar a La Madriguera, así que desayuna, y vete.-Dijo con una sonrisa.<p>

Vale, vale pero, antes tengo que coger algo en…umh en el cuarto, la varita.-Dijo sonando sospechoso.

Anda ve, y no tardes.-Dijo Hermione

Ron primero fue rápidamente al cuarto de Harry cogiendo el libro, en el tercer cajón, donde había también algunas de sus antiguas revistas de chicas algo picaronas, rápidamente fue al cuarto de Hermione y cogió su varita y redujo el libro metiéndolo en su bolsillo.

Ron, tardas demasiado.-Dijo Hermione entrando por la puerta.

El pelirrojo se asustó y saco velozmente la mano del bolsillo.- Ehm, sí no la encontraba estaba ciego.-Dijo riendo

Hermione lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se acercó. ¿Qué ocultas?

Nada.-Dijo mientras Hermione se proponía meter la mano en el bolsillo.

Pero Ron se adelantó y la beso, un beso fugazmente apasionado tanto que terminó encima de ella sobre la cama y propinándole un beso de película, las manos de él se movían, en cambio ella estaba paralizada. Era curioso, como el tiempo había pasado desde aquel primer beso pero ambos aún seguían sintiendo esa vergüenza causada quizás por el trato como amigos durante tanto beso duro unos segundos y Ron se separó.

¿Qué ha sido eso?- Dijo ella ruborizada y avergonzada.

No sé, se me apetecía agradecerte lo de anoche, a mi manera.- Dijo Ron

Te recuerdo que estás…-Dijo Hermione

Lo sé.-Dijo Ron cortante.-Y yo te recuerdo, que te debo algo y lo haré cuando menos te lo esperes.-Ron rio y Hermione lo miró expectante

¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto curiosa.

Ya lo sabrás en su momento, ahora, dúchate y esta noche antes de venir llama ¿Ok?- Dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de la cama.-Así me dará tiempo a ponerme el traje. Hay que ponerse elegante.

Sí, es cierto, una tontería.-Dijo ella poniéndose junto a él y propinándole un corto beso en los labios.

Hermione se dirigió a la cómoda y cogió su ropa interior y un pijama, mientras Ron la miraba.-Bueno, ¿Te quedarás ahí mirándome?-Dijo Hermione.

Si me dejas mirarte mientras te duchas…- Dijo entre risas.

Ronald…anda vete tu madre te estará esperando, te quiero.-Dijo y posteriormente él le dio de nuevo un pequeño beso.

Yo también.-Dijo antes de irse hacía La Madriguera

Hermione se ducho, haciendo aquel dichoso hechizo que Ginny le había explicado por encima, era cierto, quedaba simplemente adecuado, se vistió. Sin embargo, Ron subió rápido a su cuarto y empezó aquella lectura, la palabra para describir aquello era…simplemente, excitante, Hermione hasta ahora había sido su amiga, bueno, su amiga con derecho a roce, pero lo que decía aquel libro, la convertiría en mucho más y esa sensación el estómago la gustaba, el libro explicaba de forma explícita algunas cosas y muchas otras las dejaba en aire, como ideas por patentar. La idea de ver a Hermione desnuda, se lo había planteado, pero nunca, se imaginó que se hiciera realidad, y en cuanto los dos estuvieran listos, eso se haría realidad y ella nunca más sería su amiga, sería su mujer, era extraño llegar a imaginar todas aquellas fantasías que aparecían en el libro, junto a miles de consejos, como el de Harry, hazla creer que eres tonto, eso les encanta. Aunque el proceso ya se lo había leído como cuatro veces, pero claro, de cierta forma la práctica nunca era igual que la teoría, sería tonto, pero un tonto deseoso por ser listo.

Ronald.-Pregunto una voz, la voz de sus fantasías.- ¿Estás ahí?

Era cierto que hace rato había escuchado el teléfono y decir algo a su madre, pero estaba demasiado enfrascado en la lectura, casi tanto como Hermione a veces.-Sí, pero no entres, tengo aún que ducharme y arreglarme no quiero verte guapa si yo no lo estoy.-Gritó.

Pero, Ronald, llame hace rato, por dios.- Dijo desesperada Hermione.

Ya, pero me quede dormido.-Dijo cómo excusa barata

Ron, estás muy raro, y voy a entrar.-Dijo Hermione antes de entrar ¿Y sí estaba desnudo?

Nunca había pensado tan directamente en todo ello y ahora no era el momento, pero eso le hizo ruborizarse. Ron había tenido el tiempo justo para coger la ropa interior el traje ya preparado por su madre y aparecerse en el baño, rogando de que no hubiera nadie. Se ducho en cinco minutos y por equivocación en vez de colonia se echó aquella cosa que Harry alguna vez había utilizado para que sus pelos no se rebelaran, aunque lo seguían haciendo.- Gominá, mierda.-Dijo al leer el cartel del producto.

Me estás enfadando Ronald.-Dijo Hermione autoritariamente desde la puerta del baño.

Ronald se peinó como siempre, primero hacía atrás y luego, y luego nada, aquello era demasiado pegajoso, pero no le quedaba el pelo mal, se lo mojo un poco y se dejó un cierto tupe al lado. [./tumblr_llugxdTEIO1qi40o2o1_ ] Su traje era gris marengo, la camisa era simplemente blanca con una corbata morada, y unos zapatos negros. Hermione iba a pegar de nuevo cuando abrió la puerta, y el vapor salió.

¡Por Merlín! Ronald, estás…- Hermione luchaba porque la mandíbula no se saliera de su sitio.

Lo sé, pero la gomina de Harry es un asco y tú estás…-Paro de excusarse cuando vio que la mirada de Hermione cambiaba y no era de enfado o disgusto, si no de excitación. Pero no se fijó nada más en eso, como siempre, por el destino o por alguna fémina Weasly su corbata y su vestido eran del mismo color, con un escoté de pico, pico que a Ron lo llevó al abismo, y lazo justo debajo del pecho gris marengo, los tacones de ese mimo color con un lazo y plataforma, tacones altísimos qué hacían de Hermione mucho más alto de lo normal.

Sexy.-Pensaron ambos al mirarse a los ojos.

Ron estaba espectacular, para que mentir, y siempre a juego con ella, era encantador y realmente cursi. Pero aquel peinado lo hacía rebelde a la vez que apuesto, aquella mirada lo hacía sexy a la vez que tímido, era un cumulo de cosas que hizo que olvidara todo.

Hermione.-Gritó Ginny.- Tus padres han llegado y con sorpresa.-Volvió a gritar.

De-bemos irnos, ir hacia abajo.-Dijo Ron anonadado.

Sí claro.-Dijo Hermione con tono enojado.

Estás hermosa, Herm, más de lo que nunca has estado.- Dijo él.

Tú, estas guapo y muy pero muy atractivo.-Dijo ella

Gracias, ve bajando voy al cuarto a echarme colonia.-Dijo Ron

Y sin más Hermione bajo con una gran sonrisa, hasta que vio la sorpresa.

Hola primi.-Gritó una muchacha de su misma edad, era casi idéntica a ella, menos por los ojos verdes y que siempre había sido un poco más alta, aunque esa vez por los tacones estaban igualadas.- Espero ver a tu noviecito, seguro que es un sabelotodo igual que tú con gafitas y todo.- Soltó.

Hermione aún estaba aturdida y miro a su madre.- Hermione, tu prima Brittany, nos la encontrábamos cuando salíamos, justo cuando Arthur, nos recogía venía a verte y él la invitó, como ya sabes, ella sabe lo del mundo mágico.- Dijo Jane. Todos miraron expectantes a Hermione que no dijo nada pero tenía con cara de poco amigos.

Primita, estás estupenda, nada que ver con un par de años, con esos libros y esas pintas…-Dijo Brittany.- Seguro que si hubiera ido a ese colegio tuyo, hubiera sido mucho mejor que tú y sin tocar un libro, y claro te hubiera quitado a ese noviecito que te has echado.-Dijo de nuevo y todos miraban de manera intermitente a Hermione y a su prima. Apareció Harry que había ido al baño.

Hola, soy Harry.- Dijo educadamente presentándose.

¡Oh! Debe ser tu novio, Hermi, ves, lo que yo decía, otro sabelotodo, idéntico a ti.- Ginny la iba matar pero entonces apareció Ron.

Todos al igual que Hermione pero de forma más fraternal se quedaron alucinando que su look, y la atención de **todos ** se centró en él.- ¿Qué pasa?

Hola, soy Brittany, para ti Britt.-Hizo una pausa.- Prima de Hermione, y como sigas así de guapo tu futura novia. La cara de Hermione cambio a furia y cuando estaba a punto de explotar, fue Ron quien habló.

Yo me llamo Ronald y para ti soy Ronald, lo siento, pero tengo novia, y es la más guapa e inteligente, no quiero imitaciones.- Dijo Ron y todos rieron.

¿Y dónde está esa chica, Ronnie?- Sonando entre Lavender y tía súper cursi dijo Brittany.

En frente, es tú primi, querida.- Dijo Ginny con ironía.

Ron abrazo por detrás a Hermione, y apartando un poco el pelo le dio un casto beso en la cara y dedicó una sonrisa.

La chica de ojos verdes rió.- Pues si estás con mi prima no llegarás a más que esos besitos en las mejilla, tú lo que necesitas es una mujer.- Dijo con decisión.

Yo prefiero, hacer a una niña una mujer, **mi **mujer, que utilizar una que ha pasado ya por varios "hombres".- Esta frase de Ron, provocó muchas emociones distintas, la de lo más adultos que se sorprendieron ante la declaración abierta, de la virginidad de ambos y el pensamiento de no serlo mucho más aunque la idea, a algunos, no les emocionaba. La emociones de los más jóvenes, que sonrieron al ver la cara de "Britt", la cual puso cara de asco, y rió irónicamente.- Diez a cero.-Dijo George junto a Ginny.

Pero la más importante fue la reacción de Hermione, en principio fue estática, sin expresión pero al alcanzar el significado de dichas palabras, se sonrojó, **su mujer**, ya lo era, pero también era cierto, que todo lo que podrían haber hecho era, algo más inocente, exceptuando lo de anoche, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente y se ruborizó, creando una sonrisa en el rostro del sexy pelirrojo, y esa mirada de complicidad, que solo ellos conocían, y, que solo podía significar una cosa, te quiero.

¡Qué gracioso tu novio, primita!-Dijo de forma irónica.-Es todo para ti, no te lo pienso quitar.

Yo no te lo pensaba permitir.-Fueron las primeras palabras de Hermione, que sonaron como una orden, que todos captaron. A su madre, qué fuera la última vez que hiciera eso, a Ginny y George que se dejaran de reír como lelos, y claramente a su prima, que se dejara de tonterías.

Bueno, vamos a comer.-Dijo Molly.-Espero que te guste mi comida querida.

_(Mesa: A un extremo Arthur, y a un lado, Gin y Harry que estaban justo en frente de Molly y George, junto a Harry, Hermione y Ron, que estaban justo en frente de Britt y Jane y al otro extremo el padre de Hermione)_

Yo solo como cosas bajas en grasa.- Dijo Brittany

Estúpida.-Susurro Ginny a Hermione

No lo sabes tú bien.-Dijo Hermione.- Tú comerás lo que te pongan, no seas mal educada.- Dijo Hermione hacía su prima y está asintió.

Bueno, primita, cuéntame ¿Qué tal?- Dijo su prima, esperando una larga historia acerca de Ron.

Pues muy bien, aquí cena ** familiar**.-Dijo con rin tintín, porque Brittany sí, se consideraba su prima, pero era una prima lo suficiente lejana, para no serlo. El problema, se habían criado juntas.

¡Oís! Recuerdo, la segunda vez que hiciste magia estaba en tu casa, y nos asustamos.-Dijo como esperando risas.- Siempre el bichito raro ¿En? En el colegio nadie eran tus amigos excepto yo, que bueno, intentaba no dejarte sola.-Dijo Britt provocando una mirada triste de Hermione.

Pues en nuestra escuela, Hermione tenía muchos amigos, desde el principio.- Mintió Harry en defensa de su amiga.- Los bichos raros, serían los de tu escuela.

El bicho raro es ella.-Susurro Ginny.

¿Y qué tal tu vida, querida?- Dijo el padre de Hermione a la muchacha repelente.

Pues tito, la verdad, súper bien, estoy yendo a la uní ¿sabes? Voy a estudiar derecho.-Dijo haciendo una pausa.- Y ahora tengo un medio novio, se llama Brad

Pobrecillo…-Susurro Harry demasiado fuerte y Brittany le echo una mirada bastante intensa.

* * *

><p>AVANCE<p>

Me voy, esta casa es de…-Dijo Britt

Yo te acompaño.-Dijo Ron.- Mejor que nos aparezcamos

Hermione le echo una mirada de desapruebo

**Gracias por leer! REVIEWS!**


	28. Enseñame

_Bueno AVISO: Capitulo para mayores de 14? Jajajaja no sé..._

_Bueno gracias por seguirme, siento tanto no poder subir cap mas amenudo, espero que para la semana que viene yo haya subido cap!_

**PERSONAJES = J.K**

* * *

><p>Y bueno, primita, cuéntame ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- Pregunto la ojiverde<p>

Ya lo sabes, Ron y yo, éramos amigos, y estábamos constantemente peleando.- Hermione sonrió y miró a Ron de reojo que estaba concentrado en comer y volvió a reír, entonces miró a su padre, que la miraba seriamente.- Y bueno, Ron, dijo algo que hizo que lo besara, y me correspondió.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa y sonrojo.

¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, Ron, era el pelirrojo insoportable e inmaduro de el que me hablabas que era muy guapo.-Dijo Britt intentando dejarla en evidencia.

Sí, esa era yo, encantado.-Dijo Ronald con simpatía.

Y yo era, la sabelotodo insoportable y premio anual…-Dijo Hermione mientras sonreía.

Con la mirada más hermosa del mundo.-Terminó Ron que le había cogido del mentón y le propinaba un leve beso en los labios.

Brittany por mucho que lo intentaba no lo conseguía, quizás fuera por el otro pelirrojo, también era atractivo. Molly empezó a recoger la cocina con ayuda de Jane, y Hermione se sentó justo encima de Ron, su prima estaba hablando animadamente con George, de Sortilegios.

Molly le hablaba sobre el colegio, y Jane sobre la educación muggles e Hermione conociendo las dos participa en la conversación. Te debo algo.-Susurro Ron en su oído. Hermione se sonrojo, pero aún lo hizo más cuando la mano de Ron que estaba en su rodilla empezaba a subir peligrosamente. Llego a su muslo

Molly.-Gritó de repente y Ron paro.- Creo que tienes razón, los muggles deberían estudiar sobre nosotros.- La cara de Hermione que se tensaba a causa de las caricias en el muslo por debajo del mantel, hizo que Molly la mirara con extrañeza, luego miró a su hijo, y comprendió la situación. Le dieron ganas de meterle una bofetada a Ron en toda la cara, por inapropiado, pero conociéndolos, no estarían haciendo nada. Y ciertamente, no se equivocaba, pero el simple contacto de la mano de Ron sobre la piel de la morena, provocaba fuego, como si cada milímetro de él fuera fuego, y cada pedazo de ella un trozo de hielo el cual empezaba a derretirse.

Se escuchó un grito, demasiado cursi para ser Ginny.- Me voy de esta casa es una locura.-Dijo Britt.

Ginny reía escandalosamente al verla, a la muchacha se le había agrandado una oreja, y chillaba descontrolada.- George, arréglalo.- Gritó enfurecida Molly.

El pelirrojo que no paraba de reír dijo.- Mamá no he sido yo, le dije que no tocara y tocó.

Irresponsable.- Bufó el padre de Hermione y todos rieron.

Quiero irme, por favor tita Jane llévame a casa.- Exigió Britt

Yo la llevo.- Susurro Ron a su madre que asintió.

Descendo imflamatus.- Dijo Hermione apuntando con la varita, y la oreja volvió a su tamaño natural, con un color rojizo.

¡Oh! Gracias Hermione, ya sé cómo tengo que seguir la pócima.- Dijo George que subió contento al laboratorio.

Yo te llevo.- Dijo Ron.-Mejor que nos aparezcamos.- Le dijo a su madre.

Hermione lo miró con desapruebo.- Ron ven un momento.- El pelirrojo se acercó.- ¿Por qué lo haces?- Se aparecerme justo al lado de tu casa, la dejo allí y me vuelvo, no quiero aguantarla más.-Afirmo el muchacho.- Vale.- Respondió ella.- ¿Estas enfadada?-Le pregunto él.- No.- Respondió seria ella

Sí, por favor.- Dijo Britt y se agarró al musculoso brazo de Ron.

Ron le propino un pequeño beso en los labios a Hermione.- Agárrate y no te sueltes, te sentirás mareada.

Está bien.-Dijo ella.- De todas formas, no quiero soool…

Ron llego al callejón más cercano junto a la casa de Hermione, en la ciudad.- Bueno, ha sido un placer.- Dijo Ron, la muchacha se apoyó en él, definitivamente se había mareado.- Mierda.- Maldijo.

¿Estás bien?- Dijo Ron

¡Ois! Ronald, vaya forma de viajar, ¡Qué fuerte estás!- Dijo Britt

Britt, tengo que irme, como veo que estás mejor, me despido.- Ron le dio la mano rápidamente y se apareció en su cuarto donde Hermione lo esperaba.

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, pensante, ni si quiera se había fijado en la llegada de Ron

FLASH BACK -

Hermione, ven.-Dijo su padre en el salón y todos se marcharon diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer.

Dime, papá.-Respondió ella que se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó.

No te mosquees con el muchacho, con Ronald, se nota que te adora.- Dijo con semblante más amable. Ella lo miró sorprendida.- Cariño, él te quiere podría decir que mucho más de lo que yo puedo querer a tu madre, y es mucho decir.

Papá, no digas tonterías, Ron y yo llevamos meses.- Dijo Hermione, no negaba que se querían pero tanto, era exagerar.

Él te ama de hace mucho más tiempo, lo veo en sus ojos, confía en él.-Dijo seriamente.- Sabes, que el mundo mágico no es algo que me atraiga demasiado, con todo lo pasado, pero esta familia es encantadora y realmente te quiere, pero él, pondría la mano en el fuego sobre sus sentimientos, él te ama, no lo olvides nunca, en los peores momentos.-Hizo una pausa, Hermione lo abrazaba con fuerza y sollozaba como una niña él la abrazo con más fuerza.- Aunque haya obstáculos como tu prima, por ejemplo, el siempre estará ahí.

Gracias papá.-Dijo Hermione propinándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

Caballero me permite este baile.-Dijo Jane acercándose a su marido, habían puesto música y todos bailaban. Hermione decidió subir lo esperaría en su cuarto.

FIN FLASH BACK -

Hermione, ¿Has llorado?- Dijo Ron que se acercó y se puso de rodillas junto a ella.- Si es por lo de tu prima, la he llevado, se me ha tirado al cuello, con la excusa de marearse y yo me he aparecido y…-Ron se calló Hermione le había posado un dedo en los labios.

Bésame.-Dijo ella

Y él cedió, no fue un beso cualquiera, al principio fue lento cauteloso, Hermione se tumbó en la cama y él le siguió, sus lenguas se rozaron y la electricidad llego de golpe por todo su cuerpo, la humedad de sus bocas parecía consumirse, y buscaban más, la mano de Ron sobre su cuello le produjo la sensación de desmayarse pero sin hacerlo, su gemido quedo ahogado en la garganta de él, que al notarlo, introdujo de nuevo su lengua, en busca de una nueva guerra contra la de ella, era un vicio, desde su piel hasta sus labios, pensó él, sin embargo ella, estaba ya en el paraíso, porque era cierto, Ron no la quería, la amaba, igual que ella a él. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

Deberíamos bajar.- Dijo él con una leve sonrisa.- Te quiero

Sí.- Hizo una pausa y se levantó.- Yo también te quiero, pero, Ronald, como vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste en la mesa…

¿El qué?- Dijo de forma estúpida.- Esto…-Rodeándola por detrás y colocado su mano en el muslo de nuevo.- Hermione suspiro.

S-sí…-Consiguió decir de forma no muy convincente.- Para, vamos.- Dijo tirando de su mano mal posicionada hacía la escalera.

Cuando bajaron todos estaban bailando, Hermione arrastró a Ron hacía el salón, y ambos abrazados bailaron, Hermione no supo cuántas canciones pasaron, pero estaba cansada y al igual que ella Ron, que bailaba con Jane.- ¿Te has peleado con él?-Dijo su padre.- No, tienes razón papá, me quiere, más de lo que ha querido nadie.- Dijo la morena con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Creo que es hora de irse a dormir.-Dijo Molly.- Jane vuestro cuarto está al final de la escalera.

Cariño, yo voy a acostarme, ¿Te espero despierto?- Dijo el padre de Hermione, tenía los mismos ojos que ella y una voz profunda, a Ron, le recordaba a Hermione en muchos aspectos.

Sí, no tardaré.-Dijo Jane.- Hija ven.-Hermione se acercó.

Es un sol.-Dijo al ver que su hija miraba al pelirrojo con una sonrisa.-Molly me ha contado lo de esta tarde…- Hermione se fijó en su madre, y se alivió al ver que sonreía.- Cariño, no tengas prisa, apenas lleváis tres meses, ya eres mayorcita pero…

Lo sé.- Dijo Hermione.- Mamá lo quiero tanto, que no sé

¿No sabes?- Pregunto Jane confundida.

No sé cómo demostrárselo.-Dijo Hermione avergonzada

Pues simplemente queriéndolo, si esa es la manera que se te ocurre, hazlo, no lo pienses.-Dijo Jane.- Pero ni se lo cuentes a tu padre.- Dijo riendo.- No te agobies, ni te des prisa, él no la tiene.-Dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente y marchar escaleras arriba.

Pero Ron sí tenía prisa, sabía que no la presionaría, pero era notable, que la necesitaba, necesitaba su cuerpo, de igual forma, Hermione, había tenido la sensación de necesidad algunas veces, de sentirlo, su calor, su humedad su… Pero aun así, no se comparaba con las veces en que Ron, la había esquivado, para que no notara nada o las veces que sin que él se diera cuenta, había notado esa necesidad. Ron se acercó y la beso en el cuello, esto provoco un suspiro en ella, lo necesitaba, ahora.

Ron.-Dijo en un leve susurro, él jugaba con su nariz en el cuello de porcelana aspirando su olor.

Mmm.-Dijo Ron, estaba tan bien cómo estaba, que no necesitaba nada más.

Ven a dormir a mi casa.-Dijo Hermione en un susurro.- Te necesito.-Dijo aún más bajito.

Ron se sorprendió ante la afirmación de la morena.- Debería decírselo a mi madre.

No, vámonos, mañana volverás temprano, y nadie lo notará.- Dijo con desesperación.

Harry, buenas noches.- Dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios.- Mi hermano es un romántico, mira como tiene a Hermione, super enamorada.-Dijo animada.

Ron, me voy a dormir, buenas noches Hermione.-Dijo más alto.-Te quiero.-Dijo en un susurro hacia Harry.

Yo también me voy, buenas noches.-Dijo Harry.- Yo te amo.- Dijo él, y se apareció en El Nido.

Nos han dejados solos.-Susurro Ron

Si.-Dijo Hermione.-Vámonos.-Repitió con tranquilidad.

Está bien.-Dijo Ron qué la abrazo y se apareció en cuarto de ella

Estaban de pie, uno en frente del otro, Ron se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo sobre la silla junto al escritorio.- Te necesito.- Volvió a susurrar Hermione. Ron pego su cuerpo al de ella por la cintura, ya era notable que él también la necesitaba, pero el centro de atención debería ser ella, solo ella. Buscó la cremallera de su vestido y cuando la encontró, tiró de ella hacía abajo, no había parado de mirar a sus ojos, buscando aquellas palabras, que aún Hermione no había pronunciado, admirando su deseo, el fuego que desprendía, la cremallera cedió del todo y, el vestido cayó al suelo. De repente, la besó, fue un cálido beso pasional, donde sus mentes solo podían pensar en los labios del otro, sus lenguas chocaron, y empezaron ese juego, el juego que ninguno de los dos se llegó a imaginar que harían, un juego adictivo, más que el tabaco o el chocolate, porque aquellos besos, eran muchos más relajantes que fumar, o mas sabrosos y placenteros que el comer chocolate. Las manos de ella viajaron desde su cuello hasta los botones de la camisa, que fueron arrancados y provocando una reacción de asombro en el pelirrojo. Hermione, introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa, tocando su piel, el fuego que desprendía aquel hombre, porque hacía mucho tiempo que lo había dejado de ver como un niño, un amigo… Tiró de la camisa hacía abajo, y al igual que su vestido cayó al suelo. Ron no supo cómo, o cuándo exactamente sus manos se habían situado justamente en las nalgas de ella, tampoco supo, que lo movió a cogerla de repente, y entrelazar sus esbeltas piernas contra su cintura, todo ello sin dejarla de besar. La tiró en la cama, y sus besos bajaron hacía su cuello, también hubieron besos cercanos al encaje de su sujetador, pero no se atrevió a más. Hermione gemía, y él se separó, ella lo miró con desapruebo, hasta que vio la intenciones de el pelirrojo, que se quitaba los pantalones y zapatos, y arrancó los tacones de la morena. Se tumbó encima de ella, notaba su temperatura, su necesidad su aliento caliente sobre su

Boca. -Ron.- Susurro ella, él no respondió se separó un poco de su cuello y la miró directamente a los ojos, y un rayo pasó por todo su cuerpo, la mirada de la morena estaba llena de deseo, fuego, llamas que solo él podía extinguir.- Si no recuerdo mal, me debes algo…-Dijo de forma tan seductora que hasta el más puritano hubiera caído a sus pies, con esa sonrisa.- Cierto.- Afirmó él

Ron se tumbó a su lado y la empezó a besar de forma más pausada, su mano situada en el pecho izquierdo, bajo lentamente por la cintura, pero cuando llegó a las seductoras braguitas de encaje gris, paró en seco y separo sus labios de los de ella.- Hermione.- Dijo en un susurro, ella lo miraba expectante.- Tendrás que enseñarme.- Volvió a decir en forma de súplica.- Pe-pero, Ron, yo, yo no sé…bueno sé pero, pero nunca…-Dijo ella.

Esto ocurría por su inexperiencia, si no fuera así, las cosas surgirían de forma más… ¿Elegante? No, precisamente elegante no era la palabra, las cosas…surgirían sin más, tan solo eso.

Hermione miró al techo mientras él seguía mirándola a ella.- Esta bien.- Suspiro.- Dame tu mano y ponla debajo de la mía, yo, yo te guiare.- Dijo con cierta duda.- Pero, tú tendrás que…

_- Mayores de 14?-_

Está bien.- Dijo él con cierto nerviosismo. Ron colocó su mano encima del ombligo de ella y la morena la poso encima. La mano de Hermione se movió hacía abajo y la de Ron la siguió, cuando sintió los dedos de Ron rozando el elástico de aquella prenda, casi grita, era puro fuego. La mano siguió bajando unos centímetros más, él pudo palpar, su calor, su humedad, sus llamas.- De, debes moverte en, en círculos, tu dedos sobre…- Hermione no era capaz de pensar racionalmente, con la mano de Ron justo en esa zona, donde ningún otro hombre había tocado. Ron empezó a mover su mano, en concreto su dedo corazón, al principio se movía de arriba hacia abajo, e inversamente sobre su humedad, pero cuando se percató de que las manos de Hermione no estaban sobre las suyas, y el motivo era por sus caricias en una determinada zona, la cual, cada vez que tocaba producía en Hermione pequeños gemidos, que echara su cuerpo hacía atrás y que apretara las sábanas con las manos. Se concentró en ese punto concreto en círculos, le encantaba la idea de hacerla gemir de aquella forma.- Ron.- Escucho decir de sus labios. Y la beso, sin cesar su movimiento atrapó sus labios, ambos cuerpos se pegaron mucho más, pero su mano no paró, beso su cuello de nuevo oliendo su fragancia y volvió de nuevo a sus labios. Hermione, no quería sentirse así, movía sus caderas inocentemente y no podía evitar gemir, actuar de forma racional no era lo suyo, pero esta vez, se dejó llevar. Se separó un momento para tomar aire, y ella emitió un gemido ahogado, convulsionó, su cuerpo se tensó por un segundo, y de repente se relajó, entonces, Ron lo entendió y paro de golpe propinándole un beso corto pero profundo y tumbándose al igual que ella mirando al techo.

* * *

><p><em>GRACIAS ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO!<em>

**_REVIEWS!_**


	29. No air

_Siento mi tardanza, pero he estado de exámenes, y no han salido del todo bien, por lo tanto, no he tenido tiempo, pero en estas semanas subire, QUE ESTOY DE VACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!_

_Bueno, últimamente no he recibido mucho apoyo, pero tampoco he subido mucho asi que... MI CULPA!_

_Este CAP es algo triste, estaba harta de escribir desde la perspectiva BONITA, y aunque me ha dolido, he hecho un capitulo algo triste, me siento algo identificada con el capitulo, así que espero que les guste._

_Bueno gracias por apoyarme!_

**Personajes pertenecientes a J.K  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Madrugada del 21 de Septiembre de 1998<strong>

Hermione se acomodó en el pecho del pelirrojo.- Gracias, ha sido maravilloso.- Susurro. Ambos quedaron dormidos.

**15 de Octubre de 1998**

(Visión de Ron)

Estaba furioso.-Se decía a sí mismo.- Casi no veía a Hermione, y era un hombre, con hormonas y corazón, estaba más que harto.-Estúpidos libros.-Chilló en el Jardín.- Ella lo había escuchado claro que sí. ¿Cómo empezó esta pesadillo? El recuerda le produce ardor.

FLASH BACK

Era 21 de Octubre, ambos dormían en la cama de ella, después de una magnifica noche, cuando una lechuza de color amarillo verdoso, demasiado desagradable, toco la ventana, Ron se deleitó con las vistas, Hermione se había levantado movido levemente su melena con tan solo dos prendas de ropa, que tapaban lo justo y necesario para que su imaginación no hiciera demasiados estragos. Ella miró la carta con algo de sorpresa.- Estás guapísima esta mañana, Hermione.- Dijo él sensualmente.- Cállate Ron, intento leer.-Dijo ella de forma seria. El hizo caso omiso y se empezó a vestir.- Es una carta de McGonagall, el día 21 de Diciembre serán los exámenes, se han adelantado.- Grito preocupada.- Joder, vaya mierda.-Dijo el pelirrojo con desdén.- No tengo ganas de ponerme a estudiar, empezaré en Diciembre.

Yo hoy mismo.- Dijo Hermione.- ¿Qué? Miro pasmado él.- Si, tengo que sacar las mejores notas para poder optar a muchas cosas.- Por dios Hermione, eres la chica del trio de oro, todas las puertas están abiertas para ti.

No me baso en la fama Ronald, quiero las cosas por mí misma.- Dijo ella.- McGonagal me ha dejado el listado de lo que debo estudiar, es mucho.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, era temprano.- Ni si quiera me has dado el beso de buenos días.- Dijo Ron apenado. Hermione se acercó y le dio un pequeño pico en los labios, tomo un sorbo del zumo del pelirrojo y se metió una galleta en la boca.- Me voy a preparar las cosas para estudiar, luego nos vemos. Era increíble, lo había dejado solo, se indignó y se fue.

Ese mismo día no la vio, ni siquiera se dignó a venir a comer.- Seguro que está muy agobiada con los estudios.- Dijo Molly como excusa barata.

No la volvió a ver hasta los tres días después, que la visitó. Estaba en el despacho, rodeada de libros y sin parar de escribir.- Hola, no sé si te acuerdas de mí, soy tu novio.- Dijo con ironía el pelirrojo.

Hermione se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo beso con gran ternura.- Lo siento, Ron, estoy demasiado agobiada.

Ron estaba cabizbajo y lleno de ira.- Entonces, será mejor que me vaya.-Dijo con intención de marcharse

No, espera, hagamos un trato.- Dijo ella, dándose cuenta de la situación.- Todo los días, de cuatro a cinco, estaré contigo, así me despejo, y estamos juntos, y si quieres puedes venir a estudiar.-Dijo ella con demasiada amabilidad

Ok, mañana estaré a las cuatro aquí, en el Jardín, esperándote.-Dijo con algo de resentimiento pero cogiéndola de la cintura.- No pienso estudiar hasta Diciembre, solo tengo tres asignaturas, y un trabajo que haré en Noviembre.

Vale, está bien, mañana nos vemos.-Dijo con un corto beso en los labios.

FIN FLASH BACK

Y así comenzó todo, y hoy 15 de octubre como cada tarde estaba sentando en el Jardín, y de nuevo ella se retrasaba, y no solía ser cinco minutos, una vez fue casi media hora y en esa ocasión el opto por marcharse, al día siguiente ella no lo mencionó, cosa que lo puso de mal humor.

(Visión de Hermione)

Dentro de cinco minutos veré a Ron.-Pensó.-Como si ya no lo viera en su mente cada segundo.

Esto de estudiar, era fácil, era hacerse una rutina, pero lo de tener novio, era un suplicio cuando debía estudiar no hacía nada más que pensar en Ron.

FLASH BACK

El día 21 de Octubre recibió la carta, se agobio muchísimo tanto que echo a Ron de la casa, después se sintió mal y fue incapaz de estudiar, ni siquiera de comer, estuvo encerrada en el despacho pensando cómo arreglar todo aquello. Decidió que el diera el primer paso, y cuando sucedió, está a punto de gritar, nada le entraba en la cabeza, solo tenía conciencia para Ron.

Cuando lo vio, se sintió mal, la odiaba, sus ojos se lo decían, y decidió que cada día a las cuatro tuvieran una pequeña cita, así podría concentrarse para estudiar, y estar con Ron. Al día siguiente, Ron estaba algo rencoroso, pero con el paso de los días se le fue pasando.

Estudiar, no podía, solo podía pensar en Ron, es sus besos, en sus caricias, en esa noche, que le hizo sentir placeres desconocidos. Decidió pasar más tiempo con Ron ese día, y arreglarse un poco, pero se quiso poner tan guapa, que se retrasó media hora, y el ya no estaba. Esto le causó mucha tristeza, pero pensó que al día siguiente se pelearían y posteriormente se arreglaría, pero no pasó, simplemente la hora se hizo eterna y hablaron poco.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y de esto último hace una semana y media, y aún seguían así, el sin decir mucho, y ella allí súper agobiada perdiendo el tiempo, porque ni siquiera la miraba, ya se podría poner el letrero en la cabeza de _pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré_, que Ronald Weasly no haría nada. De nuevo llegaba tarde, cinco minutos y el ya caminaba hacia su casa.

Ron.-Gritó.- Tan pronto te vas

Pensé que no aparecerías.- Dijo con desgana

Pues te equivocas.-Dijo ella.- El se acercó y le dio un leve beso en lo labios, el primero en mucho tiempo.

Ambos se sentaron y miraron al frente, Hermione sin darse cuenta poso la mano sobre la de él, y tuvo el acto reflejo de quitarla, como si lo que hiciera estuviera mal, pero se controló y la apoyo de nuevo. La situación la sacaba de sus casillas, en su mente solo estaba Ron, ron y historia de la magia, Ron y pociones, Ron y defensa con las Artes Oscuras, siempre igual, y ahora tenía a Ron y solo pensaba en todas esas asignaturas, en todas las que todavía no había empezado y se ponía de los nervios. Se sentía sin aire, sin él, era como dejar de respirar.

(Visión de Ron)

Y todo esa furia, que sentía se producía, porque ni si quiera era capaz de besarla en condiciones, porque la quería, ¡por Merlín! La quería y mucho, sintió su mano e involuntariamente la miró, como si hicieran algo prohibido, la miró de nuevo y la vió preocupada.- Quizás este demasiado agobiada.-Pensó. Decidió besarla en la mejilla, ella tenía su cuerpo echado hacía atrás con sus manos en el suelo, dejando el espacio del cuello libre para sus besos, y eso hizo la beso, de repente Hermione se levantó.

¿No entiendes qué me dejas sin aire?-Gritó Hermione a la vez que se levantaba.

Yo también me siento así.-Dijo el pelirrojo.- Si no deseas verme, tan solo debes irte o, ni siquiera aparecer, como ya has hecho. Ron salió en dirección a La Madriguera.

()

Sentía una punzada en el pecho, se quedó allí mirándolo al rato, cuando vio que casi llegaba a La Madriguera, decidió entrar en El Nido, donde se encontraba Haryy hablando por teléfono con Ginny.

Sí, lo estoy viendo, el video clip, me encanta Ginny.-Dijo Harry mirando a la tele

Hermione se sentó un momento en el sofá, y miro al televisor, donde acababa de empezar una música.

()

Ron entró hecho un furia, se sentó en el sofá y observo la tele había un videoclip musical.-Ni se ocurra cambiar, estoy viendo el video Ron.-Dijo con temperamento Ginny

Y empezó la canción. ( .com/watch?v=gG0g7e5j4Ws ) Ya conocían esa canción, empezaron a cantar…

_(Hermione)_

_**If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<br>**(Ron)**  
>I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave<br>My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<br>**(Hermione)**  
>But how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_[Ambos]**  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<br>It's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air - No**_  
><em><strong>No air, air - No<strong>_  
><em><strong>No air, air - No<strong>_  
><em><strong>No air, air<strong>_

_(Ron)**  
>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew<br>Right off the ground to float to you  
>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<br>**(Hermione)**  
>But somehow I'm still alive inside<br>You took my breath, but I survived  
>I don't know how, but I don't even care<strong>_

_**So how do you expect me**_  
><em><strong>to live alone with just me<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause my world revolves around you<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's so hard for me to breathe<strong>_

_[Ambos]**  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep - (So Deep)<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me - (Without Me)  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ( Breathe - No - No- aha)<br>It's no air, no air (No - No)**_

_**No air, air**_  
><em><strong>No air, air<strong>_  
><em><strong>No air, air<strong>_  
><em><strong>No air, air<strong>_  
><em><strong>No more<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's no air, no air<strong>_

_**No air, air**_  
><em><strong>No air, air<strong>_  
><em><strong>No air, air<strong>_  
><em><strong>No air, air<strong>_

_H: **You got me out here in the water so deep  
><strong>R: **Tell me how you gonna be without me**_

_Ambos: **If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<strong>_

_**No Air (No)**_  
><em><strong>No Air (No - No)<strong>_  
><em><strong>No Air<strong>_  
><em><strong>No Air<strong>_  
><em><strong>No Air<strong>_

Hermione hecho a llorar, no podía sentir toda aquella presión sobre su cuerpo. Recordaba perfectamente como él día de su cumpleaños, Ron le susurro.- Esta canción es para ti y para mí, porque sin ti, es como si dejara de respirar, me siento sin aire.- Ella le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios, y ahora, se sentía así, sin aire.

Ron descargaba su odio pegándole a un trozo de madera del cobertizo. Se sentía asfixiado, sin aire, todo aquello le superaba, necesitaba a Hermione, y ella solo lo echaba hacía un lado, recordaba cuando le dedico la canción, lo fácil que fue el día de su cumpleaños, y lo difícil que se había hecho ahora. Paro de dar golpes, se percató de que sangraba, se sentó allí junto a la viga de madera, y empezó a llorar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, solo deciros que espero que os haya gustado, no he tenido tiempo para repasar faltas de ortografía asi que ssorry!<p>

¿Cómo continuara? ¿Me dais alguna idea?

**me merezco... REVIEWS?¿**


	30. Aire contaminado

**_Espero mas REVIEWS! Este capitulo creo que es algo exagerado, bueno mas bien, sus reacciones, pero ya sabemos como son a veces estos dos de brutos. No sé si solucionar las cosas entre ellos o darle algo mas de tiempo ¿ QUE CREEN?_**

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Canción del capítulo:<strong> .com/watch?v=k35XK6Luxpg&feature=related

Hermione empezó a respirar con dificultad en el sofá, se acorrucaba en sí misma.-Ginny, ven ahora mismo, Hermione está mal.-Dijo Harry demasiado serio.- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Está ahí?-Dijo casi gritando.- No, ha ido al cobertizo creo pero, ¿Qué pasa?-El teléfono pitaba, Harry la había colgado, se trasladó a la puerta de la casa, y aunque llamó nadie la abrió entró, Hermione tiritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente.- ¿Hermione?

Harry llegó al cobertizo Ron sangraba, le pegaba con furia a la viga pero, de repente paró y se echó a llorar. Ron, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Harry sin hallar respuesta.

Me ha dejado, se ha ido y… y no puedo a respirar.-Dijo Hermione, se asfixiaba.

Hermione, respira por favor.-Dijo Ginny asustada, la morena pegaba grandes bocanadas de aire, pero sin llegar a respirar. De repente cayó al suelo.- ¡Hermione!- Chilló, se había desmayado.

Deberías curarte las heridas.-Dijo Harry de forma tranquila, Ron no respiraba, tomaba aire cada determinado tiempo, pero estaba sin respirar la gran mayoría.- Hermione me ha dejado, por los libros.-Consiguió decir en un jadeo.- Vamos a casa a curarte eso.- Dijo Harry.

No, quiero sentir el dolor, para no sentir lo que siento ahora Harry.-Tomo aire en una bocanada violenta.- Me siento sin aire, Harry.

Ron entraba por la puerta, su madre hablaba por teléfono en susurros.- ¿cómo que Hermione se ha desmayado? Está bien llamaré al doctor. Ron sintió una punzada de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo.- ¿Ron?.- Gritó Harry.

¡Ronald!-Gritó desesperada Molly.- Te sangra el brazo .- Ron tenía un corte profundo en el brazo.- Harry llévalo al cuarto, voy a llamar al doctor.

Ron no pudo negarse, y no porque no quisiera, ni si quiera podía hablar, estaba mareado y perturbado, lleno de tristeza, aunque quizás la sangre que caía de su brazo tenía algo que ver, no era comparable cómo sentir que Hermione estaba mal, eso lo mataba, chilló desgarradamente asustando a Harry que se acercaba a él.- Vamos amigo, ya se pasará.- Dijo de forma calmada.

El médico los revisó a ambos, Hermione se había desmayado por agotamiento, le mando unas pociones y unos días de reposo, sin embargo Ron no sé dejo tratar, el doctor le saco las astillas de sus puños y brazos y se los vendo con cuidado.

**23 de Octubre de 1998**

Llevaban una semana sin verse, Ron no había salido de su cuarto, comía allí, hacía ejercicio allí, intentaba respirar allí, y si no fuera porque no tenía cuarto de baño allí no saldría de esas cuatro paredes. Hermione estaba constantemente rodeada de libros, sobre la cama, los cuales intentaba estudiar para olvidar todo lo demás, cuando Ginny le contó todo lo pasado con Ron, se le escapo un grito agónico, y una punzada le atravesó en el pecho. Comía porque era una necesidad, si no lo hubiera dejado de hacer porque le producía ganas de arcadas, en varias ocasiones había vomitado todo lo comido en el día, como si su cuerpo rechazara la comida.

¿Cómo estas enana?-Pregunto de forma cariñosa Harry.

Estudiando.-Respondió sin apartar los ojos de la página.

Tengo malas noticias.-Dijo sin miedo y ella lo miró sorprendida.- Debemos estar unos días en La Madriguera, las tuberías siguen rotas y el Ministerio viene a repararlas.

Iré con mis padres a Londres.-Sentenció ella

No, sigues muy débil para un viaje tan largo.- Dijo Harry.- Y es una orden.-Sentenció

Esa misma noche con ayuda de Ginny recogió todas sus cosas y fue hacía La Madriguera.

(Visión de Ron)

Hermione, estas demasiado delgada.- Dijo gritando apenada la señora Weasly

No creo que esté tan mal.-Dijo con amabilidad Hermione que de repente se desplomó en el suelo.

Pues menos mal.- Dijo Ginny irónica.

No es nada, tan solo un pequeño mareo.-Dijo en su defensa la morena.

Charlie, cógela y llévala al cuarto de Ginny.- Dijo Arthur

Ron no quiso escuchar nada más y pegó un portazo, se puso a hacer flexiones, escuchó los pasos de su hermano.- Hermione, relájate, no muerdo, ese es Bill.-Dijo Charlie. A Ron la curiosidad la comía por dentro, abrió la puerta y miró justo cuando su hermano entraba en la habitación de su hermana, Hermione se veía francamente mal, demasiado delgada, demasiado blanca y sobre todo demasiado débil.

Ron mejoró en esos días, al tenerla cerca, volvía a respirar aunque un aire algo contaminado. Bajaba a comer, y hacía algo de deporte fuera. Sin embargo, Hermione no dejaba de estudiar, y aunque había ganado peso y comía con mas regularidad seguía encontrándose mal.

(Visión Hermione)

Querida, como estas mejor, vamos a ir de compras navideñas.-Dijo Molly desde la puerta.- Ron también se queda, George se irá en diez minutos a la tienda, si necesitas algo…

Tranquila Molly, estoy perfectamente, me iré a duchar, y no te preocupes.- Dijo con seguridad

Se fue a la ducha, se desvistió, y empezó a relajarse, cuando terminó se dio cuenta de algo, era una completa estúpida.- La ropa.- Dijo. Maldició en sus pensamientos, y solo se le ocurrio…

Ron.-Gritó.- Ronald.-Volvió hacerlo.

Ron asomo la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto, pensaba estar escuchando alucinaciones.-Si?-Pregunto dudoso.

Ven.-Exigió ella.- Estoy en el baño.

¿Estás bien? ¿Te has caído?-Dijo preocupado.

No, soy tonta.-Susurro.- Necesito un favor.

¿Dime?-Dijo él

Se me ha olvidado mi ropa encima de la cama ¿me la puedes traer?- Dijo en forma de suplica.

Eh…Claro.-Dijo algo contrariado

(Visión de Ron)

Ron que pensaba estar alucinando se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana, allí vio el montón de ropa bien organizado, un pijama de color azul celeste de rayas, el cual olió, el detergente olía bastante pero aún estaba impregnado el olor de Hermione, sin embargo se fijó en la ropa interior, nada especial, un sujetar negro, el cual miró con detenimiento, abrió y cerró el cierre varias veces.- No es tan difícil.-Dijo en voz alta.- Harry exagera.- Entonces se fijó en unas braguitas de color negro también, no supo por qué pero las olio, olían a detergente, y nada más, parecía un pervertido, y quitó algunos pensamientos de su mente y cogió la ropa, iba a dirigirse al baño pero Hermione estaba en la puerta mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, llevaba un albornoz puesto, el suyo para ser concreto.- Siento haber cogido tu albornoz, ahora te lo daré para que lo huelas.-Dijo de forma irónica.

No es lo que piensas.-Dijo él

Bueno oler, mi pijama, practicar con mi sujetador y oler mis bragas, no sé qué pensar si te soy sincera.-Dijo de repente

(Visión de Hermione)

Cuando vio todo aquello que hacía Ron, hasta llegar a su prenda más íntima, no le molesto en absoluto, incluso sonrió, pero cuando hizo lo último, no supo que pensar. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde la aquella pelea, seguía siendo sumamente atractivo, ¿algo más fuerte? Quizás. Igualmente, no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando él se volvió, y supuso estar enfada ante tal situación. Era tonta, no debería haber dicho nada, haberse secado y haber cubierto con una toalla todo lo posible su cuerpo, para después entrar en su cuarto y vestirse, pero no se le había ocurrido nada más que llamar a Ron, porque no hacía otra cosa que pensar en él. Veía como Ron se acercaba.

Si quisiera olerte, lo haría directamente.-Y lo hizo, posó su nariz en el cuello de la morena, donde su pelo mojado caía y aspiro con fuerza. Hermione tiritó.- Deberías vestirte, tienes frio.

Ciertamente todo lo contrario, ahora tenía mucho calor.- Me han dicho que has estado mala, estas paliducha y más delgada, come.-Ordenó

¿Cómo está tu mano?-Preguntó directamente ella y él le levanto el puño vendado lleno de sangre.

No paro, y se me abren los puntos.-Dijo con descaro.

Entonces, para.-Ordenó

Voy a ver la tele.-Dijo Ron.- Siento lo de tu ropa, no es lo que tú piensas.

¿Era una invitación a ver la tele ó hablar?-Pensó Hermione.- Okey, es una tontería, me ha parecido tierno la verdad, voy a vestirme.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

* * *

><p><em>Lo sé super corto, pero mas vale algo pequeñito y bueno, que una m...muy grande! Mañana subiré? No sé! Depende de los comentarios, pero no sé que hacer, ¿Los arreglo?<em>

**_REVIEWS!_**


	31. ¿Por qué oliste mi ropa?

_****Bueno chicas y chicos, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, me hace muy muy feliz! Espero que os guste este cap, y aunque sé que es cortito(tengo frio y sueño sorry) lo que importa es el contenido no la cantidad!_

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CANCION DEL CAP: .comwatch?v=71LisThHGt0**_

Hermione se tumbó en la cama aún con el albornoz de Ron y lo olió, olía profundamente a él, ese olor a coco y vainilla, tenía curiosidad, porqué había hecho eso él. Se vistió, poniéndose su pijama, lo olió, no olía nada raro, nada más que detergente. Cogió el albornoz y bajo la escalera, cuando vio a Ron le tiro el albornoz a la cara aún húmedo.

Huélelo.- Ordenó

¿Qué?- Preguntó el desconcertado.- Mira Hermione, te lo puedo explicar…

Hermione se sentó justo a su lado y le sonrió, desconcertando al pelirrojo.- Huélelo, vamos.-Dijo de forma más amable y Ron se acercó oliendo el albornoz.- No, así no, huelelo como oliste mi pijama o… bueno, acércatelo a la nariz y aspira, cierra los ojos.- Dijo Hermione intentando no recordar la última parte de todo aquello, sin embargo Ron aunque desconcertado le hizo caso omiso.

(Visión de Ron)

Aspiro fuertemente, y cerró los ojos, el olor era fuerte, a lirios y melocotón, justamente cómo olía ella, involuntariamente sonrió.- ¿A qué te huele?- Dijo ella.

A ti.- Respondió mirándola.

Yo también lo he olido, y olía a ti.- Dijo ella mostrando curiosidad.- En cambio mi pijama no huele a nada…

Eso no es así, también huele a ti.-Hizo una pausa

¿Y mi ropa interior?- Pregunto acusadora y curiosa

No, eso solo huele a detergente.- Afirmo serio

Menos mal, no creo que te sea agradable oler esas zonas.-Afirmo ella sonriente

Discrepo.- Dijo demasiado convencido.- Tu no lo entiendes.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que para Ron se hizo eterno…

(Visión Hermione)

No se atrevía a hacer la pregunta, quizás por miedo a lo escuchado.- Ron.-Dijo en un susurro, el no dijo nada tan solo la miró.- ¿Por qué oliste mi ropa? No lo entiendo.- Dijo inocentemente y él sonrió nervioso.

En principio curiosidad, bueno, la última prenda, curiosidad e instinto masculino supongo pero, en realidad…-Dijo apretando el puño y volviendo a sangrar mostrando una mueca de dolor.

Ron.- Chillo Hermione.- Sangras mucho, te voy a curar ahora mismo.- Hermione hizo aman de sacar su varita.

No, es mi castigo, no te preocupes, no duele tanto como debería.- Dijo apartando su mano de ella que sangraba considerablemente.

Ven, te cambiare la venda entonces.- Dijo ella. Mientras fue por todo lo necesario pensó que Ron estaba sufrimiento con todo eso tanto como ella.- Ven, si te aprieto mucho dímelo.-Empezó a cambiar la venda.- Estabas explicándome eso.- De repente se hizo una pausa repentina, pero Hermione siguió cambiándole las vendas, se sorprendió con la profundidad de sus heridas y se sintió mal.

Estoy bien, y no es tu culpa.-Dijo Ron.- Yo fui el tonto que le pegue a una viga hasta destrozarla.-Sonrió de nuevo mientras Hermione le miraba sorprendida.- Olí tu ropa principalmente porque…-Hizo de nuevo una pausa, Hermione termino el vendaje y lo miró.- Porque extrañaba tu olor, porque te extrañaba Hermione.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos, Hermione sonrió.

Yo también te extrañe.- Hermione se acercó a besarlo pero este se separó y ella cambio su sonrisa.

Deberíamos hablar primero y, si no te importa me gustaría empezar a mí.- Dijo Ron con determinación y ella asintió.- Me tenías mal acostumbrado.- Afirmo recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de la morena.- Sí, te tenía todo el tiempo y de repente cuando llegamos a ese grado de intimidad ¡PUM! Desapareciste, te veía una hora al día, y me sentía solo, y cuando ese día no llegaste, me enfureció, contra tus libros, ganan ellos y eso, eso me irrita, y no puedo hacer nada más que pensar en ti.- Hermione sollozó, todo aquello era razón, y a la vez no lo era.- Ron, estaba tan agobiada con los libros porque cuando intentaba estudiar no hacía nada más que pensar en ti, y en esa hora que parecía que nunca llegaba, y que cuando lo hacía desaparecía tan rápido, contra los libros, siempre, siempre ganas tú, y es lo que me irrita a mí.- Hizo una pausa.- Aquel día llegue tarde, porque pensaba pasar toda la tarde contigo, y tarde en arreglarme, debería haberte avisado, fui una estúpida, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza…- Intento continuar, pero los labios de Ron se lo impidieron, el beso había sido tan añorado cómo el primero que se dieron, sintió su calidez y felicidad fluyó por todo los poros de su cuerpo, rellenando su mente de conocimiento y de cariño, cuando se separaron se miraron. Hermione empezó a sentirse mal y se dirigió a la cocina, vomitó en la papelera, tanta felicidad de golpe le había sentado mal.- Lo siento, no ando muy bien del estómago respecto a emociones.- Sonrió apunto con su varita e hizo que su aliento se volviera mentolado aparte de una buena higiene bucal.

Lo siento, no podía aguantar más.-Dijo él sonriendo refiriéndose al beso.

Ron, hagamos algo, me levantare toda las mañanas temprano a estudiar mientras duermes.- El asintió.- Y después de comer, seré toda tuya y necesitaré echarme la siesta, aunque sea contigo.- El volvió a asentir.- Pero, si veo que voy mal de tiempo en algún trabajo o asignatura, tú te echaras la siesta y yo lo terminaré, para luego ser de nuevo toda tuya, ¿Está bien? – Dijo ella con timidez.

En todo este tiempo que he estado sin ti, he aprendido a valorar que un minuto junto a ti, aunque sea lleno de gritos, me hace maravillosamente feliz.- Pronunció el pelirrojo, recibiendo un beso de la morena mucho más pasional y mentolado que el anterior.

Hooo…- Gritó Molly.- la.-Paró en seco.

Bien, habéis vuelto.-Dijo eufórica Ginny

Hermione recoge tus cosas, volvemos a casa.-Dijo Harry

Al final el plan ha funcionado.- Dijo Arthur

Ya os lo dije.-Dijo con retintín Ginny

¿Qué plan?-Pregunto Ron

Digamos, que El Nido está estupendamente.-Dijo Harry cogiendo de la cintura a Ginny.

Los dos estabais fatal, querida.-Dijo Molly hacía Hermione.-Teníamos que hacer algo y se nos ocurrió que si estabais cerca, pues… todo se solucionaría tarde o temprano, pero como tardasteis tanto, digamos que echamos una mano dejándoos solos, y trasladando la ropa de Hermione.

Ya decía yo que no se me podría haber olvidado hasta las toallas.-Dijo curiosa.

Escuchadme bien.-Dijo con tono amenazador Molly.- Como volváis a hacer esto, poneros así, sin razones realmente fuertes, os juro, que os encierro en una habitación directamente y, una de dos, u os matáis vivos…

Os nos dais sobrinitos.- Dijo George entrando por la puerta y todos rieron.

Yo pensaba decir arregláis, pero…-Dijo Molly

Dejadlo ya.- Confirmó Ron

Estoy embarazada.-Dijo Hermione de repente.

Todos expectantes la miraron, Ron estaba tan blanco que parecía un trozo de pared, y tenía la sensación de marearse. Todos los demás miraban intermetente a Hermione y Ron, así durante varios minutos.

Pero, ¿Cómo? Si tú y yo no…-Dijo Ron apoyándose en la mesa

¿Hermione no hablaras en serio no?- Dijo Ginny

Hermione sonreía maléficamente cuando chilló.- ES BROMA.- Empezando a reír a carcajadas, y todos menos Ron empezaron a hacerlo.- Ron, Ronald.- No le dio tiempo a decir más, Ron se había desmayado.

Vaya Hermano más blandengue tengo…-Dijo George

Cuando Ron despertó en el sofá estaba solo con Hermione.- No me vuelvas a hacer eso.- Dijo seriamente.

¿Y el día que lo esté?- Dijo Hermione.- Quiero tener hijos, un niño y una niña.- Sonrió

El día que sea cierto, sé que lo estaremos buscando.- Dijo sonriendo

Espero que no te desmayes.- Dijo cuándo empezó a reír.

Yo también lo espero.-Dijo antes de volver a besarla.- Te quiero, aunque estuvieras embarazada, te querría, ante todo lo haría, no lo olvides.

Yo también.- Dijo Hermione antes de juntarse en un nuevo beso

* * *

><p>Lo de la broma tiene algo de relación con los SANTOS INOCENTES, jajajaja.<p>

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ESPERO QUE ESTEIS CONTENTAS CON QUE LA PELEA SE HAYA SOLUCIONADO!

_**REVIEWS!**_


	32. Cazar

_Bueno este capitulo andaba en mi cabeza hace mucho, es totalmente **LEMMON**, por lo tanto las menores digamos 16-18 plis no lean._

_Las demás osn libres de leer o no, si no les gusta simplemente no lo hagan. ABAJO DEJARE UN RESUMEN NO HOT_

**COMO YA SABEN LOS PJ´s PERTENECEN A J.K!**

* * *

><p>Ya se habían acabado todos los exámenes, estaba exhausta y decidió tumbarse un tiempo en su cama en La Madriguera, estaba durmiendo allí ya que sus padres dormían en El Nido, había decidido dejarle la casa, y Harry de igual forma se trasladó, era Navidad y se le apetecía estar con Ron, después de todo, habían estado algo distanciados, pero sin sobrepasarse, aun así su relación no había avanzado y eso, eso le preocupaba, pero ahora sin casa propia, y en la casa de su novio llena de gente y de sus respectivos padres, no podrían arriesgarse. Acababa de llegar del último examen, había sido temprano, <em>Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, <em>le había salido bien, y a Ron, se despidió de él en la puerta con un leve beso y se desvistió, poniéndose solo la parte de arriba del pijama, hacía frio pero estaba cansada y se tumbó a dormir, pero no, aun no lo había hecho, y Hermione decidió que ya era el momento de irse a dormir, estaba cansada y solo tenía un par de horas.

Escuchó a Ginny despertarse, al rato de dormirse, consiguió consolidar el sueño de nuevo hasta que el cansancio desapareció y abrió levemente los ojos, para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, Ron, la miraba curioso, cómo el que ve un milagro pero teniendo fe que sucedería, al abrir los ojos, el rió y ella le contesto con una mueca.- Estoy feísima recién levantada Ronald.-Dijo con vergüenza.

No pienso lo mismo Mi Lady.- Respondió cortes.- Jamás vi cosa tan hermosa como pueden ver mis ojos en este preciso instante.

Hermione se incorporó.- Has visto en la tele alguna serie de alta aristocracia ¿no? – Preguntó descaradamente.

Sí.-Dijo serio.-Todos se han ido de compras navideñas, y tú estabas dormida, así que… vi la tele.-Hizo una pausa, traslado una bandeja.- Toma, el desayuno-comida. ¿Cómo te salió el examen?

Bien, al igual que a ti, pero no quiero hablar de eso.- Dijo mientras comía un bocata y bebía su zumo.

Hermione engullo todo lo de la bandeja, apuntó con la varita a su boca, y así dejó nuevo su aliento.- Bien.- Hizo lo mismo pero para acomodar su pelo, ya liso, a causa de unas cuantas pociones de la noche anterior.- Perfecto.-Dijo mirando al espejo q tenía justo al lado.

Yo siempre te veo así, perfecta.- Dijo el pelirrojo y ella sonrió entregándole de nuevo sus labios, en beso tímido pero salvaje. Ron traía la parte de arriba del pijama abierta.- ¿Me tientas? – Dijo Hermione de forma picara.-Realmente, ¿Lo hago?. Ron se introdujo en la cama con Hermione y la abrazó, la chica tiritaba de frio.- Hermione, no llevas pantalones, debería, debería…-Dijo sorprendido mirando por debajo de las sabanas.-Quedarte aquí y abrazarme, y sí tenía mucho sueño y ahora tengo frio.-Dijo con naturalidad

Si quieres te hago entrar en calor.-Dijo Ron atrevido, hacia demasiado tiempo que no tenían ese contacto físico.

Anda abrázame.-Dijo Hermione y ambos se tumbaron.- Te he echado tanto de menos estos días, de tantas formas…

Yo también.-Dijo antes de entregarse a un beso tímido, que paso a ser dulce y pasional, hasta llegar a la ferocidad.

Ron, para.-Dijo separándose de él.- Yo también te he echado de menos, pero necesitamos control.-Dijo riendo

Está bien.- Dijo algo serio.

¿Confías en mí?-Dijo ella de repente

Sí, claro.-Dijo confundido

Siéntate al borde de la cama, por favor.-Dijo en forma de ruego y el hizo caso. Ella se puso de pie en frente de él, y se sentó en sus rodillas. Lentamente se deshizo de su camisa del pijama, y lo besó, sus besos bajaron al cuello, a sus hombros, a su pecho, a su abdomen. Ron había cerrada los ojos, hasta que de golpe sintió la mano ahí, en su ya notable erección.- Hermione, ¿no necesitábamos control?-Preguntó y ella se volvió a sentar en sus piernas rozando aquella zona.- Te recuerdo señorito, que las mujeres tenemos mucho control, sois los hombres que cuando no descargáis la escopetas os ponéis nerviosos, así que he decidido ir de caza, para tu control.-Dijo pícaramente antes de darle un leve beso en los labios.- Cazar, interesante, pero…-Dijo algo dudoso.- Hermione, no quiero forzarte, podre estar sin cazar, no te preocupes.

Eso es mentira.-Afirmo rotundamente.- Te irás a cazar solo…-El pelirrojo se sonrojo.- Ron, ¿En quien piensas?

¿Ahora?-Pregunto inocente.- En ti

No, tonto, cuando te vas a cazar digo…-Pregunto algo avergonzada pero muy curiosa

Esas cosas un caballero no las dice.-Dijo intentando evadir la pregunta.- Te enfadarías

No, dime anda…-Dijo suplicante mientras movía sus caderas haciendo fricción

No, te enfadaras, y, y no hagas eso o…-Dijo con dificultad

Ignoro su orden.- A ver, ¿Piensas en Lavender?

No, dios, eso me cortaría el rollo.-Dijo sincero

Entonces en ¿McGonagall?-Dijo entre risas

Mmmm, a veces…Claro que no tonta.-Dijo riendo

¿En tu hermana?-Dijo sorprendida

Puso cara de "me han pillado enterito".- Pues…

¡Oh Dios! ¿Enserio Ron? Pero… ¿te excita?- Pregunto mucho más curiosa que antes.

¿No te enfada la idea?- Pregunto muy sorprendido

No, es raro lo sé, pero bueno a cada uno nos puede llegar a excitar una cosa, es algo…-Continuaba hablando.

No es mi hermana, Hermione, eres tú, pienso en ti, haciendo cosas, que me matarías si te las dijera.-Dijo de golpe

¡Oh!-Dijo antes de montarse un silencio.- Ya me extrañaba a mi… ¿Cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles? Dime una.

¿Enserio?-Dijo él

Sí, por si puedo cumplirla algún día.-Hizo una pausa.- A mí me excita que sea yo, o sea, en la que piensas, cuando me lo has dicho, me… bueno, que me has puesto… ya sabes.-Hizo otra pausa antes de susurrar.- caliente. Dime algún pensamiento tuyo.

Hay muchos, y muy…-Se calló de golpe.- ¿Te ha excitado tanto? – Llevo su mano hacia la prenda íntima de la morena, separando algo sus piernas, noto como la humedad era bastante notable, mucho más que la última vez, ella gimió levemente.- Sí, es cierto.

Quédate quieto, Ron.- Dijo firmemente y el aparto su mano.- Claro que es cierto, pero no me cambies de tema, cuéntame.

Está bien, una de mis fantasías es…es bueno, verte desnuda.-Dijo algo avergonzado, Hermione rió.

Eso lo conseguirás.-Dijo segura.- Algún día, dime algo más…

¿Raro?-Hizo una pausa y pensó.-Me gustaría probarte.-Dijo y miro hacia un lado.

Hermione hizo que volviera la cara y lo mirara cuando comprendió aquella frase.- No me parece raro, y no entiendo muy bien la idea, pero ya veremos…-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a mover sus caderas, la idea de Ron probándola, era casi impensable, pero no le desagradaba la idea para nada.- Cierra los ojos.- Ordenó

Volvió a bajar a la altura de su cadera y empezó a rozar con su mano su miembro erecto, ella estaba igual pero en versión femenina, pero debía dedicarle algo de tiempo a él, lo había abandonado durante meses, se le ocurrió una idea, bajo sus pantalones, Ron no opuso resistencia, cuando volvió a tocar su miembro lo notó más grande y aunque Ron gemía de placer, gruñía levemente, y ella creía saber por qué, todo aquello oprimido en un bóxer, debía doler, decidió deshacerse de los bóxer y tiro con fuerza hacia abajo, Ron abrió los ojos.- Hermione.- Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a ella, ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos admirando aquella prolongación de su cuerpo, lo miraba curiosa, como el que mira una ecuación por primera vez.- No deberías, no te sientas obligada por favor.-Suplicó

No me pediste nada.-Dijo mirándole a los ojos.- Yo lo elegí, aunque si quieres puedes volver a subírtelos.-Mirando a los bóxer en su tobillos

No, así está bien, si para ti lo está.-Hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué te parece?

Es bonita.- Hizo una pausa y sonrió.- Y enorme…

¡Oh! Nunca diría que algo así es bonito, pero gracias por lo otro.- Dijo con orgullo

Ahora sé que me dolerá.-Dijo muy segura.- Eso es imposible que quepa

Ron rió.- Yo me ocupare de que duela lo menos posible, amor.

Ron admiro maravillado como la morena poco a poco acercaba su mano.- Debes coger y subir y bajar, no aprietes demasiado.-Dijo al ver a la morena algo insegura

Está bien.- Y así hizo, lo haría muy bien porque Ron empezó a gemir, iba lento, aunque a veces aceleraba para luego disminuir, eso hacía gruñir a Ron. Ron había echado sus brazos hacia atrás y estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre su miembro.- Hermione.-Dijo de forma ahogada

No me siento obligada, te lo mereces, y quiero hacerlo, tengo curiosidad.- Y sin más labio la punta, para después introducía una parte dentro de su boca, poco a poco, mientras con sus manos masajeaba con la boca lamía. Ron gemía como un loco y coloco la mano en el hombro de ella en forma de apoyo.- Hermione sigue, ¡oh¡ sigue, te quiero.- No duro mucho más hasta que le rogó.- Apártate.- Y ella en inmediato lo hizo.

Un momento después, Ron esparcía su esencia, manchando el suelo y las manos de la morena.

Hermione miraba curiosa la sustancia en sus dedos, era densa y pegajosa, aquella situación la había excitado de sobremanera.

Lo siento.- Ahora traigo algo para limpiarte.- _Fregotego.-_Dijo apuntando al suelo donde había un gran mancha, miró a la muchacha apenado y se sorprendió, Hermione miraba su mano con asombró, lo miró pícaramente e introdujo dos dedos en su boca, probando su esencia, para su asombro no puso cara de asco si no de excitación.- me gusta.-Dijo levemente.- Sabe amargo, pero dulce, sabes muy Ron.- Dijo besándolo pasionalmente, dándole a probar su propia esencia, todo aquello era demasiado excitante. Hermione se sentó enfrente de él y el se colocó la ropa.- Muchas gracias, no deberías, pero gracias Hermione.-Dijo él.

Te lo debía.-Dijo ella

Ahora te lo debo yo.-Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

Sí.- Dijo tímida

Hermione.-Dijo el pelirrojo

¿Sí?-Preguntó

¿Me dejarías probarte?-Dijo tímido

Sí, pero debes quedarte ahí sentado.-Dijo ella con una idea en la cabeza

Está bien.-Dijo asombrado y confundido

Hermione se apoyó mejor en la cama y abrió sus piernas, justo enfrente de él. Lentamente desabotono su camisa, dejando ver su sujetador y rozando con sus dedos desde su pecho hasta su ombligo y introduciendo sus manos debajo de su ropa interior. Ron la miraba excitado sorprendido, confuso y eso aún la excitaba aún más, rozó con su mano su botón, echando hacía el aire y leve gemido y bajo con dos de sus dedos hasta su entrada impregnando sus dedos en su esencia y volviendo a rozar su botón al subir, y provocando de nuevo un gemido, saco su mano, y se puso de pie, sentándose posteriormente de nuevo en las piernas de Ron que la miraba con tanto deseo que si hubieran sido balas estaría muerta como un colador.- ¿Quieres probarme no? Pues abre la boca.- Dijo con gran autoridad

Él sonrió y le hizo caso pero antes de que ella le introdujera sus dedos en la boca él ya se los estaba comiendo con ferocidad.- Te ha gustado por lo que puedo ver.-Dijo una Hermione demasiado excitada

Me ha encantado, de nuevo, gracias.- Dijo rápidamente antes de besarse ferozmente, Ron tocaba a Hermione con desesperación encima de sus ropa, ella gemía a gusto contra su boca.

Hemos llegado.-Grito una voz familiar desde la cocina

Mierda.-Maldijo Hermione recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Ron.- Me dejarás a media

No si puedo evitarlo.-Dijo Ron rozándole su mano con más fuerza justo en ese punto, está más húmeda de lo normal, mucho más húmeda.- Cada vez que lo hacía en el baño, pensaba en pasarte toda la lengua, por donde ahora toco ¿sabes? Y tu gemías mi nombre, tu apretabas mi cara contra ti querías más, y más.-Susurró consiguiendo que la morena llegara al placer total

Ron, no vuelvas a hacer eso.-Dijo Hermione vistiéndose rápidamente.- Ahora quiero más…

¿Qué quieres más? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

Había dado tiempo a vestirse, abrir la ventana y disimular.- Ron, lee muy bien poesía y ahora quiero que me le más pero no quiere.

Estás muy colorada hija.- Dijo su madre apareciendo por la puerta

Hace calor.-Dijo intentando dar una razón

Es cierto **aquí **hace mucha calor.- Dijo Ginny

Sí, mejor me voy.- Dijo Ron.- Te quiero amor.- Dijo dándole un beso leve en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>NO HOT<strong>

Ya se habían acabado todos los exámenes, estaba exhausta y decidió tumbarse un tiempo en su cama en La Madriguera, estaba durmiendo allí ya que sus padres dormían en El Nido, había decidido dejarle la casa, y Harry de igual forma se trasladó, era Navidad y se le apetecía estar con Ron, después de todo, habían estado algo distanciados, pero sin sobrepasarse, aun así su relación no había avanzado y eso, eso le preocupaba, pero ahora sin casa propia, y en la casa de su novio llena de gente y de sus respectivos padres, no podrían arriesgarse. Acababa de llegar del último examen, había sido temprano, _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, _le había salido bien, y a Ron, se despidió de él en la puerta con un leve beso y se desvistió, poniéndose solo la parte de arriba del pijama, hacía frio pero estaba cansada y se tumbó a dormir, pero no, aun no lo había hecho, y Hermione decidió que ya era el momento de irse a dormir, estaba cansada y solo tenía un par de horas.

Escuchó a Ginny despertarse, al rato de dormirse, consiguió consolidar el sueño de nuevo hasta que el cansancio desapareció y abrió levemente los ojos, para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, Ron, la miraba curioso, cómo el que ve un milagro pero teniendo fe que sucedería, al abrir los ojos, el rió y ella le contesto con una mueca.- Estoy feísima recién levantada Ronald.-Dijo con vergüenza.

No pienso lo mismo Mi Lady.- Respondió cortes.- Jamás vi cosa tan hermosa como pueden ver mis ojos en este preciso instante.

Hermione se incorporó.- Has visto en la tele alguna serie de alta aristocracia ¿no? – Preguntó descaradamente.

Sí.-Dijo serio.-Todos se han ido de compras navideñas, y tú estabas dormida, así que… vi la tele.-Hizo una pausa, traslado una bandeja.- Toma, el desayuno-comida. ¿Cómo te salió el examen?

Bien, al igual que a ti, pero no quiero hablar de eso.- Dijo mientras comía un bocata y bebía su zumo.

Hermione engullo todo lo de la bandeja, apuntó con la varita a su boca, y así dejó nuevo su aliento.- Bien.- Hizo lo mismo pero para acomodar su pelo, ya liso, a causa de unas cuantas pociones de la noche anterior.- Perfecto.-Dijo mirando al espejo q tenía justo al lado.

Yo siempre te veo así, perfecta.- Dijo el pelirrojo y ella sonrió entregándole de nuevo sus labios, en beso tímido pero salvaje. Ron traía la parte de arriba del pijama abierta.- ¿Me tientas? – Dijo Hermione de forma picara.-Realmente, ¿Lo hago?. Ron se introdujo en la cama con Hermione y la abrazó, la chica tiritaba de frio.- Hermione, no llevas pantalones, debería, debería…-Dijo sorprendido mirando por debajo de las sabanas.-Quedarte aquí y abrazarme, y sí tenía mucho sueño y ahora tengo frio.-Dijo con naturalidad

Si quieres te hago entrar en calor.-Dijo Ron atrevido, hacia demasiado tiempo que no tenían ese contacto físico.

Anda abrázame.-Dijo Hermione y ambos se tumbaron.- Te he echado tanto de menos estos días, de tantas formas…

Yo también.-Dijo antes de entregarse a un beso tímido, que paso a ser dulce y pasional, hasta llegar a la ferocidad.

Ron, para.-Dijo separándose de él.- Yo también te he echado de menos, pero necesitamos control.-Dijo riendo

RON Y HERMIONE MANTIENEN UNA CONVERSACION REFERIDAS A FANTASIAS Y CUMPLEN ALGUNA(NO SEXO COMO TAL)

Ron, no vuelvas a hacer eso.-Dijo Hermione vistiéndose rápidamente.- Ahora quiero más…

¿Qué quieres más? – Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

Había dado tiempo a vestirse, abrir la ventana y disimular.- Ron, lee muy bien poesía y ahora quiero que me le más pero no quiere.-Mintió

Estás muy colorada hija.- Dijo su madre apareciendo por la puerta

Hace calor.-Dijo intentando dar una razón

Es cierto **aquí **hace mucha calor.- Dijo Ginny

Sí, mejor me voy.- Dijo Ron.- Te quiero amor.- Dijo dándole un beso leve en los labios.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno The End This Cap! Espero que os guste y que no me tireis muchas piedras.<em>

_**REVIEWS!**_


	33. Feliz Navidad, amor

_Sorry pero no lo subi lemmon, no demasiado, no lo ví adecuado en esta escena, quizás pronto...jejejeje_

_SUBI DE NUEVO CON EL TROZO DEL CAPITULO QUE FALTABA, espero que os guste, GRACIAS!_

_**Personajes : J.K**_

* * *

><p>Las compras navideñas no eran fáciles, así pensaba Ron Weasley, había prometido a Hermione no comprarle nada, pero sí tenía dinero de sobra… ¿Por qué no?<p>

Ron, no te despistes, vamos a la joyería de Swarovski.- Dijo Ginny

Ron la seguía casi sin aliento, hasta que su hermana se paró en seco se dio la vuelta y lo miró desafiante.- ¿Qué habías pensado?

¿Por qué me tienes que hablar así? – Dijo Ron con miedo.- Un colgante

¿Cuánto?-Preguntó Ginny y al ver la cara de su hermano con una gran interrogación en su frente.- Estúpido, ¿Qué cuánto dinero?

Todo lo que haga falta.- Dijo sin más observando como la cara de su hermana pasaba de furiosa a melodramática.

¡Qué bonito! – Dijo la pelirroja contenta.

Se acercaron a varios estantes donde había piezas de cristal, hasta que Ginny escucho un claro.- Ese.- Un colgante sencillo, de cristal color violeta, tenía forma de corazón y junto a él una pequeña mariposa que cambiaba de color según su destello, era sencillo, pero precioso, era para Hermione.- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? – Pregunto una mujer de forma educada que sonreía alegremente.- Sí, quiero ese colgante.-Dijo bastante convencido.

Señor, no se ofenda, pero ese colgante cuesta 22 galeones, y su respectiva cadena, cuesta 3 galeones ¿Se lo puede permitir?- Dijo la muchacha

Es Ron Weasley, se lo puede permitir todo.- Dijo Ginny.- ¿Me entiende?

La mujer no dijo nada más.- Aquí tiene, son 25 galeones.

Ambos salían de la tienda.- No deberías ser así, Ginny.-Reprochó Ron.

¡Oh! Me encantan esos pendientes.- Dijo ignorando a su hermano.- Ojala alguien me los regalara… - Dijo indirectamente.

Anda vamos por el regalo de Harry y de los demás.- Dijo tirando y ignorando a su hermana, tenía que hacerlo, Harry ya le había comprado un anillo, quizás volviera por los pendientes, tenía dinero, y quería gastárselo en los demás.

Varios días después Hermione fue con Ron en busca del regalo de Ginny, y supuestamente para comprarse algo de ropa, Hermione prestó mucha atención a los colgantes, pero también lo hizo a los anillos.- Me encanta ese anillo, es tan simple, es perfecto.- Ron se fijo que era un anillo liso, de plata, ¿Quizás…?- No pienses en comprarme nada Ronald.- Dijo como una orden.

Ella ya le había comprado algo, un reloj, con la correa metálica, color plata y con la esfera negra con los detalles en un violeta intenso y blanco, le encantaría, lo había visto mirarlo de reojo en la tienda, mirando su precio, le había salido por 27 galeones, pero eso daba igual, le había inscrito, "_Aunque me vaya, quédate conmigo" _ Una frase extraña pero con gran significado.

El día 24 había llegado, estaba nerviosa, estúpido Ron.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Esta noche dormirás conmigo en mi cuarto.- Dijo en un susurro en su oído.

¿Ah sí? ¿Con el permiso de…?-Miró interrogante Ron.

El de mi mamá por supuesto.-Dijo sinceramente

¿Cómo la convenciste?- Dijo ella atónita

Es una fecha especial, bla bla bla…-Dijo abrazándola aún mas por la espalda.- Te voy a comer toda.-Dijo con un susurro ronco.

Ron.-Dijo en forma de reproche, pero realmente no pensaba así.- Me voy a duchar y prepararme vendrán mis padres dentro de poco.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Estas hermosa Hermione.-Dijo él al verla entallada en un vestido de color azul oscuro y un broche navideño rojo y blanco con forma de estrella.- Espectacular.

Tu más.-Dijo ella, lo admiró detenidamente, el llevaba el mismo broche, idea de su madre cada pareja un broche único, se fijó en su corbata, azul oscura, junto a una camisa blanca y un traje gris.- Se dieron un cálido beso, se separaron un momento para volver a unirse, fue un beso mucho más profundo, ella entro con su lengua en su boca, y lo saboreo, él la apretó contra la pared mientras ella atraía su cuerpo contra el de ella. Estaban en medio del pasillo y tenían que parar, no querían pero tenían que hacerlo. Hermione se separó un momento, le dio otro cálido beso, corto pero pasional, para luego morder su labio inferior y atraerlo hacía sí.- Me vuelves loca ¿lo sabías?- Dijo en un susurro

Eso intento.-Dijo él separándose de ella.

¡Chicos a cenar!- Gritó Molly desesperada y decidieron bajar.

Ron, espera…- Dijo ella deteniéndolo.- Esta noche en tu cuarto, ¿A qué hora?

Cuando quieras.-Le respondió el pelirrojo.

La velada transcurrió normal, bueno, casi normal, todas las mujeres hablaban reunidas.

Bueno, lo que yo iba diciendo, Bill es un lobo en la cama, a veces no sé cómo pararlo.-Dijo Fleur

Me acuerdo cuando mi Arthur era así, ahora con tanto trabajo, no se puede tener el ritmo de antes, quizás, uno a la semana pero no más.-Dijo Molly apenada

¿Uno a la semana? Por merlín, mucho mas que yo.-Dijo poniendo cara asco.- Antes Harry no estaba cómodo si lo hacíamos aquí, ahora porque está Hermione…-Dijo Ginny recibiendo un codazo de su amiga.- Ya mismo me veo alquilando una habitación para poder disfrutar de los placeres…-Dijo poniendo cara de excitación

Molly, yo estoy igual que tú, estos hombres, cuando son jóvenes no paran, y después no hacen nada.-Dijo Jane

¡Mamá! ¡Qué estoy delante! – Dijo Hermione aterrorizada

Déjate de tontegías.- Dijo Fleur con simpatía.- ¿O negaras que tú y Gonald…?

Pues lo niego porque es cierto, yo y Ron no hemos hecho nada.-Dijo algo orgulloso

Hija, por dios, lo matarás.-Dijo Jane escandalizada

Yo no le noto tanta necesidad…-Confesó Hermione

¿A no? ¿Tendrá algún problema mi Ron?- Preguntó Molly

Yo todavía no he visto nada anormal, bueno sí, una cosa.- Dijo sin pensar.-Mierda.-Maldeció

¿Qué problema es la autosatisfacción?- Hizo una pausa al escuchar lo que había dicho Hermione.- ¿Enserio Hermione? Puag, me lo he imaginado.-Dijo con cara de asco.

Espera, no comprendo, entonces si no habéis hecho el amor pero has visto…-Hizo una pausa.- Ahora lo entiendo…¿Hermione?-Dijo sonriendo.-¿Cómo que anormal? ¿En qué sentido?

La muchacha palideció, para luego sonrojarse.- Yo no puedo comparar, pero, pero es muy grande, demasiado…-Miro a su madre asustada, pensando que la iba reñir pero ella empezó a reír.

¿Cómo de grande?-Pregunto Jane curiosa entre risas, Hermione separo sus dedos mas o menos unos veinticinco centímetros.- Oh Dios.- Exclamó Jane con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Enserio Hermione?- Preguntó Ginny.- Que miedo…

La familia Weasley esta bien dotada, ¿verdad Fleur? –Dijo su Molly que al principio pareció sorprendida.

Sí, pego pagece que todo se lo llevo el pequeño.-Dijo Fleur y todos rieron.- No me quejo de Bill, pego eso…-Hermione miraba sorprendida a todas, ¿tanto era?

¿Entonces ya os habéis visto desnudos?- Preguntó Jane a su hija sin discreción.

No, o sea yo a él sí.- Dijo Hermione sin pensar

¿Y el no a ti? No le has dejado.- Dijo Fleur

Sí, o sea no, tampoco ha puesto interés en ellos, es demasiado tímido a veces.-Dijo Hermione apenada.

¿Sabes que hice para que Harry me tocara el culo por primera vez? – Dijo Ginny directa y Hermione negó con la cabeza.- Llevábamos tres semanas, y siempre andaba por esas zonas, y me hartó, y le puse su mano sobre mi culo, sin más. Para lo de arriba se lo apaño el solito, eso sí le paré los pies, bueno, las manos, un par de veces, hacerse la difícil les encanta.-Dijo Ginny

Hija, ¿Tomas precauciones no? – Dijo Molly sorprendida al ver el discurso de su hija.

Señoras, no sé de qué estarán hablando, pero siento el deseo y placer…-Hizo una pausa todas reían de forma escandalosa.

Ya lo sabemos papá, una vez en semana.-Dijo Ginny causando aún más risas entre las mujeres.

¿De qué te ríes?-Dijo Ron con un susurro a su espalda.

Cosas de mujeres.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa

¿Bailas?-Dijo él de forma elegante

Claro.-Dijo ella, ambos estaban bailando callados y escuchando sus respiraciones pausadas.- Ron, ¿Por qué nunca has intentado meterme mano?-Dijo de repente causando un pisotón.

¿Cómo que no lo he hecho?- Dijo posando su mano en su trasero.- Como comprenderás la otra mano no la puedo utilizar ahora, pero es mucho más arriba.-Dijo sensual.

Sí de esa forma, pero no sin ropa.-Dijo en un leve susurro lleno de vergüenza

Hermione se apoyó en su pecho, y respiró profundamente.- Amor, no sé si estabas preparada.- Dijo dulcemente el pelirrojo a su oído.

Eso no debe importarte, yo te pararé cuando no lo este, pero si no lo intentas no sé si lo estaré.-Dijo con fortaleza mirándolo a los ojos.

Está bien.- Dijo él.- No sé si podrás soportar mis encantos masculinos.-Dijo con cara tonto.

Lo haré.-Dijo ella.

Esta noche te lo demostraré.- Dijo seguro de sí mismo.- Te voy a devorar.-Dijo como un león

Hermione rió descontroladamente.- No sé yo…

Ya son las doces, abramos los regalos.-Dijo Molly

Pero mamá siempre lo hacíamos por la mañana.-Dijo George

Sí, pero entonces tu novia, o los padres de Hermione no podrán abrirlos junto a nosotros.-Dijo Molly

¡Yuju! Regalos.-Dijo animadamente Ron.

Hermione había abierto todos sus regalos, estaba feliz, más que feliz.- Gracias Ron.-Chilló Ginny como una loca a su lado.-Me encanta los pendientes.-Dijo chillando y abrazando a su hermano. Ron reía descontroladamente. Cuando todos estaban tranquilos con sus regalos.- Dijimos que no nos compraríamos nada, entonces te quedas sin regalo, o quizás te lo de esta noche.-Dijo sensualmente Hermione.

Ron le dio una pequeña caja.- Tu regalo, no pude controlarme no importa que tu…- Paró en seco de hablar al ver una caja un poco más grande contra su pecho.- Tonta.-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Aun así quiero lo de esta noche que decías…

Hermione abrió lentamente su regalo y lo abrió, dentro de él una nota. "_Siempre te querré, por eso te entrego mi corazón de cristal, Ron" _Hermione sonrió ampliamente y beso a Ron descontroladamente sin darle tiempo a abrir su regalo, lo atrajo contra ella y lo besó con fuerza para volver a morder su labio inferior y tirar con deseo de él.

Eso si que es pasión.-Gritó Ginny, mientras George silbaba causando el sonrojo de la morena y el pelirrojo.

Ron abrió su caja lentamente y vio aquel reloj, le había gustado en la tienda, pero no le era necesario, pero se había enamorado de él, sonrió y la beso levemente en los labios.- Gracias, y siento no ser tan efusivo cuando me mira medio salón.-Dijo sonrojado. Leyó la inscripción.- Feliz Navidad, amor.

Bueno, es hora de dormir.- Dijo Molly.- Niños, a la cama.

Los padres de Hermione se habían marchado y todos estaban ya acostados, abrió la puerta y se asustó al ver a Harry.- ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Hermione.- No pensarías que dormiría con vosotros dos ¿no?-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Cierto, buenas noches.

Hermione entro en la habitación.- Hola.-Dijo antes de darle un leve beso en los labios.- ME voy a poner cómoda ¿Vale?-Dijo con tranquilidad.

Está bien.-Dijo extrañado, hasta que vio como sus manos iban a su espalda, luego un brazo y luego el otro, por ultimo sacó aquella prenda.- No.-Dijo Ron.

¿Qué pasa?-Dijo ella extrañada.

Si duermes así no podré abrazar.-Dijo Ron avergonzado

Si no me abrazas es porque no quieres.- Dijo de broma y se tumbó junto a él.-Metodo Ginny.-Pensó. El coloco su manos sobre su cintura, y ella la cogió y se la coloco encima de uno de sus pechos, al principio se paralizó para luego cogerlo con algo más de seguridad. Hermione rió levemente.- No era tan difícil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PARTE NUEVA<strong>_

No, ciertamente no.-Dijo masajeando un poco más, Hermione pego un pequeño bote y suspiro, le pego en la mano apartándola y lo miro de frente.- Yo pongo los limites ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo una sonrisa dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ron la cogió de la cintura para más estabilidad, ella estaba justo encima de él, mientras se besaban, de nuevo le mordió el labio.- ¿Te gusta mi nueva maniobra?- Preguntó Hermione sensual.- Déjame probarla a mí.- Dijo el empezando un nuevo beso pasional mientras una de sus manos subía hacia uno de sus pechos, de repente tiró de su labio y colocó la mano en la zona que hacía suspirar a Hermione.- La mia es como la tuya pero mejorada.-Dijo Ron risueño.- Ya veo.- Dijo Hermione mirando la mano de su novio en su pecho. Ron lentamente bajo su mano y la metió por debajo de la camiseta del pijama.- ¿Qué haces? Tienes las manos frias.-Dijo Hermione sorprendida.- ¿Quieres que pare?-Dijo sensualmente Ron.- No.- Exclamó Hermione. Ron fue poco a poco comiéndose un trozo de piel antes de llegar hasta su pecho, su calidez le embriago, en cambió la frialdad de su mano tensó aquella parte tan delicada, juego levemente con los dedos, y luego hizo el mismo proceso con el otro.- Ahora.- Dijo antes de callarse.- ¿Ahora qué?-Dijo avergonzada Hermione.- Me gustaría comerte.-Dijo con un gran sonrojo.- Cómeme, la boca, no pienses otras cosas Ronald.-Dijo casi como una orden Hermione.- No pensé nada más…-Dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno, pero su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Se tiraron horas, besándose pasionalmente, tocándose sensualmente, mordiéndose cariñosamente, y amándose de forma lenta pero sin pausa.- Creo que deberíamos dormir.- Dijo Hermione entre beso y beso, soltando un leve suspiro.- No quiero.-Dijo Ron.- Mañana debemos levantarnos a una hora prudente, y querría seguir toda la noche, pero tendré que pararte.- Hermione se colocó de espaldas a él, notaba el fuego que desprendía Ron, eso ciertamente la asustaba, quizás aún no esta preparada, para ese "gen Weasley" .-Buenas noches, te quiero.- Dijo volviendo la cabeza y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.- Yo también.-Dijo él, tardó en relajar su cuerpo y quedarse dormido, pero era cierto, la quería como nunca hubiera querido a nadie nunca.

* * *

><p><em>GRACIAS (Prometo que mañana subiré otro CAP)<em>

**_ADELANTO_**

_Yo hago lo que me da la gana.-Grito desesperada _

_En esta casa no.- Grito su padre_

_Pues me voy.-Dijo con agresividad_

_¿Y dónde irás?- Dijo gritando su padre.-Relajate.- Dijo su madre_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	34. Pequeños cambios

_Chicas, de verdad que lo siento, hoy volveré a subir otro capitulo, y os contare un poco todo lo que me ha pasado, a ver si así me perdonan._

_Mientras aquí les dejo el capitulo._

**PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A J.K.R**

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba plácidamente dormida junto a Ron, este la observaba con delicadeza, hacía pocos minutos que se había despertado.<p>

Pero, esto ¿qué es? – Grito una voz masculina y potente.

Ron de un salto se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse, el tono de su padre no le gustaba nada y ya sabía la causa.- ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Hermione somnolienta.- Vistete rápido Hermione.- Dijo Ron de forma tan seria que Hermione no pensó en rechistar.

Ron salió al pasillo, y había estaba la escena, Ginny llorando como una magdalena y su padre chillando como un poseso. Harry pedía disculpas como un loco.- Harry, no es tu culpa.- Hizo una pausa.- Esta hija mia es… - No termino la frase porque Ron ya lo había empujado a un lado.

¿Cómo te atreves papá? Tu eras el que el otro dia me alentaba para que me acostara con mi novia, y tú degradas a Ginny, ¿Por qué? Por tener un año menos que yo, das vergüenza.-Dijo Ron furioso.

Es distinto, ella es una mujer y debe…-Intentó decir

De distinto nada, una mujer, y Hermione también, y mamá cuando se quedó embarazada de Charlie, ¿ y qué? Cuida tu vocabulario ante las mujeres de esta casa, porque tú sin ellas no serías nada. Y aunque me hierva la sangre pensar que Harry, bueno ya me entiendes, debo respetar a mi hermana, y a mi amigo porque ellos siempre lo hicieron.

Molly se llevo a Arthur, el cual estaba destrozado.- Me voy de casa.- Chillo Ginny.- No aguanto una más. Molly empezó a discutir con su marido mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

El ambiente en la habitación era tenso, de los cuatro ninguno hablaba, Arthur siempre había visto a Ginny como la pieza sensible del puzle que formaba su familia y desde la perdida de Fred, todo habían sidos cambios repentinos, al igual que Molly le dio una temporada por martirizar a Ron, ahora a Arthur le había dado por Ginny, llevaban varias semanas de encuentros tensos.

¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunto Hermione.- Para qué se ponga así, debe haberos pillado…

Dormidos, vestidos y ni siquiera abrazados.- Dijo Ginny de forma plana.- ¿Y ahora, donde voy a ir?

A la casa de Sirius.- Dijo Harry

No, mi hermana, no puede vivir allí, sola y menos contigo eso, eso sería peor.-Dijo un Ron pensante.

Vente conmigo, pero entonces Harry…-Dijo Hermione.

No te preocupes, yo iré solo.-Dijo de forma desenfadada.

No, viviremos juntos Harry.-Dijo Ron mientras consolaba a su hermana que lloraba en su hombre.

Pero, ¿Cómo vais a iros allí? Es una locura.-Dijo Hermione

Nos haremos una casa, tenemos dinero, podemos construirla en los terrenos de enfrente, justo en medio de las dos casas, "La Guarida"- Dijo Ron.

Gracias amigo, pero por mi culpa…-Dijo Harry

No, es hora de independizarme, de poder acostarme con mi novia, cuando y donde quiero, sin tener que pedir permisos, está decidido, llama a ministerio, y consigue los permisos y la casa.-Dijo el pelirrojo decidido.

Cuando Ron le comunicó a su madre su decisión, la vio llorar, para luego sonreír.- Tu padre es idiota, y por lo que veo Hermione se enamoró de ti por lo mismo.-Dijo Molly, la morena se sintió aludida desde la puerta, mientras veía aquella situación.- Tu padre, su medicación, lo está pasando muy mal, y lo siente, pero al igual que tu, hace cosas irracionales en momentos inoportunos.-Dijo la mujer de forma llorosa.- ¿Verdad querida? Espero que no te vayas

Hermione asintió sorprendida entregándole una leve sonrisa, Ron la miró se veía confundida.

¡No, papá! No voy a quedarme.-Grito Ginny desde el salón, y todos acudieron a salvarla, pero era otro quien necesitaba ayuda.

¡Por favor, Ginny, perdóname! – Suplico su padre.- Te dejare dormir con Harry todos los días

Arthur-Recrimino Molly.- No, ni se te ocurra.

Tu misma lo has dicho, que hiciera…-Dijo Arthur.

Que hicieras todo lo posible porque se quedara, no que te vendieras.-Dijo Molly.

Papa, te perdono, sé porqué, y yo también echo de menos a Fred, pero necesito crecer, ser independiente, volar…-Dijo Ginny abrazando a su padre.

Y así fue, como todo había cambiado, en dos días, Ron y Harry tenían casa nueva, Ginny vivía con ella, y había puesto su casa patas arriba.

Ya está, abre los ojos.-Dijo Ginny

Oh.- Soltó Hermione

¿No te gusta? Sé que he cambiado cosas, he renovado…-Dijo Ginny

Me encanta.-Dijo Hermione todo era distinto, es cierto que ella cambio cosas, pero esto era un cambio radical, y le encantaba.

Tu cuarto, mola más.-Dijo Ginny y Hermione corrió a verlo

La pare del cabecero estaba pintada de lila, todo lo demás blanco, la cama era algo mas grande que la anterior, y sus muebles, eran escasos y de color negro, dando un toque de madurez.- ¿Y mis libros?

En la biblioteca.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

¿Qué?-Dijo atónita.

El despacho de tu padre, ahora es tu despacho, tu biblioteca y mi sala de ejercicio, aunque lo último es invisible.- Dijo guiñando un ojo

¡Oh, Ginny! Te adoro.- Dijo Hermione

_Una semana después_

_No sabía si era lo mejor, pero era su sueño, debía hacerlo, debía cumplirlo quizás fuera infeliz, ¿pero tenía que renunciar a ello por un quizás?_

_Cada fracaso supone un capítulo más en la historia de nuestra vida y una lección que nos ayuda a crecer. No te dejes desanimar por los fracasos. Aprende de ellos, y sigue adelante._

Hermione dejo de escribir, y se puso a leer, después de Navidad serían las notas.- Hola preciosa.-Dijo Ron entrando, de nuevo noto esa mirada, sin saber muy bien el qué significaba.

Hola.-Respondió con un leve beso en los labios.

He preparado algo para mañana en la noche, pero tendrás que abrigarte mucho, es fuera, en el campo.-Dijo el pelirrojo

Mmmm, ¿qué me tienes preparado? – Dijo pícaramente

Sorpresa, pero ponte chándal, no quiero que te refríes.-Dijo él y ella asintió propinándole otro leve beso en los labios.- Hermione, ¿te ocurre algo? Te encuentro a veces pensante, no sé extraña, como si algo te preocu…

No, tranquilo, estoy nerviosa por las notas, y algo agobiada, no te preocupes.-Dijo ella soriente

Me imagené.-Dijo él

No sé si las notas me darán para lo que yo quiera hacer ¿sabes? – Dijo ella profundizando en el tema.

Pero si el ministerio te da un puesto fijo, al igual que a mí, aunque he recibido ofertas de otros países…-Dijo él

Sí, pero ni siquiera ser que estudiar exactamente, tantas ramas que tratar, no sé. Ofertas, ¿qué ofertas?- Dijo ella curiosa y preocupada

Alemania, Suiza, España incluso China, pero no, no me separaría de ti, sería infeliz.-Dijo él con una sonrisa, Hermione en cambio lo abrazó.

Te quiero, pero no sé si tanto como tú, me asusta.-Dijo ella

A mi también.-Dijo él.- Anda vamos a ver una peli en mi televisor gigante.- Dijo sonriente

¿Gigante?-Preguntó ilusa

Sí, Harry y yo lo hemos agrandado, según Harry es de cuarenta y siete pulgadas.-Dijo motivado y Hermione rió.

Gracias a Dios los exámenes habían pasado, ahora quedaba lo peor, la llegada de notas.-Pensaba Molly mientras hacía la comida junto a la nerviosa Hermione.-Hermione.- Repitió preocupada

Hermione estaba nerviosa, todos dirían que por las notas, pero eso no le preocupaba lo más mínimo ahora mismo, saldría bien de esta, pero, pero Ron y ella, era difícil hasta pensarlo, Ron y ella tenía una charla pendiente, la charla, y sí, ella estaba preparada, el por supuesto que también pero, aun así estaba insegura.- ¿Qué? Perdón Molly pero…

Estás nerviosa por las notas, lo sé, pero come algo…-En ese momento la lechuza tocó la ventana y Arthur se levantó a recibirlo.

_**Flash-Back **_

Esa misma mañana, iban hacia la casa de Harry, cuando Ron la miraba fijamente.- ¿Qué me miras Ronald?- Dijo enfadada Hermione, la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Te quiero, y quiero hacerlo.- Afirmo él

¿Qué? Ron, no te entiendo.- Dijo ella confundida

Hermione, quiero hacer… quiero hacerte mia Hermione.-Dijo sonrojado

¡Oh!- Dijo ella.- ¿Ahora?-Pregunto desconcertada

No, Jajaja.-Dijo él.- Solo es mi forma de decirte que estoy listo, solo tenemos que esperar a que tu lo estes.

¡Oh!-Dijo ella.- Pero…

No, no te sientas presionada, antes hay que hablar muchas cosas.-Dijo Ron sonriente.

No me siento así, tan solo, es raro, no hemos hablado del tema.-Dijo ella

Es cierto, bueno, mañana en la noche tendremos la charla ¿bien? – Dijo el pelirrojo

¿La charla? Suenas como mi padre, Ron, pero bueno, sí, es lo mejor – Dijo mientras entraba en "La Guarida"

Hola Harry.- Dijo Ron

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Algo la golpeó en la cabeza, Ron estaba en calzoncillos con una carta en la mano.- En qué piensas, aquí están tu notas.-Dijo el entre risas.

Ronald, ¿Tú ves normal esas pintas? En tu casa bajas como quieras a desayunar, aquí no.-Dijo Molly chillando.

Sí máaa, ahora bajo.-Dijo dándole un pequeño besos en los labios a su amada.

¿Qué hace aquí Molly?-Dijo algo confundida

Ayer se tiró con George hablando hasta tarde, y decidió quedarse a dormir aquí.- Explico Arthur

¡Oh!-Dijo de nuevo.- Gracias.- Sonrió.

¡No abras las notas sin mi Hermione Granger! – Grito Ron desde su cuarto

Cuando Hermione abrió sus notas, chilló de alegría abrazando a Ron, todos en la mesa se asustaron.- Todo extraordinario, menos un aceptable en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Yo tengo alguno que otro, y dos supera las expectativas, y la mayoría aceptables.-Dijo él con una sonrisa.

A Hermione de repente le cambio su expresión y se separó de Ron.

Lo siento, tengo que irme.-Dijo repentinamente

Pero, ¡qué pasa! –Dijo él preocupado

Lo siento Molly, me he acordado de una cosa muy importante.-Dijo ella saliendo por la puerta.

Te recojo a las 8 y media, ¿vale? – Dijo él

¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Si, estaré lista.- Dijo Hermione rápidamente, se volvió le entregó un leve beso en los labios, y se marchó.

Esta muchacha esta muy rara últimamente.-Dijo Arthur compasivo mirando a su esposa.

Seguro que no es nada Ronald, anda ven a comer.-Dijo Molly

Eso espero, no sé.- Dijo sentándose a comer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Interesante? Comenten.<em>**


	35. Todo

_Chicas de verdad, gracias por seguir, os regalo este capitulillo por vuestro apoyo(es LEMMON)_

_Me esta costando muchisímo sacarme el curso y no hago otra cosa que estudiar, ahora he tenido una semana de vaciones-estudio y estoy supercansada. Sé que no es excusa y yo también odio las escritoras que dejan las cosas a la mitad._

_Eirian Lovegood : Gracias por tu apoyo y espero q este tmbien te guste._

_Alexanndra y Francesca: Aquí teneis capitulos ;)_

_Helena Weasley : Gracias por tu apoyooo :D_

_Rupemma : No quiero sonar desagradable, pero es mi historia y creo que yo llevo el ritmo, aunque no te preocupes no está lejos el final(de esa situación)_

_A ls demás: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO_

_**AVISO: CAPITULO QUE CONTIENE LEMMON(+18). NO SE CUANTO CAPÍTULOS FALTAN PERO VA A HABER VARIAS TEMPORADAS POR LO QUE EL FINAL DE ESTA ESTA CERCA(EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO OS DEJARE EL ENLACE DE LA NUEVA TEMPORADA)**_

_1ºTempo: Quédate en mi mundo para siempre - _

_2ºTempo: ?_

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.R**

* * *

><p>Eran las 8.10, había estado ocupada, gracias a dios, Ron le había dicho chándal sino estaría en un grave problema, se colocó su chándal de color negro con rayas moradas y una camiseta gris, se dejó el pelo suelto.<p>

Hermione, mi hermano ya está aquí.-Dijo Ginny desde el salón

Voy para abajo.-Dijo la morena nerviosa.-Dichosa charla.-Maldijo

Adiós tortolitos.-Dijo Ginny con tono burlón.- No hagáis nada que yo y Harry haríamos ¿eh?

Cuando llegaron ahí estaba montado la tienda de campaña que tanto les había servido pero en el porche no estaba la banca para las guardias, sino una mesa para dos con velas junto al lago, en el cual la luna perturbaba con su brillo en la noche.

Es precioso.-Dijo ella.- Te quiero Ron

Lo sé, yo también.- Dijo él .- Pongamos algo de música mientras cenamos.-Dijo poniendo la radio.

En la cena, hablaron de aquellas travesuras que hicieron juntos, aquellas veces que aunque escasas reían en la tienda, sobre las notas, y cosas banales.

Deberíamos ir a dormir, hace frio fuera.-Dijo él recogiendo todo con un toque de varita

¿Dormir? No me avisaste, no traje ropa.-Dijo ella preocupada por las intenciones

Ginny sí se encargó y te trajo el pijama y ropa para mañana.-Dijo él dándole paso hacía dentro.-He cambiado la litera por una cama doble, asi dormiremos mas cómodos.-Hizo un pausa.- En el baño están tus cosas

Hermione entró y vio una pequeña mochila.-Dichosa Ginny.-Chilló Hermione

Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Ron

Nada, nada, tu hermana y sus cosas.-Hermione miraba la mochila y una nota.

_Hermione, amiga, espero que no grites como una loca_-Demasiado tarde pensó-_te mando una cuchilla mágica para que te afeites (mejor una piernas suaves ¿no?) un conjunto que te he comprado y un camisón que no había estrenado, espero que no te quede muy corto o mi hermanito no tardara mucho, Jajaja. No te enfades, besitos._

No tenía otra ropa para dormir, se asomó por la puerta.

Tardaste mucho y me cambie aqu…-Ron se había quedado mudo.-Estás…

Ridícula.-Dijo la morena.- Que vergüenza, Ronald, no me mires así. Tu hermana está loca.

Le debo una a Ginny.-Dijo en un susurro lo suficiente audible para que Hermione le mandara una mirada asesina.- Estas hermosa.- Hermione llevaba un camisón color celeste que le llegaba dos palmos por encima de la rodilla, lo suficiente para que a Ron se le trabaran las palabras.

Ron, ponte la camiseta.-Dijo Hermione

Yo duermo así, y lo sabes.- Ron llevaba un pantalón largo pero finito, y sin camiseta.

Ron se acercó lentamente a Hermione y la besó con furía, con pasión, ella al principio le impresionó su reacción pero no lo paró. Ya estaban tumbados en la cama, cuando Hermione empezó a reir descontroladamente mientras Ron le besaba el cuello.

¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Ron

Estoy nerviosa.-Dijo aún riéndose la morena

¿Por qué?-Preguntó separándose de ella

Porque Ron, no sé si estoy preparada para hacerlo.-Dijo decidida

Pero, Hermione, ¿Quién te ha dicho que fuéramos a…?- Rió al ver la cara desencajada de Hermione.- Hemos hecho otras noches esto y bueno…

Soy una tonta, bueno, es que como dijiste que tendríamos la charla, pensé que íbamos a tenerla hoy, y como fuiste tan directo.- Dijo Hermione tapándose con la manta.

Ron seguía sus movimientos.- Tienes razón, el tonto fui yo.-Dijo él.- Dime, ¿qué piensas sobre que yo te haga mía, te haga sudar y gritar mi nombre?

Ya soy tuya Ronald, y espero que no me pongas a correr ni gritar no hace tiempo.-Dijo con ironía.

Hermione.-Dijo con un tono reprochador.- ¿Qué piensas sobre que te haga el amor?

¡oh! Eso, pues lo he pensado, no te voy a mentir, y estoy segura de ti…-Dijo algo mas seria

Pero…-Dijo Ron

Pero quiero que surja y a la vez sea especial, ¿me entiendes?-Ron negó con la cabeza.- Que sí por ejemplo preparas esto, no sea con ese fin, pero si acaba así pues mejor.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Pero eso significa que…-Hizo una pausa.- Tu estas preparada ¿Tu quieres?

No sé Ron, ¿preparada? ¿Y cómo sabré yo eso? Pues cuando surga y no tenga ese miedo irracional a pararte. Y claro que quiero, quiero hacerte mio, hacerte sudar y que grites mi nombre de forma ronca y sensual.-Dijo acercándose a él de forma sensual y propinándole un leve beso en los labios.

(canción de la radio: .com/watch?v=b-yEmwpE1wU )

Mione.-Dijo él tal como ella lo había descrito pero en un susurro.

Dime.-Dijo inocente y sorprendida

No sabes cuánto te deseo.- Dijo él

Tú tampoco, pero hoy sabes que no es el día.-Dijo ella

Pero puede ser el día para otras cosas.-Dijo él de nuevo sensual.- Mione, te debo algo ¿recuerdas?

Está bien.-Dijo ella como aprobación, él lo entendió al instante.

Empezaron a besarse con pasión, los pantalones de Ron ya no existían y ahí estaban los bóxer ajustados, pero hoy no importaba él si no ella, Hermione se sentó encima de la erección de Rony el aprovechó para deshacerse del camisón, fijándose en su conjunto blanco de encajes, la atrajo hacía si y dieron la vuelta, Hermione cogía a Ron de su cintura con las piernas, causando una fricción muy placentera. Ron besaba su cuello y bajaba lentamente hacia su sujetador.-Quítamelo Ron.-Ordenó ella que se inclinó hacia delante y después de que Ron peleara con el dichoso broche. Por fin puso admirar aquella belleza.- Ronald, no me mires así .- Dijo ella

Quiero comerte toda.-Dijo él antes de lanzarse a su labios y bajar a su cuello, ya estaba masajeando la zona con la mano cuando llego allí. Primero beso el pezón y miró a Hermione que lo miraba expectante y se lanzó con su boca aquella zona, dulce y suave, succionó con fuerza.- ¡ah! Ron más flojo.- Dijo entre gemidos de placer. Ron lamia con la lengua aquella parte, y volvió a succionar con mas delicadeza para escuchar un: - ¡Oh, Ron sigue!-

Ron bajo con su mano hasta la parte más íntima de Hermione, acarició por encima de la ropa, pellizcando levemente aquel botón que le hacía suspirar con fuerza, cambio de pecho ese ya estaba lo suficientemente colorado.- Ron quítamelas.- Ordenó ella pero el no hizo caso.

El seguía proporcionando placer de aquella manera hasta que decidió bajar lentamente con besos por su ombligo, cuando llego a aquella zona de la tela que estaba húmeda lamió.- ¡Mmm, dios Ron, hazlo!- Ron lentamente se acercó y pegó un leve mordisco sobre la tela produciendo un nuevo jadeo de parte de su novia. Bajo lentamente con las manos aquella prenda, Hermione extasiada lo miró expectante y cerró las piernas que el lentamente volvió a abrir.- Eres perfecta Hermione.- Dijo y posteriormente poso sus dedos en aquella línea, bajo y subió los dedos reconociendo la zona y centrándose en dicho punto hinchado y apetecible, introdujo levemente la punta de sus dedos por aquel recoveco.- Ron, no, quiero que tu seas quien entres ahí primero, no tus dedos.-Dijo excitada.- Tranquila, confía en mi.- Y sin más se acercó tanto hasta que sus fosas nasales se inundaban de dicho olor tan sumamente característico, y se lanzó a besar desde su botón hasta donde anteriormente estaban sus dedos de nuevo se centró en su parte más sensible, mientras introducía parte de sus dedos dentro.- ¡Oh Ronald, creo que voy a morir de placer.- Gritaba a una Hermione extasiada.- Ron bajo con su lengua hasta donde estaban sus dedos la introdujo, su sabor era dulce, ácido y amargo, era increíble. Su mano se dirigió a su botón de nuevo empezó a rozarlo con fuerza.- Ron me vengo, me… ¡oh!- Suspiró y dejó que cuerpo se relajara.

¿Te ha gustado?- Preguntó inocente

Creo que te lo he demostrado.- Dijo Hermione.- Y dime ¿qué más ha pensado en hacerme?

Porque esta fantasía ya está cumplida.-Dijo sensualmente

Son guarradas.-Dijo él, Hermione se acercó a su cuello y lo beso peligrosamente bajando su mano hasta su bóxer y metiendo la mano hasta encontrar el miembro erecto de Ron.

Dímelas.-Exigió ella.

Otra fantasía, que-que t-tengo, es verte hacerte un apaño a ti.-Dijo Ron entre jadeos

Me gusta.-Dijo mientras su mano aceleraba y sus labios besaban su cuello.

Otra es co-correrme en tu boca.- Hermione paró en seco y lo miró.- Es una porquería lo sé pero…

Esa me gusta más Ronald.-Dijo bajando sus besos por el abdomen hasta llegar al elástico de sus bóxer y tirar de ellos.- Voy a comerte Ron

Pero mi fantasía suprema es ¡ahh!-Chilló cuando Hermione se introdujo todo su miembro en la boca.- Es hacerte el amor hasta que no podamos más.- Dijo entre gemidos ahogados.

Hermione lamía sus testículos lentamente hasta volver a aquel trozo de carne y succionar la punta con fuerza, presentía que a Ron le quedaba poco, y se la introdujo todo lo que pudo en la boca.- Me voy a correr Hermione, apártate.-Ordenó él. Pero ella no le hizo caso y succiono de nuevo la punta esperando aquella esencia blanquecina y sin dejar escapar una gota se la tomó mirando a su novio.

Eres increíble.-Dijo él besando sus labios.

Ella se coloco el camisón.- Estaba demasiado excitada y me he dejado llevar.-Dijo abrazándolo.- Ahora no sé si esta tan bien.-Dijo tristemente

Sí, sí lo ha estado, te quiero.-Dijo él dándole un beso largo.- Vamos a dormir que es muy tarde

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Me he pasado con lo HOT? Opinen<em>**

**_Gracias_****_ :)_**


	36. Nada

_Chicas, no tengo tiempo ni para escribir esto, no me gusto demasiado el capitulo, solo puedo decir que quedan unos 5 cap para esta temporada, y que bueno, en cuanto termine SELECTIVIDAD, y dos eventos importantes que tengo en semanas próximas, y después de volver de londres, o quizás antes, terminaré con esto, y ya en el verano con regularidad, subiré algunos capítulos a la semana._

_Agradecer a todas las que leen y comentan, espero que no me abandonen._

**como siempre, es y será los personajes pertenecen a J.K ROWLING!**

* * *

><p>Todo era demasiado complicado, estaba tumbada junto a Ron, lo pasado esa reciente noche, el tema de la fantasía, estaba confundida, no sabía si era lo correcto, nunca había hablado de esas cosas con nadie, de esa forma. Se movió mirando hacia el techo.-Joder.-Susurro, después estaba todo lo demás. Tenía que disfrutar de Ron al máximo.<p>

¿Qué tal ha dormido mi princesa?- Dijo Ron

Muy bien, junto a mi caballero.-Dijo ella.- Y tu, ¿Qué tal?

Bien, después de lo de anoche, como nunca, me tienes consentido.-Dijo él

Ron, no estoy segura, de que eso estuviera bien.-Hizo una pausa.- No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento, pero no sé no estoy segura de muchas cosas, el libro aquel, bueno decía todo aquello, pero quizás…

Ron rió escandalosamente.- Hermione J. Granger dudando de un libro de texto, curioso.-Dijo con una leve sonrisa.- No estabas preparada, yo te forcé, la situación de forzó, aun no estas preparada para todo…

¡No¡ - Grito levemente ella.- Ron estoy preparada, pero soy insegura debo leerme más de un libro para estar segura al cien por cien, y me gustaría hablar con alguien de esto pero…

¿Pero?- Pregunto Ron.

Ronald, que a tu hermana no puedo preguntarle, es tu HERMANA.-Dijo Hermione desesperada

Ron rió mucho más sonoramente que anteriormente.-Hermione, yo hablo de esas cosas con Harry, bueno, a veces es incómodo pero es necesario.-Dijo Ron

¿Qué le has contado a Harry?-Dijo traumatizada

Nada, comparado con a George.-Dijo sin importancia.- Mierda, Hermione no pienses que voy contando nuestras cosas, lo de Harry son nada más consejos, de cómo trataros a ustedes dos, a Ginny y a ti, lo de George, son más bien batallitas, antes con Fred pues hablaban de esas cosas y ahora esta solo…-Dijo como justificación. Hermione ya se había dado la vuelta dando la espalda.

Estúpido Ronald.-Grito desesperada.-Es como si llego a casa de tus padres y le cuento lo de esta noche, batallitas dice, será tonto.

Pues hazlo.- Dijo Ron.- Ahora no sé yo como se lo tomaría mi madre ¿eh?

Estúpido.-Volvió a decir Hermione pegándole un manotazo. Cosa que aprovecho Ron para atraerla hacia sí. La beso tiernamente y ella sonrió.-No puedo mosquearme contigo Ron.

Lo sé.-Dijo él con una sonrisa triunfante.- Dentro de dos días es año nuevo

Sí, había pensado que te podrías quedar a dormir.-Dijo ella insinuante.

No, te quedarás tú.-Dijo él

Es que, me da vergüenza, Harry puede pensar…-Dijo ella

Pensará lo mismo que tú, se queda con Ginny.-Dijo el medio enojado.

Ahm.-Dijo Hermione desconcertada.- Ron, vamos a vestirnos que tengo que ir a mi casa arreglarme darme una ducha, y tengo que hacer cosas de papeleo, hablar con tu madre para año nuevo y con tu hermana.-Dijo propinando un beso y vistiéndose rápidamente delante de él.

¿Hablar?-Dijo mientras la mirada se desvió hacia sus curvas.- Como hagas eso, creo que no vas a llegar a tiempo.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada malvada. La cogía de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, el fuego que llameaba de la vista de Ron era realmente visible, la beso con ferocidad.

Ron, no me tortures.-Dijo levantando y metiéndose en el baño.-Perdóname de verdad, pero tengo que hacer mil cosas hoy.

¿Qué vas a hablar de año nuevo?- Dijo Ron intentando vestirse

Nada, el tema si necesita que lleguemos antes, la comida, el salón, etc…-Dijo Hermione desviando el tema. Sin duda no era ese el tema a tratar, quería no, necesitaba hablar con Ginny, y a unas malas con Molly, ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo había surgido tantas dudas de la nada?

Ronald, me traslado a mi casa, en un rato nos vemos allí en la madriguera ¿vale?-Hermione le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.- Te quiero

Esta bien.- La volvió a coger y volvió a besar.-Yo también te quiero.

Ron se tumbó en la cama, a esa chica le pasaba algo, no lo dudaba, lo sabía, había varias cosas en su mente. Miró el reloj, apenas eran las once. Se durmió.

Hermione se apareció en su casa, y se encontró a Ginny de frente.- ¡Qué despeinada amiga!

Necesito hablar contigo.-Dijo rogante Hermione

No me digas que el estúpido de mi hermano, fue un bruto.-Dijo sorprendida

¿No?-Dijo con cara de tonta.- Es que estoy echa un lio, Ginny.

¡No lo quieres!-Dijo casi furiosa

¡NO!-Grito Hermione.- Claro que lo quiero, pero respecto a lo otro, hay tantas dudas…

¡Ah! Qué alivio.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba.- ¿Qué dudas? Perdón por ser tan bruta pero, ¿No te pone mi hermano? – Dijo con miedo

No, claro que sí me gusta, me encanta, me…-Dijo Hermione.-Ese es el problema.

Amiga, no te entiendo, explícate.-Dijo Ginny

Que me gusta tanto, que anoche hice algo que no sé si está bien.-Dijo ella mirando a Hermione, Ginny asintió y ella continuo.- Ayer bueno, estábamos… estábamos cariñosos, tu me entiendes, y bueno estamos hablando de sus fantasías, y bueno pues cumplí una.

¿Cúal?-Preguntó Ginny con la boca abierta.

Hacerle… bueno, chupársela.- Dijo tan rápido como pudo.

Ginny rió escandolosamente.- Amiga, qué inocente, bueno, tampoco yo lo he hecho mil veces, pero si de vez en cuando para calentar el tema ¿Me entiendes?

No es eso, me refiero, a que no fue para calentar el tema, se convirtió en el tema.-Dijo Hermione en un susurro

¡Oh!.-Dijo sorprendida.- ¿Pero el después no te lo devolvió? Será estúpido mi hermano, que deja frustrada a mi amiga…

¡No!.-Dijo Hermione sorprendida.-No es eso Ginny, el bueno, en mi boca, ya sabes…

Sí, sí, ¡Que inocente!-Dijo Ginny riendo

No, tu ¡Qué calenturienta!-Dijo riendo

Bueno, amiga, lo que has hecho depende mucho si te gusto o no, si no te gusta, no lo hagas y si bueno pues no te importa, mi hermano te lo agradecerá, pero no te sientas mal, muchas parejas lo hacen.-Dijo Ginny

¿Y tú?-Preguntó Hermione

Bueno, digamos que esa no es la fantasía de Harry, y que siempre acabamos de otra forma.-Dijo Ginny riéndose

¡Oh!-Dijo con vergüenza.-Sí ya te entendí, gracias.

Pero Hermione, si no estás preparada para lo demás, también tienes que disfrutar tu…-Dijo Ginny

Sí, si estoy preparada Ginny, estamos esperando que se de el momento.-Dijo Hermione.

Bueno, amiga, la perfeccion no existe, pero solo te puedo aconsejar, que hagas cuando lo hagas no te arrepentirás, si lo haces con el amor de tu vida, con el que piensas que te casarás, tndrás hijos…

Él será el amor de vida, siempre.-Dijo Hermione triste

Es, Hermione es.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la Madriguera, allí estaba Ron, lo abrazo y posteriormente hablo con Molly, Hermione le ayudaría en la cocina, por la mañana y tarde, para luego irse a arreglarse.

Hermione había visto a Ron en esos días, en pequeños momentos, estaba arreglando papeleo, él no la entendía, pero también lo hizo para que él, tu viera más ganas de verla, tocarla y amarla.

Hermione llegó a las ocho de la mañana para ayudar a Molly en la cocina, está ya había preparado el desayuno, y le ofreció un café a Hermione, que se tomó rápidamente.-Bueno, ¿qué vamos a preparar?

Muchísimas cosas.- ¿Qué tal si yo pongo la olla, y tu vas cortando esas verduras de allí? En trocitos pequeños, qué aquí son muy delicados.-Dijo Molly mientras cargaba la olla de agua.

Está bien.-Dijo ella

Así paso la mañana, mientras, Harry y Ron, arreglaron la casa y el jardín, Ginny decoró todo lo decorable. Hermione terminó exhausta, comió allí en La madriguera con los demás, algunos se echaron en los cuartos, pero ella recibió un abrazo cálido de su novio Ron, y durmió junto a él en el sofá. Ron no hablaba demasiado, estaba raro, pero ella sabía perfectamente porqué y no le ha dado importancia.

Hermione se levantó, propino un leve roce de labios y se fue de nuevo a la cocina, donde Molly lloraba.- ¿Molly? ¿Qué ocurre?

La mujer se asustó y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.- Lo echo de menos tanto, sin él, nada es igual.- Dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Él no está viendo Molly, siempre lo hace, no nos ha abandonado.-Dijo Hermione intentando ser fuerte, la perdida de aquella familia, era a veces como un agujero negro que se la felicidad.

Molly, que se te quema la carne.-Dijo Hermione

Molly rápidamente sonrió y corriendo apago el fuego.- Eres maravillosa Hermione, ójala nunca acabe lo vuestro.-Dijo mirando al salón y a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Es cortito lo sé y perdon! ESPERO COMENTARIOS, aunque sean criticas.<em>

**_REVIEWS!_**


End file.
